


BillDip Drabbles and Oneshots from Tumblr

by LanxBorealis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Multi, a lot of AUs just warning you, don't prompt me here, if you want to prompt me please go to my tumblr, most of these are really short, no correlation between chapters, prompts from tumblr, some nsfw, tags are placed per chapter, these are strictly from tumblr, tumblr collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 133
Words: 91,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanxBorealis/pseuds/LanxBorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin- BillDip drabbles and oneshots from what I get prompted on tumblr. Prompts are closed forever. Thank you guys so much for all the support and love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort Comes From Odd Places

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Trans!Dipdop being comforted by a being with no gender? *wink wink* you know who I'm talking about

Dipper bit his lip as he lowered himself onto a nearby log, wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

In all honesty, he had no clue where he was right about now, mentally or physically really. He hadn't payed attention in where he was wandering, too lost in thoughts that ran in circles and disappeared just as he started to dwell on them.

His fingers brushed the edge of his binder and all those horrible feelings he had been suppressing came back full force, hitting him right in the heart.

Why did the universe like to pick on him? Why couldn't he just been born normal, like Mabel? Or better yet, with the correct…parts. If he had that, none of this would be happening! The pressure, the hurt, the bullying…

He had thought he left that all behind back in Piedmont for the summer, but then again, misery loves company. He should've expected this to happen.

Dipper moved his arms, staring down at his lap while he picked at the bark of the log with his bitten fingernails, enjoying the rough, earthy feel under the pads of his fingers.

It wasn't just the supernatural and magic that made the forest special to him; it was also the way it made him feel so free.

Untouchable.

nonjudgmental.

It was a place he felt he could truly be himself.

The only problem was that, right now, Dipper didn't really want to be himself. He didn't want to be this way.

He wanted to be normal. Like everyone else he knew.

Dipper put his head in his hands and sighed, closing his eyes and letting his self-disgust and hate take over for a second, wilting him and spluttering out the light he had inside him. Clouds brewed and a quiet, but dark storm brewed, seemingly not going away anytime soon.

Busy with what was going on inside his own mind and heart, Dipper didn't notice the world slowly fade into black and white, shadows shifting into a sharp contrast with the birds fell silent in their chatter and the wind fell still in it's travels.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A familiar and grating voice spoke up, echoing in the frozen world around him.

Dipper jerked up and fell backwards off his log with a yelp, crying out in pain as his butt slammed into the hard ground. Rubbing his rear, he scrambled back up only to gasp in recognition at the being before him.

"Bill?! Bill Cipher?!"

"That's my name kid! Don't wear it out!" Bill replied cheekily.

"What are you doing here?" Dipper snapped, trying his best to take a defensive posture.

"Because I wanna be." Xe replied. "Why are you here, Pine Tree?"

Dipper frowned and turned away. He really didn't want to do this. He really really didn't.

"You already know." Dipper spat. "You see everything, after all." He tacked on at the end bitterly.

Bill looked at him in an almost- was that curiosity in that one-eyed gaze?

"Of course I know! I wanna hear it from your own mouth."

"You bastard." Dipper muttered, glaring up at the one-eyed triangle.

Bill rolled xir's eye and put his hands on xir's…hips? Angles?

Angles worked.

"You're really full of anger and hate there, Pine Tree. Not healthy at all."

"And why do you care if I'm healthy or not? You threw my body down a flight of stairs!"

Bill waved xir's hand. "You worry too much! You gotta learn to let things go. Besides, you being all gloomy is not only boring, but detrimental to my plans!"

Dipper ignored the 'boring' comment, focusing on the bigger issue."Plans? What plans?"

Somehow, even though xe didn't have a mouth, Dipper knew that the triangle was smirking. "My plans." Xe answered simply. "So! back to business! Why are you all depressed about this, kid?"

Dipper shook his head in disbelief at what was happening. He was not about to get counselled by some dorito in a top hat and bow tie…

"It's not normal. I'm supposed to like…girl things. Like makeup and dresses and stuff." Dipper muttered.

Bill floated a little lower, becoming almost eye-level with the teen. "Normal? Since when has anyone ever been normal? Aren't you meatsacks always going on and on about how everyone is different or whatever?"

Dipper blinked in surprise. Though given with a rough hand, the advice was…

Sound.

Who was normal?

"Besides, look at me kid! I don't have a gender and I'm one of the most powerful beings in the universe!"

Dipper stared up at the triangle, who had lifted xir's arms up in the air in a grandiose gesture, pride and narcissism radiating off xem in waves.

"I don't think me wan- I mean being a boy makes me powerful, Bill."

"Of course it doesn't- you still sneeze like a kitten, after all. But what does gender have to do with anyone else or anything else? In the grande scheme of things, the thing you humans call 'gender' in nothing more than a random concept created by humans to be bigoted towards one another!"

Dipper couldn't stop the small tug of a smile quirking his lips. Bill may be insane and evil, but that didn't mean xe couldn't give one hell of a pep talk…

Or advice.

"Thanks, Bill." Dipper murmured softly after a few beats, peering up at the triangle between his bangs and eyelashes.

Bill scoffed and rolled xis eye, turning away and crossing xis arms over xis chest. "Whatever, kid." He replied.

Dipper swore that the demon had an ever-so-slightly pink tint.

He didn't say anything though.

"Anyways, I have more important things to do than sit here and make sure you don't drown yourself in tears. Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!"

Dipper gasped as he jerked awake, falling off the log again.

Rubbing his rear, just like he did before, Dipper climbed up to his feet, smiling softly as he turned and tried to make his way home.

He was pretty sure it was impossible to drown in your own tears anyways.


	2. A Deer for a Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fem!Bill x Dipper story

"What the- BELLE!"

Dipper's chest heaved as he leaned back as far as he could into the wall and his pillows, trying to slip and sink away until he just disappeared from the earth and reality itself, never to be seen again.

Of course, that was entirely impossible. Still, it didn't hurt to try.

The young brunet blinked as color seeped out of the world, as it normally did at the demon's arrival, and with a bright flash of blue, said demon was staring down at him, a twisted smile stretched across her painted lips.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Belle sung, fluffing out her dress and flipping her long blonde hair back.

"Belle. What. Is. This." Dipper said slowly, ignoring her greeting and pointing at what was at the foot of his bed.

Belle gave him another wicked grin as she settled next to him, folding her legs gracefully underneath her, skirt of her dress poofing out and partially covering him in the process. Dipper batted it away.

She playfully mussed with his hair. "That's a still bloody deer carcass, silly! You blind?"

Dipper blushed slightly at the thought of- of a  _girl_ in his bed, never mind said girl was a demon of immense power who'd been living for millions of years.

It was still embarrassing and brought a wave of red to his cheeks.

The sight made Belle giggle.

"You  _know_ that's not what I meant!" Dipper snapped as soon as he could control himself. "What's it doing on my bed?"

Belle huffed and pouted, crossing her arms and looking away, indignation in her eyes. "Why, you're so rude Pine Tree!"

"What?"

"I go out of my way to get you a gift and  _this_ is how you thank me? I thought guy's were suppose to treat ladies with respect!"

Dipper shot her a confused look. "Belle." He started. "You're a dream demon. Those rules don't apply to you."

She gave him a practiced shocked look. "Why I-" She seemed a lost for words. "That was probably one of the most sexist things I've heard in a long time and let me tell you, kiddo- I've been around the block!"

Dipper bit his lip and had to remind himself that this was  _Belle_ and he didn't have to apologize. She was a demon! She was just playing with him as always and she  _wanted_ him to feel guilty and-

"Belle, you  _know_ that's not what I meant!"

She huffed.

"Look, I- I'm sorry, okay?"

Despite his apology, the dream demon had turned her back on him, arms still crossed tightly over her chest, nose in the air.

Dipper forced himself not to reach up and pet her long, silky golden locks.

"Listen- I…"

He sighed.

"Thank you for the gift, Belle."

The demon whipped around, wide maniacal grin back in place. "You mean it, Pine Tree?"

"Really. Thank you for the…deer."

Her eyes squinted in happiness.

"Of course! A deer for my dear, after all!"

And before Dipper could say a single thing in response to that, his world gained color once more and time started ticking again and Belle left, leaving Dipper in blushing confusion once more.


	3. Distressed and Possessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: erh. Billdip. Bipper fic, where Bill explores Dippers body. I know he liked the pain, but Well... There are other sensations to explore too. ;) PS. Love your writing.  
> Warning: NSFW, rape

"Bill!"

Dipper watched in horror as his body slowly sat up from where it had collapsed onto the floor.

He hadn't been doing much at the time. All he had done was stood up for a few seconds from his reading to stretch his stiff legs.

Next thing he knew, he was watching his own body fall to the floor, torn out of the world, completely intangible.

It hadn't taken much to put two and two together.

Chuckles poured forth from his body's mouth as his eyes slowly peeled open, one after another, sclera and iris completely golden with a snake-like slit left as a pupil. Slowly, his body sat back up, wide and maniacal grin already stretching unnaturally across his body's face.

"Heya, Pine Tree!" Bill greeted, turning his head almost all the way around to look up at him.

Despite his best efforts, Dipper shivered in horror.

"Bill!" Dipper repeated. "What are you- Get out of my body!"

The demon cackled madly, throwing his head back. The stolen chest heaved with the force of his laughter and Dipper was sure all the pressure must be hurting his body- which was probably why Bill was laughing all the harder.

"You're body? What do you mean  _you're_ body? You gave this vessel- this _puppet_ to me, kid. Remember?"

Dipper blanched.

"What? Oh no. Nonononono. This can't be happening!" The brunet gasped grabbing and yanking the ends of his hair.

Bill laughed even harder somehow.

"Yup! And I gotta say, the second round is a lot better than the first! This thing feels fully loaded and ready to go!" Flopping back to the floor, Bill started rolling all around the room.

Dipper was still floating in the air, staring down at his body in horror, panicking. If he had a pair of lungs, he knew he'd be hyperventilating.

"Look! Splinters!" Bill crowed, sitting back up to admire all the sharp bits of wood now embedded in his arms and legs.

"Bill! Stop! You're going to kill me!" Dipper cried out, wishing he didn't make that deal and wishing there was something… _anything_ he could do.

"Pfft." Bill snorted, waving his hand. "That takes a while. These babies gotta get infected first-" Bill's eye;s lit up as he interrupted his own sentence. "Can't _wait_ to find out what that feels like!"

"Bill! C'mon man! Please get out of my body!"

"Well, because you said the magic word…NOPE!" He started laughing again.

"Screw you!" Dipper snarled, crossing his arms and giving him his best glare.

Bill's stolen eyes lit up and he gave Dipper a grin dripping with wry sarcasm and wickedness. "Great idea, Pine Tree." Bill sneered before shrugging out of his stolen vest.

Dipper somehow both paled and flushed at the same time. Or, at least he would have if he had his body.

"What!" He screamed, voice cracking terribly. "That's not what I meant!"

Bill laughed again as he slipped both shorts and boxers off his legs, revealing his stolen self to the empty room.

"I know. But now you got me interested kid!"

Dipper didn't know whether to turn away or stare as Bill stared down at his stolen flaccid cock, giving it a curious gaze.

It was like watching a train wreck. Dipper wanted to turn away, wanted to do _something,_ but couldn't.

"Please, Bill. Don't-"

Bill gave the length a flick, cocking his head to the side at the feeling. Carefully, he prodded the head.

"Hey! You're uncircumcised!" Bill noted with a grin.

Words were stuck in Dipper's not-really-there throat. How  _was_ he supposed to respond to that?!

"Isn't that wrong for some of you humans? Maybe we should fix that~"

Dipper found his voice.

"BILL! DON'T YOU DARE!" The boy screeched in fear and rage.

Bill let out another laugh. "Care to tell me where you keep the scissors?"

"NONONONO!" Dipper cried out again, nearly sobbing. Bill wouldn't…

No. Never mind. He  _would_ do this.

Bill threw his head back again. "You're a riot, kid! But nah. I have… _other_ ideas."

And with that, Bill grabbed his stolen length, trailing his fingers up and down, thumb playing with the slit.

Dipper shuddered at the sight of Bill playing with his again, he found himself wanting to turn away but being unable to. he was disgusted and in a way, felt  _violated._ Dirty.

Now, he dreaded going back to his body after Bill was done with his fun. If Dipper felt like this  _now…_

Bill let out a breathy moan as he watched the stolen cock come to life and his original trailing fingers fully wrapped around the hardening organ, giving it an experimental pump.

"Oh god! This is  _amazing!"_ Bill cried out as the cock sprang up completely.

"Please…Bill. Stop. Give me my body back.  _Please."_ Dipper begged. He just wanted this to be over. All over.

He wanted Bill gone.

Once again, Dipper found himself regretting that nearly forgotten deal. How could he have been so  _stupid?_

Bill's pumps turned more erratic and with it, his gasps and moans.

"Fucking shiii~" He cried out. "This is-nghh- amaazing~" His entire stolen body trembled.

Dipper curled up into a ball in the air, tears streaming down his face and whimpers escaped his lips. This wasn't happening. This  _really_ wasn't happening…

"FUCK!" Bill cried out as he came, dirtying his hand and the floor with white hot liquid. Exhausted, he flopped back onto the floor, stolen nose wrinkling up in disgust at the feeling of cum on his hand.

"That felt amazing, but this weird stuff is utterly  _repulsive."_ Bill complained. "Glad I don't have to deal with it!"

Before Dipper could respond, or even really understand what Bill was saying, Dipper found himself lying back on the floor, arms and legs sparking with pain from the splinters, feeling absolutely vile and dirty.

Bill was gone.

Dipper couldn't hold back his sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. First BillDip smut I've ever done.  
> How'd it turn out?


	4. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fem!Bill x Dipper (another one)

“Please?”

“No.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because you could just  _make_ yourself the same dress, Belle!”

Dipper crossed his arms and glared at the humanized dream demon before him, who was holding up a beautiful black and gold ballgown, complete with a huge skirt and glittery sequins. All he had wanted to do was run up to the mall to grab a few more shirts, his have gotten worn over the years. Of course, his dream demon girlfriend just  _had_ to come along and, of course,  _had_ to pick up the admittedly most beautiful and expensive dress she could get her grubby little paws on. 

And, for obvious reasons, Dipper refused to waste money on the thing. 

“Yeah, but boyfriends are supposed to buy their girlfriends stuff, right? And I want this!”

Dipper made a noise of exasperation, rubbing his face hard with his hand. “Not exactly. People buy other people stuff as gifts for special occasions or to express love.”

“So? You love me so you should buy it for me.”

Dipper spluttered at the certainty in her voice. Sure, they’d been dating for a while, but he couldn’t say if he  _loved_ the wacky demon. 

Liked? Sure.

Tolerated? Sometimes.

But love? That was…a big line to cross to say the least. 

Belle blinked at Dipper’s sudden silence. “Pine Tree? You okay? You look…what was it? Freaked out? I think?” Her nose scrunched up in confusion.

It was freaking adorable. 

“Um, nothing.” Dipper muttered with a wave of his hand.

Belle pursed her lips and move to hang the gown back up. She stepped closer to him.

His breath hitched a bit. Belle always smelt surprisingly sweet in an almost burning way. Like roasted marshmallows.  

She was quiet, one golden eye looking him over. 

He knew right away she was reading his thoughts, seeing what he was so worried about.

Her face softened ever so slightly.

“Pine Tree.” She stated.

He glanced down at her, his nerves spilling out of him. 

“Don’t worry about it.” She said, popping up onto her toes to give his lips a light peck. 

“But- I…I mean-”

She shook her head. 

“You meatsacks need time for stuff like this. It’s annoying to say the least and kinda stupid considering your short lifespans…”

Her face fell, ever so briefly before her cheerful smile was back. 

“But I’ve got all the time in the world! You’ll decide when you decide!”

Dipper felt a small grin slide into place. Belle was absolutely terrible at comforting others, but even so her words still somehow helped. Bending down, he reconnected their lips, lifting his hands to gently cup her face, lightly nipping on her bottom lip before slowly pulling back.

“How much did you say that dress was again?”


	5. Winning isn't Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After having been cut off from the Mindscape and trapped in human form, Bill genuinely cries. Despite it being the goal and all, Dipper can't help but feel sympathy.

Dipper watched as the man before him completely crumble.

Bill Cipher, dream demon extraordinaire, AKA the triangle guy, wasn't looking so triangular anymore.

The fight had been hard and long and the spell Dipper had come up with over years of work even more so, but it all payed off in the end.

Bill was a human now. Completely and utterly. No magic, no deals, no Mindscape.

Dipper couldn't stop the triumphant grin that made it's way onto his face as Bill gripped the grass underfoot, shoulders shaking.

"No." the ex-dream demon muttered. "No, no, no,  _no!"_

Dipper neatly tucked away journal number four- the journal he had been working in for years and the one with his spell made for Bill. He had finally beat the demon. He had saved Gravity Falls- no, he had saved the  _world_ and he couldn't be more proud of himself.

Dipper opened his mouth to say something to his arch-rival. Something profound and heroic.

After all, that's what always happens in the movies when a true hero comes out on top.

However, before he could say anything at all, Bill started emitting an odd hiccuping noise. His shoulders shook and he hunched in and over himself, trying to make himself smaller.

Dipper blinked at the odd image in front of him. What was wrong with Bill? Did his spell  _fail?_ Was Bill somehow phasing back into the Mindscape? What was-

Bill started sniffling.

Dipper froze.

_Oh._

Carefully, Dipper crept forward on his toes, leaning slightly to the left to get a glimpse of Bill's face under his unruly black hair he now sported.

There, glistening on his cheek, was the tell-tale sign of wet tears. They dribbled down and onto the ground, slow and salty drops.

Dipper's eyes widened.

Bill was crying. Actually  _crying._

Dream demon extraordinaire, the monster with a bow tie and a top hat, omniscient and always watching Bill Cipher, was actually  _crying._

And though he was loathe to admit it and though he shouldn't be feeling this at all because dammit- Bill was a  _monster_ and deserved all of this...

Dipper couldn't stop those shreds of sympathy worming their way into his heart.


	6. She Ain't Another Plain Jane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fem!Dipper x Bill

Dipper sighed as she placed another snow globe on the shelf. Shoulders sagging and sharp breaths hissing from her nostrils, she ignored what was going on directly behind her, as well as the flush on her cheeks. 

It had only been two months ago since Bill showed up at the shack, in human form, demanding a job at the place and despite her protests and reasonable logic, both Stan and Mabel had agreed to let the demon stay and work the register. 

Dipper shook her head. 

Mabel had said everyone deserved a second chance. 

All Stan needed to know was that Bill was working for free.

And the rest was history. 

Now, Dipper was stuck stocking shelves while a small gaggle of girls behind her openly and freely flirted with Bill. Turning ever so slightly, Dipper peered out from under her bangs and hat to see Bill grinning widely as a black haired girl wearing way too much ruby red flipped her hair, puffing her chest out some to draw attention to her breasts while slightly puckering her painted black lips. 

Flushing in anger, Dipper slammed another globe down on it’s shelf, nearly breaking the weak plastic in her hand. Only a week ago she had accepted her crush on the dream demon, having laid awake at night thinking about him, and now her she was, watching some random bimbo flirt with him. 

Pain stabbed through her heart, hot and heavy. 

This was going to be Wendy all over again, wasn’t it? It wasn’t just that Bill was a dream demon, he had also gone ahead and made his human form _ridiculously_ attractive, leaving her in the dust. 

After all, if Bill could have any girl he wanted practically, why would he take _her?_ She always had horrible hat hair and she had virtually no figure. Pair that with bad skin and heavier bags…

Well, her chances weren’t even next to none. They  _were_ none. 

Biting her lip, Dipper watched as the gaggle of girls, including the black haired one, left, leaving the shop completely devoid of customers. 

“You okay, Pine Tree? You’re looking a bit red~” Bill teased, his grin somehow growing wider as he stared at her. 

Dipper couldn’t stop herself from flushing all over again, this time not from anger. 

“It’s hot in here. That’s all! I-It is summer…” She trailed off, feeling all awkward all over again. Why couldn’t she talk to any crush  _normally?_ On top of that, she was still feeling a bit angry due to what just happened. Of course, she had no right too, but her emotions didn’t really care about that. 

Bill chuckled at that and hopped over the counter, easily striding over to her.

“Really now? It’s actually kinda nice in her for once since Question Mark finally installed that fan.” 

Glancing up at the taller demon, Dipper found herself partially trapped, stuck between Bill and the shelf. She awkwardly shifted over to the right, trying to escape. 

“Yeah? W-well…you know how it is.” She muttered, now feeling a bit annoyed on top of angry. Bill  _knew_ what he was doing and that fact itself painted an odd-looking almost scowl on her face. 

Bill smirked. “How what is?” He asked playfully, a knowing look in his eyes. 

 _Shit._ Dipper hissed internally at herself. 

In that second, with that  _infuriating_ look Bill was giving her, Dipper knew right away that  _Bill_ knew about her crush. 

“Whatever! I don’t have time to talk to you, Bill. I have shelves to stock.” Looking away, she turned to storm off to the storeroom to grab another box of merchandise, but a single hand grabbed her around the wrist, yanking her back into a warm chest. 

Before she could spit out a question about  _what the hell Bill thought he was doing,_ she was whipped around and a pair of lips crashed onto her’s a bit messily.

Mocha eyes widening, Dipper froze at the situation and sensation before melting into the kiss, moving her lips against his. Bill’s tongue darted out to trace her lips gently before drawing back. Carefully, she nipped his bottom lip in response, invoking a full body shudder to run through the demon.

Slowly, the two pulled back, Dipper flushing bright red while Bill had only a dusting of a blush on his cheeks. 

“Well then, I won’t keep you waiting.” And with that, Bill turned and strode away. 

Dipper blinked once.

Twice. 

“BILL!” 


	7. Distractions and Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bildip for a world where Dipper is the dream demon and Bill is the human?

Bill growled as he slammed his fist into the laptop on his lap, growling slightly. A cool wind blew past him, ruffling his blonde hair and making him draw his jacket around his thin frame tighter.

He glared down at the blinking screen before him. "Stupid Will, not helping me-" he muttered disjointedly under his breath. "C'mon. There has to be a clue or something…"

The wind picked up a bit, causing the blond to shudder and yelp as the old computer in his lap was almost blown shut. Pine needles were ripped off nearby trees and spun around him wildly.

"W-What the-" Bill stuttered, closing the laptop and jumping to his feet. Color drained from the world and with it, the pine needles slowly dropped to the ground.

"OR SOMETHING!" A familiar voice rang out.

Bill gasped and almost fell down as a familiar pine tree shaped demon appeared before him, the weird trucker's cap still floating just a little off his head, one eye wide and unblinking as it stared down at him. Though the demon didn't have a mouth, Bill was sure it'd be grinning right about now.

"Dipper Pines?!"

"That's my name!" The demon replied, much quieter this time. He put his black hands on his…branches? Angles? And peered down at him.

"Gotta say, you've really been persistent, haven't you Triangle?"

Bill scowled in response. "What do  _you_ want?" he snapped, hugging the laptop closer to his body as he took a step back away from the demon.

However, the distance didn't help at all as one of his thin, black arms elongated to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Bill ignored the flush on his face and glared up at Dipper.

The demon eyed him, an odd expression in that one eye of his. "A number of things! But that doesn't matter. What  _I_ want isn't as important as what  _you_ want right now!"

"What I want?" For whatever reason, Bill could feel his cheeks grow a bit redder. His mind had ground to a halt as he stared up at the demon before him and for once in his life, Bill was at a lost for what to say.

"Well, don't you want to learn the mysteries of that laptop? I'll give you a hint! I'll I ask for is a  _little-"_ his hand burst into green flames. "FAVOR!"

Bill flinched back a little, ducking under the arm Dipper had wrapped around him.

"Why would you help me? You tried to destroy our Grunkle's mind! You worked with Gideon!"

Dipper rolled his eye. "That was just business, kid. Just doing my job. Let bygones be bygones! Besides, I've been WATCHING YOU and I must say, you're pretty impressive! Not everyone's as smart as you have been!"

Bill couldn't stop a grin from making it's way onto his face. His blush crawled up to his ears. "You mean that? Really?"

Dipper's eye squinted, as if he was grinning himself. "Of course! Do I look like a liar to you, Triangle? Don't answer that! The point is is that I like you! So, do we have a deal or not?"

Bill shook his head, forcing what happened last time back into his brain. Dipper Pines was a dangerous dream demon. He was not to be trusted.

The journal's warnings flashed through his mind.

"No way!" Bill snapped, stumbling away again. "I'd never make a deal with you! Trust no one!"

Though Bill couldn't really see the differences in Dipper's expressions, he was sure the pine tree was both angry and disappointed.

"Well, whatever." The demon responded.

Was he… _pouting?_

Dipper sure was weird. That was for sure!

"You'll come crawling back to me."

"No I won't!"

Dipper rolled his eye. "Yeah you will. And when you do, I'll be waiting! Ready to strike a deal~" What looked like a slot machine materialized on his body and with a yank of the lever, all the images matched up to be small golden triangles. "Until then, I'll be waiting! Don't miss me too much!"

Bill ignored the fact that his blush was crawling to his chest but before he could snap back at the demon, his body jerked up.

Opening his eyes, Bill saw the world full of color once again, laptop still on his lap, and neck slightly sore from the weird position he had slumped into.

Shaking his head, the blond jumped up to his feet.

He would  _never_ make a deal with Dipper Pines…

And he definitely,  _definitely,_ wouldn't miss him!


	8. Never Make a Deal With the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Billdip for a world where Dipper is the dream demon and Bill is the human (another one)?

Bill rubbed one of his eyes as he smacked the laptop’s keyboard in front of him with one of his fists, hissing angrily through his teeth. 

“C’mon, passwords. WORK WITH ME HERE!” Bill suddenly screamed, forcing himself to not just chunk the entire thing at the wall. Digging his teeth into his lips, he lapped up the beaded blood there as he continued to viciously type.

“Will, why are you so  _useless_ right now?” The blond bit out, eyes narrowed in a sharp and violent glare as he punched in the nth password. 

“Too many failed entries. Initiate data erase in five minutes.” The computer suddenly chimed, screen flickering to a countdown, shocking Bill out of his previous anger.

“What?! No no no no no!” He panicked, gripping his hair and digging his uncut nails into his scalp. “This can’t be happening! I’m going to lose it all?!”

The colors around him suddenly melted into the stale but familiar black and white as a voice chimed in to the left of him. 

“Looks like someone’s in trouble!” Dipper hummed thoughtfully as he faded into existence. 

“I thought I told you to leave me alone!” Bill snapped as he rounded on the demon, giving the pine tree his best sneer.

“Hey, don’t be like that, Triangle! Like I said, I can help you! You haven’t even heard of my price yet!”

Bill glanced nervously at the laptop before turning back to the dream demon, who was suddenly  _way to close._

“Hey! Personal space!” Bill squeaked as he flushed, stumbling away from the pine tree figure.

Dipper laughed. 

“Well, what’s your demands?” Bill asked, trying his best to quell his beating heart and get back to the task at hand. “Gonna replace my bones with alpaca hearts? Put my brain in my kneecap? Something  _worse?”_

Dipper visibly shuddered and leaned away from him. “What? Ew, gross. No, of course not! Don’t be ridiculous! All I want is a puppet.”

Bill blinked in surprise. “A puppet? Why do you want a puppet?”

Dipper’s single eye quirked up, the only way he could really pull off a smile. “Nearly everyone likes puppets! And besides, Mabel’s been bugging me about getting a new hobby!”

“So you want to do puppeteering…?” Bill trailed off in confusion. 

Dipper lifted his black hands up in the best gesture of a shrug a pine tree could do. “Why not? How many puppeteers do  _you_ know?”

Bill blinked again. “Well, you have a point…” 

“And besides-” Dipper turned and backed away, finally leaving Bill room to breathe and calm down as the demon floated over to one of the piles of puppets Will had. “Looks like you got yourself a surplus! One’s not going to make much of a difference.” 

Bill nodded slowly. Dipper did have a point there and besides, all those were Will’s reject puppets. He wouldn’t care if ONE went missing…

“And all you want is one puppet?” Bill said slowly, making sure he got his part of the deal down and out.

“Yup! One puppet for all the secrets to the universe! What do you say, kid? One puppet’s a bargain!”

Bill looked between the laptop and the demon in front of him, unsure. 

“You’re running out of time, Triangle. Do we have a deal?” His hand burst into green flames as he held in out to him. 

“Fine!” Bill shouted, making up his mind. “One puppet!” And with that, he grasped the demon’s hand.

The hand was much different than he thought it would be. It was surprisingly smooth and hard, emitting a pleasant warmth that sent tingles through his skin and up his spine. The fire itself was warm in the say a sunny day was, soft in a way. Gentle, even. 

Bill couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks. Dipper’s weird demon hand felt  _nice_ and fitted his own palm perfectly.

Like it was meant to be there. 

Bill shook his thoughts away, focusing back on what Dipper was saying.

“Now then, to choose the perfect puppet. Hm, no…no…no…”

Dipper’s large eye turned back onto him.

“How about…YOU!”

Before Bill could yank his hand back or even process the dream demon’s train of thought, a horrible feeling filled him, a certain sick weightlessness that was completely alien and unnatural. It wasn’t  _painful_ per say, but it was definitely startling. 

Bill couldn’t help but cry out.

 “What the- what’s happening?!” Bill screamed, staring down at his now semitransparent hands as he actually  _floated_ a few feet from the floor.

A dark, yet still high-pitched cackle echoed behind him.

“Sorry, Triangle-”

Bill whipped around, only to be met with his own face sporting a sly and out of character smirk.

“-You’re my puppet now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for continuation!
> 
> I kinda wanna write a fic about mystery twins!Bill and Will and Demon siblings! Mable and Dipper...  
> Haha, that's not going to happen
> 
> But someone should do it...  
> *folds hands together and stares all of you guys down*


	9. Sickeningly Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: H-hey are you doing requests? If so could I please ask for something really really fluffy for billdip? I need something fluffy right now

Dipper curled up on the couch, eyes watering and sneeze ready to come out. His cheeks were flushed with his illness and his body ached with the sores that came with it while his head was stuffed full of liquid and snot.

All in all, Dipper Pines was feeling horrible. And with Stan running the shop and Mabel on duty for work, he was left alone to deal with his aliment.

"WHAT COLOR WAS THE BOTTLE AGAIN?"

Well, not completely alone.

"Blue, I think." Dipper replied before grabbing another tissue and blowing his nose.

Bill meandered back into the room, one hand holding a glass of water while the other sported a familiar bottle of over the counted cold meds.

It seemed like forever ago since the demon had decided to stay and "play house" as he put it, easily melting into their day to day lives with bad jokes and worse puns. Though he had been against the triangular nightmare- now in human form- staying with them, Dipper's mind did eventually change.

As well as his heart.

Bill loped over to him, dressed casually in an over-sized yellow sweater with an eye in the middle that Mabel had made him and a pair of yoga pants. The demon handed the water and pills to him before joining him on the chair, being thin enough to fit right flush next to him.

Popping the pill on the tip of his tongue, Dipper washed it down with water before closing the bottle up and setting his now empty glass on the dinosaur skull end table they had.

"Thanks Bill." Dipper muttered, voice thick with sickness.

Bill smiled a surprisingly gentle smile at him. "No problem Pine Tree. Now come here, I want to cuddle~"

Dipper shook his head, his blush hidden by his already red cheeks. One of the few good things about his boyfriend being a demon- Bill couldn't catch a cold.

Dipper folded into the other's arms easily, practically crawling into the other's lap and resting his head on Bill's shoulders, loving the feel of the demon's arms wrapping around him and tugging him close. Instead of feeling overheated as he should've been, Bill emitted the perfect temperature to make him comfortable, allowing Dipper to easily cuddle even closer to the demon, nuzzling sleepily into his shoulder.

Bill's smile grew as he planted a kiss on the top of Dipper's head, simply holding his boyfriend close. He inhaled the scent of his Pine Tree- earthy and warm just like the forest itself while also taking his hands and rubbing his knuckles gently, admiring Dipper's pale skin compared to his own darker hue.

Resting his chin atop of Dipper's messy locks, Bill closed his own eyes as he felt Dipper slowly sink into him as sleep took him, rising and falling chest slowing down to a familiar pattern.

Turning his head so only his cheek rest against the top of Dipper's head, Bill willed his own body to relax.

He may not need to sleep, but his Pine Tree certainly did.

And Bill would make sure that his Pine Tree's rest was absolutely perfect.


	10. Bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I heard you were doing requests so. Maybe some trans Dip getting bullied and Bill (and to lesser extent Mabel) to the rescue? In a school setting would be nice.  
> Warning: Transphobia

"Look, it's the tranny."

Dipper winced at the sound of the voice, but did his best to continue ignoring it, trying to get his books out of his locker. He was supposed to go meet up with Bill and Mabel at lunch and he  _really_ didn't want to leave the two waiting.

" _She's_ just pretending to be a boy. Probably just being a nasty pervert to look at guy's dicks." Another voice chimed in, dripping with hatred.

Dipper shuddered and closed his locker. If he ignored them, they would just go away…

Before he could turn around, a large hand shoved him against his own locker, pinning him into place.

Dipper stared up at the twisted face of his bully, his own loathing and indignation festering inside his stomach, ready to be spilled forth in the form of vile insults and mockery.

However, that never happened as his bully's other hand reached up and covered his mouth.

Fright joining his hate, Dipper struggled in vain against the larger boy, for once wishing it wasn't lunch so someone could see this happening and stop it.

The other guy behind his bully laughed loudly. "Look at her! Disgusting. Heh, bet you can't rip her binder off."

Dipper's eyes widened in horror.

His bully snorted. "Dude, that's gross." A twisted leer formed on his face. "Bet'cha I can!"

The hand on his face left to instead try and reach up his shirt.

"NO! Stop it!" Dipper cried out, tears starting to brim in his eyes, wishing that someone-  _anyone_ would come and see this and put a stop to it.

"Hehe, if you're really a boy, you wouldn't be bothered by me touching your chest." The bully taunted him.

Closing his eyes, Dipper turned his face into the lockers. He couldn't move and with the fear pounding through him, it left him paralyzed on the spot.

However, that drifting hand never made it to it's destination.

A shout. A snarl.

And the next thing he knew, he was free.

Dipper's eyes snapped open to see a familiar figure in front of him, having thrown the bully off of him and to the floor. Already, Dipper could hear screaming down the hallway. Turning his head, he saw Mabel in pursuit after the other kid, glitter canon in hand, hair whipping every which way behind her.

"If I  _ever_ see you treat Pine Tree like that- no. If I ever see you within three  _feet_ of him, I'll send you to the hospital. You got that?" Bill snarled, slamming his foot down on the guy's hand, causing him to howl in pain.

"G-Got it! Got it!" He cried, tears already beading in his eyes.

Bill let out another surprisingly animalistic growl before picking his foot up, letting the bully scramble to his feet and scramble away.

Dipper stared up wide-eyed at Bill, who slowly turned around, fiery look still in his eyes. "You okay, Pine Tree?" He asked.

Feeling his tears finally spill over the edge, Dipper flung himself at Bill, burying his chest into that stupid graphic tee-shirt the other insisted on wearing, shivering at what almost just happened.

Bill wrapped his his arms around his boyfriend, tucking his head underneath his chin and hugging him close, as if to protect the younger from all the world's cruelty and evils.

"I'm better now." Dipper whispered.


	11. Cipher to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you're taking prompts, maybe could you do one where dipper's in big trouble, from a monster or a cult or something, and Bill swoops in and saves the day?

Dipper twisted his hands around, feeling the rope once again rub painfully on his wrists, trying to grind skin from his bones.

In all honesty, he really couldn't believe he was even in this situation.

All he had been doing was wandering back from the library. Sure, it was a bit dark out but nothing ever really happened at night anyways.

That had been a huge mistake. All he had done was glanced down at the book he had grabbed and next thing he knew, his hands had been forced behind his back, a blindfold went over his eyes, and a gag stuffed and tied into his mouth, leaving him literally speechless.

Now, he was who knows where, forced to crouch down on the hard ground on his knees, which were by now throbbing with pain.

He could hear shuffling all around him, along with whispered voices and words.

He could also hear the clear and sharp sound of a knife being sharpened, the scraping sound filling him with trepidation.

This couldn't be happening. It  _couldn't_ be.

Dipper had been around the block enough times to deduct what exactly was going on.

A summoning.

And Dipper had a pretty good idea on what exactly the sacrifice was.

Before Dipper could dwell on his fate even more, he was forced back onto his feet and the blindfold was taken off, giving Dipper full view of what he already knew was going on.

A number of people were littered around in black and gold robes, hoods pulled low over their faces, looking about as cliche as you could get. They were even already in a circle, surrounding a summoning circle printed on the ground.

Dipper squeaked into his gag as he felt a knife press into his back, forcing him forwards past the cult members. Once at the edge of the summoning circle, he was forced back onto his knees again.

Fear pumped through his veins, hot and white and his whole body trembled. He was going to die. Die! He could barely believe it. What would happen to Mabel? What about the Stan's?

What about Bill?

Tears blurred his vision as he felt the knife from before dig into the side of his face, drawing a bloody cut down. Thick rivets of blood trickled down the contour of his face and plopped onto the old and unfamiliar summoning circle below. Around him, the cult members started chanting, voices growing louder and steadier.

Unable to keep himself from shivering from both fear and pain, Dipper screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the abhorrent creature these people were trying to summon and not wanting to see his own death.

The chanting continued on for a while longer.

Dipper's knees started to throb with an ache again.

How long was this going to take? If he was going to die, he would rather it be over fast. This waiting was driving him insane.

In the darkness of his eyes being shut, Dipper heard the chanting finally cut off as blue blooms appeared in his own personal darkness.

Then, a very familiar cackle echoed all around him.

Dipper didn't know whether to be embarrassed or relieved.

His eyes snapped open.

The world was bleached black and white, color drained out of everything except him, the cult members, and the triangle in the top hat that floated above them all.

"Oh- great and powerful Cip-"

Bill's laughter broke the cult member's sentence in two.

"Pine Tree! I knew you wanted to offer yourself up to me, but this isn't what I meant!" Bill blinked slowly. "That was a wink, by the by."

Dipper's face flushed and he turned away.

The cult members muttered to themselves in confusion. Why was their demon acting this way? How did their sacrifice know their demon Cipher in the first place?

Dipper wanted to respond to Bill's teasing taunts, but with the gag still in place, couldn't do anything.

Bill floated a bit closer.

"Cipher? How do-" The leader started.

Eye narrowed, Bill caught sight of the cut on Dipper's face, still bleeding terribly and staining the left side of his face.

Bill's form broke apart, phasing back into existence red and livid, sclera of his eye black, hands burning with white hot flames.

The demon turned to the cult leader.

"̨̻̤̖̤Y̵̺o̤̻̭̞̥͟u̷̱͙̩͉̗͎ ͉͇͍̟̖d̨a̛̤r̠͕̜͚͉͍͟e͓͇̖͖̩͔̫ ͈͢h̶̦̗̙̜̞̗̹u̴ŗ͍̤̙͈͕t͙͖̲̩̺̞̟ ̢̭̤̖̲͎̰my̹ ͕̣̥̜͜p҉͚͓̪̠̲̘r̫̮̖͔̣̪̯o̝͇̰͍̭̦p̝̮̺̲͉̹e͈͢r̦͇̪̪͚̣̱t͈̠͕͉y̴̮͎͓̟?̜͈͡"͏̞͇͕ͅ

"Wh- Ci-cipher?" The cult leader stuttered as he tried to stumble away from the angered demon, his followers following his lead and falling back as well.

͇̼̠̘͖̞"̢̝̗̰̳̫P̼̙i͕͉n̢e͉̭͓̝̲̲̠ ̢̯̰͉T̪̘r͕̫e̡̫̘̥̣̻̩e͖̞͈̭ ̻̞̣̣̜b̸̝͎̰̝̤̼̟ḛ͖̖̯͙l̩͞on̻̮̭̤g̴̮͖͉̻s̘̟͙̤͔͓͉͘ ̜͙̬̗̝̟t̲̖̥̺̟ͅo̭͉̙̩̪̜͉ ̭͙M̬͡E̦̻͚!̸̞ ̮̰̝̼̭̹O͎̙n̖̞͔̥̫̼̰l̥y̹͈̩͜ ̀Ḭ̜̱̹'M̙͝ ̣͔̲̬͜a̖̮͇l̲͍̰̞͈̱̕lo̙̻͉̣̥͘w̰̟͙̮̤͙͍͢e͕͍d̮̠̗̪̗ ̦̪͢t̪̪͎ơ̦͇̯̟̙͔ ̢̤̭̲̗h̴͔u̻̙̤̘̫̦ṟ͔̰̥͓̣ṱ̬̥͢ ̖̞̙̰̰̠͡hi̸̟̮̭̥͖͉m̯ͅ!̨"̪̼̝͙̞͠ͅ Bill continued, form blazing.

Then, everything went to hell.

Dipper screwed his eyes shut as fire flared before him. The stench of burning human wafted into his nose, choking his lungs and making him sick.

He dug his teeth into his gag.

Screams of agony and horror graced his ears, causing them to ring at the sound of the other's misfortune. Trembling, all Dipper could do was wait until Bill was done…doing what he was doing.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the screams died down and the next thing he knew, fresh air was hitting him in the face as the gag was torn out of his mouth and his bonds cut loose.

Dipper opened his eyes to a world filled with color once more, no trace of the cult members or their fiery deaths.

"Really Pine Tree?" Bill snorted behind him. "Getting kidnapped by cult members? I'm disappointed."

Dipper's knees trembled as he glared up at the stupid triangular demon.

"I hate you." He spat.

Then enveloped the slightly pink demon in a crushing hug.


	12. Gemming it Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gem Bill and gem dipper trying to fuse or fusing???

"Mabel!" Dipper screamed as said gem was flung into the cliff wall, cracking her head painfully before reverting back into her gem.

Energetic panic pumped through him, filling his entire being with a relentless, nervousness.

A roar echoed to his right and he barely had time to jump away from the monster aiming at his head. Gripping his shovel tightly in his hand, Dipper swung the tool in a wide arc, batting the malicious creature away.

Unfortunately, it didn't stay down long.

Dipper grit his teeth. There was no way he could go and get Mabel while fighting off all these monsters.

Another beast lunged for him, pincers snapping at him and eyes narrowed in hate.

Dipper threw himself to the ground, barely getting out of the way in time.

He scrambled back up to his feet as fast as he could, holding out his shovel in preparation to fight.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Pine Tree is having some problems."

Dipper whipped around. Up atop the cliff, a single shining figure glowed in the sunlight, all sharp yellows and void blacks.

Bill Cipher.

Even from his perspective, Dipper could see the other gem's Cat's eye gleaming down at him, taking in the seen in a way no other gem could do.

"Bill!" Dipper cried out, partially in relief and partially in fear.

It was hard to put into words what his and Bill's relationship actually was. Some days, Bill was trying to knock them out and take them back to homeworld. Other days, he was actually trying to hurt or even  _kill_ them.

But most days, the older gem hung around, usually  _much_ too close for Dipper's liking, getting into whatever he was up to.

Dipper didn't know what to think of it.

Mabel thought the other gem must have a crush on him.

Dipper scoffed at her antics.

Bill jumped down the cliff with ease, landing right in front of Dipper. He held out his hands, as if posing, flashing his too sharp teeth at him.

His Cat's Eye gleamed.

"Need some help, kid?"

Dipper squeaked as another monster snapped at him, jumping back and closer to Bill.

"Yes! Please!" The moonstone yelped.

"Okay. Fuse with me then."

Dipper whipped around and squeaked again when he realized that Bill was only a few inches away from him, bending down slightly to be eye-level with him.

"W-what? But, I've only ever fused with Mabel…"

Bill rolled his eye. "You can fuse with more than one gem, stupid."

"I know that! But, I- I mean…we're not all that close…"

Bill smirked and wrapped his arms around the other, pressing himself flush against the smaller and younger gem, causing him to flush.

"I'd say we're pretty close right now, Pine Tree."

And before Dipper could say anything, Bill tilted his head upwards and pressed his mouth to his in a hard kiss.

Dipper gasped and his heart fluttered and before he really knew what he was doing, he returned the kiss, giving Bill back exactly what he was receiving from the older gem.

Light filled the area as the two gems became one, becoming closer than any mortal could even hope to understand.

Finally becoming whole.

The light faded away.

The monsters never stood a chance.


	13. Deals with Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Harry Potter Billdip?

"Promise?"

The triangle behind him placed his dark hands on his shoulders, an odd heat radiating off him, giving only enough light to allow his Slytherin Prefect badge to gleam in the dark library. Sure, he wasn't suppose to be out.

But he was tired of playing by the rules.

"All you gotta do is shake my hand and you'll have knowledge and power other wizards could only  _dream_ of. You'll be able to protect Mabel; pass all your classes. People will finally start seeing you for what you are and  _respecting_ you for it."

Dipper stared down at the book in his hands, looking but not seeing the dark magic printed and woven on the pages.

Memories came surging back to him.

_"Dirty mudblood."_

_"Why is someone like_ you  _in our house."_

_"The only Slytherin who can't pass Potions. What a laugh!"  
_

_"You muggle."  
_

_"Crawl back to that hole you and your sister call a home!"  
_

Dipper ground his teeth together, a light growl building in his chest.

He was a Prefect.

He was a master at Defense Against The Dark arts. And Transfiguration. And Magical Creatures. And many other classes as well.

Hell, this was his first year a Time Turner wasn't hanging around his neck.

And his classmates  _dare_ think he wasn't good at magic? That he was  _stupid?!  
_

Well, he'd show them.

He'll show all of them.

He'll be the greatest wizard the world has ever seen. Greater than Dumbledore himself!

Dipper turned back around to the demon, staring deeply into his one eye.

"What's the catch?"

The demon laughed. "Why does there have to be a catch, Pine Tree?"

Dipper didn't even blink at the weird nickname. "There's always a catch." He started plainly. "So what is it?"

The demon's one eye quirked up.

"You  _are_ smart, aren't you? Well then, the catch is simple- I like you kid. I've been keeping my eye on you for a while and I gotta say…"

The demon floated closer and at the same time, his form actually started shifting until a tall man stood in front of him, still faintly glowing, dressed in a gold suit with equally blond hair, skin as black as night with two eyes that burned like little blue flames.

The demon's mouth stretched into a fanged grin and he wrapped his arms around him, breathing against the shell of his ear that caused pleasant shivers to race up Dipper's spine.

"I like what I see. I want someone like  _you_ Pine Tree. Someone smart. Someone with potential. Someone  _powerful,_ to stand by my side."

Dipper's heart pumped loudly in his chest and his face heated up.

He leaned into the demon.

"You will help me be the greatest wizard in the world and protect Mabel…and all I have to do is be with you?"

"Forever." The demon whispered against his skin.

Dipper's lips curved upwards into a small smile.

"Fine then. Deal."

The demon pulled away slightly, only to tilt the young man's head upwards so he could meet him in a passionate kiss, flames curling around their lips as the two sealed the deal.

"Deal."


	14. Fusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: On the gem billdip there's one thing I've been wanting, someone to describe them dancing/fusing. Especially the dance. Fuck I wanna read about them dancing so bad

"Please please please please please please…"

Dipper sighed internally as he stared down at the lovable kid before him, dark eyes shining and wide, cheerful grin plastered on his face that reminded him so much of Mabel.

As soon as Steven heard that he and Bill could fuse, the kid had been begging nonstop, repeating his  _pleases_ over and over and over again at such a rapid rate, neither he nor Bill could put a word in.

Of course, the two of them decided to wait it out, Dipper because he was being polite and Bill because he wanted to see how long the kid would keep repeating the word please.

It was amusing the first five minutes but now, nearly half an hour later, Dipper was struggling to keep the politness on his face, especially since his insides were twisting around in annoyance.

Next to him, Bill freely showed his emotions on his face, not caring to coddle the young half-gem whatsoever. His face was torn in a look of sheer amusement and growing annoyance.

It was a weird expression, but since when has Bill ever had a normal expression?

Finally, Steven slowed down, panting a bit and looking up at the older gems with the biggest puppy dog eyes either gem had seen.

And they both knew the expression  _Mabel_ pulled when she wanted her way.

Bill shrugged, annoyance quickly replaced by giddiness in the form of a face-splitting grin.

"Okay then. Ready to fuse, Pine Tree?"

Complete wonderment took over Steven's expression as he let out a loud whoop of joy, ready to finally meet Pyrite for the first time.

Dipper turned away from the kid, looking up into Bill's gleaming Cat's Eye, preparing himself for what was going to happen.

As soon as Dipper took a hold of Bill's offered hand, the rest of the world seemed to melt away, leaving the two gems in their special and sacred dance.

Bill pulled Dipper flush against his body, smiling down as he wrapped an arm around the younger's waist. Dipper looped his free arm around Bill's neck, puling himself up a bit higher onto the demon as their legs brushed together.

A few silent beats passed.

And their dance started.

It was as elegant as it was powerful, Bill in the lead most of the time as he dragged his Pine Tree's body with him, stepping back and forward into an almost-waltz, twirling all around.

As always, their dance started off as serious and completely in time, everything having a place, a step, a pattern.

And as always, the stiffness of their dance melted away into something warmer. Something more enjoyable. Something…personal.

Dipper gasped as his hat was flung off by Bill so the other gem could nuzzle his nose into Dipper's soft locks, causing the younger gem to giggle. He peppered kisses to his lovers hair, ones that Dipper returned along Bill's jaw.

A light laugh echoing from his own lips, Bill unwrapped his hand from around Dipper and Dipper took his hand off of Bill's neck, the two now clasping both hands together. Bill pulled Dipper's hands high over his head, forcing the kid onto his tiptoes as he bent him back, leaning forward to give the other an Eskimo kiss before dropping his hands back down, letting go of one hand so he could twirl his Pine Tree.

By now, the two were completely lost within one another, not aware of their audience and simply enjoying being close to one another. Dipper stared up into Bill's single real eye, an eye that stared down at him with such a gentle and soft look of adoration, it took his breath away.

Dipper felt himself flush under his gaze, knowing his own eyes were probably just as, if not even more so, misted over with love and longing.

"Bill…" Dipper whimpered softly.

Unable to hold himself back from his Pine Tree, Bill ended their dance with a flourish, dipping him backwards and sealing their lips in a fiery kiss, their hearts swelling at the touch and love they had for one another.

Light surrounded them and laughter sounded again, Bill's high-pitched nasal and Dipper's slightly lower giggle, becoming a single, slightly screechy voice and as the light faded, Steven saw their gems gleam, Cat's Eye still in it's socket and Moonstone still in the forehead.

And Pyrite was formed.


	15. Pyrite the Ultra-Dork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: All right, another gem!Falls AU about fused Dippy and Bill.
> 
> This is a continuation of the last chapter. This is really crossover-y.

Steven's eyes sparkled as the light before him slowly faded away, revealing Pyrite in all his glory.

His single Cat's Eye gleamed in it's socket while his accompanying Moonstone on his forehead shined under the bright sunlight.

As soon as Pyrite opened his two eyes- one on top of the other on the left side of his face- his sight landed on Steven and a wicked grin worked it's way onto his face, fangs pearly white and bright.

The gem walked over, steps light and smooth.

"Hehe, heya Steven. Nice to finally meet you! I'm Pyrite!" The gem greeted, his voice screechy and grating, cracking slightly ever so often.

Before Steven could say a thing, one of Pyrite's four arms grabbed his hand in a fast-paced shake, dropping his hand as soon as it was grabbed.

"Wow! You're so cool!" Steven gasped.

"You bet your bottom dollar I am!"

Steven blinked. "I don't think I have a bottom dollar. Or a top one. I don't have a job!"

Pyrite laughed at that. "You're lucky, kid! Having a job is absolutely  _terrible!"_

Steven blinked at that. "Um. Okay...? So what cool things can you do?" He switched suddenly, stunning grin back in place.

"Oh, I can do lot's of things! Watch this~"

Steven watched in amazement as Pyrite whipped around, mad grin still intact as chuckles spilled forth from his mouth. Clenching his hands into fists, the gem released a beam of white energy from his Cat's Eye, which struck the sand instantly, turning it straight into glass.

Steven gasped. "You can shoot lasers out of your face?! That's so cool!"

Pyrite cocked his head to the side at the now crystallized sand. "How is that even possible..." He muttered before whipping around back to the half-gem.

His grin never seemed to fade away.

"Sure can. And there are a lot of other things I can do!"

Raising two of his arms, Pyrite drew out a black cane from his Cat's Eye and a sharpened blue and white shovel from his Moonstone. Eyes locked on what he was doing, he pressed the two weapons together. Flashing a smirking look at Steven, the young boy watched as blue flames consumed the weapons.

"Wow..." Steven murmured again, eyes wide.

The flames, ever so slowly, died down, leaving a single large broadsword. The hilt gleamed gold and blue while the metal itself was almost ivory in color.

The entire thing shone with both power and finesse.

"That's so cool!" Steven cried out, running closer as the older gem held it out for the younger boy to look at. "Can I touch it?"

A flicker of worry appeared over Pyrite's face as he drew it back ever so slightly. "That's probably not a good idea if you want to keep your hands." He said. "She's pret~ty sharp." He continued, dragging out the  _T_ in 'pretty.'

Steven's face briefly fell, only for his smile to be rekindled as Pyrite spoke the magic words:

"Wanna see it in action?"

Steven nodded fervently.

Pyrite snickered. "Thought so. We look  _great_ when were in action like this!"

Before Steven could even hope to begin with understanding what the older gem just said, Pyrite had already danced away, thrusting his sword powerfully through the air in long strokes, a look of determination appearing on his face.

Steven clapped along. "You're really good at that!" He called out as Pyrite swung another arc out.

"We're good at  _many_ things together!" Pyrite laughed again, his movements becoming only  _slightly_ jerky after the comment.

Pyrite finally thrust the sword into the sand, done with his performance. "Care for an encore?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows. "Round two is always the funnest~"

Steven scratched the back of his neck. However, before he could agree, Pyrite's form jerked again.

"Um, are you okay?" The boy asked.

Another flashy grin. "Completely fine. Fine as wine, you could say!"

Another jerk.

"Um...okay. Anything else you can do?"

Pyrite retrieved his sword and shouldered the thing, leaning heavily on his left leg.

"Hmm...I can tell some pretty sweet jokes."

"Oh, I love jokes!"

"Who doesn't? Okay, let's see... Um, knock knock!"

"Oh, oh! Who's there?"

"The doorbell repair man!"

Steven blinked slowly at the unfunny joke as Pyrite doubled over laughing, his form jerking about.

"Hehe...It was not terrible!" He muttered. "Was too!" He replied to himself, his laughter becoming slightly more maniacal.

"Um, are you okay?" Steven questioned, slowly inching back. "You don't have to tell me-"

"Oh, no! I got another good one. Ready?" The gem practically screeched.

Steven nodded slowly, eyes darting about nervously.

"Okay, this is a joke I stole from someone else. My ex-wife still misses me...but her aim is getting better!"

Steven blinked slowly and took another step back.

Pyrite's form jerked again.

"Her aim is getting better!" The gem tried again, his gems starting to glow with a bright light as his form shuddered.

Steven's eyes darted around wildly and the boy briefly considered calling for Garnet or someone.

"It's funny because marriage is terrible!" Pyrite was able to cough out before his form split completely in two, spitting both Dipper and Bill out.

"That joke is absolutely  _terrible!_ And you don't even  _like_ Stan!" Dipper grumbled, slowly picking himself up. "You tell the  _worst_ jokes!"

Bill opted to continue lying on the beach, nearly doubled over laughing. "T-that joke is  _g-great!_ I may hate Stan, but that's the  _best_ j-joke!" He gasped between giggles. "And by the by, my jokes are  _amazing!_ Right Steven?"

Steven chuckled nervously before inching away even more from the pair of gems. "It sure was...something?" He offered feebly.

Bill continued laughing.

Dipper sighed in exasperation.

Steven decided he could go without Pyrite's company for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone draw this fucking dork for me. Please?


	16. Knocked Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine bill getting knocked back into his gem
> 
> People can't get enough of Gem!Falls BillDip

"Bill, you idiot." Dipper groaned.

"Oh gosh! Is he going to be okay?" Mabel gasped, running over. "What even happened?"

Dipper bent down and picked up Bill's gem- the Cat's Eye was warm in his hand and still gleamed, bright and shiny as ever and somehow still gave Dipper a look of mischief that the older gem always had.

"Something stupid. That's what."

Mabel groaned softly and stared at the scattered things on the ground, a look of exasperation plastered on her face.

"Don't tell me he was trying to-"

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, he was."

Mabel shook her head. "You know, I normally tell people to always keep trying and never give up but…Bill really needs to stop this. He's no good at all."

Dipper rubbed his thumb over the "pupil" of the eye, face drawn. "Yeah…" he murmured, then dropped the eye back onto the counter.

"Bill is a  _seriously_ bad juggler."


	17. Together Till the Sun Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dipper is pulled into the Mindscape, where he can have all the things he desires most, and where Bill can be with his lover forever. It's the third time this month.

Dipper moaned softly as a hand carded through his hair, rubbing his skull in gentle and soothing circles. He was pressed close to a warm body that curled around him, legs tangling.

Eyes shut tight, Dipper nuzzled into the welcome heat, a soft mewling noise escaping his lips as he asked for more attention. The arm wrapped around him, tracing soft circles on his bare back.

Shivering a little from the places his skin wasn't touching the warmth, a sideways thought was all it took for what felt like a blanket falling and wrapping around him and the other, leaving him with nothing but heat and softness.

"Hmm…" He hummed in content, never wanting to leave.

"Oh, Pine Tree…" A voice whispered into his ear, high-pitched still but gentle.

Unfortunately, it was what broke the illusion and Dipper's eyes flung open, only to see Bill leaning only inches from his face, wrapped all around him in a grey-toned room more fit for an emperor or king than a measly college student.

Dipper shoved the demon off him.

"Really, Bill? While I'm  _sleeping?"_

Bill huffed. "What? I just want the best for you! And here, you'll never want for _anything_ plus you'll have me!" Bill said, repeating the same argument he always gave.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Bill, that's not what life is about."

A sigh.

"This is the third time this month. How long have I been out for now? I swear, if it's another three days-"

Bill shook his head. "No, no! Only two days this time."

"BILL! I HAVE CLASSES!"

"You wouldn't need them if you just stayed here with me!" Bill huffed in response.

Dipper groaned again, but this time sent Bill a gentle look. It was hard dating someone on a different plain of existence and even harder when said someone could only stay in reality for short increments.

And even harder when one was mortal and the other…less so.

Dipper didn't like thinking about it.

"Are dreams not enough?" The boy asked.

Bill crawled back over to the boy, gently wrapping him up in another hug. "You know the answer to  _that_ question." He whispered.

Dipper sighed again.

"Please just send me back, Bill. I'll never pass at this rate."

Bill sighed. As always, he just wanted to keep his Pine Tree here in the Mindscape with him  _forever._ He didn't want him to leave.

However, Pine Tree was, in a way, right. He'd never be  _truly_ happy here with just him.

And though the thought made Bill's hole he call a heart twist up in jealousy and anger, he did indeed let go and sent his Pine Tree back to the world of the living.

And he was alone.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New AU? New AU.


	18. Pyrite Finds a Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: more gem!falls. bill wants to get dipper to fuse with him, but mabel is really against that because she really doesnt like pyrite. bill manipulates and talks dipper into it though.
> 
> I am having way too much fun with gem!falls. At this rate, it'll need it's own collection.

"C'mon, kid! It'll be fun! You always enjoy it anyways~"

"No, Bill. No fusing. We're not in any danger and Pyrite is unstable. No."

Bill pouted and leaned in closer, wrapping an arm around the younger gem. "But I  _like_ being fused with you." He whined.

Dipper blushed and found himself unable to lean away or even really disagree with the Homeworld gem's statement.

After all, he liked being fused with Bill as well. There was a feeling of…completeness and something stronger.

Something he knew the word of, but was too scared to even think about it.

"And you liked being fused with  _me."_ Bill whispered into his ear, running his fingers up his arms. "So why not? Besides, we need some more practice together anyways and your not doing anything important and I'm bored so…"

Dipper flushed an even deeper blue and leaned into the other gem, looking up bashfully at that gleaming Cat's Eye. Dipper bit his lip, still slightly unsure about it all…

"Well…I guess-"

"Dipper!" Mabel called out, running right into the room, only to come to a screeching halt at the sight of her brother and Bill pressed flush against one another, gems shining under the light.

"Um…Dipper? And Bill?"

"Not now, Shooting Star." Bill responded. "Me and Pine Tree are a bit busy."

She blinked. "Busy?"

Dipper bit his lip. "Well…me and Bill were talking and I think we need some more practice together? Like, um, as Pyrite?"

Mabel's eyes flew open as she shook her head vehemently. "Pyrite? That jerk? Why do you need to practice as him?"

Bill cocked an unimpressed eyebrow as Dipper drew back slightly from his sister, looking a bit offended. "Hey now, Pyrite may be part Bill, but he's also _me."_

Mabel snorted in response. "Yeah, that's kinda what makes him terrible. Besides, he's unstable as you can get."

"Which is why we should  _practice_ being together all the more." Bill butted in with a leer. "If we fused more often, we'd get use to Pyrite."

"What?! That's not what I-"

"Right, Pine Tree?"

Dipper looked unsure, glancing between Mabel's panicked look and Bill's small smirk.

He could understand why Mabel didn't like Pyrite- he was rude, told terrible jokes, unstable, and when angry…a bit on the irrational side.

However, they  _really_ needed the practice…

Steeling himself and already flushing all the way up to his ears and down to his chest, Dipper turned around and wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, kissing the other gem hard on the mouth.

Bill responded with fervor, nipping his bottom lip as he ran his tongue across his teeth, hungrily asking for more.

Moaning softly into Bill's mouth, Dipper could feel himself slipping and sliding into and with Bill, becoming something more.

Becoming something else.

Becoming one.

And Pyrite was formed.


	19. Frustration Leads to the Greatest Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write a Billdip drabble about Dipper being at Hogwarts or something like that?
> 
> Huge thanks to the anon who sent me pictures of Pyrite! I pasted both of them at the end of the last chapter.  
> Note to anon- If you want me to take them down for whatever reason, just ask and I'll do so. It's your art, after all!

"Ergh, this is stupid Idon'tknowanything!" Dipper snarled, throwing his wand at the wall in a rare show of anger.

Behind him, Bill sighed and slowly strode past and downcast Dipper to pick up the Ravenclaw's wand.

Dipper turned away from his Slytherin mentor, rage still hot in his veins. No matter how hard he tried he still couldn't seem to get the spell to work. They had already been in here in this weird room for an hour at the least and he was no closer to success than before.

"I'm a failure as a wizard." Dipper grumbled, hanging his head even more, biting back frustrated and upset tears. Mabel had gotten the spell, and so had the rest of his friends, so why couldn't he?

Between his already tear-soaked eyelashes, Dipper could see Bill stride back up to him, his wand in hand and an unreadable expression on his face.

"Pine Tree." He stated.

Dipper hiccuped, flushing in embarrassment at the fact that he was actually _crying_ over this.

Dipper turned away and wrapped his arms around himself, shoulders trembling.

"Why do you even help me anyways? I'm always going to be stupid and a failure." He sniffed.

Bill hissed and Dipper briefly cowered, hoping the older boy wouldn't lash out in frustration or hurt him.

Bill had a tendency to let his anger get a hold of himself.

But instead, Dipper felt a pair of arms wrap around him as a body pressed in close. Flushing for an entire different reason, the boy could feel the Slytherin's breath on his ear, hot and sticky.

More heat pooled in his cheeks.

"You. Are. Not,  _Stupid."_ Bill growled, punctuating every word. "You are brilliant, determined and…"

Bill sighed right into his ear before whipping Dipper around, leaning his face close so their lips were not even an inch apart. His electric blue eyes were burning.

"Absolutely adorable and amazing." Bill finally ground out, his own face dusting pink.

Dipper squeaked at the praise.

"I…um…" Dipper replied oh so intelligently, glancing away.

Bill sighed again.

"Fuck it." The blond growled.

The next thing Dipper knew, Bill's lips were covering his own in a kiss, tongue gently prodding his lower lip.

Though it took a few moments, Dipper melted into the kiss, opening his mouth slowly so Bill could run his tongue around the edge of his lips. In return, Dipper nipped the blond's lip, causing a growl to rise from the other boy's throat.

The two didn't notice the sound of two wooden wands hitting the ground behind them.

Nor did Dipper figure out the spell that day.


	20. What is Anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So.... How about Dipper walks into a forest, Bill erases his memory and keeps him in the forest?

_Ugh…_

Where…where was he?

What happened?

W…Who was he?

These were questions that ran through his groggy mind as he nuzzled deeper into the warmth currently wrapped all around him. He could feel what felt like silk under his cheek and now that his mind was moving a bit- thin fingers running through his hair, massaging his scalp and causing a small nose of content to rumble from the back of his throat.

Did it really matter where he was? Who he was? He was… _warm._

_Safe._

_Content._

_Relaxed._

Yes…he was all those things. Reaching up blindly, he wrapped his thin arms around the thing curled up. He didn't exactly know what he was hugging, but it felt a bit like a human waist.

Was another human holding him like this?

He wanted to wake up, to open his eyes and check to be sure, but everything seemed sluggish, like time itself didn't exist and he was simply floating in a welcoming black void full of safety and heat.

He wanted to fall back into the comfort, to let himself and his mind go again, to release all his thoughts and wonders and simply melt into his own desire of being like  _this._

However, even though he wanted to do that so much, his brain was still grasping at the straws for answers to questions.

Where was he?

Who was holding him?

Why couldn't he remember anything?

Who was he?

It was these questions that forced him to crack his eyes open, vision met with nothing but the white of a shirt he was being held against.

Blinking hard, he slowly woke himself up even more, now aware of the lap he was laying in, of the arms wrapped around him, and the chin of someone on top of his head. He could now now only feel the person around him, but the sunlight hitting him as well.

He opened his mouth to say something-  _anything_ but all that came out was an odd choking noise, throat useless from lack of use.

However, whoever was holding him seemed to hear him because the next thing he felt was said person gently pulling away from him.

He stared upwards.

The man who was holding him was… _beautiful._ With olive skin, golden hair, and a single, sharp blue eye, he was absolutely breathtaking.

His skin was smooth and soft looking and his eyebrows were perfectly arched, paired with a pointed nose and full lips, he found himself definitely unable to say anything, too caught up to even ask about the strange man's floating top hat.

Seeing him awake, the man grinned down at him, pearly white fangs glinting in the soft, filtered light of what sounded and smelt like a forest.

"Oh good, You're awake! I thought you'd never wake up!" The man said, his voice a higher pitch than he expected. The man bent down to kiss him on the forehead, humming against his skin as he pulled away a few seconds later.

He flushed.

"Wh-Who are you?" He finally asked, voice dry and cracking from lack of use. "Wh- where are w-we? What ha-"

"Whoa there, kid! One question at a time." The man said, shifting his arms around so he was sitting upright in his lap instead.

"My name's Bill Cipher. You're in a forest, a place I… _reside_ in from time to time."

The name  _Bill_ tickled at his memory, but for the life of him, he simply couldn't recall why.

However, the sound of the word  _forest_ did strike a feeling- a feeling of curiosity, of wonder, of wanderlust.

"Oh. Um…what happened then? Why can't I remember anything?"

Bill smiled again and gently bent down, kissing his cheek.

He flushed even redder.

"You were in trouble. Attacked by terrible  _monsters_ I could do nothing about. I was able to save your body-" At this, Bill removed one of his arms to trail his fingers down his side, sending shivers up his spine. "-but not your memories."

"W-Why would y-you save me?" He asked, gasping a little when those thin fingers started tracing circles on his lower back.

Bill leaned in close to his ear, warm breath billowing and smelling of sand of all things. Sand…and honey.

"Because, my Pine Tree. You are my lover."


	21. Bottom Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bottom Bill is love, Bottom Bill is life! I request a fic with some smutty Bottom Bill! That is all.  
> Warnings: NSFW

Bill moaned as fingers dug into his sides, carving crescent shape indents into his flesh.

He arched up into the body above him, moaning right into the wet mouth that was currently connected to his, loving the tongue that was rubbing against the walls of his own mouth.

The hands slowly moved down his bare waist, petting his skin languidly as they went, settling on his hips right over the edge of his slacks, gripping hard enough to leave blooms of bruises.

Bill keened at the pressure. Who knew Pine Tree was like  _this_ in bed?

Not Bill, that's for sure.

Dipper grinned as he heard Bill's needy noises, feeling the body under his shiver in delight at his touch.

Nipping the demon's lower lip, Dipper slowly drew back, watching the trail of saliva break as he moved down lower, brushing his lips against the demon's neck, causing another shudder and hiss to come out. The brunet scraped his teeth against the heated skin located there while simultaneously scratching at the blond's hips.

"P~iine Tr-ree…" Bill moaned out, voice breathless.

Chuckling, Dipper wasted no time digging his teeth into Bill's neck, drawing out blood before lapping it up with his tongue, rolling his hips over Bill's to send the demon below him wild.

"Nn~ghh…" Bill gasped right into his ear. The arms around Dipper's neck tightened as the demon tried to pull the boy closer, trying to buck up and get more friction against the brunet's hips.

Dipper pulled away a little.

"Not so fast." He purred into Bill's ear, giving the lobe a small nibble. "You're so needy."

Suddenly, Dipper broke Bill's hold on him, leaning back and centering his weight onto Bill's crotch, rolling his hips again.

"F~uck, Pine Tr~ee!" Bill snarled, bucking up again.

Dipper chuckled darkly again, staring down at Bill with half-lidded eyes, eyes gleaming with lust.

"Not so fast, Bill." Dipper purred.

Bill snarled. "I swear if you don't-"

Before Bill could even start his demand, Dipper reached down to pinch and rub his nipples, causing the demon to let out a loud keen.

"I don't think your in any position to demand anything, Bill."

The demon growled.

Dipper smirked and slowly licked his lips with his tongue, making sure Bill's eyes followed the movement.

The demon squirmed underneath him again, grinding up against him and causing the brunet's eyes to roll back with pleasure.

"Beg." Dipper gasped suddenly.

"Wh-What?"

Dipper leaned forward slightly, putting more pressure on Bill's needy cock. "Beg for me to fuck you. Beg for my cock. Show me what a slut you are."

Snarling again, Bill dug his fingernails into the sheets, glaring up at the boy on top of him. "Fuck me, Dipper Pines. Right into the mattress. Make me your-"

Dipper thrust his hips down, making sure his erection rubbed right up against Bill's.

"Make me your bitch!" Bill howled out, flinging his head back on how Dipper felt _so fucking amazing…_

Dipper's hands went straight to Bill's belt, yanking it off and tossing it to the floor before lifting himself off the demon some to yank both Bill's slacks and underwear down, letting his cock spring free.

Dipper's smirk grew at the sight of the pearly pre-cum already oozing out of his slit, the liquid glowing in the silver moonlight.

Dipper bent his head down, making sure Bill was making eye contact with him.

"You really are a slut, aren't you?" The brunet laughed, making sure his breath billowed over Bill's member, causing the organ to twitch.

Bill made another small keen, the noise completely needy.

Not breaking eye contact, Dipper lightly licked the pre-cum off the tip of Bill's cock, teasing the slit a little as he did so.

Once again, Bill dug his fingers into the mattress as he moaned again.

"D~iipper." Bill called out, making the brunet twitch a little himself at the sound of Bill calling for his real name. "F~uuck me already~!" The demon keened.

Unable to turn down an order such as  _that,_ Dipper grabbed the waistband of his own boxers, shucking the offending article of clothing off and tossing it behind him.

Reaching over Bill, Dipper held back a moan as his own member rubbed against Bill's ever so slightly as he grabbed the lube on his bedside table. Gripping the bottle tightly in his hands, the boy squirted a good amount onto his fingers, making sure they were perfectly slick before dropping the bottle on the bed and forcing Bill's hips upwards to reach the demon's puckered hole.

Dipper slipped a single finger into the opening, loving the feeling of tightness that closed around his digit.

Bill, meanwhile, moaned at the intrusion, bucking his hips again at the pleasure of  _finally_ being filled with something. Pine Tree worked his finger in even more, stretching him out a bit more before adding another one of his amazing, talented fingers. Hissing through clinched teeth, Bill threw his head from side to side as the fingers in him started to scissor, preparing him all the more.

"P~iiine Treee~" Bill moaned again. " _Please."_

Pine Tree- curse him- removed his finger slowly.

"F…fuck me already!" Bill cried out.

The sound of a lid snapping open and close made Bill wriggle his hips in anticipation, trying to egg Dipper on to move faster.

"God, you're impatient." Dipper complained as he slicked himself up, leaning upwards again to press himself against Bill. He lined his cock up against Bill's entrance.

Then, Dipper jerked his hips forwards, fully pressing in a sheathing himself into Bill.

Bill screamed at the sudden intrusion, and moans spilled forth from his mouth as Pine Tree backed out again before thrusting right back in, slowly working his way into a rhythm.

"G-god. F~uck, D~ipper!" Bill moaned as he wrapped both his legs and arms around the other, pressing in even closer and bucking his own hips up to try and match Dipper's accelerating pace. Small noises emitted from Dipper himself as he pounded into the body underneath him, reaching his edge sooner than he had anticipated. Growling, he bit deeply into Bill's neck, causing another keen to come from the demon's mouth.

Bill cried out as pressure and heat built up in his neither regions, everything getting hotter and hotter. Face screwing up at the pleasure, Dipper's pace grew erratic as he slammed into the man below him, finally finding and hitting Bill's prostate in his mad need for friction, causing another scream to rip out of Bill's mouth as the demon came, white hot liquid shooting out and painting Dipper's chest.

Groaning at the sound and the feeling of cum dripping off him, Dipper gave one last thrust before cumming himself, filling Bill completely before falling still.

For a moment, neither demon nor man moved and the only sound in the hot room was their matching pants.

Then, very slowly, Dipper pulled out, collapsing right next to the demon.

The two laid there, side by side, saying nothing and just listening to each other's breaths as the exhaustion caught up.

Sighing in content, Dipper turned over to Bill, pressing in close to the demon and wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling his chest softly.

"Heh. We really need to clean up." Dipper muttered, his eyes already falling close.

"That we do." Bill murmured back, turning on his side to press his face into Dipper's sweaty head, his own conscious swimming.

The two said nothing more as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really the first smut I've ever written for these two, so some feedback would be much appreciated!
> 
> By the by, if any of you guys want to steal an AU idea from here and make a story off it, feel free to do so! All I ask is to make sure you credit me and the person who made the prompt (which is just someone on tumblr, usually an anon.) That is all.


	22. You Are Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dipper fuses with a friend (for a reason like getting a chore done faster, or something like that) and Bill gets overly jealous and possessive.

Dipper sighed as he and Wendy split apart, finally unfusing after a long day of hard work.

Though he normally wouldn't of done something as complicated as fusing just to get some chores from around the shack done, both he and Wendy decided it was for the best. After all, one fused gem is better than two.

"We should do that more often, dude!" Wendy said, already grabbing a jacket and throwing it around her shoulders. "We're done like, an hour early!"

Dipper chuckled in response and voiced his agreement, waving her off as she slipped out of the door and under the evening sky.

However, before he could even turn around, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders, flipping him around and slamming him into a nearby wall.

"Wha- Bill?!" Dipper cried out in surprise, staring at that one Gleaming Cat's eye as Bill's other, real eye narrowed in anger.

"You fused with Red." The older gem hissed, pressing closer to the boy and holding him in place.

"J-just to get chores done faster! N-nothing more!" Dipper whimpered.

"You went and  _fused_ for a stupid reason like that? You're  _mine,_ Pine Tree. Do I need to remind you of that?"

Before Dipper could say anything else in his defense, Bill pushed himself so he was flush against the smaller gem, one arm wrapping around his waist while his other hand tipped Dipper's face up to claim his lips in a hungry, possessive kiss.

Dipper moaned, finding himself unable to tear away from the older gem as he melted into him. His own hands, trapped to his sides by Bill's arms, tightened into fists as Bill deepened the kiss, running his tongue along his lips as his teeth lightly nipped his lower lip.

Shivering at the feeling, Bill slowly pulled away, his single working eye no longer narrowed in anger, but now sparking with a possessive hunger that made a blush rise to Dipper's cheeks and his heart pump faster.

"You are  _mine, Dipper Pines_. Don't forget that."


	23. The Counting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I have a Request? Fluffy and filthy billdip smut. Filthy.  
> Warning: NSFW

Dipper whimpered as his face was pressed into the mattress even further, the hand on his neck tightening there as another hand grabbed his boxers and pulled them over his ass, leaving him bare to the being behind him.

He hadn't expected going up to his room only to Bill waiting for him, cane in hand and eyes burning but in all honesty, Dipper couldn't care less. Right now, Bill was taking his cane, running it over the expanse of his ass while purring absolutely  _lewd_ things into his ear.

Dipper knew if he could glance up from where he was being pressed into the bed, he'd see the demon's eyes half-lidded with lust, predatory smirk in place.

The demonpurred at the sight of Pine Tree bending over, ass presented to him. Trailing his cane down the boy's spine, Bill gave the brunet a second to mentally prepare himself.

"Ready, Pine Tree?"

The boy nodded weakly, already feeling heated by just  _being_ in this position.

"Alright. Don't forget to count each and every one. We're doing ten."

Dipper bit his lip as he felt the cane draw back, only to come flying back, smacking right across his ass.

Dipper cried out, a moan spilling from his lip alongside the number one. Gripping the sheets tightly between his fingers, it wasn't long until the cane came back, giving him another smack.

"T~woo…" Dipper gasped, burying his head into the mattress as his cock started to ache a bit in need.

Behind him, Bill chuckled. "Look at you. We've barely even started and you're already a mess. What a dirty boy you are."

Dipper could only  _imagine_ the leer on the demon's face and the thought came to mind just as Bill gave him a third smack.

"T…three…" Dipper muttered, skin flushed. Fully needy and hard, the boy could barely hold himself back from rutting against the bed.

Bill gave him another whip with his cane, this one slightly harder than before and soon after, another and another. Dipper moaned out each number, his voice growing louder and needier as he reached his brink.

Unable to hold himself back after number seven, Dipper tried to rut against the bed the best he could, needing  _something_ against his cock right now.

Behind him, Bill grabbed his hips with a single free hand, stopping his motions.

The demon tsked. "And what do you think you're doing? We haven't even finished yet. You are so needy, aren't you?"

Before Dipper could even hope to respond, the cane connected with his ass again, ripping a howl of pleasure from his lips. Bill didn't stop there however, waiting for Dipper to cry out the number eight before give the last two smacks in quick succession, waiting for the brunet to catch his breath.

"N…ngh…nine. T~eeen." Dipper keened.

Bill grinned at the sight before him. Dipper's ass was by now glowing a beautiful red and by now, the boy's cock was oozing with pre-cum.

It wouldn't take much to send Pine Tree over the edge.

And Bill knew  _exactly_ what to do.

"You haven't even cum yet? You really are needy, aren't you Pine Tree? You must be edging by now. I bet all it would take by now is a  _light-"_

Taking his cane, Bill slipped it between Dipper's legs, rubbing it against the boy's length. Letting go of his hips, the demon watched as Dipper rutted against it, more cries and keens spilling forth as he finally was pushed over the edge, body tensing as he came before sinking weakly onto the bed, completely spent.

Dipper's legs shook as he sunk down, not even having the strength to hold himself up any longer really. Before he could even register what was going on however, a warm pair of arms wrapped around him, lifting him up and placing him on his bed, under the covers.

Bill smiled gently as he stared at his Pine Tree, bending down to plant a soft kiss right on the kid's forehead. "You are amazing." The demon murmured, lowering himself next to the kid and wrapping his arms around him again, holding him close. "Thank you for doing that for me." Bill murmured into his hair. "I love you."

Dipper sighed sleepily and smiled into the blond's chest, sleep already starting to claim him as he lay there.

"I love you too."


	24. Cuddly Triangles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For the billdip prompts, something with triangle or object head bill?

Dipper sighed in content as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to a warm chest.

With Mabel out hanging with Grenda and Candy, Stanley shopping, and Ford out in the woods, him and Bill finally had the house all to themselves.

So, what better way to spend their alone time than cuddling on the couch watching B-rated horror movies?

Though their relationship had been rocky at the start, considering the fact that Bill used to be their enemy, was evil, and didn't exactly have a…normal form, everything had been smoother than Dipper had anticipated, something the brunet was very grateful for.

Smiling softly, Dipper looked down at the lap he was currently sitting in, reaching up to play with Bill's black claws carefully while listening to  _My Mummy is a Werewolf._

Bill's chest rumbled in a loud purr at the simple, but affectionate touch and pretty soon, Dipper felt air hit the top of his head as Bill removed his hat, setting it on the skull side table they had.

Dipper giggled a little, the sound melding in perfect harmony with Bill's soft noises as Bill wriggled his fingers back at him, gently massaging his knuckles and trailing a careful claw down the side of his hand, sending a few small shudders through him.

Slowly, Bill leaned his odd, triangular shaped head down on Dipper's fluffy hair, his eyelashes fluttering against the teen's forehead some, making Dipper laugh a bit louder.

Humming pleasantly, Dipper slowly removed his hands from Bill's playful claws, reaching upwards to grasp the sides of Bill's inch thick head, holding it in place as he turned his own head upwards, his warm mocha eyes meeting Bill's affectionate singular gaze. Giving the demon a small smile, Dipper pressed a few kissed to the bottom of his head, about where his lips would be if he had any.

Before Dipper could even pull away, Bill turned him around in his lap, moving his legs so he was straddling the demon. Bill's arms went back around his waist and pulled the brunet flush against him.

Dipper didn't say a thing, not wanting to break the precious silence between them as he leaned forwards once more, peppering more closed mouth kisses on that strange triangular head as Bill traced circles on his back, the touch sending shivers up his spine.

Sighing softly, Dipper finally pulled away, lips plump from kissing such a hard surface. Shifting a bit in Bill's lap, Dipper sunk into the demon's chest, burying his head into his suit while tightening his legs around Bill's hips. It wasn't that he was tired or sleepy in any way; he just wanted to be wrapped up in Bill, feeling the demon's warmth as he held him oh so gently.

Bill chuckled lightly.

His Pine Tree was absolutely precious.


	25. Oh No, He's Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Au in which humanishbill has to stay with Stan for the summer (or more accurately captured by him and trapped in humanish form) and Dippy gets an entirely different crush that summer

Dipper slowly peeked around the corner again, blushing slightly and trying his best to remain unseen. After all, if he was caught, Mabel would  _never_ let him live this down.

The blond working the cash register was just as handsome as he always was- hair so blond it looked  _gold_ with shocking blue eyes and a… _lean figure._

Dipper blushed again. Oh god, he really had it bad this time, didn't he? Unlike his boy crazy sister, Dipper very rarely got crushes. In his entire twelve years of life, he'd only had about  _three_ crushes- including the crush he had on Bill at this moment.

It was at first hard to even admit he had a crush on the employee. After all, Bill _was_ a guy and he'd only ever really liked girls. But there was something about the other. Something…mysterious. Dangerous. Something… _else._

And he definitely wanted to figure out what.

So now here he was, admiring the other from afar, noting ever bored pout, ever exasperated huff at a stupid customer, every curse, and every…

Okay, maybe he was noting nearly  _everything_ about the other. But it was hard _not_ to. Bill was so weird and wild and hot…

Dipper flushed red again and tried to steer his thoughts away. No no no no no. He was definitely not going there.

"Hey kid. What are you doing over there?" Bill suddenly cried out.

Dipper let out a yelp of alarm as he realized Bill's blue eyes were focused on him, slight grin in place as he leaned on the counter.

"I-er…I, um… I mean…I gotta go!" Dipper suddenly yelled, turning and running deeper into the shack.

Cocking an eyebrow, Bill turned back around with an eye roll.

"So, Pine Tree still has it bad I see? Well, this could be fun~"


	26. Definitely Not a Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'd love to see more Hogwarts au where Older student Bill... Focuses on younger student Dipper. ;)

Dipper gasped as the older boy pushed him against the wall, his wand falling from his grip as he did so, rolling away to where he couldn't pick it up.

The Slytherin with golden hair- the infamous Bill Cipher stared down at him with shockingly blue eyes, which were narrowed into an expression Dipper couldn't quite place.

"Have to say, Pine Tree, you really have been a thorn in my side lately." The other student breathed, his warm breath billowing over his face. Dipper tried his best not to enjoy the dry sweetness of the scent; almost like honey.

"W-what? B-but I haven't d-done anything…" The younger boy squeaked, flushing a little under the dark gaze and the fact that Bill's body was just  _oh so close to his…_

"Oh, but you have little sapling~" Bill practically purred, his hands which were gripping his shoulders moving down to wrap around his waist.

Dipper felt his blush rise to the tips of his ears and he was sure he was probably simply  _glowing_ now.

"You walk, and talk, knowing every little answer to every little question that comes your way. You look like a lost puppy wandering the hallways and when you're sitting in the library, frustrated with homework you-"

Bill leaned in closer, so that his nose was practically touching his. This close to him, Dipper had to choice but to stare into the Slytherin's eyes, which weren't only blue, but streaked with gold as well, something no one would normally see.

"-you get the most  _precious_ pout on your face." The boy continued, pulling back some while his fingers started to slowly stroke his sides.

Dipper's heart pounded in his chest, the tempo matching how fast his thoughts were swirling around in his mind.

He couldn't say he really knew Bill…he didn't share any classes. Hell, they weren't even in the same  _house,_ nor did they share the same  _standing._

After all, he was muggle-born. Why would a pure blood like  _Bill_ give  _him_ the time of day?

Dipper flinched slightly at those words Bill was saying- words that should've scared him.

They did send up red flags.

But they didn't inspire fear in him.

He was flustered, unable to say anything and unable to move. He wasn't even worried about someone finding them in this compromising situation! All that was on his mind was the fact that Bill-bloody-Cipher was telling him these things, and how beautiful the older student was in the first place.

Bill's eyes were half-lidded as he leaned in again. This time, he pulled Dipper forwards, completely off the wall and flush with his body, hungry gaze raking him over.

"I've been keeping an eye on you and I got to say- I like what I see, kid."

Dipper swallowed thickly and before he even really knew what was going on in his own jumbled head, words were spilling forth from his mouth.

"A-and I l-like wh-what I see r-right n-now…" The brunet whispered.

Dipper could feel the flames of embarrassment travel through his body.

Bill smirked as his eyes gleamed with hunger and soon, the Slytherin's lips claimed his in a hard, but surprisingly gentle kiss, teeth nipping his lower lip.

Dipper's head spun at the touch and movement and as soon as he started reciprocating, Bill broke it off, arms leaving Dipper as he stepped away, eyes still gleaming.

"Well, looks like our time is up for now. I'll see you in the library, Pine Tree."

And with that, Bill slipped out of sight just as a swarm of students entered the corridor.

And Dipper was left, shoved against the wall, wandless and unable to move as his heart slowed back down to it's normal pace.


	27. Wordplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: when dipper and bill are talking, dip accidentally says 'cock' instead of clock, and bill doesnt stop teasing him about it with innuendos and jokes.

"Let me just check the cock, okay?"

Bill startled, staring at Dipper in surprise as snickers started to fall out of his mouth, lewd grin playing on his features.

"Oh? Who's cock are you checking out, Pine Tree?"

Dipper jumped, his face darkening into a blush as he stared at Bill with wide eyes.

"W-what?" The brunet squeaked.

Bill laughed again. "Who knew you'd be so pervy?" He continued to tease.

Dipper blinked and quickly back tracked what he just said before slapping a hand over his face. "Bill, I said  _clock_ not  _cock."_

"Sure you did."

"Bill-"

"So-" Bill stepped closer to the flustered boy, their chests almost touching.

"-who's cock were you thinking of?"

"Oh my _god."_


	28. Pyrite the Idiot 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: All right, Pyrite fighting a giant monster. Later on, Bill teases Dippy about the cock joke from before.
> 
> Prompt 2: Someone insults one of either bill or dipper while they're fused and they defuse bc the other wants to tell that person off
> 
> Prompt 3: Bill and Dipper being really happy when they kiss and they accidentally fuse!
> 
> Huge Pyrite post! I can't stop writing this nerd!

"Yeah! Right in the  _face!"_

The monster screamed out in pain as the broadsword came down on his head, slicing the skin open. Crying now, the creature paused in it's attack to cradle the wound in his claws, tears pricking it's eyes.

Seeing it distracted, a wild and strained grin lit up Pyrite's face as he flung himself at the creature again, sword gripped in two of his four hands, swinging it in a large arc once more, completely destroying the creature and leaving nothing but a circular gem left.

"That's what I thought." Pyrite sneered, waving a hand to encircle the crystal in a bubble and teleport it back to the basement of the shack.

* * *

"Gotta say, we did pret~ty good out there, eh Pine Tree?" Bill said, wrapping his arms around the other playfully as they sat on the couch, another terrible horror movie playing.

"Yeah. I think Pyrite is really getting better. You're not as distracted anymore when we get into fights."

"Me? Distracted? I don't think so!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "You get distracted all the time, Bill."

"On the contrary- I think it's  _you_ who get's distracted."

Dipper shot him a confused look but before he could say anything, Bill continued.

"After all, I bet you're still thinking about cocks, aren't you? You really need to get your mind out of the gutter~"

"Oh my god! Bill! That was  _one_ time!"

Bill cracked up laughing.

Again.

The kid was just too easy.

~~0~~0~~0~~

"What did you say to me?!"

The rude customer leered at the gem before him, piggy eyes narrowing in bitter anger. "What? You deaf to you freak of nature?" The man spat.

Pyrite audibly growled at the man. Honestly, all he wanted was to slip out of the shack for some good 'ole fashioned practice but  _this…_ stupid  _man_ was in his way and ran straight into him and now he was yelling and blaming  _him?!_

Pyrite's form shuddered in anger, one of the two gems angry beyond belief.

This stupid man  _dare_ call him a freak of nature?! Him- the embodiment love between two gems?

Pyrite's form shuddered even more and before the rude man could even begin to back away, Pyrite completely split apart.

Separated from Pine Tree, Bill huffed angrily and drew his cane right out of his gem, storming up to the man with the weapon partially raised.

"How  _dare_ you call Pyrite a freak of nature! You stupid human couldn't even begin to  _imagine_ what fusing means and you dare call  _us_ a freak of nature?!"

Dipper rubbed the top of his head, still a bit dizzy from the sudden and violent split. Staring around Bill's larger form, the smaller gem could clearly see the rude man's eyes widen in terror as Bill continued to spit at him, cane held at the ready in a threatening gesture.

Dipper knew he should probably step in and make sure Bill doesn't completely disembowel the guy, but he knew that words would be useless. So instead, the younger gem slunk up behind Bill, wrapping his arms around the other from the back and placing his head on his back.

Feeling his lover's arms wrapped around him, Bill lowered his voice and with one last scowl at the man, paired with the raising of his cane, the rude man turned and ran right out of the shack, only the scent of faint urine any indicator he was there in the first place.

Sighing, Bill turned around and wrapped his own arms around Dipper, leading him through the open door and to the woods beyond.

After all, they still had practice to do.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, smiling right into the kiss the older gem was giving him.

He couldn't help it. Bill was warm, arms wrapping around him tightly, almost picking him up so their lips could meet. It was like the rest of the world didn't even exist in that moment. All he knew and needed was Bill and everything else didn't matter. He was here right now with the gem he…he  _loved._ Right where he wanted to be.

Bill hummed into the kiss, mouth moving slowly while his tongue darted out to lightly lick the younger gem's lower lip. Eye closed tightly in pleasure, for once in his life Bill felt truly  _free_ and  _happy_. He didn't have to worry about monsters or humans or anything else. His Pine Tree was right here, pressed up to him as close as could be, right where he belonged.

A white light started to slowly consume the two lovers and before Dipper or Bill could even begin to fathom what was going on, both their gems sparked with a bright light.

Their forms, which were already flush against one another in the closest way one could be, started to merge, steadily and slowly, becoming closer, becoming equals…

Becoming one.

As soon as the light came, it faded away, leaving a single, lone figure standing in the forest, both it's gemstones gleaming as it flexed it's four arms, observing his new body.

Pyrite was formed.


	29. Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For the prompts could you do like, ford is angry that dipper and (human form) Bill are close and forbids them to see each other and dipper runs off and ends up in trouble, and Bill saves him and ford takes back his statement? Sorry it's specific but I just think Stanford would hate billdip with a passion.

Angry tears bubbled in Dipper's eyes as he took off into the forest, Ford's words echoing around in his head.

So what if he was dating Bill? So what if they used to be enemies? So what if Bill did some…bad things in the past? Bill loved and cared for him now and that's all that mattered!

Or, at the very least, all that should've mattered.

Dipper slowed down steadily, his breaths coming in short, fast pants as he put his hands on his knees, kneeling over some. Sweat trickled down his back and sides, causing his shirt to stick unpleasantly.

Blinking hard, the brunet slowly straightened himself and peered around. Realization struck him hard then, speeding up the beat of his heart and causing nerves to shoot through his veins, hot and thick.

He didn't know where he was.

He had run blindly into the forest and now he was lost.

Dipper's hand dove into his vest, searching around frantically before slowly drawing out, horror slowly filling him.

He didn't have his journal.

In his anger and distress, he had ran out of the shack without it.

Right now, Dipper was completely defenseless.

Blinking hard and tightening his hands into fists, Dipper shoved his sudden fear to the back of his mind. Squaring his shoulders, the brunet whipped around and started to try and walk back the way he came.

Dipper shivered as the leaves above him shuddered. Now that he was aware what was going on around him, he could help but hear every little noise. From the sound of leaves scraping against one another to the creaks of the trees, to even the snuffles of animals and far-away roars of beasts.

Dipper wrapped his arms around himself.

He was alone.

Without a light.

In the dark.

Under a thick canopy.

Paranoia and fear started to build up inside him. Biting his lip, Dipper broke into a fast walk. Every step crunched and Dipper couldn't help but think the sound was much too loud in the near silence.

Then, something darted in his peripherals.

Gasping softly, Dipper whipped around to where he was  _sure_ something or another moved, only to find thick darkness between the things.

Everything was static.

Like…like things were  _too_ still.

Another dart.

Dipper whipped around again.

And though it disappeared quickly, Dipper was sure he saw the tell-tale pinprick red eyes.

He bet his life on it.

Letting out a squeak of fear, Dipper turned to run, arms flailing out at his sides in desperation to make himself go faster.

He was going to die.

He just knew it.

No weapons.

No journal.

No nothing.

Tears bubbled in his eyes again, hot and salty. His heart pounded in his chest from the fright in his veins and his lungs trembled as they sucked in greedy gasps of air.

He was going to die.

He was going to  _die._

He was going to-

Dipper cried out as he ran straight into something, hands flying up to his nose, which was now sore from the collision.

A pair of hands gripped his shoulders.

Crying out in surprise, Dipper thrashed his arms wildly at the thing holding him, trying to get it off get it  _away_ get it-

"Pine Tree? Pine Tree! Calm down!"

"Bill?"

Dipper stared up at his demonic boyfriend, who was staring down at him with clear concern and worry in his one eye. His arms wrapped around him easily enough, tucking the younger's head under his chin as his gave the area and sharp, cold sweep of his eye, letting his power fluctuate around him.

The beasts, sensing him, meandered off.

Dipper gripped the lapels of Bill's coat, burying his head and crying softly in relief.

"I…I thought I…w-was g-g-going t-to-" Dipper broke off, pressing closer to the blond.

Bill sighed through his nose and rested his cheek on top of Dipper's head, ignoring the rough fabric of his hat. He traced small, calming circles into his back, feeling the skin shiver.

Bill didn't know what to do when he realized his stupid human boyfriend had run in the forest at night and though the demon had a pretty good, harsh lecture on the tip of his tongue, he refused to spit it out. It was obvious that Dipper was very distressed and the last thing he needed was for someone to yell at him.

"What happened?" Bill murmured softly.

Dipper shook his head violently.

"I-it was nothing."

"Dipper." Bill stated.

The brunet shivered at the sound of Bill calling him by his real name.

"Just Ford again."

Bill growled at that. That twin had been trying to keep him and Dipper apart as soon as he found out they were dating and though Bill would like nothing more than to burn him away and get rid of the problem, Dipper didn't agree with him whatsoever. Murder, apparently, wasn't the correct route to go.

But this- this was ridiculous. It was obvious the Ford did or said something to cause Dipper to get emotional and run off.

Right into the forest.

At night.

Bill closed his eye and let blue flames crawl up them, blipping them away back to the shack.

* * *

As soon as the two appeared in the shack, Bill whipped around to see Ford himself standing frozen in the gift shop, journals in hands and sudden relief in his eyes at the sight of his nephew safe and sound.

"Dipper!" The older man cried out, shoulders slightly losing their tension. He had been worried for his favorite nephew and the thought of anything bad happening to him…

Bill growled lowly and gripped the boy tighter. The sound drew Ford's eyes back to the demon at hand, hardening them.

"Bill." Ford said, coolly.

"Because of  _you_ Pine Tree here almost got seriously  _injured."_

Ford forced himself not to flinch.

The demon gave a shuddering sigh.

Dipper peeked out from Bill's chest to stare at his Grunkle.

The three were silent for a few more seconds, the air between them oppressive with unresolved conflicts and dark history.

Finally, Ford caved.

"T…Thank you. For…for saving and protecting Dipper and bringing him back home…Bill."

Bill huffed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He muttered, to quiet for the other to hear.

Dipper, meanwhile, was beaming at his Grunkle, his heart slowly becoming lighter as he peeled himself away from his boyfriend.

Bill and Ford will probably never be friends.

But at least they could start being civil towards one another.


	30. Pyrite the Idiot 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Some more cock jokes from before? *I promise this is the last time*  
> Prompt 2: dipper's gem got cracked bc of bill and they're racing to save him or something  
> Prompt 3: you know the thing Connie's dad did when Steven and Connie got too close in Fusion Cuisine? Imagine that with gem billdip and one of the stans.  
> Prompt 4: Imagine if one of them... Shattered  
> Prompt 5: Bill going into his gem and dipper getting rly lonely without him  
> Prompt 6: What about Dipper becoming a corrupt gem monster and Bill has to fight him?
> 
> Another big Pyrite/Gem!Falls dump. At this point, I should probably make another collection...but nah! One is enough for this tbh.

"You look deep in thought."

Dipper gave the older gem a small hum that spoke of neither agreement nor disagreement.

Bill snickered a little as he leaned in close, his breath ghosting the shell of the younger gem's ear.

"I bet I know what  _your_ thinking of."

Dipper flushed and slammed the book he was reading close, shooting a glare at Bill.

"It wasn't funny the first time and it's still not funny, Bill! Besides, we don't even _have_ genitals!"

Bill's snicker grew into a louder laugh.

"Then why so flustered, Pine Tree?"

Dipper scowled and stood up suddenly, forcing the other gem back some.

"I am not dealing with you right now." Dipper growled, flush still evident as he turned and walked out of the room.

Pouting, Bill collapsed onto the couch and crossed his arms.

His lover was never any fun.

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Dipper!"

Bill watched in horror as his lovers body was flung right into the ground, face first and skidding some before falling still.

Snarling, Bill tightened his hold on his cane, letting it become alight with flames as he swung it at the monster's head. Crying out, the creature returned to it's gem.

Snarling, Bill took his cane and slammed it into the leftover gem, completely cracking and shattering it before putting his weapon away and turning around to race over to where Dipper lay.

The younger gem groaned weakly as Bill approached and for a second, the older was sure that he would retreat back into him gem.

That didn't happen, however.

Sitting up on his hands and knees, Dipper flopped over, laying on his back, eyes wide with what just happened.

"Dipper?" Bill asked, worry evident in his tone.

"I-I'm o-okay…" He responded shakily before sitting up. "I think."

"You landed on your face pretty hard. Are you sure?" Bill asked, bending over to help his lover to his feet, arms encircling the younger and tugging him close.

Dipper brushed his hair back with his hand. "I'm sure I-"

Bill gasped and quickly grabbed Dipper's hand, pulling it away briefly before using his other to pin his bangs back, staring at his forehead in horror.

"Y-your gem is cracked."

"Wh-what?!" Dipper cried out, hands flying up to feel his moonstone. Sure enough- he could feel the now uneven surface and the edge of the cracks.

Tears formed in his eyes.

"I-I'm cracked?" The younger gem whispered. This had never happened to him before. Heck, he's only been knocked back into his gem  _twice._

 _"_ Shh…shhh." Bill suddenly hissed, wrapping his arms around the other and picking him up bridal-style. "Mabel can heal, remember? She'll be able to fix this, Pine Tree."

Dipper nodded, his hands still covering his gem.

A pang ran through Bill's non-existent heart as he made his way back to the teleporter pad.

He had done this.

If Pyrite hadn't defused…

If he had been able to protect Dipper…

None of this would be happening.

Bill squared his shoulders and drew Dipper tighter to his chest.

It may be his fault, but it was fixable.

Mabel will be able to heal Dipper.

And everything would go back to normal and this weird, twisty feeling called  _guilt_ would leave.

Everything was going to be fine.

~~0~~0~~0~~

"So…I can…um, date Bill?"

Stanley sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, staring at Dipper, who was staring up at him with the biggest and most innocent eyes he could ever possibly give.

"Yeah, I guess so." Stanley grumbled, ignoring the sharp look Stanford gave him as Bill shot forward, wrapping his arms around the smaller gem in a large hug, cheering happily.

Dipper flushed as Bill nuzzled his neck a little, breath warming his neck.

"Ugh." Stanford grumbled, stepping forward and forcing his hands between the two, making them stumble away from one another.

Dipper flushed a deeper blue.

Bill continued laughing.

Stanford grumbled.

This just  _had_ to happen…

~~0~~0~~0~~

"BILL! BILL, NO!" Dipper screamed, running forward and ignoring the battle taking place all around him. Brandishing his shovel every which way to clear his path, the younger gem collapsed next to the cat's eye.

Or, at least, what should've been a cat's eye.

Hands shivering and shaking, tears streaming down his face as his heart clenched, Dipper scooped up the shards of Bill's gem in his hands, pieces falling out to how violent he was trembling.

"No…no…Bill…come back." He whimpered, burying his face into the shards as he doubled over.

"Please, Bill, come back to me. Please." He begged, knowing fully well what happened when a gem's gem was shattered.

His mouth hung open in a wordless scream and more tears streaked down his face.

"Please…Bill…come home…"

His pleas went unanswered.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper cradled the cat's eye in his hands, staring into it's 'pupil,' frowning heavily.

"Dipper, you really need to stop moping around. So Bill got knocked back into his gem? He'll come back soon!" Mabel called from the other side of the room as she dug through the refrigerator.

Dipper sighed sadly and carefully set the gem back on the pillow he had picked out for it, laying his head down to stare at it once more. "I know…" He muttered, shifting a little.

It felt so strange to not be Pyrite anymore…to simply be…defused. When was the last time he had gone a week not fused with Bill?

At this point, he couldn't say.

Gently, Dipper rubbed the pads of his fingers over the cat's eye, feeling the welcoming warmth and smoothness of the gem, reminding himself that Bill was still here with him and would be back.

Still, that didn't mean he didn't miss him.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Bill hissed as his back collided with the wall again, shuddering as he gripped his cane tighter and forced himself back up.

How could this have happened?

Sure, he left Earth for…a while to get some things sorted out but never did he think his sweet, innocent little Pine Tree would become something like…like the beast before him.

Dipper let out another ground-shaking roar as he started sprinting towards him, ready to maim.

Bill dodged out of the way.

"Pine Tree  _please!_ Listen to me! Remember who I am! I'm Bill-"

Another attack.

Bill dance out of the way.

"-Remember? And you're Pi- Dipper Pines! You're the gem that loved magical monsters, but didn't want to become one  _himself!_ Please-"

Bill flipped over the monster's head before whipping back around and brandishing his now flame-coated cane.

"Come back to me!" Bill screamed.

Dipper charged forward once more.

Unable to watch, Bill shut his eyes tightly and turned away, swinging his cane forwards.

A tell-tale shriek of pain.

The sound of something hitting the ground.

Silence.

Slowly opening his eyes, Bill bent down and bubble the moonstone left, staring at the corrupted gem with a single eye.

"I…I'll save you. I promise."

Bill ignored the wetness on his cheek.


	31. It Was Nice Meeting You Again for the First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill is able to hop between dimensions and at one point in time, in a certain dimension he and Dipper had something very special going on, you know with romantic feelings and all that jazz. But then something happened to that Dipper that was beyond Bills control and he was gone forever. Now Bill goes from dimension to dimension trying to find his Pinetree but none of them are the right one and none of them are the same. Dipper comforting him?

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

Bill gritted his teeth and crossed his arms tightly over his chest, batting the bittersweet memories away.  _That was forever ago._ He told himself.

Even so, the pain was still there and  _damn_ did it hurt.

Bill hunched his shoulders up slightly, trying to hide his face in the collar of his shirt as he stared across the street, watching an almost familiar figure pass by.

He stood tall and proud, head up high and oddly colored blue eyes stoic and clear. His hair was gelled back and their was a certain slick cleanliness to him that made Bill wrinkle his nose up, if only a little.

No. No, this one wouldn't do at all.

This Pine tr- Dipper- was like all the others, was all wrong in every way, shape, and form.

Bill closed his eyes angrily, unable to hold back the sickening memories. Of him being too late. Of him watching his Pine Tree get cut down. Him watching his Pine Tree fall and crash to the ground.

Him frozen, unable to move. Unable to believe what was happening right before his eyes. Well, eye.

Him splattered in his lover's blood as he tried his damnedest to  _get him back because you are way too important to die like this and leave me you are too young and too-_

Bill shuddered. Even now, he could feel  _his_ Dipper's blood on his hands as he tried to cover the hole in his stomach. Even now, his ears still rang with those last, soft sweet words he was told. Even now, his non-existent heart burned with an ache that couldn't be quenched. One of anger and lost and hurt and every other emotion that Bill just couldn't put a name to.

It was maddening.

Gritting his teeth together, the demon ignored the Dipper across the street. The Dipper who was like  _his_ Pine Tree in so many ways, but completely and totally opposite.

This Dipper, who like all the others, was wrong.

Ducking into the nearby alley, Bill sucked in a shuddering breath.

He wasn't entirely sure how many universes he's hopped through- how many dimensions he's slipped in and out of. At this point, only his Pine Tree stood out from all the other  _wrong_ ones.

_But of course they are wrong. All wrong wrong wrong! There is no_ Pine Tree  _like mine out there..._

Still. He had to keep trying. Keep  _looking_ because out there, there had to be another.

Another Pine Tree for him, who's destiny wouldn't be snipped by the scissors of fate so soon, who would laugh and learn and be curious and cuddle and kiss and...and...

Bill clenched his fists as blue flames started to crackle over his skin as he slipped through the Mindscape to find another universe- a universe that would house the right Pine Tree.

A Pine Tree who's eyes would light up at the sight of him, soft and warm mocha.

A Pine Tree who would grin widely at his presence while opening his arms in welcome.

A Pine Tree who would whisper words of adoration into his ear.

Another Pine Tree.

Another lover.

Bill let the flames consume and take him, slipping between the cracks of space-time and walking down a road of void unseen, falling and falling and falling forever before clawing his way back up to a new place, new time, similar setting to look for the same face he was searching for.

Always searching for.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Bill slipped into his human form easily enough once his mind and will met reality, slipping out of the Mindscape and falling onto his own two feet, his dress shoes thumping into the grassy ground.

He staggered a bit, as he always did. Bodies were such funny things...

" _Bill! You're tripping all over the place!"_

" _Not my fault your meat sacks are weird!"_

" _Oh my god, Bill!"_

Bill easily caught himself. Reaching up and making sure his signature top hat was still in place on his head, the demon glanced around the glittering forest, taking in the sweet earthy scent that rose from the ground. Long grass grew in clumps all around, still shining and slick from morning dew. Pine trees towards far above him, reaching for the sky in their never-ending quest to grow and grow and grow, able to take root in a place.

Bill let a bitter laugh escape his lips.

Pine trees always took root and grew. Trying to reach heavens that they'd never touch.

Growing and growing and growing...

Until they were chopped down.

Bill leaned against a nearby trunk, pinching the bridge of his nose, already hating this universe just a bit.

Because as much as he hated being in a pine forest, it also meant he was on the right track. He was in his true lover's element, a place he always went. A place he lived in, breathed in, and died in.

A place his Dipper truly enjoyed.

Bile rose to Bill's throat and more disgusted, bitter laughter slipped between his lips, a tad louder than before.

A place that he truly hated.

And loved.

And was wounded by.

And cherished.

So many emotions were running through his non-existent heart and soul, so many things he shouldn't be feeling but  _was_ and it was wrong in the exactly same way it was right...

Bill shook his head and pushed himself off from the tree. He had to rein himself in. Bring focus back to his addled mind. Collect the shards that were his emotions and continue moving and searching until he found the person who could glue him back together.

Another Dipper...another Pine Tree was around here somewhere. Bill could sense him like he could in every universe, his magic and being slightly off and different as always, but still true in a way.

The last Dipper had tasted slick in the most vile of ways. Like vomit. He was...corrupted.

This Dipper, who's taste was faint but still there, was one of nature itself. Leaves and grass and flowers...Chlorophyll.

Strange, and not exactly appealing, but behind that it was Dipper nonetheless and Bill was determind for this Dipper to be the one he was looking for, the Dipper that would put him back together again and make him whole.

Who'd cuddle...

" _You sure are warm, Pine Tree."_

Who'd kiss...

" _Bill! Not in front of my family-!"_

Who'd explore...

" _I don't care if you already know! I'm showing you anyways."_

And who'd love...

" _Bill...I...god this is so hard to say..."_

Bill slowed his steps down, putting every foot carefully in front of the other as to not disturb the grass and make noise. Dipper's magic and being was pulsating out, his taste so strong and familiar but different it sent a pang through his core, one so full of hope and fear and anxiousness that he could barely contain himself to not just run forward and tackle the other, who was now surely right behind those bushes in front of him.

Blinking his one eye hard, Bill reached up with his gloved hands, slowly moving twigs and leaves out of his way so he could get a clear sight of this universe's Dipper that was on the other side.

His hands shook ever so slightly.

His mouth went completely dry.

His gut tightened.

His heart clenched.

His mind went blank.

Bill peeked through the vegetation.

A sleek brown coat was what drew Bill's eye in. The fur was brushed back and gleamed with cleanliness. Even though the creature was laying down, evident in the way it's legs were bent, Bill could see the powerful muscle of the flanks and the gentle curve of the spine. Eyes moving up the creature's body, Bill was only half surprised to see a human torso connected to the deer body. Covered by an all too familiar blue vest, Bill's heart fell at the sight as his vision continued upwards, landing right on the back of the creature's furry head. His hair was dark and curly and Bill had to shoo away the memory of him running his fingers through a different, but familiar head of curly hair, admiring the softness and giggles it rose from the other.

Bill shook his head slowly, now eyeing the large ears that would flick around every once and a while and the large horns decorating the top of his head.

Pine T- No.  _Dipper_ was a cervitaur. Half deer, half boy and currently, his head was bent down low, soft whispers falling from his mouth as well as the occasional bleat as he read. Most likely from a journal or book, knowing the kid...

Bill partially wanted to know what happened- if he had always been like this in this universe or if something had happened to make this a reality- after all, the air buzzed with unusually high amounts of magic, something that Bill couldn't tell was normal or not.

Internally sighing, Bill let the leaves and twigs fall silently back into place as he stepped back, feeling his entire being sink in disappointment.

He had lost count on how many universe he had traveled through, how long it's been since  _his_ Dipper's demise, and Bill wasn't so sure what to think. A part of him, a  _huge_  part of him, wanted to keep going, keep looking and searching and hoping to find another Pine Tree just like his own.

However, there was a small part of him, a tinny voice and spirit located in the abhorrent recesses of his mind and non-existent heart that just wanted to...

To stop.

To give up.

Call it quits.

Stumbling away from the underbrush, Bill turned around and bolted, arms pumping at his sides as he ran far, far away. Away from the cervitaur, away from his doubts, away from  _anything_  and  _everything._

He wanted to go back. God, he wanted to go back to a simpler time when the most he had to worry about was overprotective Grunkle's and a nosy sister and feeding Dipper's never-ending curiosity and hunger for knowledge.

In that moment, Bill was ready to give up anything and everything to turn back the clock, give his nearly infinite knowledge and magical power and  _hell,_ his demon-hood itself just to be back to the boy with eyes hungry for knowledge, who'd chew on his pens when deep in thought, who kissed him oh so gently and oh so sweetly under the stars...

But he couldn't go back.

He could never go back.

And the thought broke him, completely shattering him into little shards.

Anguish and dismay filled him and fueled his cobalt flames, letting them sting as they worked their way up his body, bleeding the world dry of color oh so briefly before snapping him forward into a new place and new time...

...But not renewed hope.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Bill sighed as hung his head.

Though he had been to a number of places through his trek across universe's to find another Dipper to have, he usually ended up in Gravity Falls, or a place similar of the sort, full of magic and creatures and the things that went  _bump_  in the night.

Here however, in the sticky California air, no real or clear magic pulsed. The air was heavy and static and spoke of a dullness that Bill would rather soon let pass.

And at this point, Bill was ready to let this, and any other universe, pass onto oblivion.

Lowering himself onto a nearby swing, Bill scuffed the ground with his shoes as he stared out at the empty playground and evening sky, looking but not seeing what was right in front of him.

What hope did he have to find another Dipper whatsoever? After all, no two universe's were the same, which meant no two Dipper's were the same, which meant that  _his_ Dipper-  _his_ Pine Tree, was lost forever in the endless void that was death.

Gone.

Forever.

Bill balanced his elbows on his knees as he put his head in his hands, willing away the tears. Without warrant, memories resurfaced, eating him up and spitting him out and sending ice through his veins.

" _Bill! Don't do that! How many times do I have to tell you that soda_ does not  _go into your eyes!"_

All he had now were memories.

" _You're really warm, you know that? It's official- you're no longer a big scary demon, but a huggable and cuddly teddy bear..."_

Memories that haunted him day in and day out, never leaving him alone and never giving him peace.

" _You smell so nice, Pine Tree~"_

And they ate at him because no matter what, they always reminded him of who wasn't there with him.

" _You're a real asshole, you know that?"_

" _But you love me anyways!"_

And the worst part about it all was that new memories couldn't be made, new conversations, new dreams, new  _anything._

It was all in the past.

And memories were just a reminder of a future that could never be.

Bill bit his lip, shoulders trembling slightly as depression sunk into him.

What was he even doing? He knew this quest- this search would be futile. He knew he was never getting Dipper back. So why was he even kidding himself? Why did he want to hold on this illogical hope  _so bad?_

Why why why why-

"He-hey mister? Are you alright?"

Bill flinched at the voice, nearly falling out of the swing as he straightened up and stared at the boy in front of him.

He couldn't of been older than seven or so, his face soft and youthful with large, liquid brown eyes that shined with every feeling and emotion the boy had. His hair was a dark, curly mess and underneath it, Bill could see the hint of a familiar birthmark, a birthmark he used to pepper with kisses as he traced his lips on it while his arms slowly circled a smaller, warm body...

How could he have missed the kid's presence? Here he was, his taste so pure and innocent, so sweet it nearly sickened him.

Bill held back his tears.

"I'm fine." Bill grumbled out, turning his head away from this universe's Pine Tree.

Though Bill was sure the kid was going to run off- after all, it was getting late, they were all alone at this park, and because of stranger danger, it surprised him greatly when he instead sat in the swing next to him, feet kicking out as they kicked a few woodchips into the air.

"You look really sad, like you're about to cry." He said slowly, watching his own feet. "Why do grown-ups always say they're fine when they're not?" He added on a few beats later, more to himself than Bill.

Bill sighed. "Because people don't like listening to other's problems and nor do they like sharing them."

"So you have problems?"

Bill almost grinned at the kid, pleasantly surprised by the wit shown. Instead, however, he bent down and scooped up a handful of woodchips, slowly tossing them across the playground.

"Everyone has problems, kid."

_Plink._ One of his woodchips hit the side of a metal slide.

"Is it why your sad?"

Bill sighed and answered before even really thinking it through.

"Yeah."

The kid turned and peeked up and the strangely dressed sad man. "Why are you sad?" He asked, voice nothing but honest curiosity with a true need to help in any way possible.

Bill's heart lurched at the kid's sincerity.

It was a while before he answered, too caught up on the words trapped on his tongue and the methodical action of tossing woodchips across the playground.

His hand was nearly empty before he replied.

"I- I lost someone very dear to me."

The kid's eyes widened as he stared up at the strange man.

Though he hadn't said it outright, the brunet knew what sort of lost the man was talking about and it tugged on his heartstrings.

"I'm sorry." He murmured softly, wishing there was something else he could say.

Bill continued as if he hadn't heard the apology. "I lost them...and now I'm trying to find someone...someone like them. But I can't." Bill emptied his hand and hung his head, biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood. "I can't..."

The brunet sighed softly and stayed quiet, thinking hard about what to say.

"Then don't look for someone like them."

Bill's head snapped up and he stared hard at the kid next to him.

The boy wriggled a bit under the hard gaze, but pressed on. "All people are different, so instead of looking for someone like them, you should find someone else you just like. My mommy always says you can't compare everyone to everyone because everyone is different...or something like that."

Bill stiffened at the words.

But who else did he like besides his Pine Tree? Was there anyone else to like in that sense? Could he... _love_ anyone else as much as he loved his Pine Tree? His big Dipper?

"It's not that easy." Bill muttered in response.

The brunet sighed. "Well, nothing is all that easy. That's why you have to work really hard. My mommy works really hard all the time and she says without hard work, you can't be succ- um, susses- er..."

"Successful?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah. That."

"Your mom sounds like a smart woman."

The child beamed up at Bill. "She really is! She always tells me things to make me feel happy when I'm sad and she packs my favorite lunch everyday and she likes playing board games with me and my sister!"

Bill chuckled at the child's enthusiasm.

When was the last time he laughed? When he genuinely smiled?

He couldn't recall.

"Well then, I'm glad you have her."

The boy sighed. "Yeah..." His eyes fell downcast ever so slightly.

"Anything wrong?"

He jumped. "Well, um, I..."

Bill cocked an eyebrow and waited for him to say something.

The brunet shook his head. "Well, I did get mad at my sister today. She was being mean to me again and not sharing like she was supposed to and...well, I came out here to try and stop being angry I guess."

Bill nodded sagely. "I see." He said, unsure on whether or not he should try to give the younger any advice. "Are you still angry."

"No. Not really. Are you still sad?"

Bill looked down at the innocent face of the child, the child who in a different world stole his heart...

A child who told him, in his own way and words, to let go.

" _Let's go, Bill!"_

" _Right behind you, Pine Tree!"_

Letting go...

"I...not really. Not so much anymore."

The boy beamed up at him. "That's good! Being sad is bad. It makes you feel all icky inside."

Bill nodded along to his words. "And sometimes you can't get rid of all the...ickiness inside of you."

The child frowned. "But you can try?" He said, sounding unsure in his words.

Bill felt a small, warm smile work its way onto his face.

"Yes. I can try."

The boy nodded and looked up at the sky. "Well...I better go home now. I'm not supposed to be out this late, even if I'm just at the park." He hopped off his swing and took a few steps away. "Um, I guess I'll see you later."

Bill stared at the child, his mind and heart still tumbling around in his chest.

"Maybe." He finally answered.

The boy smiled and gave him a nod before turning and running off into the darkened streets though not before shouting something back at him.

"By the way! The name's Dipper! Dipper Pines! It was nice meeting you!"

Bill smiled softly.

"Thank you, Dipper. It was nice meeting you too." Bill called back, unsure if the child heard him as he disappeared.

Alone now, Bill stared down at his hands, which were already flickering with a cold blue flame. Around him, colors slowly desaturated as Bill felt reality start to slip away once again.

Then, the demon looked up.

His favorite constellation- the one that was always set in the sky right above him, the one that always glittered down at him, the one that he had always traced oh so gently with his lips, was now staring down at him once again.

This time, Bill traced it's shape out with his dry eyes, his gentle smile still in face.

Not even glancing down, Bill closed his hands into fists, snuffing the fire out and allowing color to bleed slowly back into this world as reality came back to him, honest and true.

Standing up, Bill gave the street Dipper ran down one last look before turning and meandering away into the darkness.

" _I love you, Bill. Don't forget that. I'll love you now to the end of time, I promise."_


	32. The Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hogwarts au where Bill asks Dipper to the Yule Ball (or vice versa, I just think the former could be entertaining)?

Dipper didn't know whether to flush with embarrassment, be completely horrified, or completely and utterly giddy and amazed.

Around him, students buzzed with chatter of disbelief and slight disgust, a few already muttering about getting a teacher.

Dipper didn't blame them. What he was seeing was not only disgusting, but also offensive.

And sadly, though he didn't want to admit it whatsoever, strangely romantic in all the wrong ways. It kinda sickened him.

Before him on the wall, written in blood, was: WILL YOU GO TO THE YULE BALL WITH ME DIPPER PINES?

Though Dipper could tell the writing didn't match perfectly up with Bill's normally elegant and flowing script and the fact the other called him  _Dipper Pines_ instead of that stupid nickname, the little triangle printed in the first O said otherwise.

Plus, only Bill would be crazy enough to do something like this.

Dipper sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

He and Bill were going to get in trouble for this for sure- it was vile, sick, twisted, offensive, and just plain  _wrong._

Yet, it didn't change Dipper's affirmative.


	33. UnStAbLe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: if your still doing gemfalls prompts can you do one where Dipper and Bill have been fused a little too long and it causes Pyrite to become a little unstable like the episode with Sugilite?

"You guys have been fused for a long time…Maybe it's time to, um, separate?" Mabel squeaked softly, keeping a safe distance between her and the other gem.

Ever since they came back from a particularly nasty fight, Pyrite has not only refused to defuse, but has been acting…well…

"Oh but why would you want  _that?"_ The gem asked, a wide and maniacal grin frozen in place on his face as he twitched terribly.

The girl shifted away from him, feeling alarmed. Pyrite wouldn't… _harm_ her, right? She was pretty sure Bill would never hurt her and positive the thought wouldn't even  _cross_ Dipper's mind. Even so…Pyrite  _was_ his own being and right now, he was  _definitely_ acting different.

"Well, you know…you're looking a bit, ah, unstable."

Pyrite laughed, the voice grating and screechy. "I'm always unstable!"

_Yeah, but this isn't like those usual times. There's no jokes here, no nothing…_

"Well, not, um…well I still think it's a good idea…"

Pyrite stepped closer to her and his crazed grin widened, a bloodthirsty light in his two eyes. "Well then it's good that I don't listen to your 'good ideas.'" He whipped back around. "I'm heading off! I have so much work to do in this world, after…"

His fists clenched and the light from the overhead sun glinted off his two gems.

_"So much work…"_


	34. Bill the Pickup Line Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill making some really stupid pickup lines to Dipper just to mess with him

"Hey! Hey, Dipper."

The brunet sighed and looked up from his book across the table to where Bill sat, all sparking eyes and crazed grin.

He sighed. "What do you want Bill?"

"Just a question. Is your dad a baker? Because you got some hot buns."

Dipper's entire face flushed and he leaned away from the demon-turned-human, stuttering.

"W-was that a pickup line? What the hell?"

Bill's smirk fell and he turned away. "Geeze, Pine Tree. You're being so mean."

Dipper rolled his eyes.

"I'm…just…feeling a bit off today-"

Bill flashed him a new smirk.

"But you definitely turn me on!"

Dipper blushed again and stood from the table.

"I-I I am not dealing with this today." He stated before turning and running out the door.

Even outside, the brunet could hear Bill's obnoxious laughter.


	35. Dissociative Fugue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dipper has been hanging out for Bill for sometime and decides that it is time to tell him about his dissociative fugue attacks. He's afraid he will have one while Bill is with him, but equally nervous to talk about it openly. His disability is a point of insecurity and he's afraid that disclosing the origins of his curse will make their relationship too tense.
> 
> Another Harry Potter thing, this time a small head canon/expert from an idea I had from my actual BillDip Harry Potter AU I'll write after the Once Upon A Time Trilogy.
> 
> I think you guys should still be able to understand this, but I have no idea. If you want to know more of this AU, it's on my tumblr. URL is lanxborealis.

"What's up kid?" Bill asked, leaning against one of the many bookcases in the library, staring down at the younger Ravenclaw before him.

The demon twitched a bit as Dipper came a bit closer to him. As usual, he tried to give the kid's mind the lightest of pushes, trying to worm his way in, hear _something;_ a random stray thought, an emotion,  _anything_ but as always, it seemed like Pine Tree's mind was off-limits.

Bill mentally hissed.

However, on the outside he kept his slightly worried and kind demeanor, stepping closer and wrapping an arm around the kid's shoulders, pulling him between two shelves so they were hidden from the rest of the library.

Dipper sighed, leaning into his friend, grateful for the simple action. In all honesty, he felt like his stomach was about to twist in on itself as it was slowly consumed by nerves. Detestation for himself and his entire being ate at his heart, festering deep inside the organ, weeds that just couldn't be pulled out by a twitch of the wrist.

"I…I need to tell you something. Something…really important."

Bill cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. What could this interesting kid tell him? Pine Tree was a complete conundrum, after all.

And it infuriated him to no end.

But for now, the demon simply hugged the boy closer, lightly rubbing his side with calming fingertips to try and help coax the information out of him faster.

"What is it?" Bill murmured, eyes narrowed.

Dipper squirmed around a little, but didn't break away from Bill's hold, instead turning away to chew on the inside of his cheek.

"I…You promise not to…to j-judge me and t-that this won't….won't ruin o-our friendship?" The brunet whispered back, voice trembling as he open and closed his eyes, blinking hard and slow to hold back the terrible feelings inside him and the hot tears that wanted to stream down his face.

Bill's lips curved upward into a cool, yet calming smile and the demon moved to fully embrace the boy, wrapping his free arm around his hips to pull him closer.

"Don't be ridiculous. We're best friends, right? That's never going to change, no matter  _what_ you tell me."

Dipper sighed weakly and fell silent, gathering his thoughts on what to say and how to say it. After all, how was he supposed to put everything that happened years ago into words? How was he supposed to explain something even he, to this day, couldn't wrap his head around.

Still. Silence was broken as Dipper opened his mouth and his secrets and fears from years ago spilled forth.

He told Bill about his muggle parents. Told him about his weak magic when he was young, nearly a squib compared to Mabel. Told him about the strange cult and the strange people he briefly met over a short amount of time. He told him of being awakened in the middle of the night with his sister and taken away somewhere. Told him about the smell of blood and the fear and their parents standing there unsure and unable to do anything.

Then, he told him about the pain. About the blazing, white-hot agony that pierced his very soul, tore at his own being as it ripped his mind to shreds. He told him about the screaming- screaming that he couldn't tell if it belonged to him, or his nearby sister.

And then, he told him of the sudden stop of everything, of how his nerves felt completely  _fried_ after that, like he'd never be able to walk or move again. He was raw and sore, an open wound atop hard asphalt while a smaller, softer figure laid on top of him, trying her best to protect him from what was happening. He told him how ever to this day, he could feel the buzz of magic in the air, both dark and pink, healing and ripping and crying and screeching all at once in his ears, causing them to ring.

Through the tale of his past, of the dark and horrifying journey his younger self had to go through, Bill only pulled him closer, pressing fully flush against him as his arms tightened. The other's head laid across the top of his and Dipper couldn't help but relax into those arms, feeling more at peace than before.

"Kid…" Bill muttered against his hair. "I promise you that as long as I'm around, no fucker will ever do  _anything_ like that to you ever again, you hear me? I _swear._ And if they try…I'll kill them."

Despite the macabre words and the threat Dipper knew to be true, the boy couldn't help but feel more flustered and flattered more than anything. Maybe that was wrong. After all, violence was never the answer, right?

But even so, the thought of revenge, those people actually  _dying_ instead of just rotting in jail for the rest of their lives sent a shiver of thrill through him.

"T-that's not all, B-Bill." Dipper whispered back, turning his face slightly so he could rest his head against the older boy's chest.

Bill made a noise between a hum of continuation and a growl of anger.

More electric shivers danced up his spine.

"W-what they did didn't j-just leave me with…with my  _mark."_ Dipper continued, a free hand reaching up to trace said mark on his forehead. "But also left me with some…well… _problems."_

Bill took his teasingly tracing hand away so he could reach up, covering the brunet's hand with his own instead, digits splayed softly against his skin, barely touching.

Dipper huffed before starting once more, steeling himself and feeling much better now that Bill was here and holding him, giving him strength he didn't possess to continue on with his tale.

"I…well, besides all the headaches, I have… _dissociative fugue."_

Dipper whispered the last word, eyes squeezing shut tight as he let the words sink in. A part of him, a good and strong part of him felt  _relived_ about telling another soul his dark and heavy secret. It was a sweet, sweet release of simple words that has so much impact and his heart felt lighter than before.

However, though his own heart was soaring with that wonderful relief, his gut seemed to tighten and twist even more, the knots growing tighter as more nerves set in. His mind fell nearly blank at the sensations and uncertainty running through him.

What if Bill left him?

What if Bill decided he was too weird and awkward to hang out with?

What if Bill stopped being friends with him because of this"

A silent  _oh_ was whispered into his hair, hot air causing some of his hairs to billow out.

_Oh._

What did that even mean?

Dipper was ready to slip away, to crawl back to the common room and curl up and never move again, hoping beyond all hope he would slip between the cracks of his conscious along the way, losing his body to a different motor function to cause it to wander around aimlessly, doing things he couldn't control in the slightest.

It terrified him. It absolutely and positively terrified him.

However, Bill didn't pull away. He didn't shove him and spit cruel words. Dipper knew Bill understood what dissociative fugue was, knew that the other was now aware and had put all the pieces together that made up his broken life, but even then, the other didn't send him away.

No, Bill turned him fully around to hug him close, his head moving from the top of his head to his shoulder, not saying a thing.

Dipper melted into the touch.

His gut unwound.

The horrid thoughts in his mind dispersed.

And Dipper let his grateful and joyful tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add chapter names so you guys can find certain prompts quicker and to just make this thing a bit more organized.


	36. Princess Pines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bill calls dipper 'princess' and dip gets so annoyed by that that bill decides to treat him like one for a day or so in the most annoying ways possible (eg bill picks him up in bridal style whenever dipper just wants to step over a doorstep)

“Bill! Put me down!”

“Oh, how could I do that? A precious princess like you has no reason to walk~”

Dipper groaned and tried to wriggle out of the demon’s arms, flushing horribly as he found that Bill had quite the grip on him, trapping him against his chest. He shouldn’t have overreacted the way he did when Bill had called him _princess_ because now he was paying the price.

And the worst of it was that he was starting to actually… _like_ this attention. 

“I am  _not_ a princess!” Dipper replied vehemently, crossing his arms and pouting angrily. 

Bill purred at the sight, eyes crinkling in adoration as he held the boy closer. “Oh, kid.” The demon sighed. “You’re so much of a princess that you don’t even realize it.”

Dipper grumbled but nevertheless moved so he was pressing closer to Bill than he already was, discretely enjoying the demon’s warmth. 

He was  _not_ a princess.

Really.

He wasn’t. 


	37. Bill is an Annoying Traingle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Bill get jealous at the triangles in Dipper's math homework. I will leave it there.  
> Prompt 2: Could I request a small prompt of Gideon returning and Bill saving dipper from his revenge?

"I feel like you don't even love me anymore!"

"Bill. I hate you. I've never loved you in the first place."

"How could you  _cheat_ on me like this?"

"Was that a pun?"

"I see how it is, Pine Tree. I see how it is."

"How  _what_ is? I'm trying to do homework! Go away!"

"Well, if you're going to be seeing  _othe_ r triangles, I guess I'll just leave!"

Dipper sighed as Bill left in a flash of blue.

"Finally."

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Get back here, Pines!"

Dipper gasped, sharp air puffing through his lungs painfully as he tried to push his legs to go faster, to pump harder, to get away from this mess he found himself in.

Of course Gideon wouldn't reform after all his time in prison. Of course he'd bulk up with not only strength, but stamina.

Of course he'd come after him for revenge.

Dipper turned another corner, skidding a bit with his arms flailing in a desperate bid to get away from the other. His cheeks puffed out and more sweat trickled down his back. In all honesty, he couldn't keep this up. Already, he was stumbling around and the brunet knew more than anything else that it would only be a matter of time until he collapsed. Still, he couldn't give up. He couldn't just  _stop_ running. He had to get to town- to civilization, where Gideon couldn't hurt him. Maim him.

Kill him.

"When I catch you, it's over! You hear me, boy?  _OVER!"_

Dipper felt a few tears leak from his eyes from the pain in his muscles.

He fell, crashing to the ground in a messy heap.

This was it.

End of the line.

His legs were cramped up horribly and no matter how much he squirmed and struggled, he simply couldn't get up. More tears fell from his eyes, the salty water falling into his slightly open mouth where whines of agony and fear slipped out.

However, before Gideon could come upon him, striking him down, color drained from the world and time fell still.

"What the-"

"HEYA PINE TREE! LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE IN A PICKLE!"

Dipper startled and struggled to push himself around, legs still too sore to support him.

"Bill?! Bill Cipher?!"

"THAT'S MY NAME, DON'T WEAR IT OUT!"

Dipper groaned at the weak attempt at humor and shook his head. "What do _you_ want? Why are you here?"

Bill rolled his eye and floated closer, hands on his angles as he peered down at him. "WELL, I WAS JUST WATCHING YOU AS ALWAYS FROM MY HIGHER PLAIN OF EXISTENCE AND I NOTICED STAR HERE TRYING TO KILL YOU AND I THOUGHT, 'GEEZE! I CAN'T HAVE MY FAVORITE MEATSACK DYING ON ME YET!' SO HERE I AM!"

"That explains nothing at all."

"ON THE CONTRARY, KID. I THINK IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING. YOU  _DO_ WANNA LIVE, RIGHT?"

Dipper blinked slowly before harshly shaking his head side to side. "No way, I'm not making another deal with you! You'll just screw me over like last time!"

"WELL, AREN'T YOU MOVING FAST? BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND AS OF YET-"

Dipper's mouth dropped open. Did Bill just…make a innuendo?

No. Impossible. Right?

"I'LL SAVE YOU FROM STAR HERE ON ONE CONDITION- YOU GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME!"

Dipper's mouth dropped open fully. "Wait, what?" He gasped.

Bill's arm extended and shut his jaw close. "YOU'RE GOING TO ATTRACT BUGS, KID. THOUGH THEY'RE NOT THE ONLY ONES WHO WANT TO GET IN THAT MOUTH OF YOURS~"

Dipper put his face in his hand and groaned.

Yes. This was really happening.

The evil demon of the mind Bill Cipher was trying, and failing, to flirt with him.

How did this become his life?

"N-no deal, Bill. This…This is too weird, okay?"

Bill's eye narrowed and he made a noise of annoyance.

"LISTEN, YOU CAN EITHER GO ON A DATE WITH ME, OR GET KILLED BY STAR. YOU'RE CHOICE, KID! TIME'S A TICKING, AFTER ALL!"

Dipper watched as Bill held out a flame coated hand at him, eye quirking up in the best imitation of a smile he could give.

Dipper groaned.

He really didn't have a choice here, did he? After all…it was only  _one_ date. So what if it was with a triangular dream demon from a higher plain of existence that had a god complex and couldn't stop screaming?

Dipper glanced down at his hand.

Well, actually, maybe a slow death  _would_ be better…

"TICK, TOCK PINE TREE! GOTTA HAVE AN ANSWER~"

Dipper's eyes snapped back up to the demon and his face hardened. Scowling, he reached out and clasped Bill's weird black hand, flames racing down both their arms.

"Fine. Deal!"

After all, how bad could it be?


	38. Prohibition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Prohibition Au; Billdip with them dancing  
> Prompt 2 : All right, the prohibition Au with Billdip. Like Bill is a gangster and Dipper has to go on a date with him or something.

Dipper giggled as the older man grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the still running car, radio playing a nice, smooth jazz.

Dipper knew what he was doing was illegal. He knew if they were caught, they'd be fined and jailed.

But in all honesty? He couldn't care less about that at the moment.

Bill spun him around, movements slightly clumsy as he pulled him flush against his chest. His hazel eyes burned with a light that sent absolutely delicious shivers up Dipper's spine, the simple act punctuated by the smell of alcohol on the blond's breath.

"Dance wit' me, kid." Bill said, words slurred ever so slightly as he wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him along as he started up a clumsy dance, feet dragging ever so slightly.

Dipper couldn't help but grin widely at the other's motions, his previous giggles transforming into full on laughter. His own liquor-scented breath billowed over Bill's face, causing the man to wrinkle his nose as he leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, teeth smashing against the warm, rosy skin found there.

"We are completely swacked, aren't we?" Dipper mumbled, trying his best to stumble after the other in a dizzying spin. "We seriously could get arrested for this."

Bill snorted against his neck and spun him, causing more joyful laughter to erupt from him. "Ya don' sound all tha' angry, kid."

Dipper moved to wrap his arms around the other's neck, burying his face in Bill's vest while he continued to sway his hips. "How could I be? I'm with the man I love, after all."

Bill shook his head and planted a few sloppy kisses on top of Dipper's head, spitting out a few stray brown hairs as he went.

"Tha' sweet, kid." The man cooed. "I love you too."

Dipper smiled and continued to sway with the other.

So what if they could get caught?

Right now, he's never been happier.

~~0~~0~~0~~

."I'll do anything! I swear! Please…please, just put that away!"

Dipper's heart beat erratically in his chest as he stared up at the older man in front of him, all sharp angles and cool eyes. He had known there was something off about him as soon as he walked into the shop. There was a certain…air about him, one that spoke of power and prestige. The dark skin and blond hair also didn't help, along with the suit that was surely worth more than the entire shop and the land it was on.

Still, Dipper hadn't been  _too_ worried. That is, until the man pulled a gun out.

For once, the brunet wished there was somebody,  _anybody_ in the shop with him as well.

"Really? Anything?"

Dipper blinked hard and swallowed nervously, but nodded nonetheless. He wasn't about to let himself get shot because Stan apparently owed money to some mafia or whatever.

If he wasn't so terrified at the moment, Dipper knew he'd be cursing with flailing fists.

"A-anything." Dipper restated, eyes never leaving the silver muzzle of the gun.

The man- Bill- grinned wildly and slipped the weapon back into his jacket. "Well then, there is  _one_ thing you could do…"

"What is it?" Dipper gasped.

Bill chuckled lowly and leaned forward, palms pressed flat against the counter as his eyes bore into the poor boy's. "I want a date."

Dipper blinked.

Then, blinked again.

"Wait, what? B-but I'm not a-" Dipper slapped a hand over his mouth, face draining of color as his stomach filled with dread.

He really needed to stop opening his big mouth. Stan always said it'd get him in trouble and now…

Bill narrowed his eyes. "Not what? A queer?"

Dipper gulped, but didn't say anything, didn't twitch a muscle.

Bill snorted. "Whatever kid. Either you give me the money, go out on a date with me, or I shoot you right now. What'll it be?"

Dipper slowly dropped his hands and bit his lower lip.

There really was no way out of this, was there?

"I…I guess…I-I'll go out on a date…w-with you…" The boy muttered, a bright flush taking over his cheeks.

This couldn't be happening.

Bill leaned in closer and before Dipper could process what was happening and move away, the blond had already broken off the small kiss, whipping around and waving goodbye.

"Good choice, kid! See you tomorrow at seven!"

Dipper stared after the man, slowly reaching up to touch his lips.

This couldn't be happening.


	39. Bill the Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Billdip Bill finds the smile dip  
> Prompt 2: Bill catches dip reading 50 shades and won't let it go  
> Prompt 3: Bill super horny and Dipper denying the sects

"Bill! Bill no- how do you even- oh god."

The triangle before him laughed loudly, his golden color flashing between all other colors as his arms started to rotate around his angles. His eye, pupil blown wide, crinkled in adoration.

"WOO! AIN'T THIS AN EXPERIANCE? LOOK AT ALL THOSE DIMENSIONS CLAMBERING AROUND! HEY PINE TREE, YOU'RE A GIRL IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE, DID'JA KNOW THAT? ALSO, YOUR FACE IS PRETTY!"

Dipper flushed as he slapped his hands over his face. Why did Mabel have to mention Smile Dip to Bill and why did the demon have to try some!?

Next thing Dipper knew, long black arms were wrapping around his chest, dragging him to the demon where Bill pressed flush against him, entire form actually vibrating.

"YOUR FLESH BAG IS WARM! WOO, TEMPERATURE IS WEIRD!"

Dipper sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Oh my god. Out of all the people- you too, kid?"

Dipper flushed brightly. "Go away, Bill! I-I was j-just curious! And…yeah! Go away!"

Bill chuckled lowly and swaggered forward, wrapping his arms around Dipper's shoulders and giving the boy a lewd grin.

"Really now? Just curious? I'm sure  _I_ could answer any questions you had about BDSM."

Dipper squeaked and stumbled away from the demon's grasp. "Bill-!"

Bill stepped forward however, eyes sparking as he grabbed Dipper's wrist and dragged the boy in. Somehow, the brunet kept his tight grip on the terrible novel.

"In  _great_ detail, mind you."

"Th-that's n-not needed…"

Dipper let out another small yelp as he felt the demon's teeth lightly nick the shell of his ear, hot breath billowing over his cool skin.

"Oh? I don't think you're telling the truth, Pine Tree~"

Dipper groaned as Bill moved down lower to nibble on his neck, arms fully wrapping around his flushing body to pull him close.

He was going to hell.

Again.

~~0~~0~~0~~

"But Piiiine Treeee~"

"Bill, get off me. I'm trying to work! This essay is due tomorrow!"

"But I want to have sex with you! C'mon!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "I don't think I've ever heard anything so unromantic in my entire life." He deadpanned.

Bill whined and buried his face into the side of the boy's neck, arms wrapped around his shoulders and trying to travel downward. "Oh, who cares! Let's just fuck already!"

Dipper sighed before reaching out and grabbing a nearby bottle for these occasions. Giving it a few shakes, he turned and spritzed holy water right onto Bill's face, causing the demon to hiss and pull away, rubbing his now red skin angrily.

"What the hell!"

"If you don't go away, I'll spray you again!"

With another low rumbling growl, Bill teleported away in a flash of blue fire, finally leaving Dipper alone with his work.

The boy shook his head.

This is what he gets for dating a literal demon.


	40. Not Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Vampire!Bill x Dipper) Bill decides to have a late night snack?

"Bill! What are you doing here?"

Dipper lifted the window a bit higher, giving the blond more space to crawl inside. Blinking hard, the brunet stepped away, rubbing his tired eyes as bright moonlight hit them.

Hissing curses, the blond haphazardly fell onto the floor, muttering something about his 'stupid legs' before climbing back up to tower above the other. His entire form trembled a little and looking closer, Dipper could see the rise of gooseflesh. Hair messy and skin paler than normal, it didn't take much to put two and two together.

"Bill! What the hell! You just got a drink  _last week!"_

If Dipper was being honest with himself, making a deal with a vampire probably wasn't the best idea in the world. But this was  _Bill._

_Bill._

He could always trust Bill.

He'd never hurt him.

Never.

Bill sighed and ruffled his bright hair with a shaky hand. His eyes shined with an unnatural golden light in the darkness and staring up at him, Dipper couldn't help but feel his heart catch in his throat some.

Bill would never hurt him.

Never.

"I-I know, k-kid I k-know. j-j-just be-been busy a-and stu-uff." The vampire said, leaning up against the wall as he peered down at him. "A-and I…ju-just a s-sip, o-okay? T-that's a-all I wa-want."

Dipper sighed and shook his head. "You're too reckless. I can't keep doing this, Bill."

The vampire shook his head. "L-listen, P-pine tree, t-this wo-won't l-last for…forever. P-promise. I-I've been do-doing a-a lot be-better l-lately a-anyways. S-soon I w-won't e-even ha-have a t-taste f-for b-blood from the source."

"You said that three months ago."

"P-Pine Tr-tree!  _P-please!"_

Dipper grumbled as he stepped into Bill's waiting arms, allowing the vampire to pull him flush against his body. His body was cold without power from blood. Despite this, however, Bill's arms were a comforting weight around him and Dipper soon found himself melting into the hold, tilting his head to the side to give Bill full access to his throat.

"Not too much, okay? I have work tomorrow and I really can't afford another hospital bill."

Bill winced a bit, but nevertheless lowered his head down, opening his mouth and letting his fangs scrape across the heated flesh. "Y-yeah…" He replied, even more shaky than before. "S-sorry ab-about that. I-I'll b-be gentler t-this t-t-time…"

Before Dipper could even hope to respond, Bill dug his fangs deep into the pulsating jugular, piercing the flesh clean through and hooking his fangs all the way through. Making sure the holes would be deep enough, Bill retracted enough to feel blood start to pump through the similar and familiar wounds.

Bracing Dipper's neck against him, Bill made sure his arms were fully carrying the younger's weight before he started sucking in greedy mouthfuls of blood, savoring each little sweet drop of ruby that landed on his tongue and slipped down his esophagus into his awaiting belly, that odd and empty hunger finally being satisfied.

Dipper cried out softly as pain built up around were Bill's mouth was, his arms weakly wrapping around the vampire's neck as his bitten nails scratched for purpose. Grunting a bit, Bill retracted even more, barely able to hold himself back from just  _tearing_ into the boy.

It would be easy to hurt the boy, so easy to rip him into bloody shreds to revel in and digest.

But…no. He couldn't do that, didn't  _want_ that.

This was his sapling, his boyfriend.

His lover. His savior.

When he was finally bloated with the human's life force, Bill completely retracted his fangs. Feeling Dipper fully collapse onto him, Bill reached up and pressed two fingers to the two puncture wounds to his neck, muttering a healing spell under his breath to close them up.

"Kid? Kid, you okay?" Bill murmured, hooking his arm under the boy's knees to carry him bridal-style. Panic starting building in his chest when his sapling didn't respond right away, cheeks pale and head lolling.

"Kid? Pine Tree? Dipper?!"

Dipper finally responded, muttering weakly under his breath as he leaned into Bill, enjoying the new warmth found there.

Bill sighed in relief before turning and tucking his human into bed, placing a small, chaste kiss on his forehead and lips.

_He hadn't killed him._

Bill turned back to the window and slid out, giving the boy one last glance before closing it and retreating into the moonlight.

_Yet._


	41. Moonlight Waltz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write a fusion dance scene for pyrite? Like one where they do epic spins and dance moves and stuff.

Bill laughed as he tightened his hold Dipper's waist, burying his head into blue locks as he hugged him close, slowly rocking their bodies back and forth. He could feel the younger's breath against his chest, lips smiling against the skin as small giggles echoed out.

Squinting his one eye in adoration, it didn't take much for Bill to suddenly lift Dipper up in the air, his legs wrapping around his hips automatically. Dipper pulled away slightly to give him a questioning look, head tilted ever so slightly that made his heart speed up, unable to get over how adorable his sapling looked in that moment in time.

"Care to dance with me?" Bill purred, the moonlight above glinting off his Cat's Eye.

Dipper blinked slowly. "But there's no music…" The gem murmured. His eyes seemed silver that night and all Bill wanted to do was lean forwards and kiss his eyes close, move his lips down his cheeks and across the bottom of his jaw, nipping and licking ever so slightly, drawing out hums and giggles…

"Well, no. But does there have to be music?"

Dipper smiled softly and lightly shook his head, hooking his arms around Bill's neck and dropping his legs down to stand on his own two feet. The younger gem tilted his head upwards to look up at Bill, the moonlight capturing his face perfectly and leaving silver contours, gem sparkling gently under his side-swept bangs.

"I guess not." Dipper sighed before pressing himself close to Bill, unhooking one hand from his shoulders to capture Bill's, weaving their fingers together and waiting for the other gem to start.

Bill laughed as he wrapped an arm around Dipper's hips, dragging him even closer than before. Making sure he was ready, Bill slowly started to pull him in a spiral of a waltz, feet staccato against the ground, full of orderly purpose and a certain carefulness that only spoke of the gentle feelings he had for the other.

However, as time wore on, their dancing and steps picked up, becoming a whirlwind of legs and swinging hips. Bill practically dragged Dipper along, twirling him every so often before grabbing his hips and pulling him close to his chest to pepper the top of his head in kisses. Flipping the boy around again, Bill gave him a lecherous grin that spoke of both dark desires and unfiltered excitement.

"Ready, Pine Tree?" Bill cooed.

Dipper smirked back at the other and hopped up, wrapping his arms back around the other's shoulders and his legs around his waist.

"I'm always ready." Dipper responded, nuzzling Bill's neck.

Bill's grin split his face into two as his feet took up a fast and hasty rhythm, spinning around circle after circle while Dipper pressed kisses to his collar bone. Moving his arms from around Dipper's waist to under his rear, Dipper unhooked his arms from Bill's neck and dipped himself backwards, neck smooth and glistening under the little light. Fingers reaching back, Dipper arched his back before snapping back forwards again, wrapping his arms back around Bill's neck.

Still spinning and stepping in a strange, macabre semblance of their previous waltz, Bill moved his hands down to Dipper's hips and with a single, trusting, passing look towards one another, Bill tossed Dipper straight into the air, high above.

The older gem smiled when he heard Dipper's laughter and kept his single eye trained carefully on his form as he fell back towards him, twirling around in the air. Reaching up, Bill caught him around the waist above his head, the boy's body parallel to the ground. Holding him up for a second more, Bill dropped him to the ground and caught his still laughing lips in a deep kiss, his own mouth turned upwards into a smile.

Pulling away after only a little time, Dipper pressed closer to Bill and took his hands up once more and the two started up their calm waltz from before, bodies flush and laughter ringing out between kisses as their form's started to glow brighter and brighter.

And with a flash of white that, if even only for a second,, transcended the moon's silvery glow, the two- Bill and Dipper- were one.


	42. All's Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm still kinda sorta hoping for that you will write that other anon's idea about that Bill plays with Dipper some DD&MD.
> 
> I'll do a longer one shot about this prompt in the future. For now, have this little thing.

Dipper leaned forward, hands tightened in fists, eyes wide as he watched the die slowly roll, balancing gently on it's side.

_No way it's going to flip over fifteen! And then, I'll win!_ He thought in excitement, bottom lip caught between teeth.

However, just as Dipper was readying his winning cheer, the die inexplicably turned to the left, landing on a resolute seventeen.

"Well well well! Looks like I beat your dark wizard, kid!" Bill crowed happily, snapping to get rid of the piece on the board.

Dipper's mouth dropped wide open and he glared at the triangular demon in front of him in anger.

"Hey! No fair! You cheated!" He pouted, picking up the die and crossing his arms.

"Oh Pine Tree…" Bill started in a sigh. "All's fair in love, war, and DD&MD! And as it so happens, I've been cheating from the start with you on all three sides. get it? Three sides? I'm hilarious!"

Dipper's mouth dropped open and his face flushed bright red.

Did Bill…did he just say he…he… _loved_ him?

"Now are you going to sit there all day or are you going to roll that die? Game's still going, kid!"

Still shocked, Dipper rolled the die, his eyes glued to the game board in mock interest, missing Bill's own pink hue.


	43. Nearly Dead, but Not Quite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do another billdip vampire au, where bill is very close to accidently killing dipper? I really loved the last one btw

Bill dug his fangs deeper into the boy's sweet flesh, feeling the humming rush of blood beneath him. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, Bill tugged him closer so he was flush against him. He could hear the brunet's heart slamming against his ribs, begging to break out and be free.

The thought of it- the slight smell of fear that wafted from him drove Bill wild and he tightened his grip on Dipper's neck, biting in deeper and rougher to get a thicker flow of blood, which he greedily sucked up. The hot liquid washed down his throat with ease, stopping the terrible, dry burning sensation. He could feel his limbs slowly stop shaking so much as his energy returned steadily. Moaning at the sweet, irony relief he was gifted by, he wrapped his other arm around Dipper's hips, completely trapping him against his body so there was no hope for escape.

Feeling himself grow woozy, Dipper tried his best to speak up, to cry out against Bill and his actions, but he couldn't seem to get anything but an odd, choking noise to come from his throat. A whimper trapped inside him, his whole body shuddered as he felt his life slowly drain from his neck and into Bill's belly. Eyes falling shut, the boy weakly wrapped his arms around Bill's shoulders, using the vampire to keep himself up. Mouth dry, his mind tuned in and out of focus as he fell closer and closer to that black abyss of unconsciousness.

Bill felt a shiver of pleasure trace it's way down his spine. Filled with warmth, hunger sated, Bill took a few more sips from Dipper's bite marks, taste buds protesting at the lack of flow found there. Grinning like a fat cat, the vampire removed himself from his human lover, eyes heavy with gluttony.

What Bill didn't expect was for Dipper to collapse completely on him, no strength to even keep his head up. Letting out a cry of surprise, Bill was quick in catching him and hoisting him up bridal style, fingers tracing the curve of his too pale cheek.

"Kid?" He tried, swallowing thickly, the taste of Dipper's sweet blood still thick on his tongue.

It made him sick now.

Dipper showed no response to his frantic, whispered question.

"Pine Tree!" Bill tried again, whipping around to lower himself on Dipper's bed, placing a hand over his lover's heart.

There was no movement.

Tears started to well up in his eyes and Bill felt like he was about to throw up all the blood he just consumed.

What has he  _done?_

"Dipper! Dipper!" Bill screamed, wrapping his arms fully around the cold body, hugging him close and feeling those bitter tears trace down his face. "Dipper…" He sobbed again, body shuddering, though this time not in need for blood.

"What have I  _done?"_ Bill repeated to himself, out loud this time.

Lowering his head onto Dipper's chest, Bill almost gagged in glee when he heard the faintest of trembles from the boy's heart.

He was nearly dead, but not quite.

Bill almost bit out a bitter laugh, but held himself in.

This…

He had lost control. Completely and utterly.

Dipper…he…he had been so…so…understanding about all this. Willing, even.

Bill bit his bottom lip, yet reached into the brunet's pocket, pulling out his phone before he could let his self hate completely drown him.

He had an ambulance to call, after all.


	44. The Real Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pyrite forced to defuse when Dipper and Bill suddenly don't agree on something and then get into a fight?

A single scream doubled into two as Pyrite's form completely split in two, bright light flashing and fading as the fuse fell apart.

Straightening himself, eyes burning angrily, Dipper turned and stormed towards where Bill was, hands tightened into fists.

"Bill! I've told you once I'll tell you a thousand times! Pyrite is  _not_ a killer and we can't just go around and kill gems!" The younger snarled, gesturing to the cracked gem of a monster on the ground.

Bill leered at the other and crossed his arms, single eye sparking. "It was going to  _kill_ us and you were no help in getting out of the way in time! Your hesitation was what almost got us  _skewered!_ I'd rather kill it than it kill us."

Dipper shook his head angrily and stomped his foot. "That still doesn't mean you should go for a killing blow! Just because these gems are monsters doesn't mean-"

"Exactly!" Bill interrupted, leaning in close to Dipper to sneer in his face. "These gems are  _monsters_ and we go and get rid of them! You're fooling yourself if you think you can actually  _help_ any of them! The best thing to do at this point is to put them out of their misery!"

Dipper's voice caught in his throat and his eyes welled up with tears. Shivering all over, the younger gem gave Bill one last bitter glare before turning and storming off.

Bill froze, slight disbelief painted on his face at what he just said.

"Oh god…I-I-! Pine Tree! That's- that's not what I- Pine Tree!" Bill called out, still unable to move from where he was paralyzed, horror and shame creeping into his heart.

Dipper simply shook his head.

"Y-you call them m-monsters, but you know who the real monster is? A gem who goes around and just-just  _kills_ for the fun of it."

The boy whipped around, eyes now burning.

"I'm never fusing with you again. Pyrite is dead."


	45. Magic Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Magician!Bill has some fun with Dipper?  
> Warning: NSFW, rape, underage
> 
> I'm sorry mom.

"Now! For my next trick, I'll need a volunteer!"

Bill raised his arms into the air, flourishing his long cape as he grinned wildly to his crowd, his one blue eye and one gold eye scanning the crowd for the perfect person for his next…"trick."

Hands darted up and waved in the air, skin painted with the bright lights from the stage, casting strange shadows on the back wall. Pacing back and forth some, cane tapping a staccato rhythm against the ebony wood, Bill took in his options.

Parents were calm and collective when raising their hands, still and patient, knowing they were probably not going to be picked. Teens were shy in the act, trying to appear brooding or bored, fingers stretched up ever so slightly in a small, but silent plea.

Both bored Bill to tears.

However, the children that occupied the seats never failed to amuse him. Their hands were wild, waving about wildly, chins being thrust in the air to look over other's heads while some even stood up to try and grab his attention. Whimpers and shouts of  _please!_ and  _pick me!_ echoed around him.

Toes at the edge of the stage, Bill made a show, flipping his hair back with his hand as he scanned the crowd back and forth, sending the kids wild in a bid to get picked.

There. Near the back.

A boy and a girl stood side by side, both waving their arms like others, laughing joyfully at the energies in the room. The boy, soft hair tucked underneath a blue and white hat, face soft and gentle, with liquid brown eyes, called out to Bill. His mouth was turned upwards in a joyful smile.

"How about…You there! In the very back! No, no! The one in the pine tree hat!"

The boy's face lit up as his twin sister gave him a playful shove out into the aisle. Even from here, Bill could see the boy practically vibrating from excitement as he passes jealous children, running and hopping up the stairs of the stage.

"Now, what's you're name, kid?" Bill greeted, grabbing the boy's palm, enjoying the way it fit perfectly into his.

"Dipper! Dipper Pines!" The child responded, cheeks rosy.

Bill felt his heart tremble ever so sightly. This kid had no idea how adorable he was, did he?

"Nice to meet you, Dipper Pines! Everybody, how about an applause for this brave lad?" Bill cackled, thrusting his and Dipper's clasped hands into the air.

As expected, his audience sounded out another loud cheer.

Dipper flushed deeper with both excitement and a little stage fright.

"Now, Dipper-" Bill started, dragging the teen over to a nearby box, eyes roaming over the boy's small form. "What I want you to do is get inside this box for me. We're going to make you…DISAPPEAR!"

Dipper gaped, eyes bright as he let Bill lead and sit him inside the blindingly gold and black box patterned with eyes. Once inside, Bill gave the boy a leering grin and a small pat on the cheek before closing both doors.

Just as Bill vanished behind the doors to the outside world, Dipper swore he saw the man's eyes flash.

Dipper shook his head. The lighting was crazy here.

As soon as the doors closed and locked, silence reigned, shocking him ever so slightly.

It was pitch black inside the box, not even a sliver of light to be found. Shivering and shifting ever so slightly, Dipper turned his head all around, wondering what exactly was happening.

Then, something touched his leg.

Jumping up, Dipper turned and ran for where he knew the doors were, alarmed and just a little bit scared.

However, nothing met his groping hands.

Reaching blindly out into the darkness, Dipper opened his mouth to scream and cry, only for nothing to come out. Tears welling up in his eyes, the boy felt around for anything, anything at all.

Just as he was sure his strangely silent heart was going to leap out of his chest, the thing from before- warm if not a bit slimy, touched him again, paired with the familiar voice of Bill, tone quite and soft like honey.

_Don't you worry a hair on you're little head, kid. Everything is fine._

"What's going on? Where am I?" Dipper screamed out, vocal chords vibrating yet releasing no sound.

_Let's just say…you're in a special place. I told you you'd disappear. But don't worry! Nothing_ bad  _is going to happen! In fact, you'll feel pretty good here in a minute…_

"What?" Dipper responded soundless once again, shuddering as another strange appendage joined in touching him, one wrapping around his waist and the other crawling up his left leg. Squirming, unsure about the feel of them, Dipper found that no matter how much he tried to pry or how much he moved, he couldn't break their hold on him.

His heart beat faster and more tears sprung to his eyes.

_Calm down._ Bill's voice rang out again.

Just as Dipper opened his mouth to spit back a reply, a third appendage slipped right in, pulsating inside his mouth.

Gagging and unable to spit it out, Dipper was forced to swallow the strange liquid the thing secreted, feeling himself growing more drowsy as he did so, limbs heavier. Sinking into the darkness, Dipper's mind left him, unable to hold onto a single thought besides the feeling of the strange appendages on his bare flesh, which slowly crawled up his leg, dipping underneath his shorts. Grunting slightly at the feeling, Dipper's eyes bugged out and he flushed as the appendage squirmed under his boxers, brushing up against his length.

Kicking out a little, Dipper felt his body grow even slower and more heated. Unable to do anything but continue swallowing around the appendage in his mouth, Dipper let out a broken cry as the one in his boxers started to slowly wrap around his length, pulsating as it slid up and down some.

Pleasure shot through his groin, a hot fire that trailed upwards, causing him to shudder in delight. His heart still pumping madly in his chest, the boy tried his best to hang onto any thought at all, what exactly was happening to him and how  _wrong_ it all was, yet how utterly…utterly  _good_ it felt as well.

Dipper bit down on the appendage in his mouth, yielding no results in turn.

Something thin brushed against the tip of his cock, swirling around and tickling his slit while the rest of the appendage constricted ever so slightly before loosening again, rubbing ever so slowly as it did so.

Tears pricking the corners of his eyes, Dipper knew that the pressure he had inside him wasn't going to last forever, and he was right. One more brush against his tip sent him over the edge, vision flashing white as he fell limp.

The boy was barely aware of anything as the appendages left. Eyes falling close, he also didn't see his body be overtaken by blue flames, cleaning him up, good as new. Bill's disembodied voice purred in his ear, pleased and sated.

Shivering, the sudden roar of people was what caused Dipper to jerk back into consciousness. Eyes flashing open, mind blank besides fading memories of some sort of…well… _pleasure,_ Dipper winced as the door to the box was flung open once more, gloved hand reaching inside to drag him out.

"And he returns!" Bill squealed, thrusting his and Dipper's hand into the air at the cheer of the crowd.

Yawning and rubbing his eyes, it didn't take much for Dipper to be swept away by the excitement of the crowd. Strange dream forgotten, Dipper laughed joyfully as Bill gave his hand one last shake before hopping off the stage.

He never saw Bill's grin.

Nor did anyone notice the slight wetness in the magician's pants.


	46. Admitting the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you maybe do dipper admitting he's dating bill to ford? Like a prequel to that one prompt a while ago
> 
> Prequel to "Your Fault"

"Hey…Great Uncle Ford? There's…um…something I need to, uh…tell you…" Dipper trailed off awkwardly, voice small.

Ford glanced up from the newspaper he was flipping through, cocking a brow at his nephew. "You haven't drained the lake again, have you?"

"Th-that was one time-!" Dipper spluttered. "And it wasn't even my fault!"

Ford chuckled. "I know, I know. So what's up?"

Dipper fell quiet once more, feet scuffing against the wood and fingers nervously curling and uncurling. "Well…um, you see…I kinda maybe sorta have a…a, um  _boyfriend_ now…" The teen muttered, his voice tinny.

Ford folded up his paper and looked up at his nephew, curious. It wasn't too long ago the teen had come out as pansexual so to hear him already in a relationship was…well…there was a reason Mabel was known as the romantic of the two twins."

"Really? I didn't know you were really into…well, other people in general."

Dipper blushed a little and glanced away, arms wrapping around his body. "Well…he's not  _exactly_ a person…"

Ford narrowed his eyes. "Please don't tell me you're dating a supernatural creature. We already have enough trouble with Mabel as is…"

Dipper winced. "Um, yeah…he's supernatural alright…."

Ford put his head in his hands.

"Well, what is he? We are not having another vampire in this house and that's final."

"No! He's not a vampire! Just, ugh, please keep and open mind about this!" Dipper suddenly shouted. "It's Bill, okay? I'm dating Bill Cipher!"

And with that, the flushing, panicking teen ran from the room, chest heaving trying to catch breath and hot, fearful tears in his eyes.

Ford sat there, frozen where he was at, eyes wide in disbelief.

"What…" He whispered.

"YOU'RE DATING,  _WHO_ NOW?!"

 


	47. BillDip Week Day Two: Monster Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no clue what to do here and I've never written for this AU so I just went for it.  
> Enjoy some mindless fluff.

Dipper smiled as he leaned his shoulder onto Bill's side, tipping his head in the process to give the hunter better access to the area behind his ears.

Bill smirked at the pink blush on the brunet's face, lips curling into a small smile while his nose twitched happily.

Sure, their relationship was…an odd one to say the least being…well, to put it bluntly, completely different species, but that didn't mean much in the hunter's eyes. All he knew was that Dipper was quite possibly the most adorable and interesting creature he'd ever met and that everyday was a literal new adventure with him.

Bill continued to scratch the cervitaur on the head, fingers brushing up against soft fur and the base of his large, floppy ears. Carefully, he wound an arm around the brunet's torso, pulling him a bit closer while still being careful of his sharp antlers and lower half.

Sure, there were a number of things that were…difficult to do due to their differences in anatomy, but Bill honestly couldn't care less about those. All he needed really was this- sitting in the forest, bright blue sky above while he and Dipper simply enjoyed one another's presence.

Dipper's own arms came up to wrap around his hips, fingertips tracing gentle circles into his flesh and bone. The heat from the other melted through him, warming him up and painting a similar flush across his own cheeks, which he tried to hide by burying his head into the neck of his boyfriend, lips grinning and pieces of laughter tumbling out of him.

Dipper chuckled in response, knowing fully well what Bill was doing and being completely amused by it. Sure, the hunter was often loud and abrasive, but it was times like these Dipper knew showed Bill's true and silly nature.

Shaking his head, Dipper turned to snort into his wild blond hair, hot air billowing over the golden follicles and causing them to flutter and another giggle to spill from Bill's mouth.

Yes. It was times like these that reminded Dipper why he fell for this man in the first place.


	48. BillDip Week Day Three: Gem!Falls Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a bit more with Gem!Falls as I haven't written for that AU in a while.

Dipper blinked blearily as he stared at the spread of notes before him. He wasn't entirely sure how long he had been sitting and studying for, but he knew it had been at least a few days given the tide of the light through the windows. Reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose again, the gem sighed. The silence of the house was ringing in his ears and even though he had been sitting here, pouring over paragraph after sentence after word, he was no closer than before in his research about old gem technology and anything and everything about corrupted gems.

However, Dipper was sure he had just read the same sentence over about three times. It wasn't like he was tired or anything like that of course, but instead, his mind was…wandering. Not focusing. Blanking in and out.

He groaned. He should be working right now but for whatever reason, he just couldn't get his eyes straight and brain working as it should be.

How frustrating.

Biting his lip, Dipper blinked hard and lightly slapped his cheeks, trying to get himself back into studying.

Hunching over his work again, Dipper's eyes once again started to tear into the words printed on the page before him, ripping them to shreds and taking in and understanding their meaning once again.

"You're still  _working?"_

Dipper repeated his groan.

Great. Just as he was getting back into his research mentally, Bill had to come and screw it all up with his presence. Great.

"Yes. Now go away."

"You've been sitting there for five days! I think you need a break."

Dipper could hear Bill's footsteps loud and clear as the older gem surly swaggered on over. He blinked at the shadow falling over him. Puffing his chest out, Dipper tried his best to sound as assertions as he could.

"No I don't, I need to figure this out. I'm so  _close_ I know it! Now go away and leave me be."

Dipper startled terribly as two palms came crashing down on the table either side of him, effectively trapping him where he sat. Gulping, Dipper ducked his head down, not wanting to look up at the expression Bill had on his face.

"Pine Tree. Look at me." The older gem commanded, leaving no room for argument.

Wincing, Dipper hesitated ever so slightly before slowly tipping his head up, eyes wide.

Bill's face was turned down at him, normally styled hair hanging around his face loosely. Despite the gem's tone and previous actions, his single and true golden eye sparkled with a soft affection, like liquid honey, all sweet and smooth.

The stare caused him to, unfortunately, blush furiously and Dipper moved his hands to grip the underside of his chair tightly, breath suddenly caught in his throat.

"Pine Tree." Bill repeated, his voice gentle and loving. "Please. You're coming undone. Just because you can physically sit there and research until the end of time doesn't mean you  _should."_

Dipper gulped, eyes briefly glancing down at his work before returning to the gem's singular one. He could practically feel his resolve crumble as mental exhaustion crept in on him, slipping through the cracks of his mind and digging in deep into his roots, as far as it could possibly go before nestling there.

"I-I guess I could take a small break…" Dipper muttered.

Bill grinned and the next thing Dipper knew, the older gem was wrapping his arms around his middle and hoisting him up carefully, moving one arm to loop under his legs as he carried him bridal style.

"Bill!" Dipper called on in surprise, clutching the gem's neck, flushing an even deeper blue than before.

Bill chuckled softly and stared down at him, his own face painted in a blush.

"Just let me take care of you, Pine Tree."

"And what does that exactly entail?"

"Well…" Bill drawled, turning around. "I think a nice cuddle in bed would be a good place to start. D-do you?"

Dipper smiled as he heard the slight, unsure stutter in Bill's words.

"I think that sounds great."

Bill grinned and proceeded to lower him into his bed, making sure he was in place before crawling in after him, an arm wrapping around his waist again and tugging him close as the other grabbed the nearby comforter and tugged it over their heads, plunging them into darkness.

Snuffling a little, it didn't take long before Dipper's arms were wrapped around Bill's waist in response, head lowered as he curled up against the older gem, using his chest as a pillow.

"See?" Bill murmured into his hair, hot and arid breath causing the locks to billow. "Isn't this much better?"

Dipper chuckled again and nuzzled even closer.

"Yes." He finally admitted. "Yes is is."


	49. BillDip Week Day Five: Demonic Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This day's prompt is Bill teaching Dipper magic. Didn't stick all that close with the prompt and it's darker than what I was expecting, but oh well.  
> Also, yes I did skip yesterday's prompt as it was Parent AU and I'm not a huge fan of that. (plus I was working on LiaL and IaWL and was really tired) Sooo...Let's move on to day five instead!

Dipper bit his lip nervously as his wand was taken away by gloved, slender fingers.

"I'm not so sure about this…I mean, this is pretty heavy stuff. Are you sure we won't need a wand for this?"

The other Slytherin simply smirked and shook his head, hazel eyes nearly gold in the lighting of the empty classroom they had snuck into.

"I'm sure, Pine Tree. All we need are these bracelets." The blond took a small box out of his robe pocket, ebony and old with grotesque carvings of innocents being burned alive in curling flames.

Dipper knew what they were doing was wrong- illegal even. However, in that moment, looking up and staring into Bill's face, all sharp angles and soft smiles, Dipper could feel his worry and uncertainty start to fade away, trickling down his spine and secreted through his heated and flushing skin.

"Where did you even get these? And are you sure they're the real deal? Like, not gonna kill us?"

Bill snorted and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. Out of the corner of his eye, Dipper could see his dark hand gesture wildly.

"Borgin and Burkes of course! And of course they're they real deal! Checked them myself. Pure demonic energy locked into each one and even better, it _probably_ won't kill us."

"Probably?" Dipper squeaked.

Bill chuckled lowly. "Probably!" He echoed cheerfully before retracting his arm, much to Dipper's silent disappointment.

Wagging his eyebrows at Dipper, causing the brunet to huff a nervous laugh, Bill slowly opened the box and presented it to the other.

Inside, nestled in void black velvet, was two matching bracelets. The chains were crafted to look like creeping vines covered in thorns, colored a beautiful gold and ivory while the matching triangular gems set into them glowed with a sharp cerulean light, burning bright and bold.

"Beautiful…" Dipper whispered, eyes wide and greedy. Even from here, he could feel the dark artifacts pull and power, pulsating thinly in the air. If he wore this his magic would be…

Dipper licked his lips.

Bill grinned at him, wide and as sharp as a razor blade. "Well, don't just stare at it all day, Pine Tree. Choose one."

Dipper reached out and grasped the left bracelet between two fingers, carefully lifting it out of it's bed and into his warm, if not a bit sweaty, hand. It had no weight to it and the cold of the metal bit into his skin.

Tearing his gaze away from the powerful, dark treasure in his hand, Dipper watched as Bill took the other one and slipped the box back into his pocket. His wide and maniacal grin was still locked in place and his hazel eyes bore into him, heavy lidded and gleaming with a predatory hunger that sent pleasant, electrifying shivers up his spine.

"Together?" Bill asked, unlocking his bracelet and holding out it and his wrist, hand dangling limply.

Seeing what he was doing, Dipper followed suit and with one last matching gaze at one another, both snapped their bracelet's on the other's wrist.

Dipper cried out as soon as the metal locked into place. The triangular cut gemstone flared brightly and suddenly, fire seemed to swim in his vision, hot and cobalt, licking the walls and curling towards the ceiling in a desperate attempt to get out.

Eyes wide, Dipper watched as the same phenomenon take Bill over as well, the flames intertwining around him as the other Slytherin cackled madly. Teeth gleaming and face strained in an impossible grin, Bill opened his arms up.

"This! This is amazing!" The blond cried out. His hands opened and closed into fists and as his breathing calmed back down, the flames around him slowly died, submitting to his control and domineering nature.

However, the same could not be said for Dipper, who's swirling flames were only growing bigger and more violent. His already heavy breathes deepened into hyperventilation as terror overtook him. Tears starting to stream from his eyes, cries and small screams started to slip past his lips, choked out of his lungs and piercing the air.

"Pine Tree! Pine Tree, you have to calm down! Just listen to my voice, okay? You  _have_ to calm down. You control the fire, the fire doesn't control you!"

"I-I-" His voice cracked. "Bill!" Dipper screeched in terror, more hot tears leaking from his shut eyes as the flames slowly heated his skin up even more, reddening the flesh and causing some of his hairs to singe.

At this rate, Dipper was likely to boil his blood before burning skin off.

Eyes wide in fear and desperation, Bill launched himself at the smaller boy, latching his arms around his waist and pulling him close. Bill bent down and pressed his forehead against Dipper's.

"Pine-  _Dipper._ Calm down. Control yourself. Take hold of your emotions and mind. Listen to my voice. Come back to me." He hissed.

Slowly but surely, the flames around Dipper died away, weakening and fading back into oblivion.

Sweating and flushing, skin stinging with slight pain, Dipper returned the hug the other boy gave him, burying his head into the side of Bill's neck.

Slowly, Bill lead them over to a nearby desk, seating himself on it and pulling Dipper into his lap, balancing the smaller boy on his knees and tugging him close. His lips pressed small kisses to the side of his head as he blew cool air over those chocolate locks, causing them to fly into the air.

"Bill- I…I-"

"Shhh…it's okay. You're okay. I'm okay."

"But I- I  _failed."_

"Don't be ridiculous! You didn't fail whatsoever! You're alive, right? That's not failing."

"But I- I almost-" Dipper said in a sob, curling up tighter in Bill's lap.

Bill sighed.

"But you didn't. And that makes all the difference. Listen- it was hard for me too, but we both got through it. All we need is some practice and before you know it, we'll be able to do wandless magic! Control fire! Crush our enemies skulls beneath our feet and rule over all!"

Dipper laughed breathlessly against Bill's shoulder, shaking his head some at the other's wild fantasies before pulling back some. Eyes still gleaming with drying tears, he reached up and pressed his lips softly against Bill's, eyes flickering before pulling back.

Smiling softly, Bill hummed as he pulled the brunet into another kiss.

"Isn't that right, Pine Tree?" Bill murmured against his lips, smiling.

Dipper couldn't hold back his own grin himself.

"That's right."

 


	50. BillDip Week Day Six: High Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day six: Sirens/Pirates
> 
> This is late, but ah well. I was busy. I don't like siren AUs, but I do love pirates, so I'm going to go with that.  
> Plus, steampunk because I don't think it's been done yet.  
> I know there are tons of inaccuracies here but idc.

Dipper chewed on his bottom lip, brown eyes wide as he scanned the area around him, trying his best to crouch down even lower and curl up even tighter behind the crate.

This has go to be his worst and most dangerous idea to date and even now he was debating on whether or not he should try and get out, to ditch this horrible and scatterbrained idea of his.

However, the fact was was that he was out of money, had no job, and needed to get back home. Home…a place he should have never left. Where his sister Mabel still was and the rest of his family.

He should have never left them as he did. He should have never chosen research over his own flesh and blood.

It's too late to change the actions and the words he said in the paste, but that doesn't mean he can't try and work for a better future and try and mend the wounds he surely left.

Startling when he heard some far away yelling, Dipper blinked hard as dust entered his eyes and, very carefully, peeked out the corner of the crate he was hiding in once again. No one was there. Good.

The ship underneath him rocked ever so slightly and Dipper couldn't help but try and latch onto the ground, the stubs that were his nails digging into the dirty wood. He had forgotten how terrifying airships were and how no matter how many times he told himself that he was safe and there was indeed ground underneath him, the feeling of free fall never quite left him.

Dipper shook his head. He prayed to every god up there that he wouldn't get sick. Or caught. Preferably both.

Dipper cried out softly as he felt the ship lurch suddenly. Closing his eyes tightly, he gasped for breath as that tell-tale feeling of pressure started to slowly build up in his ears. Head pounding and stuffed, the boy dragged his teeth in his lower lip. Remembering a trick a sky-man once told him, Dipper reached up and pinched his nostrils shut while breathing out at the same time. Grinding his teeth together, he whimpered as his ears finally popped.

"Huh? What was tha?'" A voice suddenly said from somewhere behind him, thick with an accent he couldn't quite place.

Dipper resisted the urge to let out a pained and panicked cry.

Sweat beaded his brow and his heart slammed against his rib cage in a bid to get out as the sound of boots clicking against the wooden floor started to travel closer and closer to where he was crouched.

Dipper didn't know what to do. He didn't have a pistol on him, nor a sword or knife. His eyes darted around frantically and his hands curled into fists. At this rate, the man was sure to find him and then…and then…

Dipper couldn't help but gulp.

He was going to die. This stupid idea was going to kill him and he'd never see Mabel or Stan or Ford or anyone ever again.

Tears pooled in his eyes and deciding enough was enough, he stumbled to his feet, arms raised high over his head, eyes squinting.

"Please don't shoot!" Dipper cried out, voice shivering and thin.

The man paused, eyes wide in surprise as he stared at him. Peeking through his watery lashes, Dipper could make out the tall golden feathers in his hat. A triangular black eye patch covered his right eye and he was dressed in a long, thin brown coat with stylish golden buttons and baubles. Even from here, he could see the man's pistol in hand and his sword strapped to his side, which was surly sharp and dangerous.

"Well, well, well. A stowaway, eh? Haven' see one o' those in a while!" He laughed, voice nasally with a pitch that jumped through a soprano spectrum.

Dipper, unsure of how to respond to this, kept his hands in the air.

The man focused his single, hazel eye on him, one that burned as violently as the sun.

Dipper gulped thickly again, feeling his face heat up. There was no denying it, as dirty and raggedy as the man before him seemed, he was definitely handsome; there was no doubt about that.

"So!" The man stuffed his pistol haphazardly into his belt before clapping loudly and striding over, lips twisted into a sick leer. "What is a soft lil' kitten like you doin' on this ship?"

Dipper's mouth was dry as he stared up at the man, lungs and vocal chords grasping for words to spit out and say. He felt his face grow even redder and he couldn't find the strength to yell at the man for the demeaning insult.

"I- I- I…I ju-just want to g-go h-home…" He finally croaked out.

The man cocked an eyebrow at that and, much to Dipper's surprise, his hard eyes softened if just a tad. "Home, now? And I suppose it's in North America, am I righ'?"

Dipper nodded mutely. Lowering his hands, shoulders and upper arms aching, he nervously twiddled his fingers together. "Y-yes." He answered.

Dipper startled as the man suddenly threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Well, you're lucky you're adorable, kid or I woulda shot you on sight!"

Dipper opened his mouth to protest his "cuteness," only for an arm to wrap around his shoulders and pull him flushed against the man. He could feel the blond's gauntlets across his neck, built in compass and other navigation tools biting into the flesh of his neck. His nose wrinkled up at the scent of alcohol.

"What's yer name, kid?"

"Dipper." The brunet answered, only to curse himself a second later. He should have used a fake name!

The man however just laughed again and reached up to pinch his cheeks some. With his hands and arms crushed against the blond's side, Dipper could do nothing but stand there and accept the unwanted attention.

"Well, yer in luck I found ya, kid. The name's Cipher. Captain Cipher to everyone on this ship…well, except you."

"M-me?" Dipper squeaked, everything suddenly moving too fast for him.

The captain gave him a toothy grin.

"To you, Bill is just fine!"


	51. BillDip Week Day Seven: Sweet Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of BillDip week.  
> It's been fun doing this and I'm glad I was able to participate most days. Anyways, for the last day is an author's choice, I've decided to end this on some triangle Bill fluff because there's not enough of that here ever.

Dipper smiled gently as his finger ran up one of Bill's sides. it was smooth to a point where Dipper couldn't quite tell what Bill was even made out of, having next to no texture. Besides the slight groove of bricks and the heat radiating out of him, the dream demon had no real feel to him so to speak.

However, that didn't mean Dipper didn't enjoy this- just sitting in his now gray room alone, a book propped up in front of him while the shrunken demon sat in his lap, single all-seeing eye closed as an odd, rumbling purr emitted from him.

Curling his other arm around his awkward form a bit tighter, Dipper slowly trailed his fingers down more, rubbing the point to his right, causing the demon to purr even louder, eyelid fluttering some. Dipper could see the pleasurable, golden glow inside that odd body of his and it caused his own heart to warm at the sight. Sighing, Dipper bent down to press his cheek against the opposite side he was rubbing, forgetting about the book and closing his eyes, letting the small noises Bill was making fill him up completely. He felt lighter than a feather in that moment, like he could just float away, higher and higher and higher, past the exosphere and all the way into outer space itself, past planets and into the infinite beyond.

Dipper shuddered as he felt Bill's fingers run through his hair. Like his body, they had no texture, only weight and heat to them. A small, pleased sigh slipped past his lips as the demon carefully rubbed his temples. A soothing feeling leaked through them and Dipper felt his body relax as natural stress and worry was chased away by the demon's touch.

The two simply sat there together, Dipper's fingers now running over Bill's front, tracing every groove and being careful of the bow tie while Bill moved his own fingers down to prod at his human's neck, massaging the already relaxed muscles and causing more beautiful sighs and moans to fall from the brunet's mouth.

"I love you." Dipper mumbled against his side, voice soft and light.

Bill didn't open his eye, but it still squinted up in the best expression of a smile the demon could make.

"And I love you."

 


	52. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The prohibition au continue please. Dipper and bill date
> 
> Don't know how many of you are actually on tumblr, but the BillDip tag had a massive influx of hate today/tonight. I normally just block these people and move on as I have better things to do, but guess what someone did? Made a post with a bunch of links in it to "NSFW underage BillDip fics" and guess who's fic was on the list? Actually, multiple fics.
> 
> "Life is a Fairy Tale" and "Past the Gallows and Through the Mind," which I haven't even really worked on yet.
> 
> Anyone else see why this is really hilarious? No? LiaFT doesn't have any smut/NSFW in it.  
> Like, at all.  
> And I find this absolutely hilarious.
> 
> Anyways, that is all. Enjoy this continuation!

Dipper gulped audibly as he watched the black car door open up for him, a dark smiling face fading into his vision with piercing golden eyes, white-gloved hand held out for him to take.

Oh, how did this happen to him?  _Why_ did this happen to him? Surly God couldn't be this cruel, could he?

Body trembling, he chewed his lower lip nervously as he grabbed the gloved hand with his sweaty own, letting Bill pull him out of the car.

"You're going to love this place, Pine Tree. I mean, considering the meal itself is probably worth more than the hovel you call a home, you probably haven't ever had something this nice, yes?"

Dipper scowled at the man and didn't bother replying. Yanking his hand quickly out from Bill's, Dipper crossed his arms and looked away to the restaurant, which was indeed quite possibly the most fancy place he's probably ever step into for the rest of his life. Shifting in the old dress shoes he had dug out of the back of the closet for this occasion, he held in a yelp of surprise when Bill suddenly took his arm up against and started to drag him inside.

Everything from entering to getting to their table on the second floor balcony was a whirlwind to the poor brunet. People dressed finely, making him feel scuffed up and disgusting. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, casting a soft glow on everything. The smell of spices and savory dishes wafted through the air, causing him mouth to water and his stomach to gurgle.

Bill shot him a look and a sly, knowing smile.

Dipper blushed and cursed his loud belly.

Dipper blinked as he was finally seated at the table under the clear night sky, a glass goblet filled with water already placed in front of him and a menu already shoved into his hands.

After a few perky words from the waitress he completely missed, Dipper was left completely alone. In the presence of Bill.

A gangster.

A murderer.

A…a monster.

Dipper shakily reached out and grabbed his glass by the stem. It was a miracle none of the water splashed out as he rose it to his lips, slurping if a bit loudly before setting it back down, shoving his face back into the menu and ignoring the half-lidded stare Bill was giving him, mouth curved up in that amused smile.

"So, know what you're getting, Pine Tree? I think I'm going to have the steak. Rare, with blood still dripping out and  _all_ over the plate." Bill purred.

That infuriating tone of voice caused Dipper to flush horribly and duck down even farther. A voice as high-pitched as Bill's was had no right sounding that…that… _attractive._ No. Right.

"I- I'm just going to get a salad…"

Bill snorted at that.

"A salad? Really?" He mocked, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah! I- uh, I mean I need to eat more, uh, greens anyways and…and I'm just in he mood for a salad right now…"

"Oh? And is that  _all_  you're in the mood for?"

Dipper sucked in a breath and threw his hardest glare at Bill as he could, which only caused the man to grin wider.

"I hate you." The words slipped out of Dipper's mouth faster than he could even think through them. Eyes widening in horror, mouth falling open in shock, Dipper let out a small squeak of horror as Bill narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"Oh my god! I- I didn't- I mean- I- I-!" He stuttered in terror, a paralyzing chill taking over his mind and body and causing shivers to race up his spine.

Bill growled and rolled his eyes before doing something Dipper wasn't expecting in the slightest.

Instead of pulling out the gun he knew for a fact he had on him, instead of calling on goons or lashing out with fists or even throwing an insult right back, Bill leaned forward and gripped the front of Dipper's musty vest tightly before crashing their lips together in a disaster of a kiss.

Dipper gasped into it, giving the blond the perfect opportunity to nip him lightly on the lower lip, careful not to draw blood.

Mind black, skin red as a lobster, Dipper did the only sensible thing he could do in his situation.

He kissed Bill back.

Bracing his hands against the table top, Dipper leaned forward and kissed back just as ferociously, swiping his tongue against Bill's bottom lip, causing the man to groan into his mouth.

All too soon, Dipper found himself suddenly shoved backwards into his seat, lips plump from the violence at the clash of teeth and tongues, still cherry red, vest now wrinkled ever so slightly in the front.

Bill didn't look too much better. Dipper could see the pinkish blush under his dark hued skin. His hair, once messily pristine, was now just a standard mess and his lips like Dipper's were plump with the bruise that was their kiss. Eyes wide and alight with an inner fire, Dipper couldn't get a questioning word out before their waitress flitted back to their table, easily taking up their orders and dashing off once again.

Dipper squeaked a little as he turned back towards Bill, eyes blown wide, heart pounding in his chest.

However, Bill did nothing but sip his water, throwing another frustrating smirk his way.

"I thought you didn't like me." Bill teased after a few beats have passed since placing his water down. He weaved his fingers together and leaned forward on his elbows to stare at him with that intense gold stare again.

Dipper gulped.

"I- I don't."

"Really?"

Dipper reached out and grabbed his own water instead of gracing the blond with an answer.

Bill chuckled some.

The rest of the night passed in near silence besides the standard soft whispers of what one another's food was like and a few notes about the beautiful twinkling gems that sat heavily in the firmament high above them.

The silence between them, only punctured by the sound of teeth grinding still bloody meat up and soft nibbles on leaves, was not an uncomfortable one. No, with Bill leaning back in his seat, relaxed, hands smooth and elegant in every move made, Dipper found himself not only calming down himself, but also relaxing in the strange feeling between them. Blush fully faded away, soft smile on his lips, he turned and stared at the streets below as he finished his dinner.

"This…this has been…nice…" Dipper muttered quietly as he finished up his exquisite desert of chocolate cake with a side of coffee. Flushing again ever so slightly, he turned away, but not before catching the surprisingly soft and gentle look Bill was giving him.

"Good. I told you you would love this place." Bill replied as he stood up, standing by Dipper's chair, hand held out again to help him up and out.

This time, Dipper tentatively took that offered hand, letting Bill wind his arm with his own.

The brunet glanced upwards at the taller man before his eyes fell back to the ground, small smile on his lips and blooms of pink erupting under his cheeks.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did."


	53. Never Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill is struggling with lust for Dipper and not wanting to hurt him? (Basically Bill arguing with the part of him that wants to fuck Dipper into the ground.
> 
> In light of recent BillDip drama in the tags on tumblr, an influx of prompts will be posted within the next few weeks, at least 28 to be exact. Hope you guys are ready!

Bill panted as he slammed the bathroom door behind him. His eyes, heavy-lidded and dark, could only see what his mind saw, which was to say a perfect and soft human with light and pliable flesh that would be oh so easy to bruise and oh so easy to pierce, Gasping, he could imagine the boy withering underneath him as blood welled up from marks that he created. He could oh so easily imagine him claiming Pine Tree as his own in every way; Mind, soul…

And body.

Pushing himself from the door, Bill stormed over to the shower, yanking the handle so a rush of frigid water spewed from the nozzle above. Grabbing his waistcoat, Bill made quick work of his clothes, trying to ignore his wandering thoughts of how fast it would take him to rip the clothes off of his precious Pine Tree's body.

The demon stepped into the shower, hissing at the shock of the chill to his too-human nerves.

Under the pounding stream of water, Bill shivered as gooseflesh formed, previous heat falling away, but not entirely the want.

He would like nothing more than to take his sapling and have his way with him…in their bed, against the wall, out in the forest…

Bill shook his head violently from side to side and forced the image of his boyfriend out of his mind.

No. No he couldn't do that with the boy, couldn't take him in that sense.

Opening his eyes slowly, Bill stared down at the claws that tipped his fingers. He flickered his tongue over his teeth, feeling their edge and sharpness.

Still staring at his hands, Bill could imagine him grabbing Pine Tree hard around the shoulders, causing bruises to bloom just as his arms slipped and dislocated from his sockets. He could imagine running his claws down his boyfriend's chest, watching blood bubble as his palms bent the boy's ribs, slowly cracking them open.

Bill let out a small whine of distress at his own thoughts.

Glancing down at himself, Bill sighed as he shut the water off, stepping out of the shower and drying off with just a little magic, putting some new clothes on as well.

Bill wanted his sapling in the most physical and carnal way one could have with another.

But he couldn't.

And it wasn't even his Pine Tree's fault, no it could never be his fault.

It was Bill's. This problem that he had, this lack of control and motor skills and everything else.

Bill let out another shuddering sigh before letting his trademark grin crawl back on to his face; wide, sharp, and fake.

No. He couldn't do things of that nature with his sapling, who was too soft, with bones like glass and skin like paper, who's eyes were like grapes and other organs just feathery pillows that could be torn open oh so easily.

No. He couldn't do that to him.

Not now.

Not ever.

 


	54. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bill has a breakdown and dipper feels kind of sorry for him so he hugs him and then bill just doesn't want to let him go

Bill sniffed loudly, wrapping his arms around his flesh meatsack which was currently tearing up in the optical lenses. His heart thudded loudly in his chest, ramming against his ribs while his mind fell blank. Inside he felt…hurt. Hurt in a way he didn't think was possible. There was no physical wound or injury, no bruises or lacerations, but he still hurt.

A small whimper escaped his lips.

Hunching his shoulders, he didn't expect a warm body to press against his, another pair of arms wrapping around him and tugging him close. Cheek pressed against a solid chest, Bill couldn't help but close his eyes and relax into the hold, streams of salt water trickling down the contours of his face.

"Don't let go." Bill hissed into the red-orange fabric of the others shirt.

There was a slight hesitation and slight uncertainty, but the other's voice was still solid and strong.

"I won't."


	55. Dork-a-holics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesssssss prompts okok imagine them just being dorks. Just doing stupid shit and laughing at each other

Bill's footsteps were almost obnoxiously loud as he slipped into the kitchen, _Mission Impossible_ theme song being hissed under his breath. Blue eyes darting from side to side, the blond smirked at the sight of only a single other soul in the room with him.

"Got the stuff?" Dipper asked, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous Bill was. All he had told him was blend into the crowd and not draw attention to himself.

So, Bill had decided to dress up in the most 'human' way he could, complete with black and white pinstripe pants, the ugliest tweed jacket Dipper had ever laid eyes on, an off white button down underneath it, and bright red suspenders actually  _put over the jacket._ Along with this of course, was his favorite bow tie and top hat of course.

Bill grinned at him and brandished what was hiding behind his back and Dipper's eyes twinkled in both mischief and slight hunger when he saw the massive bag of marshmallows in the demon's grasp.

"So, what's the point of all this anyways?" Bill asked after Dipper had taken the bag from him, already tearing it open to grab one of the sweet, fluffy treats inside.

"Here, taste one." Dipper said instead, not answering his question and shoving a marshmallow into Bill's mouth.

Bill choked around the food before being forced to chew it. Eyes widening in wonder at his taste, the demon quickly swallowed it and was reaching out for another one.

Dipper pulled the bag away with a playful smirk. "Nah uh uh." He teased, backing up so he was standing next to the microwave, Bill following him closely. "Bill, it's high time I show you the best entertainment Earth could offer-"

"Ohh, I didn't know you were into torture via sporks as well, Pine Tree!"

"What? No! That's not what I- Oh my god-"

"He's not real."

Dipper shook his head and let out another groan. "Bill, we're going to be blowing them up in the microwave."

Bill's mouth curled into a smile and he guffawed loudly as Dipper started pouring marshmallows onto a plate, his own evil smile plastered onto his face.

Grabbing a few that spilled on the table, Bill happily chucked them at Dipper's head as Dipper shoved the plate into the microwave and typed out five minutes into the machine. Laughing as the fluffy treats bounced off his head, Dipper grabbed the few left in the bag and threw them back towards Bill, one bopping him on the nose while another one actually landed in his open mouth, causing him to choke some as he was forced to swallow it, throwing Dipper into peals of laughter.

"God, you're such a dork!" Dipper laughed at Bill's reddening face.

Coughing a little, Bill grabbed Dipper around the waist and spun him around before setting him back down in front of the microwave so both could lean in, watching through the little window as the sweet treats puffed up and bled.

"Well guess what?" Bill whispered into his ear, warm breath billowing over the skin found there, causing Dipper to giggle and blush, a tingle tracing down his spine.

"What?"

Bill kissed him lightly on the cheek just as one of the marshmallows completely had a meltdown in the microwave, gumming up the insides.

"So are you!"


	56. He Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "one time when i was a little drunk and laying in bed with a guy, i kissed his neck and mumbled 'i could beat the shit out of you' in his ear. he said 'i know'"
> 
> This is from that post on tumblr, not an actual prompt someone sent in.

Bill hummed low as he felt his boyfriend press closer to him against the bed, head on his shoulder, legs twining around his.

His eyes felt heavy and low as he was slowly lulled into sleep by Dipper's soft breaths against his warm skin.

Gently, Dipper leaned upwards slightly, his plump and moist lips pressing of so wonderfully against his neck, causing a rush of heat to build in Bill's cheeks.

Leaning up ever more, warm breath billowing over the shell of his ear while soft brown locks tickled the side of his face, Dipper licked his lips, his own eyes heavy.

"I could beat the shit out of you." He mumbled before settling back down, head against the blond's shoulder.

Bill felt a shudder pass through him as his face heated up even more, heart trembling at the raw cuteness of the other.

"I know."


	57. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i want dipper and bill to be dorks and stargaze and just do silly domestic things

Dipper sighed in content as he leaned back against his boyfriend. Bill had an arm wrapped around him while his chin rested on his shoulder. Dipper could feel the other's warm breath billow over his sensitive skin, a sharp contrast compared to the cool night.

Staring out over Gravity Falls, Dipper smiled lazily as he felt his wrist be picked up by Bill.

"Do you know all the stars in the Big Dipper, Pine Tree?" Bill cooed into his ear.

Eyes fluttering, Dipper shook his head no.

"Well then. Right there, at the very tip of the handle, is a star called Alkaid." Bill moved his hand up so he was pointing straight at said star. Focusing his eyes back onto the glittering, bejeweled firmament above, Dipper felt a shudder run through him.

"Alkaid." He echoed with a nod.

Bill pressed a soft kiss against his skin.

"And the one right there, below it-" Bill shifted his hand. "-Are the twin stars Mizar and Alcor. They're in a binary star system and they revolve around one another."

Dipper hummed and nodded. Bill moved on.

"And the last star on the handle is called Alioth. You got all those, Sapling?"

Dipper flushed at the affection in Bill's voice.

"Alkaid, Mizar and Alcor, and Alioth." Dipper rattled off, voice sluggish.

Another gentle press of lips warmed Dipper's neck.

"Indeed. You got them all right. I would name off the rest for you, but I think you're falling asleep, aren't you?"

Dipper turned to nuzzle into Bill's neck, humming again. Bill wrapped his free arm around him and pulled him tight, peppering a few kisses along his jaw.

"I think it's time for us to go back home. How about we come back here tomorrow night. Would you like that, Pine Tree?"

Dipper nodded slowly.

"Yeah." He slurred, vision finally fading as he shut his eyes. "I would like that a lot."


	58. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mabel sketching and remembering when Bill purposed to female Dipper?

Mabel smiled down softly at the picture of the tux she was designing. Picking up her pencil again to sketch more lines, her smiled widened slowly. Even five years after the wedding, she could still hear that infamous wedding march, normal in every case besides the fact that random human screams of pain would spill out the organ. Of course, considering who her sister was marrying, this wasn't exactly shocking.

Neither was the beautiful red wedding dress she was asked to create and the gorgeous matching tux.

They had been beautiful, but not as beautiful as the smiles found on her sister's and newly wedded husband's faces, white teeth glistening underneath muted sunlight that filtered in through jade leaves, dappling everything in it's own orange glow.

And of course, the scent of food swirling with sickly sweet flowers also rushed back to her, along with the dizzying spin of the live band that matched the sounds of nearby bird song perfectly.

Of course, though the wedding had been wondrous to say the least, like something out of a fairy tale, it hadn't matched the disaster of the proposal at all.

Bill's sweaty face as he admitted to her about dropping the ring.

Tearing apart the house board by board to find it.

Dipper walking in, a questioning look on her face as she held up the golden band topped by a diamond cut in the shape of a triangle.

Mabel shook her head and giggled under her breath, Pausing her work, she reached out for her phone, finger already hitting that familiar name in her contacts list.

She had to check up on her favorite love birds every once in a while, after all.


	59. Forgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A continuation that Dipper telling Bill they are never fusing again. Steven talking to Bill and Dipper so they can talk about what Bill said.  
> Sequel to "The Real Monster"
> 
> For context, you might want to read this [companion ficlet ](http://lanxborealis.tumblr.com/post/127681521208/i-read-your-fic-were-gemdipper-said-that-he-wasnt)

Steven hummed happily as he rounded the cliff corner, scuffing his bare feet in the sand, loving the feel of the grains against his pads.

Squinting against the bright light, he almost missed the sight of a single lone figure sitting at the ocean's edge, forlorn look on his face as he stared out into nowhere.

"Hey! Bill!" Steven called out brightly, running up to the other gem with a smile on his face. Steven couldn't remember the last time he saw Bill by himself and not fused as Pyrite with Dipper. Uncertainty filled his belly, along with the sneaking suspicion of a bad feeling. The boy ignored it, however.

Bill jerked at the sound of his name being called. Peering up at Steven through his mess of blond curls, he grunted and returned his eye to the front, frown tugging at his lips.

Face falling at the attitude of the other, Steven slowed to a stop besides the golden gem.

"Bill? Are you okay?"

"Go away Steven. I want to be alone."

Steven plopped himself next to the golden gem.

"No one really wants that. At least, that's what Garnet told me one time. Or maybe she was talking about puppies."

"I'm not a dog."

"So what's the matter? Why aren't you Pyrite? Where's Dipper?"

Bill winced at the questions and though Steven saw no tears in the other's eye, he could clearly read the distress on his face along with the sniffles in his voice.

"Nothing's the matter. I don't know where Dipper is."

Steven blanched.

"Wait, Dipper isn't lost, is he? Or knocked out or-"

"No, no nothing like that!" Bill interrupted quickly, calming the boy.

Steven sighed in relief.

"So what happened to, um, you two?" Steven asked.

Gripping his hair hard, Bill shook his head violently from side to side. "I-I-" Bill gritted his teeth. Hard.

Steven simply stared up at the older gem, eyes filled with nothing but soft and genuine compassion and as soon as Bill's single eye met Steven's own sparkling orbs, the older gem couldn't hold himself in anymore.

"We had a fight. I- I said something awful and now…now he wants nothing to do with me. I tried to apologize, really I did! But he won't listen!"

Steven scooted away as Bill slammed his fists down into the sand, small shards of newly formed glass flying out as sparks of blue ignited around his fingers.

"But you two, you know, love each other! You're always fused!"

"Not anymore." Bill growled darkly, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself.

Steven huffed and pouted before climbing back up to his feet. Grabbing one of Bill's arms, he started tugging the other gem up, or at the very least tried to.

"Well then, I guess we should go find Dipper."

"I already told you! He wants nothing to do with me!"

"That's not true! I mean, even Ruby and Sapphire fight sometimes, but they eventually make up! You just have to try!"

Bill growled, but let himself be pulled up fully by the younger boy. Beaming in determination, Steven grabbed Bill's hand and started to drag him to go and find Dipper.

It took a while to find Dipper. He wasn't in the arcade, nor the donut shop. The two wandered all over town until finally, making their way back home. the two spotted Dipper sitting on the roof of the house, laying on his back and staring off into the sky.

"Dipper!" Steven called out, cupping a hand around his mouth. "We finally found you! We've been looking for you everywhere!"

Dipper turned to face the two of them, apathy melting into shimmering anger at the sight of Bill.

"Steven, I already know what you're up to, but I am not talking to that monster again. Not after what he said." Dipper sneered, sitting up and crossing his arms.

Bill visibly flinched back, bottom lip trembling slightly.

Steven's eyes widened at the look, but nevertheless grew even more determined to get the two back together.

"Dipper, Bill isn't a monster! None of us are! Please, just talk to him. if you both talk about your feelings to one another, I'm sure you'll work everything out."

"After what he said about- about…" Dipper gritted his teeth hard. "Just because he isn't corrupted doesn't mean he's not a monster. I don't have anything else to say to him, so go away!"

"Dipper!"

The younger gem jerked at the raw ferocity in the way Bill spoke his chosen name. Blinking, he stared down at the older gem, dazed.

"I never meant to say that. I never meant to hurt you with my words like that! I was caught up in the heat of the moment and I…I…"

Bill glared briefly at the ground before taking a running jump, landing on the roof next to the blue gem with ease.

"I was scared." He admitted quietly. "I was scared you were going to get hurt, I was scared that I was going to- to lose you. And I regret everything that I said, I- I have never wanted to hurt you, especially like this. Please, Dipper. Can you please forgive me?"

Steven's eyes sparkled.

Dipper's smile was slow and small, but still warm and welcoming. "I- I, you dork." He giggled, reaching over and hugging Bill tight. "I can take care of myself."

Bill returned the hug, crushing Dipper to his chest. "I know, but I can still worry about you."

Dipper sighed. "I know."

"So am I forgiven?"

Still smiling, Dipper leaned up and kissed Bill gently on the lips, the small peck conveying so much adoration and sweetness that it made Bill's head spin. A sharp, white glow lit the area and before where two beings were, only one sat, a familiar warm but wild grin on it's face as it stared down at a now cheering Steven.

"You are forgiven."

  
  



	60. Tickles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I know you said requests are closed but today's my birthday, could you write some cute billdip? It's totally cool if your busy

"Pine Treeeeee."

Dipper didn't even look Bill's way.

"Pine Treeeeeeeeee."

Still, no answer.

"Dipper!"

The brunet jumped at the sound of his name being called and whipped around to glare at the offending demon behind him, who was currently bouncing in place on his bed, face split open in a wild grin.

"What? I'm trying to work here, Bill. College applications aren't going to fill in themselves!"

"But I'm bored and lonely over here!" Bill said with a fake pout, crossing his arms over his sweater-clad chest tightly. "C'mon, you could take a little break, right?"

Dipper shook his head. "I have to send these off today. I don't have time to play with you right now. Go bother Mabel. Or Ford. Or anyone else for that matter."

"But I don't like them as much as you!"

"And I don't like you right now."

Bill let out a mock noise of distress at that. "You wound me! How can you be so cruel?" Bill cried out, thrusting his nose into the air with a dramatic pose Dipper didn't see at all.

"Because right now you're being the most annoying thing in the universe."

Bill huffed at that, but didn't stop his whining and pleading, steadily getting louder and louder as time went on and as much as Dipper tried to block the demon's noise out, he just couldn't get the excessive whining out of his head.

"Bill, I swear to god, if you don't stop I'll- I'll do something horrible to you!"

Bill laughed out loudly at that, shaking his head. "Horrible? Please, you're just a soft, squishy bag of bones! What could you possibly do to me?"

Evil grin working it's way on his face, Dipper let Bill's comment slide, along with a few more minutes. Sure that the demon wasn't on guard, Dipper made his move.

Launching himself from his chair, the brunet swung around and tackled Bill fully onto the bed with a war cry, fingers already descending on his sides and tummy, moving across quickly and lightly.

"Ahh! No! Body spasms!" Bill called out helplessly between large bursts of laughter, his entire being twitching. Pinning the demon down with his hip, Dipper ferociously and mercilessly tickled him until his entire chest was panting and his eyes were strained. Rolling off the other, Dipper bent down and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before pulling back and getting back up off the bed.

Bill stared at him with huge eyes. "You're absolutely evil." He deadpanned.

Dipper gave the demon a single shouldered shrug as he sat back down to continue his work.

Bill chuckled and shook his head as he stared at the brunet's back with pure adoration in his eyes.

"I love you."

 


	61. Our Suburban Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: TAD AND BILL'S REACTION TO WHEN DIPPER TAKES HIS FIRST STEPS OR SAYS HIS FIRST WORDS!  
> Prompt 2: Bill and Tad dealing with a sick baby dipper?  
> Prompt 3: bill and tad having a argument over who dipper likes more  
> Prompt 4: Dipper draws Bill's summon circle. I'll leave it at that.  
> Prompt 5: Bill and Tad dealing with a sick baby dipper? [Version 2]  
> Prompt 6: dipper taking his first steps and/or saying his first words  
> Prompt 7: suburban au, Dipper comes home in huff after a crappy day at school (bullies and whatnot) and Bill has to comfort him since Tad is out :3
> 
> After a bit of debating, I've decided to update prompts dealing with this AU here as well.
> 
> Said AU is the Suburban AU on my tumblr in which after a deal, Bill is saddled into taking care of poor baby Dipper. Roping his only other real friend into this, Tad Strange, the two pose as a gay couple and raise Dipper as their own. This AU is pretty open, so there are a number of different variations. Usually however, both Bill and Tad are demons, Dipper is aro/ace, and Dipper does eventually meet Mabel (who grew up in Gravity Falls) when he's 12. Both Stan's are still present. This AU is very lighthearted, silly, and mainly is pretty much a written sitcom.
> 
> Also, Tad is an overworked 5-9 dad who does paperwork all day in his literal office in Hell while Bill is a total stereotypical white mom and runs all the PTA meetings at Dipper's school.
> 
> Also, Dipper's favorite show in this AU is Steven Universe and he loves drawing. I think that all the basics of this, really. So yeah. Just a lot of platonic BillDip cuteness to find here! If you want to know more, search 'Suburban AU' on my tumblr.

Bill smiled at the small baby sitting in his lap, grinning widely as he stared wide-eyed at the simple kid's show playing before him. In all honesty, Bill thought the show could use a little more blood and explosions, but to each their own.

Dipper gurgled a little, small fists slapping his thigh as he watched. Chuckling, Bill ruffled the kid's hair with one hand, making sure not to rub too hard or use his still sharp nails.

He kept forgetting how fragile humans were.

As the show continued on, Dipper started to fidget more and more, obviously getting a bit bored of the same fluff being replayed over and over again.

"What's wrong, little Dipper?" Bill cooed at the boy, reminding himself to use the boy's actual name. He didn't want to get yelled at by Tad for "teaching him the wrong name" and other such nonsense.

Dipper made another small noise in the back of his throat and he twisted around to look up at him. Grinning, he raised a single fist up and tapped it against Bill's sternum, not tall enough to reach his cheek. More bubbly sounds spilled from his lips.

"Demon!" Dipper gurgled. The word was muggy and hard, stretched out and rough, but it was still surprisingly clear.

Bill froze.

Dipper beamed up at him and tapped him again. "Demon!" He cried out again. "Demon! Demon! Demon!"

Bill couldn't help it. Laughter split from his parted lips. Bending down, the blond peppered the top of Dipper's head with kisses, tears starting to bubble in his eyes from how hard he was laughing. A light feeling was in his chest, making him feel like he was floating on air. Making sure the child was secure in his arms, Bill stood up.

"Tad! Tad! Guess who just said his first words!"

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Tad! Tad!"

Tad quirked an eyebrow as he leaned out of the bathroom door, toothpaste foam still around his mouth. "What?" He called out, cocking a brow at a clearly worrying Bill.

"It's Dipper! He's broken! What do I do? How do I fix him?"

Eyes bulging out of his skull a bit, Tad quickly wiped the foam off his mouth and rushed over to wear Bill was pacing, child curled up against his chest.

"He's all red and feels hot and is coughing and I don't know what to do because of this stupid fleshy meatsack and oh my god…"

"Bill! Bill, calm down! He's just a little sick! We have medicine in the kitchen, so come on!"

Tad rushed the other to the kitchen, trying his best to soothe Bill down while finding a small dropped and a bottle of medicine.

Dipper coughed again and Bill hopped from foot to foot.

"He's sounding worse!" The demon wailed. "What if he dies? What if he  _dies,_ Tad! Then all this would have been for nothing and he'd be dead and there's nothing I could do about this and- and-"

"Bill! He probably just has the common cold! He's not going to die! Hell, he's more likely going to get hurt with you jumping all over the place than his actual sickness so calm down! Here; give him to me."

"But- but-"

"To me, Bill. I have the medicine. He'll be fine before you know it, okay? He's going to be fine."

Bill handed the bundle over, hands still twitching.

"He's going to be fine." Tad repeated.

"Yeah." Bill echoed breathlessly as he watched Tad administer the medicine.

"He's going to be fine."

~~0~~0~~0~~

"He likes  _me_ more."

"No he doesn't. You are horrible to him all the time! I'm the only one who actually takes  _proper_ care of him. You just laze around!"

"What?! Laze around!? Who makes the food around here, who keeps the house clean? Who picks Pine Tree up after school and plays with him? Not  _you_ that's for sure!"

"I'm the one who keeps the house together and makes sure nothing falls apart and you end up getting arrested."

"So what? That doesn't mean anything. Pine Tree still loves me more!"

"If it makes you feel any better, keep telling yourself that."

"You know what? I'm gonna ask him and  _prove_ it to you that he loves me  _more._ Hey! Dipper!"

From the living room, the two demons heard the tell-tale sound of Dipper scrambling up onto his feet. Skidding a bit on the linoleum, Dipper turned into the kitchen, soft face beaming brightly, tv remote still clutched in his hand.

"Daddy? What is it?" The six year old asked, head tilted to the side.

Bill beamed brightly, face glowing brightly. "Oh, nothing! Just a quick question! Which parent do you like more?"

Dipper stared up at Bill with blank eyes, blinking once, then twice.

"I don't know." He admitted truthfully. "Garnet is cool and I like her hair! But Pearl is great too. And Amethyst is really pretty. So I like all three of them!"

"Wait, what?" Bill squawked out.

"Oh! It's coming back on!" Dipper suddenly cried out, whipping around and scrambling back to the TV. "I love this one!"

Tad stared at where Dipper scrambled off to before gripping his head and laughing. "He just- he thought we were talking about- oh god!" Tad shook his head.

Shooting the other a small glare, Bill couldn't keep his own laughter inside himself either, small chuckles spilling forth.

Dipper was just too much, sometimes.

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I drew for you in art today!"

Bill smiled warmly as he stared down at the excitable five-year-old, putting his hands on his knees and leaning over, eye gleaming and squinting in affection.

"Ohh, what is it, little tree?" The demon asked, honestly interested in what the other was going to present him. He bobbed a bit on the balls of his feet, heart crinkling in warmth as Dipper giggled at the nickname.

The boy swung his bag onto the floor and unzipped it. Reaching inside, he dug around a little before drawing out a slightly crumpled paper. Frowning and trying to flatten the wrinkles out a bit, the brunet proudly presented it to him, mouth wide in a smile missing two front teeth.

"It's your pretty circle, daddy!" Dipper gushed.

Bill gasped in amazement, eyes growing wide in joy at the sloppy circle presented to him. His true form was scrawled in the middle. Even though he was scalene in the picture instead of his normal isosceles and even though the entire thing was drawn in blue crayon, leaning to the left, and completely shaky and would never actually work, Bill fell in love with the image as soon as his eye fell on it.

"Oh, this is- this is-  _wonderful!"_ Bill gushed, voice alight in contagious glee. Gently taking the picture from the boy's hands, Bill straightened up.

"Well, a masterpiece such as this one certainly deserves to be displayed for all to see!"

Dipper laughed loudly as Bill suddenly grabbed his hand and lead him forwards.

"To the fridge we go!"

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Bill, just hold him."

"But what if I hurt him? What if he sneezes and jerks and I drop him and he dies and- and-"

"Bill."

Bill started blinking hard.

"And then what would I do?"

"Bill."

"Like, i don't- can't- oh god, Tad. Oh god…"

"BILL!" Tad finally cut through, pushing the small, sick child into Bill's arms. The demon naturally wrapped him up carefully, making sure to support his head.

"See? Easy. You're not going to hurt him. He's just has a fever. This isn't your fault and you're not going to hurt him, see? It's fine."

Bill sighed as he stared down at the small red bundle in his arms. The tenseness in his shoulders dropped away.

"Yeah." he murmured. "Yeah, you're right."

~~0~~0~~0~~

"He's going to fall! He's going to fall!"

"Bill! He needs to eventually learn how to walk!"

"But it's his first time! What if he  _falls?"_

"If he falls, then he'll pick himself back up. He's not going to die by just falling down to the ground. Besides, I'm right here behind him, Bill. I'll catch him."

Bill opened his arms out a little wider, tempting Dipper to wobble closer to him, arms out wide to find some semblance of balance, mouth wide open in a grin.

"I know, I know." Bill said, panic and joy highlighting his voice at once.

Tad smiled as Dipper finally got close enough for the blond to scoop him up in a hug, peppering small kisses on his cheek, tickling the young boy and causing him to giggle.

"See? He didn't fall. I was right."

Bill sighed and rolled his eyes, already tucking Dipper close to his body.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

~~0~~0~~0~~

Bill turned his head to the sound of the door slamming shut. Rolling his eyes, the prepared speech of not slamming doors shut was on the tip of his tongue, ready to be spit out at the surly moody tween.

Fully turning and padding into the living room, the words died on Bill's tongue at the sight of a red-faced Pine Tree, eyes bruised and still puffy from crying, throwing his bag onto the floor with a huff.

"Pine Tree? Pine Tree, what's wrong?" Bill cried out, alarmed. Striding forward, he gently placed his hands on the tween's shoulders, scanning him and making sure he was okay. Besides the clear signs of tears, the boy seemed fine.

Dipper shook his head and turned away, bottom lip sucked in by ravenous and nervous teeth. "N-nothing…" He lied.

Bill pursed his lips. Wrapping an arm around the distraught brunet, the demon led him to the nearby couch. Dipper collapsed onto it easy enough, body like a rag doll.

Bill's eyebrows shot into his hairline with worry and he settled himself down next to the boy. Pulling the boy into a close and soft hug, the demon rubbed his back as Dipper started to sniff a bit, burying his head into his father's shoulder.

"Shh…shh…" Bill hummed, not entirely sure what to do in this situation. Still, all the good characters in movies did this sort of thing and considering how Dipper's whimpers were growing silent again, he must be doing something right.

"P-people a-are h-horrible." Dipper finally muttered into the fabric of Bill's shirt, curling up tighter against the older male.

Bill sighed and forced the sudden flash of rage he felt down. Right now, screams and swears of revenge was not what Dipper needed.

Right now, all his little tree needed was someone to hold him, keep him warm, and tell him it's going to be all right.

"Yeah, they are." Bill started up awkwardly, "But they don't matter. They don't matter in the slightest, Pine Tree."

Bill watched as Dipper briefly pulled away to give him a weak and watery smile. Giving the boy a gentle grin of his own, the demon leaned forward and gave the child a small peck on the cheek while snuggling him closer. Carding his thin fingers through the boy's hair, Bill reached out for the TV remote.

"The Sci-Fy channel was playing Earthquack today and I recorded it for you. Wanna watch it with me?" Bill offered.

"But I have homework to do…"

Bill shook his head quickly from side to side, turning the TV on and flipping into all the shows and movies they had recorded. Finding the movie at the very top, Bill clicked the button twice, putting it on.

"Don't be ridiculous, you need some rest!" Bill said

Dipper looked like he was going to argue for about half a second before sinking back down into his father's warm arms. Smiling, eyes still puffy, he turned to the screen with excitement.

"Yeah. Okay. Thank you, dad."

Bill ruffled his brown locks.

"Of course, kid. Of course."


	62. Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suburban AU
> 
> Okay, for a prompt, maybe Tad has to go away for an important thing and it leaves Bill and Dip alone? And they argue a whole lot until it starts storming and then they kinda huddle together? And Tad comes home to see them all nestled together?

"You're stupid!"

"What did you just call me, you little punk?!"

Dipper spun around on his heel, glaring up at his other father. Puffing his angry red cheeks out and crossing his arms over his little, chest, the young boy shouted again.

"Stupid and unfair! You never listen to what I have to say ever and you're always mean too!"

"Well, I'm the adult here and kids should always follow their guardians! And I'm not mean!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Ha! 'Are not' isn't proper! Told you you were stupid!" Dipper snarked, thrusting his nose into the air.

Both irritated and impressed, Bill opened his mouth to reply back, only for the entire house to rattle as a gigantic boom sounded from outside.

Dipper startled at the noise, all confidence lost as another bright flash of light lit up the windows. Crying out in fear, anger and teasing forgotten, he ran to Bill and wrapped his arms around the blond's legs, burying his face into his outer thigh.

"Daddy!" Dipper cried into the man's slacks, trembling slightly. "Make it go away!"

Eyes blown wide at the boy's obvious fear, he quickly wrapped an arm around him and pulled him tight. Hand rubbing soft brown locks, Bill shushed him gently as he walked the child over to the couch, dragging Dipper into his lap as he sat down.

"You know I can't do that." Bill said softly, rocking the young boy.

Dipper sniffed. "But it's scary." The brunet buried his head into Bill's chest, trembling.

Bill sighed.

"A lot of things in this multiverse are, but you can't let that get you down, okay little tree? It's just a storm, and all storms eventually pass."

"But I want it to pass now."

"I know." Bill muttered into the boy's hair as he used magic to draw a blanket around them. Dipper nuzzled into the warmth and Bill couldn't help but smile down at his charge. Who knew children could be so adorable?

Bill was't sure how much time had passed. Dipper had eventally fallen asleep against him, drool falling onto his shirt much to the demon's dismay. However, it wasn't until the door cracked open to allow a very wet and disgruntled Tad inside to realize how late it really was.

"Bill? What are y-"

"Shh!" Bill shushed him, his own eyes a bit droopy. "You have no idea how long it took for him to fall asleep in this mess. Speaking of messes, you're dripping dirty water all over my clean floors. Go dry off!"

Tad eyed the two- blond dream demon and young child huddled together in the dark with a blanket, looking all the world like a normal father and adopted son.

Shaking his head, Tad made his way to the bathroom.

What a strange thing life was.


	63. Headfirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill meets the new waiter at his regular restaurant and immediately falls head-first in love

Bill flushed under the brunet's bored gaze.

"Anything else besides a margarita, sir?"

"N-no…" Bill stuttered out, peeking through his blond bangs.

His waiter, despite the boredom in his deep voice and mocha eyes, was quite possibly the most beautiful and interesting man Bill had ever laid eyes on. After all, what waiters sounded like they were dying while taking your order? And what waiters had a nice and thick chest and arms, with a square jaw, curly hair, and a thinner waist? Not many, that was for sure.

"Okay then. I'll be back with your drink soon then, sir." The waiter- Bill dared to glance up at his name tag- Dipper Pines, said.

Bill shivered at the smooth voice. Oh, it was amazing. He'd never heard a voice so amazing before either.

Bill squeaked a bit as Dipper Pines turned away to get his desired drink, posture slumping a bit but beyond that, acting like a normal waiter should look.

As soon as the man was gone, Bill uncurled and stopped trying to hide his blushing face behind his menu. Still flushing a deep red, he leaned on his hand and sighed.

Oh why oh why did his waiter have to be so amazing?


	64. Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a trans!dip fic? or maybe Trans!Human(or triangle) Bill?

Dipper pouted as he crossed his arms on his desk, putting his head on his arms.

Behind him, was the tell-tale sound of fire and the next thing Dipper knew, small, warm hands were on his shoulders, lightly rubbing them.

"Who was it this time, kid? I'll burn their tongues out you know, if you want me to. They'll never be able to say  _anything ever again."_ Bill's voice dropped into a growl.

Dipper just shook his heads.

"It's no one-"

"Bullshit."

Dipper shook his head. "Just…thinking about bad memories, with you know…parents…that's all…" He muttered, voice trailing off.

The strange black arms wrapped around his shoulders twice around and Dipper felt the small triangle press into the back of his neck, tiny body radiating enough heat to send small shivers of pleasure down his back.

"Well, then stop thinking about stupid stuff like that and start thinking about more important things, such as me for instance!"

Giggling at that, Dipper gently took Bill's hands and planted small kisses on each finger. Though the boy wasn't looking at Bill currently, he was well aware of the pink shade the small triangle was surely blushing. Smirking, he tugged the triangle closer to his neck.

"Thanks Bill."

"I didn't even say anything."

Dipper's smile grew.

"You didn't have to."


	65. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do more Vampire!Bill?
> 
> This serves as a prequel/sequel to the last two vampire!Bill fics

Dipper gasped awake, eyes flying open at the sound of the window to his left slamming open. Pain shot through his neck as he whipped his head around.

He was on the fifth floor.

Even in the darkness, he could make out a familiar shape crawl through the opening, thin yet powerful, slinking inside not unlike a cat.

Gold glittered off the creature's suit as his bright eyes fell on him, both part predatory and relived somehow.

Dipper swallowed thickly.

"Dipper…" Bill murmured to him, closing the window behind him and taking a few steps toward him, arms wide in uncertainty.

Bitterness welled in Dipper's throat, along with something akin to a twisted sort of love. While his mind screamed for him to smash a button and call the nurses into his room to scare Bill away, a stronger yet weaker part of him caused him to lie still on his bed, twin puncture wounds in his neck throbbing, mouth pressed into a thin line, unable to say anything at all.

It was a horrid feeling, really.

"Go away." He hissed, voice high pitched and croaky from not being used.

Though he couldn't really read Bill's facial expression, Dipper could see the heartbreak in his eyes, nearly hear the tremble in his voice as he spoke, soft and cracked. "Dipper…please."

Dipper screwed his eyes shut, breathing ragged. No…no he couldn't fall back into this…this…parasitic relationship. He had to tell Bill off, ward him away. Get rid of him. Just because he used his real name for once didn't mean he-

"What do you want, Bill?" Dipper sighed, tone apathetic.

Bill padded closer, dress shoes clicking lightly against the tile floor as he drew closer, eyes bright with a new hope in them.

"I just want to talk, want to…to  _apologize,_ for…for-"

"For nearly killing me. For putting me in the fucking  _hospital."_

Bill winced at that and his eyes fell downcast.

"Yeah. That." He whispered. He was so close Dipper could feel the odd heat radiating out of him along with the sickly sweet smell of sand and desert. It made his stomach roll in ways Dipper knew was absolutely sinful.

He loved it.

"Bill…we can't keep doing this anymore…" Dipper trailed off, voice fading away as Bill sat down next to his torso. Now that the vampire was nearly on top of him, Dipper could clearly see the stress lines sketched into his normally smooth and perfect face. Bags hung under both his eyes, purple and black and somehow Dipper knew it wasn't from lack of blood.

"Pi- I mean, Dipper." Bill stated, eyes falling close. His hand laid right next to his, entire body way too close yet still not close enough for touch.

It drove Dipper mad.

"Please. This was a one time thing I- I just…I lost control of myself. It won't happen again, it wasn't suppose to happen ever!"

"But it  _did_  happen, Bill!" Dipper cried out, turning his head away to bury it into the rough fabric of his hospital pillow. "It did and now I'm here. This wasn't supposed to happen, you didn't mean for it to. I  _know_ that. But in the future, you won't mean to kill me. but that doesn't mean it can't happen."

Bill's form shuddered and his eyes flashed. "You really think I could- I- I could _never_ do that I-"

"And you said you could never seriously injure me. But here we are."

Bill turned away sharply, hand darting up to cup his own jaw, eyes narrowed and misty, hurt shining clear in them.

Dipper's own heart trembled. He didn't know were these ruthless words were coming from, didn't know what hurt more, the truth he knew in his head or the heartbreak being sustained in his chest, and even then, he didn't know whether or not what he was saying was right or wrong, but Dipper knew the cruel words being spilled out, cutting into Bill, hurting Bill, was something that needed to be done. What he has to say needed to be said, for better or for worse.

Dipper nearly laughed at the irony.

"So what are we- what are  _you_ going to do?" Bill asked after a beat. Dipper had to give the vampire credit- his voice wasn't even wavering. "Are you going to break up with me?"

Dipper wanted to ask if he and Bill were even in a relationship to begin with. If what they  _had-_ feeding, kisses, and one or two late night dates that always ended up with him bleeding from twin puncture wounds on the neck, counted as dating. He was never the one to romance and date others, he never went out and found others and fell into crushes and puppy love.

That was all his sister. Not him.

Dipper held his tongue and slowly turned his eyes towards Bill, who was staring at the wall blankly. His hands were shaking.

"No."

The answer slipped forth from his mouth faster then he could even think of it. His heart slammed against his ribs and a headache started to build behind his temples.

Bill spun around so fast, Dipper was afraid he'd get whiplash.

"Really? You mean that?" The vampire's lower lip trembled and the tenseness in his shoulders relaxed ever so slightly.

Dipper chewed a bit on the inside of his cheek before nodding. "Yeah…I do. Just…no more crazy feeding. No more dates ending in disaster. Okay?"

"No more hospital visits. No more fainting." Bill finished for him. The vampire's hand slipped into his own, fingers hooking across the back of his hand, claws lightly tracing his skin.

Dipper, for the first time since he got admitted, smiled. It wasn't full nor wide, just a small and unsure little curve that had Bill's hopeful heart do back flips.

"Exactly." Dipper breathed.

Bill blinked slowly and turned towards him fully.

"May I kiss you?" The vampire breathed.

Dipper's eyes were wide, but his nod in affirmation was sure.

Slow and gentle, eyes still open wide, scanning Dipper's face for any sign for distress, the vampire pressed his lips against the human's, warm and soft and so full of life.

Sighing into his lover's mouth, Dipper deepened the kiss ever so slightly, tongue lightly lapping Bill's lower lip.

All too soon for the two it was over, Bill jumping off the bed and waltzing back to the door, a new spring in his step.

"Goodbye, Pi- Dipper." Bill corrected himself, throwing open the window again somehow.

Dipper nuzzled into his thin blankets, eyes already heavy again as he watched the vampire slip back out into the night.

"Bye, Bill."

The puncture wounds in his neck were no longer throbbing.

 


	66. All the Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill and Dipper show many different types of hugs.

_Triangle:_

"Bill…what the hell are you doing?"

"What? Shooting Star said this was how you humans showed affection or something. Am I not doing it right?"

Dipper didn't know whether to laugh or not at the feeling of the triangular demon hanging limply around his neck, arms stretched out comically wide as they wrapped around him over and over and over again.

"No you're not." Dipper sighed, reaching around to untangle Bill. Mindful of the demon's sharp sides, Dipper brought him close to his chest, awkwardly trying to get their bodies to form against one another without success.

"Is this what you were trying to do? Hug me?"

"Well, yeah! I thought that was obvious! Geeze, you're dumb."

Scowling, Dipper rolled his eyes, but didn't let go.

"Yeah, yeah. Says the one who doesn't even know what a hug is in the first place."

"Shut up!"

* * *

_Human:_

Dipper sighed softly against his boyfriend's shoulder as the blond tugged their torso's closer, his own head resting against the top of his. Hot air billowed over chocolate locks, causing them to fly.

"I love you." Bill murmured into Dipper's hair.

Dipper nuzzled Bill's shoulder, smiling softly.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Object Head:_

Dipper sighed contently as he laid in the demon's arms. Head pressed up against Bill's shoulder, Dipper brought his fingertips up to where Bill's neck should've been, lightly scratching the underside of his odd, triangular head that floated above his shoulders just a handful of inches.

The demon's eye was closed, but his clawed, black hands were still tracing their own circled on Dipper's sides, slow and steady, causing small shivers to dance up the brunet's spine.

Tangling his legs even more with those of his lover's, Dipper allowed his eyes to fall close. Though Bill had no breath nor heartbeat in this form, that didn't mean he wasn't comforting in his own way.

And in Dipper's opinion, Bill's way to cuddle was the best way to cuddle.

* * *

_Deerper:_

Bill laughed lightly as he rubbed his face into his boyfriend's neck, hands resting on his soft and slightly spotted flanks as he did so, petting the fur down lightly.

Dipper wrapped his own human arms around Bill's shoulders, carefully pressing his cheek against the hunter's in a gesture of pure affection and care.

Grinning into the human neck, Bill couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips.

Dipper gave the best hugs.

* * *

_Demon!Dipper:_

Dipper couldn't help but let out an embarrassed squeak as small arms suddenly darted out, grabbing him in the darkness and awkwardly crushing him into the blond's side. Since gaining the interesting ability to form in the real world, the once only dream demon had taken up watching one of his favorite, if not odd, humans- one that could be so mercilessly cruel yet still retain a boyish and childish view and demeanor.

How Triangle did it, Dipper would never know.

Still, just because he was tying to crack the mystery that was this weird kid didn't mean he wanted to be  _strangled_ and  _abused._

Beating his admittedly small fists against the blond's arm, Dipper hissed as he tried to get out, only for the kid to turn over, practically crushing his smaller and thinner body underneath Triangle's sweaty one. Shivering in disgust, Dipper could do nothing but resign to his fate.

_Why me?_


	67. Pyrite the Idiot 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Could you write a gem!falls au thing where Bill is depressed over something and Dipper just wants to talk to him about it but the other is being ridiculously moody?  
> Prompt 2: Dipper and Bill get shrunk(to like 5 inches) somehow (maybe by some of those crystals in the forest) and have to get back somewhere to regrow. But they face a small animal they usually ignore and have to turn into pyrite to get by.  
> Prompt 3: Have Pyrite annoy the fuck out of everyone.  
> Prompt 4: For the Billdip Gem prompts, maybe Bill and Dipper dance together and Dipper gets all flustered?  
> Prompt 5: Could you have Bill and Dipper fighting a gem monster then having to fuse to defeat it?
> 
> Huge Pyrite Dump! I was doing a stream of these on Picarto and that was a lot of fun~  
> Hope you guys like them!

"I can't  _believe_ you did this to us!"

"What? How is this  _my fault?!"_

"You were the one to touch that stupid artifact that shrunk us down!"

"Well, if you weren't clinging to my back like a scared little baby, then you wouldn't have gotten shrunk!"

"Bill! That's not- I…I can't  _believe_ you sometimes! Ugh!"

Bill snorted at the other and crossed his arms, rolling his eye. "Wah, wah, wah! That's all you do all the time! Whine like a little baby! Honestly, why do I even put up with you?"

"I should be asking that question not-"

The sound of a large thump interrupted Dipper, ground shaking beneath his feet some, nearly bowling him over.

Bill was the first to react, drawing his cane out of his cat's eye and already priming the sharpened blade, eye darting around the now huge temple in hopes to find what exactly was making the racket.

Dipper, scrambling to his feet, followed Bill's lead, drawing out his own shovel from the moonstone on his forehead and gripping it tightly, curved and sharpened blade pointing upwards. Eyes narrowed, he moved so he and Bill were back to back, the dregs of their argument already fading away as they threw their focus into their surroundings.

"What was that?" Dipper hissed.

"I don't know, but keep watching." Bill whispered back, shoulders tense.

Dipper chewed on the inside of his cheek, but did what was asked of him, eyes roaming around.

Just as the two were starting to relax, a loud snarling sound came from their right, shocking the two into action.

"Is that a rat?"

"Yes, yes it is. A big-ass rat."

The normally unnoticeable rodent sniffed in their direction, baring it's teeth as it;s beady eyes roamed over them hungrily.

"Um, Bill? I don't like the way it's looking at us…" Dipper trailed off.

Bill nodded tersely. "Me neither. Dipper-"

Dipper startled at the sound of his real name being called by the older gem.

"Yeah?"

"Think you can still…still fuse with me?"

"Bill, it's just a rat! I mean, I doubt it can-"

With another snarl, the rat charged at the two gems, mouth open wide with spittle flying everywhere, claws scraping against the old rock floor.

Grabbing the younger gem, Bill hauled both of them out of the way before the rat could pounce on them. The two gems stumbled, Bill falling first with Dipper lading smack on his chest.

"Now do you want to fuse?"

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, holding him close as white light suddenly sparked between the two.

In only a few beats, a single gem laid where two had once been. Not missing a second, Pyrite formed his favorite broadsword in his hand, maniac grin already splitting his face into two.

"Well, ain't this gonna be fun!"

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Heya, sister Shooting Star!"

Mabel rolled her eyes and groaned at the familiar irritating voice; all Bill and all Dipper all at once in a clash of intonations and tones that left her mind reeling.

"You're not my brother, Pyrite." She grumbled. "And I'm trying to watch this show! You're talking way too loud!"

Pyrite jerked into a dramatic pose, placing his hand over his heart while dipping backwards. "Sister! You wound me! How could you possibly say a thing like _that_ to me! I'm at the very  _least_ half your brother!"

Mabel hissed through her teeth. Really? This  _again?_

"yeah, well…Dipper is being stupid right now, so it doesn't count." She replied huffily, grabbing the remote to the television and turning the volume up. "Seriously though, this is a new episode and I'm trying to watch it.  _Please_ go away? For me?"

"Mmmm….nope!" Pyrite sang cheerfully, popping the P as he loped over, all four arms wildly jerking about.

"Oh! Come on…Go bother…uhh…Grunkle Stan or something! Please?"

Pyrite laughed at that, but gave her an exaggerated bow as he backed up from the room, running into the doorway two times before finally getting himself out the door completely. "Very well!" He giggled. "Oh Stanley~ I think I just might need your help with something!" He called into the other room.

The loud sound of something falling off a shelf, paired with quick and noisy footsteps and the front door banging open against it's hinges was what cued Pyrite to start running and made Mabel sigh in relief.

"Don't even think about running away again, Stanley Pines!"

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper squeaked as Bill's hand rested against his hip, claws pressing down ever so slightly to remind him of who exactly was with him.

Bill was grinning widely, every sharp and pearly clearly shown in his too-wide mouth. Despite the surreal look of his lower face, his single eye glinted in a look of adoration that had Dipper's gut in fluttery knots, cheeks painted with a dark blue blush.

"You really are something else, aren't you, Pine Tree. So adorable~"

"I-I'm n-not adorable…" Dipper whispered, voice lost as he followed Bill's lead to the waltz they were listening to, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't step on Bill's toes too much.

Bill rolled his eye at that and shook his head. "Oh Pine Tree. Don't you know denying your cuteness makes you all the more desirable?"

Dipper squeaked again, flush spreading all the way down his neck and up to his ears. "Bill!"

"I'm only speaking the truth." The older gem purred into his ear, lips pressing lightly against his neck. "You are adorable."

Dipper was at a loss for words.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper let out a cry of alarm as he dodged to the side, barely able to get out of the way from the spiky tail that just tried to impale him.

"Pine Tree!" Bill called out to the right, single eye widened in concern for the younger gem.

Dipper let out a breathless laugh and shot him a thumbs up. "I'm okay!" He replied, shifting his hands on his shovel to get a better grip on the weapon.

Bill grinned, but it didn't last long. The gem monster's second tail came flying out at him next dropping to the ground, he was barely able to roll away in time.

Ugly leer painted over his face, he flipped his cane around to jab the sharpened end into the monster's tail. Unfortunately, it did little damage and only served to make the creature even angrier than before. a sharp and piercing roar splitting the air.

"Damn! It's no use!' Bill bit out, hopping to his feet and running to Dipper's side, wrapping an arm around the younger gem's waist to drag him away from the raging monster.

"Well, we're going to have to fuse, aren't we?"

Bill's eye widened at the proposal. Dipper wasn't one to throw fusion around after all, believing it to be only used in the most serious of situations.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked.

Dipper gave him a tight nod. "Positive." He grinned before grabbing Bill's face and pulling him down for a full kiss, eyes fluttering close.

Bill groaned into the kiss, crushing Dipper closer to his body in response and deepening the kiss himself. Warmth started in his core and spread, his heat and his partner's melding together, becoming something so much stronger and so much more, more than what mere words could describe.

Pyrite let out a bark of a laugh as the white light engulfing him faded away. Two eyes wide with glee, both gems- moonstone and cat's eye sparking under the light of the sun above, he drew out his cane and shovel easily enough, a quick flash of fire melding the two weapons together into an impressive and glittering broadsword, hilt twisted with blue and gold with an sharp ivory blade.

"Well then, let's get this part started!" He crowed, racing towards the monster full speed. jumping high into the air, he sliced the sword through the air, cutting the creature's shoulder clean open.

The monster let out a roar of pain, tails and talons flashing in the air.

Unfortunately for it, however, Pyrite was much faster than it and gracefully danced out of it's way, mad laughter spilling from his lips as his eyes were narrowed in deadly concentration, taking in every breath and movement before him.

It only took a few more skillful swings with his sword; another cut on the creature's shoulder and a third across it's chest- right over it's gem, before the thing let out one final cry of pain and was knocked back, now weakened gem falling to the ground, clacking loudly against the rock.

Arms falling at his sides, Pyrite strode up confidently to the fallen gem and bubbled it easily enough, eyes still wide in adrenaline and excitement.

"Oh, I have  _forgotten_ how much fun being fused is! We  _have_ to do this more often!"


	68. My Perfect Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! My Billdip prompt is that Older!Dipper is travelling the whole world finding and cataloging places like gravity falls with a paranoid mix of technology(like a word doc?) and handwritten cipher. Bill is everywhere though, so he tends to pop up a lot and bother Dipper and taunt him by quoting from his research notes and also leave hints about where to head next. It sounds bad, but the get along. Thanks!

Dipper groaned as he stared at his computer, staring at his now encrypted notes.

"Really?" He said to the open air, well aware that the demon was watching and probably laughing his triangular ass off at this pathetic annoyance.

Since deciding to travel the world in hopes of documenting every single supernatural hot spot that could be found, Bill had been following him every step of the way. At first, Dipper had been afraid when strange messages would pop up on his laptop or things and notes would appear on his word docs when he knew for a  _fact_ he hadn't written anything on them. He had thought he had somehow picked up a curse- perhaps from that ancient Indian burial ground he accidentally trended on or maybe even that cursed ring he put on once.

But Dipper was nothing if not resourceful and smart and after noticing a few isosceles shadows dart from the corner of his eye, as well as faint, familiar and annoying laughter echoing in his ears…well, it didn't take a rocket scientist to put those clues together.

Sighing, fingers already tapping away at his laptop to decipher his notes, Dipper couldn't help himself from letting his mouth curve into a smile, nor could he stop the small chuckle or roll of his eyes. As annoying as Bill could be, it was nice to have a companion of sorts. Sure, he hadn't actually  _spoke_ to the demon since this had been happening, but sometimes presence was just enough.

Focusing his wandering eyes back onto the screen in his lap, Dipper smirked as he clicked the final key on his keyboard, getting his entire document back with ease. Really, this had been almost  _too_ easy. Bill really needed to step up his game. He wasn't twelve anymore, after all. He knows exactly what he's doing now.

Scanning the text before him, Dipper frowned as he reached the bottom. Seems like Bill had added something in all capitalized, bolded letters.

It fit him perfectly, in Dipper's opinion and warmth spread in his heart at the sight.

Scanning the cipher a couple of times with his eyes, it didn't take Dipper long to simply decode it with his mind. After years and years working with these sorts of thing, it was hard not to be adept.

Cocking his eyebrow at what he read, Dipper couldn't help but shake his head slowly. Bill couldn't be serious, could he? But then again, this was Bill. Dipper was pretty sure what steps in this were actually fake and just something Bill wanted him to do to make a fool out of himself.

Dipper sighed again.

Still, it's better not to take chances.

Shutting his laptop close, Dipper set it on the end table next to his hotel bed, standing up and stretching his legs. Glancing to the side, the man couldn't help but groan at the sight of a quote from his research notes written on the wall in what appeared to be blood, each letter sharp and exaggerated comically. Even though the writing, Dipper knew Bill was mocking him.

"Dammit Bill, not again." Dipper muttered before retrieving a wet towel.

Sure, Bill was a decent companion, but sometimes, too much was too much.

* * *

Dipper slipped into the small side forest at the park, frowning.

This was what Bill's cipher…

Dipper groaned out loud at the accidental pun.

Well, this was where Bill had told him to go- in a much more confusing way that wouldn't make any sense to any sane person whatsoever, but Dipper had long given up on whether or not to label himself as crazy.

Feet crunching on dead leaves, he pulled his hoodie tighter around him while pulling his ratty, but favorite cap down lower on his head. In one hand, he held a slab of raw cow meat. In the other, he held multiple silly straws all in different shades of the rainbow.

Turning at the tree that had a hollow that "looked like Ronald Reagan's face if you turned it on it's side, made his mother a fire-breathing harpy, and instead of a nose he had a potato," Dipper slipped into a small clearing, frowning lightly. Okay, he had the two weird objects and was in the right place. Now what?

Before Dipper could say anything or even move, color drained out from around him as a loud and irritating laugh echoed. Wind briefly whipping around him before falling still, Dipper wasn't even fazed as Bill popped into existence before him, cane already swirling around his…wrist? Eye squinted up in what Dipper guessed to be amusement.

"Bill!" Dipper called out, voice neutral. He wasn't so sure what to say at this point. Last time he had technically  _talked_ to Bill, it hadn't been…pleasant to say the least. However, over the years Bill had helped him with his research…in his own way and overall, the brunet couldn't deny he was happy that the demon had been by his side. Still, that left an ocean to cross over when it came to actual conversation.

"HEYA PINE TREE! LONG TIME, NO SEE, EH? WELL, TECHNICALLY I'VE BEEN SEEING YOU. AFTER ALL, I'M  _ALWAYS WATCHING,_ SO IT'S MORE LIKE LONG TIME NO TALK, EH?"

Dipper blinked slowly. Did Bill just…ramble? No, that couldn't be right. Bill Cipher of  _all…_ well, not people…demons? Demons, wouldn't ramble to him, a "lowly human."

"Yeah, it has been." Dipper replied coolly, sticking his chin up into the air and squaring his shoulder to look more confident than he felt. Dipper wasn't exactly scared of the triangular demon at this point- if Bill wanted to kill him he would have done so already. However, that still didn't mean he wasn't wary, or that he had gotten much better at conversation since his awkward teenage years and college days. "Sooo…what's up?" He continued, trying his best to his voice from shaking or cracking.

Bill turned away from him and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "BESIDES THE UNIVERSE EXPLODING CONSTANTLY WITH THE BIRTH AND DESTRUCTION OF NEW STARS AND EVERY OTHER POINTLESS THINGS ALIENS MIGHT BE DOING RIGHT AT THIS VERY SECOND, NOTHING MUCH."

Dipper fought to keep the smirk that wanted to form oh so badly on his face from coming into existence. "Oh, cool I suppose. So, uh, why'd you bring me here with this stuff? Hell, why are you even communicating with me  _now?"_

"WELL, MAYBE I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU TO YOUR FACE THAT YOUR GOAL AND EXISTENCE IS POINTLESS AND THAT YOU ARE A STUPID MEAT SACK. I'M AN ALL POWERFUL DREAM DEMON! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, EVEN IF IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE TO YOUR PUNY MORTAL BRAIN."

Okay, Dipper couldn't help it anymore. He smirked widely. He couldn't help it. During Bill's speech, the demon had slowly gained a pink tint to his normal golden glow and his one, all-seeing eye, hadn't focused on him  _once-_ to busy roving around every where else while his hands continued to play with the cane in his hands.

"Okay then." Dipper said, leaning onto his left foot.

"YEAH. OKAY. NOW GIVE ME THE ITEMS I ASKED YOU TO GET."

Stepping forward, Dipper held out the packaged and raw cow meat, who's blood by now had leaked out some, coating his hand a his other hands, the silly straws were as he had bought them- curly and, well, silly.

Bill's eye squinted up into what Dipper guessed to be a grin. The pink glow darkening considerably, the demon reached out with greedy fingers and took both things away from him.

Dipper jumped, shocked slightly at the feel of Bill's fingers moving across his palms. The black appendages were burning hot and completely smooth, sporting no texture whatsoever, which in itself was a texture.

Dipper shook the head ache already starting to form. He had never been good with paradoxes and contradictions.

"Is that all?" Dipper asked, stepping away from the demon as he cradled the objects in his hands, blood already starting to leak on him. Dipper had no idea why Bill needed silly straws and raw beef- he had no mouth and Dipper really doubted that the demon had any need whatsoever to eat or drink. Then again, Bill did many strange things that to this day, Dipper couldn't quite understand. For starters, following and helping him out for all these years.

"Sooo…is that all?"

Bill's eye focused on him again. The pink glow, which had been fading, sharpened a fraction. "FOR NOW. I'LL PROBABLY NEED SOME STUFF IN WHAT YOU HUMANS CALL THE FUTURE. JUST MAKE SURE YOU'RE NOT SCARED OF PARTING CATS FROM THEIR BRAINS."

Besides an owlish blink, Dipper didn't move or show any reaction.

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you later then."

"YEAH, SURE PINE TREE."

As color faded into the world and he fell to the ground, Dipper made sure to shout one last thing.

"Thanks, Bill! For everything."

Before his vision swam with reality, Dipper swore he saw Bill clutch the odd items to his body even more, completely flushed pink, what appeared to be adoration flashing in his one great eye.

"YEAH, YEAH PINE TREE. WHATEVER YOU SAY."

Dipper faded back into reality.

Bill sighed softly, alone again.

_"Whatever you say…"_


	69. He Deserves Love Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: *whispers* uncle will visiting the first time. make the cinnamon roll happy please
> 
> Suburban AU

Bill gritted his teeth together, hands clenched into jealous fists as more laughter tinkled from the living room.

"This isn't fair." He pouted.

Tad rolled his eyes and tightened his one hand grip on the other's shoulder, making sure he stayed there. "How is this not fair? Can't you let your brother have a  _little_ happiness in his immortal life for once?"

Bill snorted at that. "Of course not! And besides, Dipper's  _my_ charge. I should be the one playing with him, not  _Will!"_

Tad sighed and shook his head. "Bill, Dipper isn't your property-"

"I never said he was! However, I am his  _legal guardian-"_

"And you know Dipper would love playing with Bill for once. It's good he's getting use to others and meeting new people." Tad continued on as if Bill hadn't said anything at all.

"Will doesn't count as a person. He's a demon, technically. Even if he's the most pathetic of the lot."

Tad sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, listening to Dipper's explanation on what Lego's were in the other room and the things he had built using the little blocks. "How are you two even related…?" Tad trailed off.

Bill snorted at that. "I ask myself that every day."

An unfamiliar laugh joined Dipper's- light and full of cheer, almost like small, chiming bells.

Tad knew right away who's laughter that belonged to and couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips.

Bill simple scowled and looked away, face contorted into pure envy.

Tad rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

Will deserved a little happiness in his life of misfortune. And Dipper deserved another friend, one that happened to be just, if not even more so, sensitive as he was and one that Tad knew would never hurt him- either on purpose or accidental.

Uncle Will would have to visit again sometime soon.


	70. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mafia Billdip... Dipper getting caught in the middle of a gun shooting, while he is out with Bill. Bill trying to keep him from panicking, and trying to protect him.

Dipper leaned on his hand as he stared at the blond across from him, a large and most likely foolish grin on his face.

For once, Bill had actually listened to his plea of finding a smaller and simpler restaurant to dine at instead of the bigger, flashier ones he normally chose for their dates. Of course, Dipper wasn't ungrateful by this in any way, but couldn't help but still feel…lackluster next to the blond man, who had sharp and deadly features that could tear skin from bone, dressed to the nines in a gold and black suit that would have anyone writhing in envy, with single golden eye that demanded respect and submission from  _almost_ everyone.

Dipper sighed happily as he cut into his meal. That golden eye wasn't looking at him like he was his next meal, or even in that sly and smirking way it shined with when ready to strike a deal. No, that eye was like pure honey, soft and sweet, staring at him like he was the only thing that mattered in the entire world.

The thought brought butterflies to his stomach and warmth to his cheeks.

Bill opened his mouth to say something- most likely to compliment the food as it really was good despite the place being a little cheaper- but instead his eyes widened and his mouth opened up in a yell.

Before Dipper knew it, many things were happening at once.

The sound of gunfire tore through the pleasant air, masculine voices ripping through the air as harmony.

Bill, much to his credit, stayed calm, getting up and jumping over the table to tackle Dipper to the floor. The mob boss grabbed on of the table legs and pushed the entire table over on it's side to shield them from the ricocheting bullets. Screams of distress met the air along with the shattering of china.

Dipper, eyes blown wide, could only stare at the other man who pressed close to him. Though the brunet could recognize that Bill was indeed talking to him, he couldn't hear him over the disaster happening around them or his own hysteria inside. Shivering, everything moving much to fast and much to slow all at the same time, the brunet didn't know what to do. His chest swelled with bated breath while pressure built inside his head and behind his eyes. Body trembling all over, colors and shapes seemed to blur together as his limbs locked up. Disoriented and unsure of where he was or even  _who_ he was, all the brunet could here was the far away sounds of chaos and his own panting breaths and beating heart…

A man took up his entire view, beautiful and deadly. Hair pristine and golden, eye burning with concern. Something-  _arms,_ were wrapped around him as his vision fully blackened with the man's suit. Pressed against the man, the floor, and what he wasn't aware was a table, Dipper could only open his mouth, harsh gasps spilling forth as all breath rushed out of him and then some, taking away everything he had. Eyes bulging slightly, he gripped tightly to the man over and all around him, peeling back his head at the same time to catch needed oxygen in his lungs. His vision seemed spotted again and his mind, already wiped with hysteria, couldn't hold on to anything much longer.

Then, something broke forth.

It was stronger than the sounds of annihilation echoing around him, stronger than his own pounding heart and choked gasps, stronger than anything ever. The man was holding him close- not too close to cause discomfort, but close enough to feel his body fit perfectly against his own, supporting and shielding him. Hot breath billowed past his ear in the whisper of a song. He didn't recognize the language, not at all. But it was sweet and sparked something, a deep feeling within his core, one of gentle rain tapping his face as warm lips covered his, of someone threading long fingers through his hair. A gentle smile. A hand grasping his firmly. A single, burning eye.

Dipper wrapped his free arms around Bill's neck, merely panting now as breath slowly trickled back into his desperate lungs. Burying his head into the mob boss's shoulder, Dipper was highly aware of how snug Bill's body was up against his. The screaming and shouting, which had been filling the room only moments before, was gone now and instead had been replaced by low talking- Bill's goons, Dipper barely remembered, along with small whimpers for those still in the shop.

"Dipper." Bill murmured into his ear, the Italian song dying on his lips. "Are you okay?"

Dipper nodded weakly. "Yeah…but…but your shop…"

A pair of lips pressed against his temple, but even then the two didn't move from their spot on the floor. "It doesn't matter."

"But…"

"It doesn't matter." Bill repeated, pressing another kiss to him. "You're safe, you're  _okay._ That's what's important."


	71. Pretty Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill convinces Dipper to go to the school dance with him?

"No."

"Aw, why not, Pine Tree? I'll even pay for your ticket!"

"Well, for one you called me by that stupid nickname. Another thing- I don't  _like_ you!"

Bill pouted as he stared up at the older and taller boy. Crossing his arms, he decided to try again. "Well, what if I-"

"You can't  _buy_ me, Bill. I don't want to go with you. I don't like you and never will and that's final."

Dipper turned away.

"Wait!" Bill suddenly shouted, grabbing a hold of Dipper's arm. "Pi- Dipper. Please."

Hissing, the brunet turned back to the blond, only to be shocked by how wide those baby blue eyes were and how they shined with actual  _hurt_ instead of their normal mischief and smirk.

"Please. I just…I'll never mess or bother you again, okay? Please! I…I just want…I just want to dance with you."  _And see you smile and laugh…_

Dipper sighed. There was no way he could say no to a plead like that. No. Way.

"Fine. Just don't be weird ab-oomph!"

Bill wrapped his hands around his neck, pulling him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou! You won't regret it! I promise!"

Before Dipper could even begin to think of a reaction, Bill had already stepped away from him, bouncing away with a skip in his step and a song in his voice.

"See you later, Dipper~"

Dipper sighed.

Oh dear.


	72. Girls! Girls! You're Both Pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: in light of all the shit can you do a small drabble of like bill vs ford and dip in the corner like "you guys wtf i love you both just in different ways" you know shit like that. idk i love ur writing tho

"You stay away from my grandson!"

"I'll do whatever I want, Sixer! You're just a lowly human; you don't control me!"

"Guys, please-" Dipper said from the side, hands up as if trying to calm the two.

However, despite his weak pleas and calls from the side, his boyfriend and great uncle continued to glare daggers at one another, hatred and bitterness clear on both their faces. Why couldn't they just get  _along?_

"Besides, demons can't even love-"

"You know nothing of me or demons!"

"-don't fight…" Dipper ended weakly. "I love both of you! Bill's changed, Great Uncle Ford! And Bill, please be nice to-"

The two continued to ignore him as they argued, their comments and snide looks getting more and more childish and silly.

Sighing, Dipper simply slid down the wall he was leaning against, dropping his head into his hands.

Why couldn't he ever get a break?


	73. Who Even Cares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eldritch bill using all of his parts to snuggle around dipper <3
> 
> So I've descended into Eldritch!BillDip hell...Yup.

Dipper smiled as he curled up against what was best described as a tentacle wrapped around him, cradling him close to dry, pulsating skin. He breathed in deeply- that familiar scent of sand and something burning penetrating his nose and filling him up.

It was hard dating someone that…well, didn't have a human body. Or a definite shape. Or anything of that sort. Many simple things normal couples did- going out to eat, going out for a stroll, hell even curling up on a couch to watch lame horror movies was pretty much impossible for them.

But here- in a realm of the mind, where anything and everything was a possibility and where they could be and do whatever they wished, anything went.

Even this.

No words had to be said between them here in this moment. Dipper had nothing to say- his fastly beating heart doing all the talking for him. And Bill's rumbling purrs and growls, so quiet and so precious, rang in his ears, chiming all around the blank emptiness that Dipper couldn't see, his sight taken up by Bill's impossible body curling all around him. Heavy-lidded eyes blinked owlishly, glimmering with adoration as they watched every little expression cross his face, every twitch of the nose and every rustle as he moved. HIs hands, so small compared to the beast around him, pet rough and unsavory flesh that shined both gold and black, criss-crossed with lines glowing blue, an inner fire dwelling deep inside.

Dipper turned around to press himself closer to the body of his lover, his arms wrapping around a second tentacle that had decided to drape around his shoulders. Letting his eyes fall close, only his mind able to picture what most would call a freakshow all around him, Dipper pressed a small kiss to the flesh he was currently nuzzling, smiling into the kiss as the rumbling purrs Bill was emitting started to crescendo.

Who cares if they couldn't see movies together, couldn't go on strolls through the forest, couldn't go out to eat?

They had this- this warmth, this emptiness, this perfect balance of themselves, where no words were needed or wanted.

And for Dipper, that was enough.


	74. He's Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eldritch bill protecting his lil dipper :3

Dipper swallowed thickly, his heart in his throat as he tried to flatten himself even more so. Pine needles and pieces of broken pine cones dug into his legs and forearms, no doubt pricking the skin and causing blood to well.

He shivered, his breath coming out in quick gasps as tears of fright watered in his eyes.

Oh, how could he be so stupid? Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone?

"He's gotta be around here somewhere, the little brat!" The Necromancer he had run into snarled. The sound of magic crackled in the air and Dipper had to bite back a whimper.

Stupid indeed.

He shouldn't have wandered into a strange house in the middle of the forest. He shouldn't have started poking around ingredients and objects he knew nothing about and he definitely shouldn't have shattered a strange crystal skull he had found, alerting the house's owner to his presence.

Then again, he did try to apologize, he did try and fix what he had done. It wasn't his fault the man was crazy!

Dipper shuddered again and crouched down ever further, hoping beyond reason his orange shirt and blue vest could be covered up by the yellowed undergrowth that he was under, burnt by the harsh summer sun.

"Where are you, brat? It's actually a good thing you came and wandered along! I've been needing another child's heart for my experiments! Plus, who can say no to some nice and ripe virgin blood?"

Dipper's eyes watered more and a few stray tears dripped down his cheek. He swallowed down a whimper and tried to back up a little. Maybe if he was silent enough, he could squirm away.

However, more sharp needles dug into his flesh, causing more blood to well. Forcing back a gasp of pain this time, Dipper fell still. It was too painful to back up like that.

Suddenly, the Necromancer's back stiffened and the grizzled old man turned around. His eyes gleamed, black as beetles as they focused on his hiding spot.

Scrambling to his feet, ignoring the pain in his knees and ankles, as well the the blood now trickling down his pasty legs, Dipper turned around to dart away. Whimpers of terror escaped him as he struggled every step of the way, his normally sure steps halted by his hysteria and the thick undergrowth around him paired with the thick roots of the trees.

Thin fingers grasped at the back of his vest, only just slipping. His heart was pounding in his ears and his mind ground to a halt as he launched himself away, trying to force his limbs to move faster, to get away faster.

Then, a heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

Dipper screamed as curved claws dug into him, cutting him open as a hand swung him around. The Necromancer was much stronger than he appeared and Dipper found himself face to face with a gaunt face, skin pulled tight over bone, large nostrils flaring. Grimy teeth bared in a triumphant grin, the Necromancer tightened his grip and wrapped his spare arm around his waist, forcing him forwards and to his knees. Crying out, Dipper was forced to crouch in front of him. Flailing his fists upwards in hope for them to make contact with anything, more magic buzzed in the air as purple chains wrapped around his wrists and forced his hands back onto the ground.

"Found you!" The man leered, hands sparking with more magic. More purple chains wrapped around him, pinning his legs into place and locking his head so he was forced to stare upwards into those vile, vile eyes.

Dipper trembled. This was it. This was how it ended. And nothing he could do could change that.

It was over.

More tears spilled from his still defiant mocha eyes.

"Now that I got you I can finally-"

The Necromancer fell silent and still as he interrupted himself mid-sentence, now staring at a point on Dipper's forehead. Swallowing thickly, he blanched as he started trembling, backing away.

"No…No, impossible. That's…" Sweat dripped down his forehead and the Necromancer turned to run away, only to be stopped as color drained from the world.

Dipper's eyes widened. No. Impossible.

However, the world didn't stop its saturation as everything faded into cool grays. No, it continues, white fading into black as everything slowly descended into a sharp and impossible darkness- a void so black and so blank, Dipper wasn't even sure what he was looking at anymore, if he was looking at anything at all, that is. Despite the utter night that had draped around him, however he could still see the Necromancer and himself perfectly fine, still glowing with the colors of reality.

What was going on?

Dipper squeaked, breath picking up again as he felt…something brush up against him, dry and torrid. His eyes strained to see…something. Anything at all. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see anything at all. He couldn't move anything at all- even as the purple chains fell away as the Necromancer suddenly stumbled and fell onto his butt, trying to scoot away from him. Dipper's limbs were locked in place by fear- fear of what was out there, as there was definitely something out there, and his own paralyzed thoughts and emotions.

Something else brushed against him, this time something softer, long hairs caressing him gently. Dipper wanted to turn his head, to stare at that golden glow that was now a permanent feature of his right peripheral, but something, an internal instinct ingrained into him and his very species since the beginning, begged for him not to.

So he didn't.

The not-world around them grumbled in what Dipper could best describe as a growl, splintering the not-air open and causing him to whimper once again. He wanted to know what was making that noise, wanted to know how a noise that distorted, that…wrong could even reverberate in his ears and exist in the first place could even be created, but once more that gut instinct forced him to continue to stare forward.

The Necromancer was a visible mess now, shivering a crying and calling out. He would surely be screaming if he was able to.

"̶̧Ẃ̡͘͜e̵͢ļ̀l̛͢͠,́͞͝҉͠ ̢̛w̸͏̨h̶̢̧͠͠á̵͜t̵̢͘͠ ̡҉h̸́͘͝a̵v̸̡̛͡è̸͢͝ ͟͝͝w̵͡é҉҉҉̨ ͡͏h̸̷͟e̵̡͠͞͞r̵͏̸̨̡ę̵͟͠?̶̵̡͘͜"̷̕͠

The Necromancer flinched as blue flames sparked at his feet. Despite the show of power, they illuminated nothing- a flame devoid of feeling.

"̴̨͠Ą̵͞ ̵̧͠l̶͢͏̨̛i̷̛͝ţ̷̧͟͡t͟͠l̶͢͝e̴͟͠ ̢̕͝n̷̢͏̛e͠c̸̢r͝ó̴̸͞m̨͡a̧ņ̢́͟͝c̡͘e̴͢͞r҉̕̕̕ ̧̛̀͢͠ţ̴r̵̨͟y҉҉̢i̶̷̴҉̸ń̡́͜g̢̡̀̕͘ ̀̕͢͠t҉͢o̴ ͜͟͡͝͝h̢̛́͝a̵̢͘͠r͘m҉̛ ͜͞͞m̧̡̧͏y̨͢ ̵͜͟p̡̛r̡͝o͏̷̀͢͠p̶̷̡ȩ̶́r̶̢͏̵ţ̴͞y̨͟͏̢?̡͜"̴̨̡̀ ̴̸̨̧͜

Dipper shivered. That voice…it was so familiar, yet so corrupted and wrong.

̢͡"͜͟͢͡T͜͟͠r͘͝͡y͢͠į͞n͟͠g͏ ̸͘͝͠t̛o̵̴ ̶k̛̕͜͞͡i̴̴̡̕l̨̢͞l͟ ̡͘͢͟o͝͏̢҉f҉́͝͏f̶̶̷͘ ͏w͜͝͠h̷͘͡a̸̸͘͢͞t̢͟҉'̷̛s̷͟ ̸̢̡́͠ŗ̴̛͟i̴̡̢͜͞g҉̕h̡͘t̶͞f̵̕̕͠u̷҉̕͝ļ̷́͞l̛͏͢y̶̧̛͜ ̀͠m̷̛̕͞í̵͘͞͠n͘͠e̛͟͞?̷̢"͘

The Necromancer started to shake his head and through his mouth fell open, no words spilled forth.

̷̷́͟"͟͟O͠n͝͏ĺ͠y͘͟͞ ̛͝I͏ ̛̛̀͢͠ç̷̕͡͏a̵͜͜n͝͏̵͏̴ ̶̡͢d̷͢͠͏è͢͏̷ć̕͜i̡͠d̷̨̕͝͡é̴͜ ̴͢w͡͏h̵̀͝e҉̶́̕͜n̷̸͝͡ ̢͝͞P̶̨̛͠ì̸̸͝͞ǹ̨̧͘e͝҉̸ ͘͜͡͠Ţ̷͜r͟͠ę҉̸̕͜e̡̡̕͟͟ ̶̷̢̧͡b̀u̵͢r̀͢͟҉ń̴͏̶ş̕͟͜ ̷̴͜t̸͏o̵͞͠͠ ̶͘t̷̡̀ḩ̸͢e̴͘͞ ̨̢̛́g̶҉ŕ͢͠ờu̕͟͞҉ņ̷́͡d̸̶̕͜͟!͘͠͏"̵̨̛͠͝ ̵̢͘

Dipper's eyes widened even more and icy claws dug into his heart. No. It was impossible.

̀͏̸͟"̴̶̕͟N̵̡̡o̵͟͏t͜҉.̵͜͞ ̵͢͟͏̵Ą͠n̴͜y̷̡o͏͏͘n͡͝e̸͡͠.͏̢̕ ̴̸̛͞E҉̴́͠l̴̸͠͝s̡̧͏e̴.̢̡͢͞"̀̀̕͘

The Necromancer let out a scream of pain as that sparking fire caught on his bare flesh, eating the grimy pale skin away slowly before starting to slowly consume the muscle. Blood boiled and ligaments started to singe as the flames slowly crawled upwards.

"̷̴̧̧͝A͏͢n̵̕d̢͏̧҉ ̸̡͜e҉̵͜s̡̀p̨̨̧͜ę̛̕͝͠c̸̶͏í̡́͜a̶̢͡l̴̀͟͜ļ̴̵̶y̴̡͟͞ ̸̢͢͡n̵̸͝o̕t̶̢̀͞͞ ̷̵͜ş̨̀͝o͠͡m͏̴̡͘͠ę̛͟͏ó̸̵͞͠n̸̢͜͝͝ȩ̷ ͟҉ļi͘͜͡͠k҉̶͝e̢͟͢͡͠ ̸̀̕͜͡y̡͡҉̶o̴̡̢̕ư̢͞͡!̡̛͏̡"̷̡̨̛͠ ̸̕͢͟

But it was. Despite those heavy, possessive tones dragging that voice down, despite the distortion and corruption originating from something Dipper knew he had no hopes in wrapping his mind around, he could still hear the high pitched mirth behind it all, a slick voice making promises and deals, dancing and twirling around words and all their double meanings.

Bill Cipher.

Dipper cried out as the flames suddenly flared, leaping up high and finally ripping away that horrid darkness away for just a second.

And for just a second, Dipper felt his mind fall into insanity.

For just a second, Dipper saw what could only be described as all the abhorrence found in the entire universe crushed into one being; eyes and teeth and fangs and tongues and tentacles and arms and so many more things and parts he could hardly put into words.

For just a second, Dipper saw what could only be described as true and pure beauty as the chaos of the universe and it's apathetic soul was finally given shape and form for the first time.

Dipper wept. And the fire snuffed itself out.

He knew Bill was still in there in the darkness, waiting and impossible. Knew it as he felt something dry and torrid wrap gently around his waist, what Dipper could only describe as flesh pulsating gently against him, thrumming with power. That golden glow, surely an eye that could see in him and through him, take place in his peripherals again.

Hands, or at least they felt like hands, tipped with dagger-like claws, each pad housing what could only be described as a small, hungry and fanged mouth, lightly moved across his cheek. Fangs like needles softly scraped against his skin as they sucked in and drank his tears. More dry and pulsating skin wrapped around him and that previous horrid growl that seemed to shake the foundations of his world itself broke away into what could only be described as a purr.

Another hand, this time one with strangely no texture, temperature, or feel brushed up against his forehead, dipping underneath his hat and hair to lightly trace his birthmark with a rounded finger.

"Wake up." Bill whispered into his ear.

And when Dipper opened his eyes, all he was met with was a green forest, devoid of necromancers, devoid of Bill, and devoid of fear.

Dipper smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well, what have here?"
> 
> "A little necromancer trying to harm my property?"
> 
> "Trying to kill off what's rightfully mine?"
> 
> "Only I can decide when Pine Tree burns to the ground."
> 
> "Not. Anyone. Else."
> 
> "And especially not someone like you!"


	75. His Sweet Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please I need more Eldritch Bill just any fluffy thing will do please I love your writing ahhhh

Dipper giggled as he tried his best to bat away the long thin fingers that were trying to tickle his sides, the tiny mouths tipping each and every one in place of nails or claws lightly nipping against his flannel.

"Bill!" he laughed, pressing himself against the tentacle that was wrapped around him even more as he tried to get away. Despite the appearance of him being trapped- multiple appendages wrapped around him and squirming, Dipper knew it wouldn't take much to break the demon's gentle hold on him.

"What?" Bill asked as innocently as one can when being a monster of pure horror that more couldn't even stand to see. "I'm not doing anything!"

"You know exactly what you're doing!" Dipper challenged as he continued to push away the strange fingers.

Bill laughed at him, an odd and distorted sound born from coming out of multiple mouths all with different tones and pitches. Despite its dissonance, Dipper decided there was no prettier sound than Bill laughing joyously. Nothing at all.

"I thought you liked the body spasms!"

Dipper could only laugh, both at Bill's answer and what he was doing to him at that very moment. Grinning as a mischievous thought wormed its way into his brain, Dipper reached out for the fingers again, this time grabbing them gently in his own hands instead of pushing them away. Bringing those odd and impossible fingers up to his lips, Dipper kissed each and every small mouth he could find, the pecks gentle and sweet.

Bill made an odd, almost chirping noise at the action and those criss-crossing lines in his body briefly flashed from blue to pink, a blush so odd and utterly beautiful, Dipper couldn't help but kiss the very center of that palm, trailing his lips down to the wrist and nuzzling the skin there before pulling away.

A purr rumbled around him as the appendages holding him carefully tightened around him, the best and only way Bill could really hug him.

Still grinning, face flushed pink, Dipper wrapped his arms around the hand he just kissed and pulled it close to nuzzle it again in the best incorporation of a hug he could.

Who said demons couldn't have a sweet side?


	76. You're Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eldritch bill calming dipper down after a nightmare?

Dipper backed up slowly, tears pricking his eyes. Though Mabel’s mouth was moving, her normally bright and cheerful eyes narrowed and engulfed in rage, he couldn’t hear a single thing she was saying, the only thing pouring from her mouth being thousands upon thousands upon thousands of squirming maggots, each one glimmering white and slimy under the grimy light he was under.

Though the only sound reverberating around him was his own pounding heartbeat and far away screeches, he knew exactly what words she was saying, and it cut him. Sliced through bone and into his heart, piercing straight through.

Dipper wanted to run, wanted to get away from all this- cruel words he knew but couldn’t hear, from the maggots slowly worming their way towards him, already crawling up his shoes, ready to bite and chew through his flesh.

Dipper opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out and the pounding around him grew deafening.

Closing his eyes tightly, slimy little legs now sticking to his skin along with the burning feeling of tiny fangs digging into him, Dipper struggled to relax, his muscles falling lapse, ready to give in, ready to break down and simply allow himself to splinter away.

And then, his wish came true. And everything shattered.

Darkness fell around him, thick but not oppressive, warming but not burning.

The brief weightlessness he felt disappeared as his body fell onto something hard, textureless, and without temperature.

Despite the oddness of it all, the sheer impossibility, Dipper relaxed. This was…he knew this. He knew exactly what this was, and Dipper relaxed into the strange hold just as something torrid and dry gently brushed against his forehead.

“Pine Tree?” A gentle voice called from the darkness, echoing around the weird place they were, high pitched and calming. 

Dipper opened his eyes, only to see a small golden eye staring straight at him, framed with thick eyelashes with only a black slit as a pupil. Dipper smiled at the sight and though his heart still pounded, tears still streaming down his face, he knew there was no need to feel any fear anymore.

“Bill.” Dipper whispered, reaching out blindly.

The tentacle touching his forehead moved to wrap around his arm, the tip fitting perfectly in his outstretched hand, rubbing against his palm soothingly.

Dipper sighed.

“You okay? That was a pretty emotional nightmare for you, kid.”

Dipper shivered at the memory- of the knowledge of those loathing words and the feeling of maggots slowly crawling up him, ready to tear and consume and-

The large hand holding him curled around him, equally blank fingers pressing against his sides in a semblance of a blanket. Dipper continued to stare at the single, small eye in front of him, only one of Bill’s many eyes, and continued to smile, his own orbs getting heavy as his heart finally started to slow. Just being here- wrapped completely by the demon himself, was able to put him at ease.

“Yeah.” He agreed, yawning.

Though Dipper couldn’t see it, he knew Bill was frowning.

“Um, well, do you want to, uh…talk about it? That’s what humans do, right?”

Dipper laughed, the sound not unlike the chime of a bell. “Yes they do, but is there a need to? You already know what it was about and what caused it.”

“True.” Bill hummed in agreement. “So, do you want to wake up or-”

“Could I just stay here for a little while?” Dipper interrupted, nuzzling the hand he was curled in while hugging the tentacle that was still somehow wrapped around his arm close to his chest. The tip moved to caress his face instead of his palm and Dipper couldn’t stop himself from kissing it once it wandered too close to his lips.

Bill purred softly.

“Of course, kid.”  


	77. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eldritch bill letting dipper explore his outside body because it's so interesting and weird

Dipper cocked his head as he stared into the darkness around him. Despite having been to this odd place many times before with Bill, talking long nights away with conversation ranging from the complete norm to the complete bizarre, he still didn’t know where the demon was residing. Dipper knew this strange place wasn’t the Mindscape, but he also knew it wasn’t the infamous Nightmare Realm Bill sometimes complained about either.

Well, wherever he was, Dipper was sure tired just staring at the abyss all around and though he felt no real ground below him, nor air around him, he could hear the sounds of something…enormous shuffling around him along with the odd heat that pressed against him on all sides, oddly comforting instead of oppressing as one would expect.

“Bill?” He called out into the darkness, straightening up and getting up to his feet, which was harder than one would think considering there was no ground below him.

“Yeah?” The demon called back, his voice just as high pitched as before, but now echoing with an odd dissonance, almost as if many different but still similar people were all talking at the exact same time.

“Can I see you?”

It was a question that had plagued him for a while now, something he wondered about day to day, sometimes even keeping him up at night.

“Why? You already know what I look like.”

Dipper frowned at that. Of course he knew the small, triangular form the demon normally took. But considering the sounds still reverberating around him, along with the snuffling and the once in awhile, bright flash of golden light, Dipper knew there was much more to Bill, especially in a place such as this, than met the eye.  

“You know that’s not what I meant. You’re in your true form right now, aren’t you? Why won’t you let me see it?”

Bill, for once, was quiet.

Dipper simply stood there, eyes straining, waiting for an answer.

“I don’t think you’ll like what you see.” The demon finally said. “You humans put so much stock in physical attraction and I know for a fact that I am the opposite of all that.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “If I cared for appearances, I wouldn’t of started dating a floating corn chip in the first place. Seriously, Bill?”

Bill huffed at him and Dipper could help but squeal as something brushed up against the bare backs of his legs, hot and dry and smooth.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, I wanna see what my boyfriend actually looks like.”

Bill didn’t answer, right away.

However, before Dipper could even open his mouth to ask Bill what he was waiting for, golden lights filled his vision as thousands of tiny eyes came into vision, bathing sharp light on all that was around him.

Bill…was abhorrent.

Bill was beautiful.

Dipper’s eyes were wide as he reached out to touch one of the many black tentacles squirming around him, it’s skin much drier than expected. Faint blue light pulsated under the skin and it was warm to the touch. The brunet easily recognized that it was what was touching him before.

It wasn’t hard clambering up onto the thing, his legs just barely able to wrap around it. Sensing his curiosity, Bill curled it to support him better.

Careful not to step or harm any of the eyes located in the appendage, Dipper carefully climbed up it, staring up at the main portion of Bill’s body which reminded Dipper of the very universe itself, finally giving that known void form and true semblance to anything at all. His body was the epitome of chaos, the very definition of apathy and insanity and yet, Dipper couldn’t tear his eyes away. The sight of Bill was watching two planets crash together in a flaming wreck. It was the birth of new stars. It was human intelligence and more. It was everything and nothing.

Dipper was speechless.

Dipper stopped as he finally reached Bill’s main body, which very small hands seemed to dart out of. Despite the six large arms and hands the demon had, all of which were as black as night, these little arms were gold in color and criss-crossed with blue lines. Instead of eyes, each finger held a small fanged mouth on the tip in place of claws, each one emitting a small snuffling noise.

It was bizarrely adorable.

Dipper gently gripped one of the many arm’s wrists, staring at the seven fingers on the hand. Unlike the tentacles which were dry and smooth, these hands were almost soft to the touch, but not furry or fuzzy in any way. Just holding the hand in his own filled his logical mind with confused fluff. How was all of this even-

Dipper shook his thoughts away as he brought the hand up to his face, leaning his head into it. Around him, Bill made an odd, almost chirping purr which brought a smile to Dipper’s face and though he had to coax the demon to with a nuzzle into the hand, those little mouths started to carefully trail up and down his cheek, pressing small kisses to his flushing skin. Dipper giggled. They tickled a little.

“Well?” Bill rumbled around him and though Dipper knew the demon would never admit it, he knew he was nervous.

Pulling away, Dipper leaned forward to plant his own kiss right on the side of Bill’s impossible body, the texture of him as indescribable as the demon himself.

“You’re perfect.”


	78. Mother Hen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eldritch bill doting over dipper like a mother hen and just being all sweet would give me life

"Are you sure you have  _everything?"_

"Yes, Bill! For the thousandth time, I have everything."

The demon sighed and Dipper couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew all Bill was doing was making sure he would stay safe on this next trip to the forest, especially since the last time he went out he was almost werewolf kibble. Still, sometimes Dipper regretted allowing the demon access to his mind if he was just going to nag him.

"Flashlight? Journal? Knife? Gun? Rope?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Dipper answered, uncaring he was saying his answers out loud instead of in his mind. Dipper always forgot that Bill could simply read his thoughts. Then again, Mabel, Stan, and Ford had stopped giving him weird looks for a while now, so it didn't even matter much at this point.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe you know! You get annoyed when I try and keep you from danger and then you get annoyed when I have to cross over just to save you from said danger that could have been avoided in the first place- Pine Tree, stop copying me with your mouth!"

Dipper rolled his eyes as he finished mouthing what Bill said to him, face exaggerated as he tightened the straps on his backpack. "Yeah, yeah. Are you done now?"

Bill gave him another exasperated sigh and Dipper swore he felt a small, dry tentacle brush against his shoulders as the feeling of reality bending ever so slightly reverberated around him.

"Fine! I'm done. And you're  _sure_ you have  _everything_ you could possibly need?"

Dipper groaned.


	79. Whiny and Needy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluffy Eldritch!Bill and sassy Dipper flirting for the first time and snuggling.

Dipper rolled his eyes as he batted away the stray tentacle lightly brushing up against his shoulder. The brunet knew turning around would yield to nothing; after all, Bill wasn't really here per say, simply pushing on the walls of reality.

Dipper really wished he'd stop doing that. He also wished the demon would stop whispering weird things in his ears.

_"You're so boring Pine Tree. Why don't you stop all that pointless research and pay attention to more important and grand beings like myself?"_

Dipper hissed through his nose. And then, of course was the demon's whining. Who knew a being of pure evil and cosmic horror would be so damn needy?

"Bill, you are not more important than my research." Dipper deadpanned as he clicked his pen in annoyance. The demon made an odd noise, caught between another low whine and a laugh.

_"That hurts, kid! I'm wounded!"_

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure you are." He muttered, not caring that he didn't have to speak out loud to contact Bill. However, as soon as he turned his eyes downwards again, pen poised in place ready to scribble his ponderings again, that tentacle brushed up against him again, gently wrapping around his torso. He could practically feel the wrongness in the air as Bill pushed on the thin, invisible walls separating reality from…whatever the weird place Bill resided. Dipper still couldn't pronounce the name.

Despite the distraction, Dipper couldn't stop himself from relaxing into the demon's hold. Though Bill was pointlessly annoying, said the oddest things that would send a surprising amount of heat rushing into his face, and would often bother him using both words and phantom touches, Dipper still couldn't help himself from sighing and reaching up to touch the air where he knew Bill's tentacle was. Though the touch was faint, heat pulsating in the air just so, Dipper could still feel the shudder that went through Bill at his instigation of touch.

Dipper didn't usually like touching Bill.

Leaning on his hand, Dipper felt his eyes fall into a languid squint as small hands reached out from the void and held his waist, rubbing small circles into his skin. Dipper could feel little needlepoint fangs play with the hem, not quite nicking his skin.

Dipper felt himself relax even more, tenseness falling from his shoulder and back. He didn't know the demon could be so gentle.

More appendages reached out from seemingly nowhere and Dipper felt his eyes fully close in both comfort and the desire to not fall into confusion. He had learned the hard way what it was like to be touched by a creature such as Bill, but not see exactly what the demon was touching him with.

Dipper felt what was surely eyelashes brush against his cheek- one of Bill's many smaller eyes surely. The click clack of his pen falling from his hand and onto the floor did nothing to stop Dipper's slow descent into his own chair, head nodding off only to be captured in what felt like a smooth, warm palm. More fangs played at his hair, flicking the locks around playfully. Dipper giggled lazily at the sensation. It was odd…but very welcoming.

Dipper fell completely limp, banishing the image of what he probably looked like- sunk into his chair, head tilted to his sides while his arms were draped onto the table in front of him- out of his mind. Best not to dwell on the literal thoughts he could never hope to understand.

Bill chuckled in his ear, but for once had no damning or irritating words to utter, content to buzz with what sounded suspiciously like a purr.

A smile graced the brunet's face.

Bill was right, maybe he should start paying more attention to him.


	80. It's Gonna be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your still doing some of the smaller prompts, how about eldritch bill accidentally hurting dipper and he just freaks out and just dipper having to comfort and calm his scary bf

Dipper cried out some as Bill's appendages suddenly dropped him to the ground. Luckily, due to their odd and impossible meeting place- a realm Dipper still understand and probably never would, he didn't harm himself falling to what passed as the ground. He could already feel blood welling on his arms where fangs dug in a little too hard. The crimson trickled down his peachy skin slowly, looking much worse than it felt or probably was.

"Pine Tree…" The demon said, voice…almost small of all things. The demon sounded…horrified. Scared, even.

Dipper turned upwards to look at Bill, making sure to focus on one of his smaller, golden eyes instead of his Great Eye sitting in the center of him. Dipper had learned long ago that looking into that one, reflective and impossible eye would only lead to disaster.

Dipper quickly clambered to his feet, smile already curving his lips upwards. He took a step forwards.

"Bill-" He replied, only to pause as the demon shuffled away from him, the tentacles and six main arms normally curling around him drawing back, letting the Void fill in all around Dipper.

"Bill?" The brunet echoed again, this time in confusion.

However, those for once expressive golden eyes shone with nothing but fear and…was that guilt? Dipper could hardly believe it.

More blood trickled down his arms, dripping past fingertips and falling down into the nothingness that was below his feet, never actually splashing.

Dipper didn't look down, but reminded himself to add more about the physics, or lack thereof, of this world to his journal.

"Bill, it's fine." Dipper cooed, smiling as he wiped the blood off onto his jeans. "It was an accident."

"I hurt you."

Dipper gave the demon a single shouldered shrug. "So? I've been hurt by a lot of things. Hell, you've hurt me before-"

Bill flinched back again and Dipper cursed his stupidity.

"Shit! That's not what I- Oh, man. Bill, just…ugh." Dipper hit his fist into his head, closing his eyes tightly. Why was he so bad at this? Bill was his boyfriend for god's…well, demon's sake!

"Bill. It's fine- look!" Dipper smirked as he grinned, opening his eyes. Focusing an intense stare on his skin, Dipper willed for the flesh to stitch back together, for blood to run back into the bites Bill had made. Though it was harder here than in the Mindscape, once started the process sped on by and in only a handful of seconds, Dipper's arms were as good as new, not a single scar marring the smooth skin. "Remember, Bill? I'm fine. We're fine. You're fine. Everything's good."

Dipper padded over to his boyfriend slowly, hands out and head steady, not moving his eyes away from Bill's. The demon didn't twitch back at all as Dipper rubbed his hands against the first squirming tentacle he came across, pulling it close and coaxing it to wrap around him.

Dipper lifted the tip to his lips, giving it a small peck before padding even closer to Bill. Though the demon was much slower than he normally was, he did eventually allow more of his appendages around the boy, slowly lifting him up in the air again and Dipper joyfully pressed against his body against the demon's, splaying his arms out on his surface in the best mimic of a hug he could do, fingers rubbing in small circles while he peppered small kisses on Bill. Though Bill's hold was lighter than normal, his uptake on Dipper's affection slower than usual, a purr still resounded, one that brought a small laugh to Dipper.

"Everything's good." The brunet repeated.

"Yeah." Bill rumbled after a beat. "it is."


	81. Give 'Em Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eldritch Bill comforting Dipper after a rough day

Dipper growled a little as he threw the door to his bedroom open, throwing his backpack on the ground. Still scowling, he kicked the door close behind him, still not happy even after the loud bang it made. Stomping over to his bed, the brunet collapsed onto it, curling up on his side. Hands tightening into fists, the teen glared at the opposite wall.

 _"Pine Tree?"_ Bill's voice whispered into his mind, curious but careful as to not make him even more upset than he already was.

Dipper sighed and opted to not even try and answer back out loud as he normally did. Dipper knew that if he opened his mouth, all that would come out would be a scream.

Hey, Bill. Dipper thought instead.

 _"Tough day."_  Bill whispered. It wasn't a question.

Dipper huffed through his nose. One good thing about having an Eldritch Abomination gifted in omniscience as a boyfriend was that he never had to explain his day or anything like that. Bill already knew context- if Dipper wanted to rant and scream, he could and though Dipper desired to do exactly that, along with throwing a few punches and breaking a few things in general, he held himself.

 _Well no shit, Sherlock._  Dipper couldn't help but bite back, only to feel a little guilty acting so snappy. Bill didn't deserve his scorn. The cruel people and ignorant teachers at school did.

Dipper's eyes fell into a squint as he felt invisible appendages slowly wrap around his body in a gentle hug, first around his shoulder and chest before small hands reached out to grab his legs, wrapping around them multiple times. Closing his eyes fully, Dipper couldn't quite let go of the tenseness in his body even as his fists unclenched to accept Bill's odd hands into his own, fingers wrapping around his own multiples times.

 _They're all fucking assholes. The lot of them. Ugh, I hate them so much._ Dipper complained.

Bill hummed in agreement and Dipper felt the tips of his tentacles start tracing circles onto his skin through his clothes.

_I mean, I don't do anything to them! I'm just correcting them on their ignorance and they spit in my face? What do they know?_

_"Nothing. They know nothing of you and the things you've seen."_ The appendages carefully tightened around him and Dipper sighed at the movement. Only now did he feel his body start to relax, Bill's body too comforting.

_"They know nothing of the things you've done. The things you can do. They don't know how special or amazing you are. Nothing at all."_

Dipper flushed slightly under the demon's praise, but warmth still flooded his heart and he couldn't help but nuzzle into the tentacle wrapped around his neck and chin. He caught the tip with his mouth easily enough, giving it a sweet kiss.

_"You're amazing, Dipper Pines. And don't you ever let anyone else tell you different."_

Dipper openly sighed at that as he fell completely into Bill's invisible hold on him. He didn't care for the weird way reality bent around him, the buzzing of powerful magic in the air. No, Bill's many appendages and limbs wrapping around him and the sweet nothings being whispered into his ear was all he needed.

_Thank you, Bill._

Bill curled up around him and purred into his ear.

_"I'm only speaking the truth."_

Dipper blushed.

A few silent beats passed between the two, the only sound penetrating the air being the tell-tale buzz of magic and Dipper's now slowed and calm breaths.

_"Hey, Pine Tree?"_

_What?_

_"I know you said not to 'mess with innocent humans' and to 'not hurt others with terrifying nightmares…"_

Dipper fought back a chuckle at the disdain in Bill's voice.

_"However, think you could lift that household rule just this once?"_

Dipper shook his head slightly and smirked a little.

_Give them hell._


	82. Paint the Walls Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentence prompt: "so... did you kill that one or did i?"
> 
> Warnings: gore, past sexual content, nudity, past drinking, murder

Dipper groaned as he sat up, shivering at the cool air billowing past his hot, bare skin.

He rubbed the top of his head, nose wrinkling at the dried blood in his hair. He knew he shouldn't have gone drinking with Bill.

But…then again…

Dipper stared around in the room he was in- a bedroom that normally would've been simple and plain if it wasn't for the viscera washing the walls, painting everything in crimson.

The brunet grumbled as he looked at the demon curled up next to him. Bill too was covered in dried blood, his normally golden hair rusty and disgusting. The demon had a small smile on his face and like he knew he was being watched, slowly opened his eyes- pits of pure blackness with only a little blue flame in the center that passed for a pupil.

"Morning." Bill yawned, sitting up himself. The demon reached out to entwine their hands and Dipper smiled lightly at the simple but sweet contact.

"Morning." Dipper responded.

Bill peered around the room with slight groggy interest, his other stray hand reaching up to idly scratch at his bare chest. "We certainly got wild last night." The demon grinned.

Dipper nodded as he glanced over at the opposite wall where a carved up body lied- chest and gut ripped out, pieces of meat and organs littering the ground. Cocking a brow, Dipper blearily remembered his arms being tied up with-

Reaching under the covers, the brunet pulled out what had been the person's intestines which had, by now gone cold and even a little smelly from both time and the abuse given to it last night. He blinked hard. It was all kinda hazy in all honesty.

Bill smirked a little as he leaned and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek, letting go of his hand to fully wrap his arm around the brunet, nuzzling his shoulder some.

"Hey Bill?"

Bill hummed to show he was listening.

"Did you kill that one or did I? I can't recall."

Bill chuckled against his stained skin and before Dipper could fully focus on what was happening, was pushed back down onto his back, demon straddling his hips, only a thin blanket between them.

"That?" The demon smirked, nodding his head over to the carved up body. "That, my precious sapling, was all you."

Bill lowered his lips to Dipper's ear, blowing cold air over his neck and nibbling on his earlobe before continuing. "And you were  _beautiful."_


	83. Little Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets be honest if we are talking about a small dipper bill would totally pick him up and hug him that way. also bill would twirl him too while hugging. yes yes lets talk about billdip hugs
> 
> Not really a prompt, but this was too cute to pass up!
> 
> Warnings: Underage

"Bill!" Dipper giggled as he was lifted into the air. The demon's own chiming laughter rang in his ears as thin, dark arms held him close. Wrapping his smaller arms around Bill's shoulders, Dipper nuzzled the blond's neck as he hugged him tight.

"You're too cute, Pine Tree!" Bill whispered in his ear. "You're so cute, I could just squeeze you until you pop! Like a pimple!"

Dipper shook his head and rolled his eyes, used to the other's weird analogies.

"I'm not cute!" he protested half-heartedly.

Bill nuzzled the top of his head and sighed into his hair, holding him ever closer than before. "Oh, yes you are Pine Tree. Yes, you are."

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Bill! Let me go!"

Dipper squirmed, trying to hold his laughter in as Bill spun them around in mad circles, everything blurring together around them. Though the boy knew the demon would never drop him, arms supporting his back and rear with his own, smaller and chubbier arms wrapped around the demon's neck, he still couldn't help but complain. After all, he was almost a teen! Teens didn't get spinning hugs!

"Go faster, you say? Okay!" Bill laughed in his ear, feet moving to do as he said.

Squeaking and laughing, cheeks rosy with cheer, Dipper leaned and pressed his face up against Bill's neck, grinning madly.

After all, he wasn't a teen quite yet.


	84. Pine Trees Have No Common Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tickle attack! (cute fulffyness)

Bill cried out as pale hands scratched lightly at his sides, moving up and down his clothed skin perfectly. Arching, his body shook with spasms as breaths of laughter were forced from his throat.

"No! Please! Anything but the spasms!" Bill laughed, loving the feel of his lungs burning and the sight of mocha eyes glittering playfully above his own golden ones.

"You ate all the cookies this morning!" Dipper accused, moving to pin Bill down more and increasing the tickling- fingers now ghosting over the blond's tummy. "This is my revenge!"

Bill laughed harder and batted at Dipper's shoulders, kicking his bare feet up a little, he cried out again as more breaths were stolen from him.

"Well…you…what?" Bill gasped between bouts.

"What?" Dipper chuckled himself, mischievous gleam still in his eyes.

Taking his chance, Bill jerked up to press his lips up against the brunet's. If Dipper liked taking his breath away, it was only fair to take his away as well.

Dipper gasped as the blond kissed him, movements stopping at the gentle press of warm and dry lips against his own chap ones. Frozen for half a second, just as he started to return it, Bill pulled away.

The two stared at one another, cheeks dusted pink.

Then, Bill put his hands on Dipper's shoulders and shoved him off the couch.

"Hey!" Dipper cried out as he fell, becoming a small tangle of limbs on the ground.

"Common sense, Pine Tree! Never let yourself get distracted in a fight! Even if it's just tickles!"

Dipper groaned and shook his head.

Well, he'll be better prepared next time. For sure.


	85. Awaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're ok with doing prompts RN could you do billdip where dip is in like a magic coma and bill is trying to find a way to wake him up a la Disney. Stupid corny shit idk. Thank you!

Bill sighed softly as he caressed his lover's face, thumbs trailing over his cheekbones.

"You…idiot." The demon muttered, reaching up briefly to wipe at his eyes furiously. "I'm a demon, I don't need protecting! Especially from a turd like Gideon."

The blond shook his head, shoulders trembling just a little. Dipper was too thoughtful, for his own good. Too self-sacrificing. Too caring.

Bill's heart both warmed and broke at the thought.

Moving his hand upwards, the demon brushed the brunet's fluffy hair back, exposing his unique and beautiful birthmark, letting the firmament high above see the mirror image.

"And now…now you're…"

Bill wiped at his eyes even harder, shivering all over.

However, as the demon turned away, golden orbs disappearing from view as he hid behind his hair, Bill missed the slight flicker of light coming from Dipper's birthmark. Above the two, past thin and bare branches of trees, the Big Dipper sat heavily in the sky above them, each soft star blinking down sorrowfully at the sight of the demon and his human, each star tearing up itself.

Then, the most extraordinary thing happened. The firmament wept.

The cold stars in the sky, so distant and uncaring of the passings of the little blue and green rock, stared down at the unlikely two- the two that, despite past differences, moral differences, and every conflict that could be thrown at them, still could stay together, hand in hand, lips on lips, heart tied to heart.

And the first tears finally fell.

Dipper shuddered and the flickering flared into a full illumination that fell on Bill, briefly blinding the demon as he jerked his head back up, messily blowing hairs out of his face.

Dipper's birthmark was  _glowing._ It was glowing the most beautiful silver Bill had ever seen, more precious than the metal itself.

And, as Bill stared in disbelief, drops started to fall onto them.

The drops were small and warmed his skin pleasantly, each one as black as night and each one carrying a tiny universe inside them, pulsating with life and love and everything beautiful and calm that could be said for a place so full of chaos and destruction.

Tipping his already wet face backwards, Bill opened his mouth and let the firmament's tears fall down inside him, staining his lips with its myriad of colours and warming his belly. Magic and power thrummed inside him, pulsating through his veins and through his heart.

Dipper's birthmark glowed even brighter as a smattering of more tears splashed onto it, soaking into his skin as soon as it touched the warm flesh.

But it wasn't enough. Bill could tell. The sky might not weep for just anyone, but for sure, it would take something stronger, something closer to the heart and mind to bring his Big Dipper back into his sky.

So, sealing his full mouth with his black lips, Bill leaned forwards and kissed Dipper's birthmark, tracing over the asterism, tongue darting out slightly to deepen the simple kiss. Wrapping his arms around his human, Bill pressed himself flush to Dipper, the light now blinding him and causing his own darkness behind closed eyelids to glow a bright and sharp silver.

The body pressed flush against his shuddered.

The sky's tears stopped falling.

And a pair of thin arms wrapped around him.

Eyes flinging open as the glowing stopped, Bill's breath was stolen by the sleepy pair of mocha eyes staring up into him, by the small smiling pout the other had on his face, pleasantly confused and completely relaxed, and even by the arms that were now hugging him tight.

"Bill?" Dipper murmured. However, before the brunet could continue, a pair of now dry lips crashed onto his and Dipper couldn't help but sigh and kiss back, the press oh so gentle.

"I- I thought I lost you." Bill whispered, billowing hot and arid air over Dipper's lips as he leaned in for another kiss, one the brunet took greedily.

"You idiot. It would take more than the likes of Gideon to tear me away from you. I'd fight the universe itself."

Bill shook his head slowly and chuckled as Dipper leaned in and kissed him, the brunet;s hold tightening around the demon's waist.

Bill couldn't help but smile broadly.

Luckily, that wouldn't be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! We finally reached 100 chapters! That's crazy! I have decided to go big or go home and my goal for this collection is to reach 1,000 chapters! Let's see if I can do it! Thank you guys so much for the support for this story and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! I know I don't respond to comments here much, but know that all your comments make me so happy and never fail to put a smile on my face. Thanks for sticking around for so long and thank you for reading!


	86. Thief! Thief!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: All right, fem!thief Bill and nobel!Dipper for the Ancient Egypt AU,

"Get back here you thief!"

The black-haired woman smiled as she gripped the noble's purse, pulling it closer to her body as she took flight. Long hair as dark as night flew behind her, a shadow itself as she fled, every step silent and every breath quick.

He had been a stupid noble, sauntering around and not paying a single lick of attention at what he was doing. She snickered under her breath, shaking her head. She loved hitting the stupid ones. Some punishment for their ignorance always left a sweet taste in her mouth.

"I don't think so!" She called back playfully, glancing behind her shoulder to see glittering brown eyes and hair being pushed back by the late wind.

"If you don't return my coin, I will call the guards!" He puffed back, quickening his own steps.

Slightly surprised at how fast the noble could run, she tried and pushed herself in response. "And I'll just run away from them as well! There's a reason I haven't been caught yet!" She puffed, golden eyes narrowing in concentration.

He laughed. Actually laughed.

"That can always change you know."

And before she could do anything, a large and warm hand clasped her on the shoulder, forcing her to a stumbling stop. Reaching for her dagger, the purse was slipped out of her hands before she could draw it.

The man let go. The warmth from his hands stayed.

Whipping out her dagger, she stumbled away from the man who was now counting out his coins. All too aware of the eye still on her, she tried her best to sneak away, only to freeze as a thin sword was drawn and pointed at her throat.

"I don't think so." The man said, grinning.

"Let me guess, you're going to kill me aren't you? Well, get it over with."

The man blinked slowly before shaking his head. "What? No. I'm not- well…"

She shivered and her grip on her weapon tightened.

"If you promise- no, swear to me that you won't steal my things again, I'll let you go free."

"That's it? Only you?"

He shrugged. "In these times, it's best for one to watch out for themselves first and foremost, yes? I think you would understand that greatly."

She couldn't help but grin. This man was more clever than she had first perceived.

"Indeed." She agreed, sheathing her dagger as he lowered his sword. "Very well, I swear to the gods I won't try thieving from you again."

He grinned and turned away. "Good, then! Well, I suppose I shall see you later-" He paused. "Or well, perhaps not actually." And with that last thought, he padded away into the darkness.

The dark haired woman laughed and fingered her dagger, smirk in place.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, noble. Fate works in mysterious ways, of course. And something tells me I will be seeing you so much more in the near future."

And with that, she faded into the night.


	87. Welcome to your Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: As cliche as it sounds, Bill Bing brought back and he plays ancient games and tortures/kills people through Dipper, like Yugioh, but like season zero where is is not kid friendly at all.
> 
> Warnings: Murder, cannibalism, one-sided

"No! What-? How? You cheated! You must have!"

The boy across the game board merely smiled at his next victim, pearly white fangs glinting in the low lighting of the room. Golden eyes burned, parting the thick darkness and causing the loser to shudder in fear, a cold sweat breaking out all over.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't cheat, I don't have to! You're just pathetic and a failure! Not my fault you're not good at this." The boy- normally calm and caring Dipper Pines hissed. However, those eyes glaring at him, that immaculate suit topped with a top hat he was sure Pines didn't own…

He wasn't so sure who he was looking at, what he was looking at, but one thing he did know was that he had to get out of here and fast.

He jerked upwards. "Well, l-looks like I gotta find a new hobby! I-I'll see you around, P-Pines…"

However, before he could take a single step away, Pines stood up as well, his shadow somehow stretching out behind him and snuffing out the little light that they had, the only illumination in the dark room being those smoldering golden eyes that had hellfire itself trapped inside.

Though the darkness was oppressive, he could swear he could hear the pages of what sounded like a thick book turning.

"I don't think so. You weren't even fun to play with and I have to say, your loud mouth irritates me. I expected more entertainment than this! Gotta say, I'm disappointed."

He froze. he wanted to run, he wanted to run so badly, but it was like his legs wouldn't cooperate and glued him to the ground. The shivers racing through him intensified and he could only stare at Pines in disbelief.

"Dipper-!"

Pines smirked. "Dipper Pines isn't here at the moment. Well, he is, but he can't take your call! So sorry about that~"

Then, something touched him.

Screams got caught up in his throat as black tentacles- thousands upon thousands of them- started to wrap around him, the pressure at first uncomfortable before getting painfully tight. Tears leaked out of his eyes and streamed down his face as he felt blood vessels rupture and bones creak. Skin split into two and rivers of crimson welled to the surface, dripping to the ground and painting it red.

And all the while Pines- well, not-Pines- laughed.

Laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed.

He wanted to hold his head, to plug his ears, anything to stop that mad cackling that pierced his very soul, but he couldn't. It rang in his head, chiming through his ears and down into his very being.

Finally, with one last choked scream, he fell. Not to the ground, but right into the tentacles, into a large, gaping mouth he hadn't seen, lined with golden fangs.

And with a final gulp, he was gone.

Bill Cipher- the monster behind the skin, couldn't stop laughing even after he drew back his tentacles, even after he licked his lips, the fresh taste of flesh, bone, and blood still pulsating inside him.

"Wow! Not as good as the last one but still! Damn! He's gonna have a fun time in the Nightmare Realm, ain't he Pine Tree?"

The demon grinned madly as he felt Dipper's conscious swell even more, trying to kick him out, trying to find it's way back to this precious body of his.

Oh, his Pine Tree was so beautiful- struggling and spitting and trying to break free, all the while breaking down inside and splintering apart himself.

It was pure human carnage and the best type of carnage- that born of inner despair and widening fractures already in his cracked mind.

Bill loved it.

Bill loved him.

They were perfect.


	88. BillDip Week Day One: Autumn Forest Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BillDip week starts today and I'm going to try and get a little something out every day of it.  
> Picture belongs to me!

Thin, warm light filtered through the tall and beautiful trees, each one sporting a splattering of gold, red, and brown leaves ready to leave their tall perch and join the warm, musky ground.

His feet crunched through the already fallen leaves, small smile gracing his face at each and every sound he made. The forest air was thick with the smell of earth and rot- a beautiful scent that warmed his heart and reminded him of all the good times he had back when he was just a twelve-year-old kid who was much too curious for his own good.

He shook his head slowly, light grip on a familiar journal branded with a six-fingered hand and a  _3_ tightening ever so slightly.

He never did completely grow up, did he? How ironic.

Dipper sighed as he readjusted his grasp on the book, his smile growing, along with a dusty blush in his cheeks, as a familiar sensation curled around him- as if reality itself was bending back, making way for something so much greater than itself- an impossibility that couldn’t be defined and for most, even seen or heard.

His stray hand reached up to brush at his bangs and not even glancing away from where his eyes were settled- straight ahead- he held out his arm to accept the familiar weight of what he knew to be a dry tentacle wrapping around it.

Bill said nothing to him as another appendage- this time what Dipper knew to be a golden hand- clasped his shoulder, the tiny fanged mouths tipping each finger lightly tugging at the collar of his button-down and kissing and licking any visible skin they happened upon. HIs chest heaved with little giggles, but the brunet didn’t allow them to escape.

The tentacle holding his hand squeezed softly and Dipper couldn’t help put glance behind him, only to see a myriad of tentacles appearing out of seemingly nowhere, bending and breaking through reality itself just to hold his hand.

Dipper couldn’t help it anymore. He laughed.

And Bill laughed alongside him too.

 


	89. BillDip Week Day Two: Blue Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This day's theme is the Bloodlust AU, in which Bill is a vampire and Dipper is a werewolf!
> 
> I have no idea what this even is. It goes nowhere. Sorry, I had no ideas.

Dipper opened his eyes slowly, groaning softly at the pain still sparking through his bones. His flesh felt raw- like it had been ripped open a thousand times only to just stitch itself back together. Blood rushed through his ears and his limbs hung onto him heavily, dragging him to the ground.

Above the canopy of the forest, weak golden light from the rising sun filtered down, dappling the flattened grass and casting him with its loving warmth.

Dipper groaned again and buried his head into the soil below him, curling his pained legs tighter to his naked body.

"Rough night, wasn't it?" A familiar voice suddenly cooed from above him.

"Do I even have to answer that?" Dipper muttered into the dirt.

Bill laughed lightly and the brush of the vampire's knee on his back signaled him settling down next to him. Cool, thin arms wrapped around his torso and dragged him forwards into a welcoming lap, fingers carding through his hair.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" The vampire asked.

Dipper sighed. "No. Just…just another full moon."

"Still, two in one month is a lot for your body to take."

Dipper nuzzled the vampire's stomach and moved to curl around him. Peeking through his thick mop of brown hair, Dipper smiled up at the blond who was holding him underneath the shade of a great tree. Bill's eyes gleamed with concern and adoration down at him, twin golden pools that Dipper felt himself falling for all over again.

"Yeah. I guess." He answered eventually. "At least this sort of thing doesn't happen often."

Bill's stomach shook in a chuckle. "True."

"It's probably harder for you- after all, you're the way you are all the time."

Bill sighed and paused in his petting. "Well, yes but I have more control over myself and don't fall to pure animal instinct."

"Anymore." Dipper reminded him cheekily, kissing his clothed tummy, which rumbled in another laugh.

"Anymore." Bill echoed.


	90. BillDip Week Day Three: Better Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Sweater Weather! With Greaser AU!  
> This is a new AU I made with angel-fieramente-humano over on tumblr! I got the idea from the book The Outsiders
> 
> Basics, as always:
> 
> This is an AU that takes place in Gravity Falls back in the sixties or so. There is no magic or anything supernatural whatsoever and Gravity Falls is a pretty standard town/small city.
> 
> Dipper and Mabel live at their Grunkle Stan's pawn shop, which for now is still called The Mystery Shack. They are both nineteen years old and both saving up money so they can go to the nearby community college. Since their parents are poor and Stan offered them both a job, they were sent up to Gravity Falls permanently this time.
> 
> Bill in this is the leader of a well-known gang in the area called "The Cipher Wheel." Known to be pretty dangerous and volatile, not many people cross him until of course, chance happens and he meets Dipper Pines. The other members of the gang are Robbie, Tad Strange, Pine Gram (OC based off of Gideon's star) and Ice (OC based off of Ice Bag symbol)
> 
> The gang lives and hangs out in a warehouse nicknames "The Nightmare Realm"
> 
> This AU has Bara!Bill and smol!chubby!fuzzy!freckled!Dipper (who also wears glasses)
> 
> I made a more detailed post about it on my tumblr. If you wanna know more, ask me and I'll send you a link!

"Why is it always so cold in here?"

"Warehouses don't have heaters, dummy! Not my fault you forgot your jacket."

Dipper huffed and puffed his cheeks out, reaching up to rub his red nose with his hand, leaning on his boyfriend's arm. "I'm still cold."

Bill sighed and wrapped an arm around the brunet's waist, tugging him closer gently. The kid moved to lightly nuzzle against his shoulder, the movement causing his glasses to become slightly askew. The blond couldn't help but smile at the simple sight. Dipper was, for a fact, the most precious person he's ever met, hands down.

Dipper shivered against him and pressed himself closer. Sighing and rolling his eyes melodramatically, Bill went ahead and slipped an arm under the brunet, easily lifting him up and settling him in his lap.

Dipper squeaked at the movement, reaching up to fix his glasses as his cheeks glowed a bright pink, allowing Bill to see every little freckle in even better detail than before.

"Bill!" He cried out again, a thin arm wrapping around the older man's neck to better support himself while Bill's arms fell around him, holding him close to his chest.

"What?"

"We're right in the middle of the Nightmare Realm! What if someone walks in and-"

Bill snorted and bent down to peck Dipper's cheek, causing him to flush even more and squeeze his liquid brown eyes shut tight, another small noise emitting from him.

This kid was just too cute for his own good.

"You say that like the gang already doesn't know and that I even care." Bill chuckled, resting his cheek against Dipper's head, sighing and watching brown locks fly. Dipper had the softest hair.

Dipper shook his head slightly and curled up tighter.

"Still cold?" Bill teased a little, moving his large hands up to rub Dipper's bare arms, feeling the prickle of goosebumps against his palm, along with every little hair standing on end.

Dipper pouted. "I- I'm a little warmer now…" He ventured carefully, voice shaking a little bit, eyes unable to fully look up and meet the blond's.

Bill shook his head. This kid…

Without a single word or thought, Bill shifted the two of them, reaching down to grab the hem of his over-sized sweater and tugging Dipper so he was pressed flush against his scarred torso. Squealing a little this time, Dipper flailed a little as Bill stuffed him under his sweater, arms moving out to fully embrace him. A little lost in the sea of yellow yarn, Dipper broke through the head hole only a few seconds later, breath elevated and face a complete cherry red. Glasses nearly falling off, Bill reached up to fix them himself, humming lightly as he also took the time to tuck a little of Dipper's brown hair behind his ear.

Dipper blinked owlishly as he leaned into Bill's body warmth, feeling every scar and every muscle pressed up against his own softer and smaller body. Lips curving into a bright grin, he shyly stared up at Bill with large, doe eyes only to be met with an amber pair that shined in pure adoration staring down at him.

"Better now, kid?" Bill breathed into his ear, tightening his hold on Dipper some.

Pushing down his gasps, heart swelling in warmth, Dipper reached up to wrap his arms around Bill's neck, laying his head on his chest and nuzzling into the dark skin there, eyes fluttering.

"Yeah. A lot."


	91. BillDip Week Day Four: Not Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BillDip Week Day Four: Demon!Dipper
> 
> This is so weird and kinda gross  
> I'm not sorry

Bill frowned as he gripped the little pine tree-shaped demon by his lower angles, fingers rubbing against his odd and smooth texture some, frowning.

"This is dumb." Dipper complained, rolling his own eye as his small, black hands reached up to adjust his odd little trucker hat. Bill resisted the urge to coo at the site. Dipper was so tiny and cute and so was his hat. "I already know what kissing is and what it means to humans." The demon continued to complain.

"Knowing something doesn't mean you understand it!" Bill laughed a bit, relishing the fact he was using the demon's own words against him. "Besides, if it's so stupid, like hugging, why haven't you just flown away yet?"

The little demon briefly flashed pink before returning to his average blue color. "Maybe it's because I like you carrying me around. You're serving a being more powerful and greater than yourself, as it should be anyways."

Bill snorted at that and rolled his eyes. "Well, if so I guess I should just dr-"

"Don't you dare drop me." Dipper growled, his black hands gripping his wrists as if to stop him.

Bill chuckled. "Okay. I won't if you just let me go ahead and kiss you!"

Dipper gave a melodramatic sigh somehow and rolled his eye. "Fine, fine."

Grinning, Bill leaned forward. Sure, Dipper didn't have a mouth, but that didn't mean he couldn't just kiss his surface.

"Wait, wait. I'm missing something!" The demon suddenly cried out.

Bill leaned back some and gave him a questioning look.

"Lips. Human's kiss with lips."

"Well, yeah but can you even-"

Dipper's eye squinted and before Bill knew what was happening, both eyelids scrunched and puckered up together in a grotesque form that vaguely resembled what human lips were supposed to be, eye hidden behind the parted flesh and staring at him.

Bill jerked back some, surprised.

"Is this too weird?" Dipper suddenly piped up, seeing the human's wide-eyed expression. "I mean you could just-"

"Hell yeah it's weird!" Bill cried out before grinning and before Dipper could say anything else, the blond leaned in and gave the large lips presented to him a sloppy and wet kiss.

Dipper couldn't help it- his entire form glowed bright pink.


	92. BillDip Week Day Five: Sweet Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Apple cider and pumpkin pie
> 
> Greaser AU again!

Dipper opened his eyes blearily as the door to his room creaked open.

Sunlight filtered through the curtains of the window and through the now open door as well, leaving a large silhouette of a man in it's lazy wake. Grumbling, the brunet shoved his face into his pillow.

"Pine Tree! You're still in bed? It's already past noon!" The older man laughed, striding in.

Dipper groaned and curled up tighter. He didn't care if it was already so late. He just recovered from being sick and had a late night running the pawn shop downstairs. He deserved a little sleeping in.

"Oh don't be like that." Bil laughed, sitting down at the foot of his bed, dipping the mattress down.

"Go away." Dipper grumbled.

"Why kid, I'm hurt!" Bill chuckled. "I go out of my way to buy you a little something for you to enjoy and this is how I'm treated? Gotta say, I think I'm giving way more than getting here."

With a small sigh of resignation, Dipper uncurled somewhat and slowly sat up, squinting and rubbing his eyes at the onslaught of bright light. Peering through his fingers, the brunet spotted the wide, dorky smile Bill had across his face, single amber eye glittering playfully.

"Okay, okay I'm up I'm up." Dipper grumbled sleepily. "So what is this thing you've gotten me that you're so excited and hurt over?"

Bill snickered at that and patted his foot with one hand. Standing back up, he slid over to the end table next to his bed. Eyes still squinted, slowly getting used to the area around him, Dipper watched as the blond placed a mug and a small, white bakery box down next to him.

Rubbing his eyes fully awake, Dipper squeaked as Bill suddenly pushed him over some, kicking off his shoes and shrugging out of his leather jacket before throwing it to the floor and climbing in beside him.

It was a tight fit for the two of them, but once Dipper decided enough was enough and crawled into Bill's lap to lay on his chest, things got better. Face flushing slightly as he felt a stray hand idly slip under his shirt to rub his side, Dipper turned and watched as Bill turned and grabbed the mug. Still steaming, topped with whip cream and what looked like caramel, the scent had Dipper's mouth watering instantly.

"Is that apple cider?" Dipper sighed as Bill blew over it a little.

"Sure is! Shooting Star helped me make it." Dipper smiled at the little heat that pooled in Bill's cheeks. "It's a little hot still, however."

"I don't care!" Dipper huffed, face flushing.

Bill laughed at the enthusiasm, chest rumbling, and held the mug up to Dipper's face.

Giggling a bit, Dipper leaned forward and accepted a sip from Bill, getting mostly a mouthful of cream. A small trickle of the apple cider came through and as Bill said, scalded his mouth. Humming at the delicious flavor and deciding he didn't care, Dipper swallowed it down and leaned back, smiling widely.

"I'm guessing it's pretty good, huh?" Bill smirked, leaning down to kiss him straight on the mouth, tongue darting out to lick up the remaining cream.

Dipper gasped and kissed lightly back, his chest growing warm and light.

"Very good. Absolutely wonderful." Dipper sighed as Bill leaned back.

Bill wrapped an arm around his middle and hugged him close. Moving his hands underneath the covers to find Bill's long and wide fingers, Dipper played idly with them as Bill set the mug to the side and grabbed the box. Taking a plastic fork out of it, he cut a small piece off and held it out to Dipper.

Opening his mouth slowly, Dipper accepted the food from the blond, chewing slowly and unable to look away from the adoration in Bill's single eye as he gulped down the bite, licking his lips right afterward as the explosion of delicious flavors danced in his mouth. Winding his much smaller fingers around Bill's, Dipper leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Bill's lips, humming softly as he held it there before breaking it off.

Bill really was too sweet.


	93. BillDip Week Day Seven: He's No Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Halloween!
> 
> Eldritch!BillDip  
> Based off a prompt I got as an ask on Tumblr! Last day of BillDip week. It's been a lot of fun!
> 
> Hope you guys liked BillDip Week! It was a lot of fun to do! Expect some more updates really soon!

Dipper smiled some as he trailed up to the decorated house, bright lights swallowing up the darkness around him. Sure, he was fifteen and probably getting too old to do this and sure, he wasn't invited to the same Halloween party Mabel had been allowed to go to, but that didn't mean he was just going to wallow around at home!

…Well, okay maybe that was originally his plan, but with a pesky, friendly demon at one's side who could bend reality itself and communicate with you in your mind, it was hard not to go trick or treating with the invisible monster at his side, especially considering how much said demon whined and begged him to go out.

Lightly touching his wolf ears with his fingers, Dipper shook his head as memories of working at the shack when he was twelve came rushing back.

Well, least he had a costume.

Bill chuckled in his ear and Dipper felt that tell tale feel of Space-Time folding in on itself as Bill shifted around him. A tentacle wrapped around his arm guided him gently, a pleasant reminder of the demon's presence and excitement. After all, though Bill knew everything there was to know about Halloween, being omniscient and all, he still hasn't ever had the chance to actually go trick or treating.

This night was to change all that.

Dipper trailed up to the door, bag in hand, giggling a little as he felt another one of Bill's tentacles brush against his neck. Batting the appendage away playfully, the teen turned back to the door and rung the doorbell, smiling softly at the sound of dogs barking from most likely the back of the house.

The older woman was quick to come to the door. Portly and paired with a kind smile, dressed up like a witch, Dipper knew if Mabel were here with him, she'd be cooing at how cute the lady looked.

A pang of sadness resounded in his heart, only to be spirited away as one of Bill's eight-fingered hands playfully pinched his shoulder.

"Trick or treat!" Dipper cheered, giving her the widest smile he could.

The woman looked down at the boy, her smile turning down ever so slightly when she saw him completely alone. Where were his friends? Every teen trick or treating went out with friends.

Eyes sliding upwards to see if a parent or someone was with him, her heart skipped a beat as she saw…well, she wasn't so sure what she saw. It was like something glimmering just beyond her vision, the shadow in the corner of your eye. Movement one could see, but not focus on. It was only a spark, a shimmering of something beyond what she knew and understood. Her heart rate shot up, the organ starting to slam against her ribs while a vile illness twisted that filled her gut up. Fright pounded through her veins and she shivered ever so slightly.

She grinned down widely at the still smiling boy, ignoring how she felt even worse gazing upon him.

"Oh, a werewolf I see! How adorable!" She coughed. Her voice didn't even shiver.

He nodded, tongue sticking out of his mouth some as she dropped three large handfuls of candy into his already full bag. She didn't know what was going on with this strange child, didn't know why her head was pounding and her heart racing, but something told her she really didn't want to know anyways.

"Thank you!" The brunet squeaked before turning around and hurrying away.

Closing the door after him, she reached out and flipped her lights off, letting night retake her yard.

She was done with trick or treaters.

 


	94. Storms are Scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Billdip Cats? maybe one pretecting the other in a fight or during a storm
> 
> This takes me back to my Warrior Cats days. Yikes

Dipper shivered as he pressed himself up against the back wall. The air was heavy and everything was dark- his owner's strange lights somehow suddenly going dark and pitching them all into a cloudy night. He didn't understand it, didn't care to understand it. All he knew was that his owners weren't home and that his heart was pounding and the blood was rushing through his ears and that every muscles and hair was primed on his back.

He shivered more, a yelp getting drawn out of him as something banged in the not too far away distance.

Putting his head in his paws, small whimpers poured out of his mouth.

"Pine Tree? Pine Tree? Where are you?" A familiar voice asked. The sound of a tinny bell jingling filled the dreaded silence after the banging from outside and Dipper perked up a little, ears still flattened on his head.

Four black paws came into his view from under the couch and pretty soon, a golden face with matching golden eyes joined them, staring at him in slight concern.

"Bill!" Dipper cried, tail twitching behind him.

The other cat cocked his head to the side. "Pine Tree? What are you doing under there?" He asked, laying down on the ground to better look at him.

Dipper shivered again, heat flooding through him and he couldn't help but glance away. "Um, I just…um…" He stuttered, ears flattening again.

Bill frowned and with a little wiggle, squirmed underneath the couch as well, stopping in front of him. The golden cat's unnaturally long whiskers brushed against his face and Dipper couldn't help but relax ever so slightly at the presence of the older cat.

"Are you scared of the storm, little tree?" Bill purred softly, his voice not judgmental, but not completely soothing either.

Dipper flicked his ears again and found himself unable to meet Bill's gaze.

"Yeah." He admitted eventually. "Only a little though!"

Bill laughed at him but nevertheless moved so their flanks were pressing together. His nose pressed against the side of his jaw and Dipper swore that his fur was now on fire with how hot he was.

"Don't worry, little tree. I'm here and I won't let any nasty storm take you away from me."

Unable to not purr at those possessive words, Dipper buried his nose into his paws as Bill laughed again, warm tongue flicking out to lick his head gently in calming strokes.

"T-thank you, Bill." Dipper stuttered again after a moment.

Bill paused in his licks to answer him, breath hot against his head.

"Of course, little tree, Don't mention it."


	95. Too Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt. Based off these pictures though: http://angel-fieramente-humano.tumblr.com/post/132179759892/bill-loves-dippers-fuzzy-tummy
> 
> Greaser AU

Dipper giggled softly as Bill pushed him farther back into the couch cushion. His face felt like it was on fire and his glasses were, as always, already askew.

Bill climbed up further, settling between his outstretched legs with ease, his naked and bulky body blocking out everything behind him, not that Dipper minded of course.

His heart sped up.

He squirmed underneath Bills warm hands on his thighs, hyper aware of his hard, amber eyes staring at him with both parts mischief and adoration.

The older man chuckled at the flushing, warm expression plastered on Dipper's face. Scooting closer, he brushed his nose against the other's pudgy tummy, loving the feel of hair brushing against his skin. Smile curling his lips, Bill pressed onwards, fully rubbing a cheek on the area, nearly purring at the feel.

His little sapling was oh so soft and warm to the point where it should be a sin itself.

Dipper giggled again, eyes squinting in happiness, one of his hands reaching up to card through Bill's long, blond locks. Bill leaned into the touch some, still nuzzling Dipper's beautiful tummy while doing so.

His little sapling was just so perfect. So perfect and sweet.

Perfect and sweet.

Bill's curling smile twisted up into a leering grin. Hands tightening on Dipper's thighs, the man opened his mouth and gave the area a long, wet lick.

Dipper reacted as Bill expected, much to his amusement.

The brunet let out a squeal of shock at the sudden warm and moist feel coating him. Nose wrinkling, he wriggled his legs out from underneath the blond, kicking him lightly a few times in the process before falling backwards off the couch.

"Bill! Ew, you are so gross!" Dipper called out as he scrambled up, no worse for wear, glasses hanging off one ear and face completely red. Grabbing a couch cushion, he rubbed Bill's saliva off himself, all the while muttering bitterly.

Bill couldn't hold in his guffaws any longer.


	96. Wrecked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dipper giving bill blowjobs bc he pretty much discovered he likes dick way too much and that seeing bill basically falling apart is fun (poor bill tho at this point)
> 
> Hipster AU
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, semi-public sex

"S-seriouly, kid? H-here?"

Dipper hummed around the swollen cock in his mouth, giving the underside one last, long lick before pulling away slightly, small trail of saliva connecting his lips to the head, glancing up at his boyfriend who was currently leaning weakly against the wall, face flush and hands clenched into fists, trying his best to keep his moans in.

"Not my fault your dick tastes good." Dipper deadpanned before licking the head and taking the cock into his mouth again, moaning around it. God, Bill was delicious.

"B-but in the bathroom?"

"I thought you always liked public sex?" Dipper mumbled around Bill's length, moving to lick up the side of it now, tongue pressing into the hard flesh.

"H-heard that a-a couple was c-caught last we-week f-fucking behind the d-dumpsters out b-back. W-we both k-know yo-you can't afford t-to get ISS-"

Bill's speech broke off as a wanton moan escaped his lips, one he quickly smothered.

"Oh  _god."_ Bill sighed, knees trembling. "Pine Tree…I- I can't-"

Dipper grinned and took in the whole cock again, this time bobbing his head, swallowing around the hot flesh in his mouth, taking in Bill as much as he can. Precum leaked out the slit, wettening his tongue and slipping down into his stomach and Dipper couldn't help but moan around him again. Would Bill just come already and let him drink him down? C'mon.

"Y-You know." Bill gasped, head lolling to the side, eyes heavy and dark. "Y-you look good o-on y-your k-knees like t-this."

Dipper slurped and slid off Bill, keeping his lips pressed to his slit. "I know. I should go down more often." He mumbled before sucking hard on Bill's head.

It got the desired effects. With another loud keen, one that Bill hastily covered up, he came.

Dipper opened his mouth and locked his lips around him, making sure to try and get every last salty, white drop. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he sighed as he popped his lips off, licking the excess liquid away.

Before him, Bill sighed softly as he slide down to the floor, panting as he reached up and slowly tucked himself back in. Cheeks flushed, eyes drooping, and brow beaded with sweat, Bill was the definition of a hot mess.

Dipper smirked and moved to curl up against his boyfriend's side.

He did good.

Like always.


	97. I Can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I want to see an alternate ending to Bill and Dippers fight, where Dipper decides he doesn't want to fuse with Bill again! (Like how Bill would handle and react to that! If that makes sense! Thanks!)
> 
> Alternate Ending to "Forgiven"

Steven hummed happily as he rounded the cliff corner, scuffing his bare feet in the sand, loving the feel of the grains against his pads.

Squinting against the bright light, he almost missed the sight of a single lone figure sitting at the ocean's edge, forlorn look on his face as he stared out into nowhere.

"Hey! Bill!" Steven called out brightly, running up to the other gem with a smile on his face. Steven couldn't remember the last time he saw Bill by himself and not fused as Pyrite with Dipper. Uncertainty filled his belly, along with the sneaking suspicion of a bad feeling. The boy ignored it, however.

Bill jerked at the sound of his name being called. Peering up at Steven through his mess of blond curls, he grunted and returned his eye to the front, frown tugging at his lips.

Face falling at the attitude of the other, Steven slowed to a stop besides the golden gem.

"Bill? Are you okay?"

"Go away Steven. I want to be alone."

Steven plopped himself next to the golden gem.

"No one really wants that. At least, that's what Garnet told me one time. Or maybe she was talking about puppies."

"I'm not a dog."

"So what's the matter? Why aren't you Pyrite? Where's Dipper?"

Bill winced at the questions and though Steven saw no tears in the other's eye, he could clearly read the distress on his face along with the sniffles in his voice.

"Nothing's the matter. I don't know where Dipper is."

Steven blanched.

"Wait, Dipper isn't lost, is he? Or knocked out or-"

"No, no nothing like that!" Bill interrupted quickly, calming the boy.

Steven sighed in relief.

"So what happened to, um, you two?" Steven asked.

Gripping his hair hard, Bill shook his head violently from side to side. "I-I-" Bill gritted his teeth. Hard.

Steven simply stared up at the older gem, eyes filled with nothing but soft and genuine compassion and as soon as Bill's single eye met Steven's own sparkling orbs, the older gem couldn't hold himself in anymore.

"We had a fight. I- I said something awful and now…now he wants nothing to do with me. I tried to apologize, really I did! But he won't listen!"

Steven scooted away as Bill slammed his fists down into the sand, small shards of newly formed glass flying out as sparks of blue ignited around his fingers.

"But you two, you know, love each other! You're always fused!"

"Not anymore." Bill growled darkly, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself.

Steven huffed and pouted before climbing back up to his feet. Grabbing one of Bill's arms, he started tugging the other gem up, or at the very least tried to.

"Well then, I guess we should go find Dipper."

"I already told you! He wants nothing to do with me!"

"That's not true! I mean, even Ruby and Sapphire fight sometimes, but they eventually make up! You just have to try!"

Bill growled, but let himself be pulled up fully by the younger boy. Beaming in determination, Steven grabbed Bill's hand and started to drag him to go and find Dipper.

It took a while to find Dipper. He wasn't in the arcade, nor the donut shop. The two wandered all over town until finally, making their way back home. the two spotted Dipper sitting on the roof of the house, laying on his back and staring off into the sky.

"Dipper!" Steven called out, cupping a hand around his mouth. "We finally found you! We've been looking for you everywhere!"

Dipper turned to face the two of them, apathy melting into shimmering anger at the sight of Bill.

"Steven, I already know what you're up to, but I am not talking to that monster again. Not after what he said." Dipper sneered, sitting up and crossing his arms.

Bill visibly flinched back, bottom lip trembling slightly.

Steven's eyes widened at the look, but nevertheless grew even more determined to get the two back together.

"Dipper, Bill isn't a monster! None of us are! Please, just talk to him. if you both talk about your feelings to one another, I'm sure you'll work everything out."

"After what he said about- about…" Dipper gritted his teeth hard. "Just because he isn't corrupted doesn't mean he's not a monster. I don't have anything else to say to him, so go away!"

"Dipper!"

The younger gem jerked at the raw ferocity in the way Bill spoke his chosen name. Blinking, he stared down at the older gem, dazed.

"Please, Dipper. Hear me out. I didn't mean to say that, honestly! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Dipper's eyes hardened and the young gem glanced away.

"But you did hurt me." He whispered, voice shuddering along with his shoulders. "And if you didn't mean to say it, why did you say it in the first place? Why would you even  _think_ that?"

Bill blinked, his heart cracking a million times over.

"I-I- Dipper. I-I just lost control of myself.I  _wasn't_ thinking. I- I'll do better, I promise! Please, just give me another chance!"

"I've already given you so many chances, Bill!" The gem shouted, jumping to his feet, hands clenched int fists. "Over and over and over and all you do it  _hurt_ me! I don't care if you don't mean to! People don't mean to kill others, but it's still called manslaughter and there's still a person dead!"

Bill stumbled back, eyes wide and shimmering, heart splintering into million of tiny pieces that seemed to dig into his very soul.

"Dipper, please…"

Dipper shook his head quickly and turned away, tears Bill didn't see falling from his eyes. "No more sorry's. No more pleases. No more chances. I-I can't..I'm not going to make the same mistake a fourth time.

"Dipper!" Bill cried out as the younger gem retreated higher up the roof, disappearing from sight. The golden gem collapsed to his knees, whimpers caught in his throat, tears now freely falling from his eyes.

Steven was paralyzed, mouth hanging open, too numb to even cry.

Dipper just left Bill. Bill was…alone now.

And so was Dipper.

 


	98. The Universe in His Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt, just a thing.
> 
> Greaser AU

Bill hummed as he dragged the brunet closer to his body, trying to press the entirety of himself against the younger man, hungering to feel every inch of that pasty and smooth skin touch his and yearning for his warmth and comfort.

Dipper giggled a little at the gesture, sinking into the body behind him with ease, trying to make sure his glasses didn't fall off again. Feeling Bill like this- pressed flush against him, nothing between them but their own skins, was something in and of itself. Dipper flushed a little, peering upwards at his much bigger boyfriend, unable to help himself from admiring Bill's exotic and powerful beauty, He was a predator- sharp and dangerous, able to rip hearts from chests and peel skin from skin with his bare fists alone. Compared to him he was…well…

Dipper squeaked suddenly as he felt fingers lightly pinch the chub on his tummy, squishing it with a small laugh before letting go to run long, large fingers through his fuzz, strokes purposeful and methodical. Blush deepening, he twisted around a little to press his lips against Bill's bicep, trailing little kisses down the smooth flesh found there.

Bill shuddered against him. Blinking as he felt a single hand reach up to cup his jaw, Bill turned his boyfriend's eyes back up to him.

Dipper's small smile turned into a blinding grin when his eyes met the single amber one glimmering in adoration above him. Nose wrinkling, eyes squinting in delight, the brunet squeaked as he accepted the small Eskimo kiss Bill suddenly gave him.

"You have so many freckles." Bill laughed against him, warm air billowing over his face. "I wonder how long it'd take to count them all!"

Dipper laughed louder at that and shook his head, pressing his cheek against Bill's. "I don't know. I used to try when I was younger, but I could never see them all at once to really get a proper head count."

Bill pulled away gently and reached up to lay his fingers across Dipper's cheek. Sucking in a breath, heart pounding and head light as a feather at that feeling of warm light pressure against him, Dipper peered up at Bill through his lashes, not wanting to take his eyes off the beautiful man for even a second.

"Well, there's one." Bill murmured, tapping his cheek. "And there's a second one." At this, Bill used his index finger to tap against the tip of Dipper's button nose. "And even a third! Gotta say kid you may have a constellation on your forehead, but you have the rest of the universe in your skin. You are precious."

Dipper's flush spread to the top of his chest and to the tips of his ears and he couldn't help but stutter at the praise. His heart pounded faster as that warm glow of a feeling settled at the pit of his stomach, twisting around in so many pleasant ways.

"No, I'm not." Dipper pouted, moving to hide his face in Bill's chest.

"But you are." Bill purred, cupping and stroking Dipper's jaw. Bending down, he pressed feathery kisses to the top oh his head while his other arm tightened around his waist. Bill groaned softly at the feel of the brunet's fuzzy and round tummy press into his own stomach, hairs brushing against his smooth skin. "You are so soft and squishy and you are precious."

Dipper squeaked and shivered at the praise, almost unable to comprehend the dedication and raw honesty in Bill's hard tone.

He peeked upwards at Bill again. "Really?" He murmured against his skin.

Bill curled around him.

"Really."


	99. Completely Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dipper being scared of eldritch bill because he doesn't know it's him or something like that, and then calming him down by showing him all his new features and being really gentle with him and stuff

Dipper swallowed thickly, backing up slowly as his heart slammed against his ribs, trying to break free and run away. However, considering the thick and pure void both above and below him along with the strange things that wriggled just out of the corner of his eye, eyes gleaming hungrily and teeth dripping with foamy saliva, he wasn't so sure where it could run to.

Wasn't so sure where he could run to either. All he remembered was lying down for another night rest from a day of mysteries and adventure and the next thing he knew, he was waking up here.

Dipper wasn't so sure what to think. Maybe he was just lucid dreaming, but no matter what he did, casting his hands out, wanting lights to flood the area, a car to drive up and take him away, anything at all, nothing happened.

Then again, he wasn't even sure if he was dreaming, or if this place was another supernatural…thing.

Whatever the case, his heart was still pounding, a vile illness twisting his gut up into little knots, and he wanted out.

Backing up slowly, eyes wide but unseeing, knees shaking in horror, Dipper felt a lump of a screech get caught in his throat as the back of his knees hit something hard and large.

His breaths came in sharp, painful gasps, each one clawing out of his throat like some mangy animal.

"P-p-please." He whimpered. Biting his lip, the boy gasped as small prayers fell from his lips as more golden eyes bled into his vision as those abhorrent mouths opened up, showcasing their yellowed fangs and long, burgundy tongues.

He was going to die. He knew it, he could feel it in the way the void around him pressed in on all sides. His blood ran with the fright of knowing one was about to die.

He only hoped it would be fast and through that, relatively painless and in the back of his mind, niggling about, he hoped that Mabel and the rest of his family would be able to move on without him.

He collapsed to the ground, squeezing his eyes shut tight and curled up tight.

"-ee?"

Dipper sucked in a breath. Through the drums of terror in his mind, he could've sworn he heard something…

"Tree."

…Familiar. So familiar, born of adventures and sleep and a monochrome world with only himself and a golden demon keeping him company.

"Pine Tree!"

Dipper's eyes flew open and the boy peeked up through his hair.

The…things were still squirming around him, filled with eyes and teeth and now that Dipper was looking closer, he could see a fiery heat swirl under dry looking skin, illuminating the blackness a cool blue color ever so slightly. Staring at that curling warmth, Dipper couldn't help but remember a similar dark hand full of flames being held out for him to take and how that hand fit oh so perfectly in his.

"…Bill?"

A few of the eyes, which now that Dipper was looking more closely, were squinted in both guilt and nervousness, widened in hope.

Carefully untucking his legs from his chest, Dipper adjusted the brim of his hat. At the sound of Bill's calming voice and the sight of those pained eyes, his heart fell quiet again and all his fright seemed to just drain out of him and into the gaping nothingness around him.

"Pine Tree, I don't….are you okay?

Dipper lowered his hands and places them against the…well, not-ground found underneath him and turned his head upwards to look where Bill's voice was coming from. Besides more squirming tentacles in the distance, along with a few more dark shapes hovering just out of his vision, he couldn't see a thing.

"I'm fine." Dipper replied, wincing at how his voice simply traveled in the all-encompassing darkness.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, kid. Really. I don't even know how you're here or…well, how you are even able to look and comprehend me without going completely insane."

Dipper smiled up at the voice, eyes sparkling a little. "It's fine Bill, really. But what do you mean…going insane?"

Bill seemed to sigh and Dipper watched as the mass of appendages around him shoved slightly.

"This is my real form, kid."

"I thought you were a triangle, though."

Bill couldn't help but laugh, the sound distorted as it reached out into the void. Despite the horror of it- so many mouths opening and laughing with so many pitches, Dipper couldn't help but join in joyfully.

Bill's laughter died off along with Dipper's and the demon's many eyes stared at the kid sitting before him in disbelief. Here he was, just sitting in his presence. No hint of madness. No hint of fear anymore. Bill couldn't help it- his tentacles reached out, the dry tips thin and shaky as they brushed up against the boy's back lightly, causing him to jump.

"Sorry, kid." Bill said quickly, drawing back.

"It's fine. Um…could I see them?"

Bill blinked owlishly at Dipper in shock, but nevertheless gave a somewhat shaky agreement and stretched out for the boy again, watching in amazement as Dipper gently grabbed one of his tentacles, holding it carefully and petting it. Bill shuddered. He's never been touched before and Dipper's hands were smooth and warm. So full of life and care.

The boy giggled a little as the tentacle wrapped around his arm, the tip slipping between his fingers as if to hold his hand.

Prompted by Dipper's joyful laughter and bright grin, Bill reached out with more tentacles, wrapping around Dipper carefully, moving across his skin in small pets. A thicker one diving under the brunet's knees, Bill steadied Dipper as he lifted him into the air.

"Bill! This is so-" The boy broke his sentence off with a giggle as he felt long eyelashes brush up against his neck. "This is so cool." He finished. "You're so amazing."

Bill blinked as an unknown feeling filled him, something light as a feather and warm as the blistering sun. It fluttered in him, at his very core and Bill felt as if he was glowing, burning brighter than ever before with a light he couldn't see nor possibly understand.

A rumbling purr escaped him, a sound that both shocked him, but felt completely natural and right at the same time.

"And so are you, kid. So are you."


	100. Just Desserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: someone making fun of dippers birthmark and tad and bill scaring them so intensely no one dares make fun of his birthmark ever again...
> 
> Suburban AU

Tad frowned as the front door slammed open and close before sighing and getting back to what he was doing. He really needed to talk to Bill about doing that.

However, as soon as Tad heard the sound of sniffles and Bill's usually loud and brash voice murmur words of comfort, Tad knew there was something wrong.

Something very wrong.

Dropping what he was doing, Tad padded out into the living room only to see a worrying, if not angry Bill hugging a tearful Dipper very tightly.

"Bill? Dipper?" Tad ventured carefully.

Dipper peeked out from Bill's stomach, nose red and runny, lips pouting, and eyes filled with salty tears. Letting go of Bill briefly, the young boy turned towards Tad.

It didn't even take Tad two seconds to cross over and scoop Dipper up in a hug of his own. The brunet trembled a little and sniffed again, small fists grabbing bits of his clothing.

Tad peered over at Bill, who still looked torn between anger and worry.

_What happened?_  Tad asked wordlessly.

_Kids at school made fun of his birthmark._  Bill's answer was short and sharp, overflowing with bitterness.

Tad frowned and lightly carded his fingers through Dipper's hair, flashing that beautiful and unique looking mark.

_I know what you're thinking._  Tad said silently again.

_Listen, I don't care if they're just stupid human child-_

_I was going to say I agree with you._

Bill looked shocked by Tad's answer, but only responded with a small nod, lips quirking up into a violent little smirk that spoke of the demon he was.

Nothing more was said after that.

* * *

Bill's wild grin spread wider, along with the sharp teeth in his mouth, each one dripping with crimson blood. Above him in the blackened, smog-filled sky, the Big Dipper asterism burned brightly, casting a sickening light down upon the area.

The boy in front of him- the stupid human child who had dared harm his charge, cringed back, shivering terribly as tears fell from his wide eyes. He struggled to scoot back, knees shivering too much to stand up on.

Bill crept closer, his chosen form nothing more than a black beast with the skin of the universe pulsating, thousands of quasars blinking in their violent dance as black holes consumed every spark they could. Stars were brought to life only to die in the most dreadful of ways, imploded and turned to nothing more than dust.

Bill growled, his claws scraping against the hard concrete, leaving bloody prints from the crime scene behind him- everyone the kid knew and cared about nothing more than shreds of viscera and flesh littered around.

Behind the kid, Tad crept as well, his multiple mouths oozing with some sort of vile green saliva that just smelt of the poison it held. It dripped slowly to the ground, the drips maddening. His own growl rumbled along in his chest and his own skin rippled with the reality of galaxies crashing into one another, ripping each other to bits as planets were consumed by their aging stars and as the corpses of dead stars slowly faded away into oblivion, leaving nothing but a husk of a memory long forgotten.

They closed in on the trembling kid, who by now was flinging his head back and forth to try and keep both of them in sight. Small prayers and pleas fell from his lips, only to be ignored by the two demons slowly padding forwards, every muscle in their odd and twisted bodies tensed.

And finally, both Bill and Tad pounced.

As soon as the two demon's claws brushed up against the boy, the entire dream was yanked out from under them as the bully woke with a screaming sob, crying out against stars and that single formation that was now plastered on the inside of his eyelids.

Grinning as he slipped back into the Mindscape, both Bill and Tad gave each other matching satisfactory looks.

No one messed with Dipper. No one.


	101. Safety Isn't a Given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill is so very close to rape poor 12 year old Dip when Grunkle Stan and Ford come to the rescue
> 
> Warnings: NSFW. attempted rape, underage

Dipper cried out as arms pinned him to his bed, the larger and leaner body above him easily holding him down.

The brunet's face was smashed into his pillow, the pressure causing his head to spin. Pain lacing through his arms, eyes sore, his mouth stretched open to scream out, to call for help, for anything at all, but his pillow muffled his screeches and no matter how he twisted his head from side to side, he just couldn't get up.

The body above him chuckled, the sick and vile laughter filling the room easily. "Look at you, little Pine Tree. All squirming and helpless. You really shouldn't have gone against me, you really shouldn't have gotten in my way. You're just like Stanford- trying to shove his nose in places it  _doesn't belong."_

The demon's words dipped into a distorted hiss at the end and Bill dropped his weight, straddling his rear. Dipper gasped as the demon's weight knocked the breath out of him. Wriggling back and forth, Dipper froze at the sound of a wanton moan paired with something hard suddenly brushing up against his back.

His heart pounded in fear and his mind, which had been screaming for a way to somehow get out of this situation, simply stopped, every thought paralyzed with terror.

"Oh  _god._  I knew human bodies were sensitive, but  _wow._  You know, I hadn't had a body in years! I think this is the perfect time to  _test it out,_  so to speak." Bill's tone dripped with a macabre hunger and Dipper could easily imagine that single eye in the center of his twisted mockery of a human face squinting in sinful glee. Jerking at the words, Dipper struggled more to squirm out, to do _something,_  to prevent what he knew was about to happen in any way he could.

Bill laughed loudly at his protests and languidly slipped his shorts and boxers down. Cold air hit his pale rear and Dipper squealed again as clawed hands traced along his lower cheeks before giving a sharp slap, dragging a cry of pain from his lips, which bounced around the room. Bill's increasing laughter topped it all off.

The sound of a buckle clicking open and a button popping out caused Dipper to screech again, squirming even more. His heart pounded even faster in his chest and fluff filled his head. The little sight he had spun around him and his limbs felt like dead weights, more pain radiating from his back, rear, and arms. His legs felt numb and by now the pillow he was smashed into was wet with tears.

Then, through his squirming and wriggling, he felt something… _hard_  brush up against him, a heated wetness dripping onto his frigid, bare skin.

He screamed again.

"You ready for this, kid?" Bill purred into his ear, black tongue darting out of that twisted mouth to lap at the shell of his ear, causing shudders to wrack through him. "Because I'm going to  _wreck_  you."

However, before Dipper could scream again, a bright light suddenly filled the darkened room and two familiar voices pierced the air just as the dominating, crushing weight from above was ripped away.

Dipper shut his eyes tight as more yelling filled the room, bouncing all around. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he curled up into the tightest ball he could.

Finally, after much too long, the screams and flashing light behind his lids fell and all that was left was a deafening silence and all-encompassing darkness.

"Dipper? Dipper, are you okay?"

The brunet slowly opened his eyes, only to see Stan crouching down before him, eyes tight and lips drawn together in worry. His face seemed even heavier than before, but as soon as Dipper lifted his head even just a bit, eyes fluttering, his eyes brightened some.

"…Stan?" He croaked and the next thing he knew, his arms were flung over the older man's shoulder, more tears pouring from his eyes as his chest heaved with broken sobs.

Familiar, large, wrinkled hands rubbed gently at his back, dipping down briefly to pull his shorts back up before cradling him again. Another sob splintered the air and Dipper found himself unable to let go of those broad shoulders or stop shaking violently.

"I thought I was…and Bill was going to- and…" Dipper's babbling fell silent as relief finally flooded his mind.

"Shh, shh. You're okay now. I got you. Nothing is going to happen to you. Ford took care of Bill. You're alright."

Dipper pulled back to look up at Stan before peering around to stare at Ford behind him, tucking one of the journals back into his pocket. The man, feeling a stare falling on him, glanced up only to meet Dipper's teary eyes. Smiling watery, the man walked and crouched next to Stan, allowing Dipper to throw an arm around him as well, the boy sobbing even more.

He was safe. Stan and Ford had come. Bill was gone again.


	102. How Refreshing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For another Billdip prompt, can you do one about Demon Dipper and human!Bill?

"Bill! I swear to the god that you humans think exist, if you don't get me down from here, I will burn you alive!"

The human laughed at the threat from the little demon, throwing his head back, shoulders shaking with the violence of it. "Oh, c'mon Dipper! Look how cute and useful you're being right now! You always say you like helping humans and now you're helping me keep my car refreshing!"

"I could kill you in a billion different ways, I hope you know that!"

Bill laughed and flicked the little demon who was currently strung up to the mirror. "I like how you assume I care! Besides, you love me too much to just off me like that! I mean, at least make it romantic."

The little blue demon flushed a brilliant pink. "Whatever." He huffed before turning around and facing the road, small arms crossed. Though he had no face to speak of and wasn't even looking at him, Bill knew Dipper was pouting.

The blond shook his head in fake exasperation, his own cheeks dusted pink from what he just bumbled out.


	103. Safety Is a Given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eldritch!Bill having to save Dipper from a cult?
> 
> Has nothing to do with the other chapter XD

Dipper's heart slammed against his ribs in a bid to get out. His shoulders shivered and cold sweat trickled down his brow, only to get caught by the blindfold currently wrapped around his eyes, pitching his world into tense, bitter blackness. His breaths split from his lungs in sharp, shuddering gasps through his dry nostrils. His mouth tried to gape for air, only to get a mouthful of a sweaty gag instead. He wanted to retch at the taste.

He didn't know where he was, but that didn't mean he wasn't ignorant on what was happening. After all, he had been knocked out magically only to wake up blind and mute, hands and feet bound, freezing at the feel of frigid concrete against his now bare back and legs. Usually, Dipper would've been embarrassed and horrified to find himself having been completely stripped, but considering the much graver situation he was in, the thought fled to the back of his mind as panic and fear took the reins.

People shuffled around him, their swishing silk robes brushing against him every once in awhile. Stray Latin words tickled his ears time to time, but without context, made no sense to him and were often spoken much too fast for him to truly grasp at and understand. The sound of his racing heart filled his ears as sudden silence fell upon him. It was deafening and paired with his already limited senses, through his mind into pure, numbing and frozen hysteria. His muscles locked, tears gathered in his eyes, and nothing but what he knew what was going to happen filled him.

He knew he had been captured by a cult.

And he knew what cults did to those captured. After all, this isn't the first one he's run into, just the first one he's run into that got to him before the other way around.

Finally, after what surely felt like eternity, a pair of arms grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up into the air. He squirmed desperately, kicking out with his legs and throwing his head from side to side as muffled screams leaked out. A blow to his stomach by another sent him reeling however, stars and shapes dancing behind his eyelids, breath completely knocked out of him. Limbs falling still, the person holding him wasted no time setting him down on another hard surface, briefly checking to make sure his legs and arms were bound and tightened to the point of slight pain in such a way so he couldn't escape even if he tried.

Falling still when realizing that wriggling about only caused him more pain, Dipper's blood completely froze as the sound of chanting started. More sweat trickled down his brow and gathered at the hem of his blindfold and his mouth went dry.

Dipper shivered as the air started to become heavy with the magic in the air. It pressed up against his flesh on all sides, raising goosebumps and causing him to tremble even more. Wicked little fingers ran up and down his spine, chest, and face, digging small claws in straight into his bone dragging another scream out of him however despite this, no blood spilled down his skin and his flesh did not split. Instead, Dipper felt as if life itself was being drained out of him, along with his magic. Unable to keep even his head up, he collapsed to the right in a heap of limbs. Breaths becoming shorter, now fighting to bleed out and tears still rolling down his cheeks, he couldn't even bring himself to cry out as the markings he knew he was painted with suddenly sent a flash of agony through him, tearing and branding his very soul before vanishing as quickly as it came. The chanting, which had continued to rise and fall in an orchestra of different voices all begging for the same symphony finally drew to a close and the buzzing heat of friction and magic fell to a chill.

At first, nothing happened. The dregs of Dipper's frazzled mind held onto the hope that the spell, ritual, whatever one wanted to call it, failed.

But of course, the floor (or perhaps alter?) he was sitting on suddenly flared up with heat and the flash and feel of fire crawling over his skin however, miraculously, did not harm him.

Dipper felt himself freeze again as the familiar feeling of reality bending in on itself rushed around him, twirling and swirling. The nature of the universe itself could not stand up against the force of the creature invited in, however and gave easily. The difference of the cold from the room and the heat of the fire shattered as a temperature-less void settled in around them.

Or perhaps, when they bled out of the known universe and settled into the estranged, all-encompassing void.

Dipper couldn't stop the relief flooding him nor the grin that stretched his face. The whorling fire fell silent and he almost sobbed at the welcoming feeling of dry tentacles wrapped around his frail and naked form, slicing through the ropes binding him and cradling him close. Dipper melted into the touch, stomach sick with comfort and tears streaming down his face.

However, nothing could block the sound of the screams of both terror and madness that penetrated the not-air as the cultists' eyes fell upon the demon's true form, unable to comprehend how a creature so horrible and abhorrent could even exist in the first place.

Bill's laughter and snarling melded into one horrifying, distorted sound at the sight, his entire form shuddering in malice as the disgusting creatures that dared harm his little sapling were ripped apart by their own incompetence. Appendages darting out, his tentacles pierced through flesh, organ, and bone easily, slicing through bodies like they were nothing. A crimson tide exploded from the deadly wounds, drops of blood and chunks of viscera hanging in the air only to be slurped up by some of his more ravenous mouths.

Dipper fell still as the stench of blood pierced his nose. Screams of agony splintered the air and echoed in his ears and the brunet could feel nothing but glee at the thought of his captors getting exactly what they asked for and deserved.

As soon as the last voice fell silent, ripped from his throat quite literally, the gag and blindfold stealing Dipper's senses away fell loose and the brunet's eyes stared up at the single golden one staring down at him. Mouths kissed at his body, tongues tickling his skin as the appendages wrapped around him tighter in the best form of a hug they could. The raging red fire in Bill's skin cooled to a calming blue and the.

"Are you okay, kid?" Bill ventured carefully, lifting him up and dragging him in closer to his body. The mass of appendages squirmed around him, each one trying to touch him as Dipper was pressed against the demon's main body. Dipper reached out a hand and lightly stroked the smooth not-skin found there, leaning his cheek against the flushing pink surface.

"I am now." He whispered, shuddering some. Small golden hands reached up and tiny mouths caught and swallowed down his tears. "I- Bill…"

"They're not going to harm you again." Bill's many voices rumbled around him. "No one will."

Dipper relaxed against his demon smiling softly as the bad memories started to already trickle and fade away.

"I know." He murmured, pressing kisses against Bill's not-skin. "I know."


	104. The Best of the Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suburban au prompt: Dipper making the cutest gifts for tad and bill on Father's Day, and tad and bill dying of cuteness!

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Tad and Bill smiled down at the young brunet running towards them, bag bouncing. His hands, instead of flailing out on either side of him when running as they usually were, were instead behind his back. A wide smile stretched his face out comically and his eyes gleamed bright with adoration and just a hint of mischief.

Bill grinned back, heart melting a little. Tad smiled softly, laughter stirring in his lungs.

"Hey Dipper." Tad greeted warmly, dropping to the ground to be eye level with the brunet. "You seem happy. Have a good day at school?"

Dipper stopped before them, stumbling a little on his stumpy little legs. Almost falling down did nothing to stop the cheer emitting from him, flushing with happiness and leaning into Bill's touch when the blond bent down to ruffle his hair.

"I did! And- and close your eyes!" Dipper said, squeaky voice doing it's best to sound stern.

Smiling in confusion, Tad straightened up, making sure to elbow Bill in the side to shut up the giggles already spilling from his lips.

"Why do we have to close our eyes, Pine Tree?" Bill asked as he squeezed said orbs shut.

Tad followed lead.

"Because! Now hold out your hands. Both of them."

Cupping his hands, Tad leaned forwards and waited to see what the brunet had to give him, confusion melting into realization. He couldn't stop himself from beaming brightly.

Something light was placed in his hands and a few seconds later, Bill's breath hitched in excitement a little. Seems like he was given a gift too.

"Okay! Now you can open your eyes." Dipper said brightly.

Tad opened his eyes and his mouth fell open into a small O. Besides him, Bill actually squealed a little.

A small, wooden heart was in his hand, a small magnet glued on the back. The heart was large and painted purple and had a crooked, sharpie drawing of a square. Silver glitter glue spelled out  _Tad._

Glancing over, Tad saw Bill holding his yellow heart in the air, beaming brightly, eyes a little wet even. Instead of a square, his sported a triangle in the middle instead with dark gold glitter glue spelling out  _Bill_ instead.

"Happy Father's Day!" Dipper cheered. "Do you like it?"

Tad and Bill didn't even look at one another as they both dropped down to wrap Dipper up in a hug.

Tad laughed and shook his head, burying his head into Dipper's hair.

"They're perfect, sapling. Absolutely perfect."


	105. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluffy eldritch!Bill and Dipper talking about the first time that they met in the dreamscape, first impressions? and the first time that they cuddled.

"Hey, Bill?"

The eldritch horror made a small noise of recognition, his appendages lazily caressing his sides and back. Dipper smiled languidly at the simple touch, leaning into it. His eyes were heavy and voice thick with sleep. College was hard.

"Remember when we first met? You were just a little triangle." the student giggled softly, hands reaching out to twine with a golden hand that had wandered close. Though this hand had too many fingers for him to really be able to touch all at once, he did his best to press his palm against Bill's, eyes squinting at the rumbling purr Bill was emitting.

"Well of course I was. I didn't know you could slip in here anyways."

"You were small too. A small triangle."

Bill rolled his many eyes. "You're not drunk again, are you?"

Dipper shook his head and wiped his eyes with the back of his other hand, not wanting to break his hold on Bill's odd hand. "No, just burned out studying so much."

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"I know. Anyways, back to you being a triangle…"

"Why? Would you prefer it if I were in that form instead?"

"What? No, no. You're perfect just the way you are. No, I was just thinking about it. It was such a long time ago." Dipper brought Bill's hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it. The tentacles around him tightened ever so slightly in a hug.

"It was a long time ago. You were just a sweaty kid."

"And you were a triangle. We've come a long way."

Bill fell silent for a few moments before carefully lifting Dipper up in his mass of tentacles, placing him down on one of his black hands instead, fingers curling around him like a blanket as his appendages dropped back down to cradle the back of his head and neck, leaning him back in an almost makeshift bed. Dipper stared up at the eyes still staring down at him, mouth curved upwards.

"Yes, we have. What prompted this? You don't usually get nostalgic like this."

Dipper gave a one-shouldered shrug. "Just thinking is all. I mean, when you get down to it, I kinda met you twice, didn't I? First when I  _first_  met you and then when I got to see your true form for the first time."

"You were pretty scared." Bill teased lightly, flicking him in the nose with the end of one of his thinner tentacles.

Dipper snorted and batted him away playfully with a single, heavy hand. "Yeah yeah. You were scared too, though."

"Don't be ridiculous. No, I wasn't."

Dipper laughed at that and turned to lay on his side, curling his legs up to his chest. "Sure you weren't Bill. Whatever you tell yourself to help you sleep at night."

"I don't sleep." Bill deadpanned.

"Whatever. You were still scared."

"Remember the first time you decided to crawl all over me?"

"Decided? More like you asked me to."

"I  _offered._  There's a difference."

"Okay but still." Dipper nuzzled into the pillow under him, eyes falling closed as he felt mouths start pressing small, chaste kisses across his bottom jaw and across his cheeks. "Yeah okay."

Bill purred. "And you were everywhere and wanted to test and touch everything."

"Not the mouths, though."

"Well, you don't seem to mind them now." Bill teased.

Dipper hummed at that, his heart rate falling as his mind grew foggy with sleep.

Bill hugged the brunet closer, pressing a few more kisses to his skin before pulling back. "I think it's time someone went to sleep instead of reminiscing about things.

Dipper mumbled, but even so curled up even tighter, content to be in his boyfriend's arms. hand. Tentacles. Whatever.

"I think so too." Dipper responded, voice dropping off. "I think so too."


	106. Speechless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt, but an idea angel-fieramente-humano gave me
> 
> Dialogue for Bill belongs to them!
> 
> Greaser AU
> 
> Warnings: Drinking, Drunk Characters, Nudity

Dipper sighed as he leaned his head against his partner's bare chest, his steady heartbeat ringing in his ears. He sighed, tracing small circles on Bill's toned abdomen and curled up against his warm body tighter, unable to help himself from enjoying being caged against his partner like this- bare skin against bare skin, large arms wrapped around him tightly, but not crushing him, Bill's head dropped on his shoulder so a waterfall of blond hair fell down his chest. He shuddered at the feel of one of Bill's hands running through the fuzz on his stomach. His hot, bitter breath that Dipper knew for a fact that smelled like alcohol stuck to his skin, heating him up.

It had been another one of those nights.

Dipper was grateful just to be able to be here this time.

Dipper leaned his head against Bill's.

"Hey- Pine Tree?" Bill whispered, his breath scorching.

"What is it, Bill?" Dipper asked softly, wriggling a hand up to lightly run his fingers through the man's cascade of golden hair, admiring the shiny locks if even for a second. His gut was twisting and turning and his heart was beating faster than a rabbit's.

"Ca-can I tell you some-something?" The man slurred slightly, shifting just a little so his mouth was pressed against the underside of his ear.

Dipper's breath hitched, but he gave a small nod, trying his best not to dislodge his glasses. Again.

"I love you." Bill slurred again, voice shaking as he tightened his grip around the small brunet. "I love you so much I don't know what I would do without you. I would tear apart each and every human if they try to harm you or take you away from me." He continued, pressing his lips against his neck in a wet kiss. The icy words sent a thrill of heat through Dipper's body, along with the kiss and his eyes widened as his gut twisted itself even tighter.

Dipper was speechless. What could he say to something like that? Something that was so painfully and obviously true. Something that Dipper couldn't doubt for even a heartbeat. Fright ran through him, but not for himself.

"I love you. I love you so much." Bill continued, not noticing how tense Dipper had grown in his arms. The blond curled around his partner, as if he could press any closer than what the two already were, desperate to slip past bothersome skin and bone and reality to touch Dipper even more, get closer than what possibility allowed.

Dipper bit his lip, blinking owlishly.

"I live for you and only for you." The man continued, pressing one last kiss against the juncture of his neck this time before falling still, weight sagging on the brunet some. Bill had fallen asleep.

Still, even then the blond's words rang in Dipper's ears, eternally true and painfully honest.

Dipper turned his eyes to stare at the mane of hair on him. His blood felt frozen in his veins and yet he still felt safe. Warm. Cared for. Protected.

Loved.

Everything that Bill gave him and more.

Dipper relaxed into his partner's chest.

He didn't know how to respond, at least not with words.

But something told Dipper he didn't even need to.

 


	107. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: long distance billdip and they finally meet maybe?

Bill stared up at the two -story wooden house towering above him, his eyes drawn to it's odd shape at the large, faded sign that proclaimed Mystery hack proudly.

Well. This was it. This was the day. His heart slammed against the ribs in his chest and his mouth was dry, much too dry for his liking. His gut twisted into knots and he swore his hands were shaking a little.

Him, Bill Cipher, never got anxious. Never got nerves but well, first time for everything and considering what he was about to do, wasn't exactly unexpected.

After all, this was going to be the first time he'd meet the person he's been dating online for two years.

He hadn't expected to actually find anyone when deciding to join that stupid matching site. If anything, he was planning on pranking some people, maybe uproot some weirdos while he was at it. He didn't think he himself would actually meet a brunet boy that was full of wanderlust and curiosity. Who was personable and clever. Awkward, but even a little charming because of it.

Bill sighed, unable to suppress a smile. Dipper Pines sure was something. And today was the day he was going to meet him. Here. Right now. As soon as he went and knocked on the door.

Putting one foot in front of the other, Bill made his way up to the house, eyeing the odd totem pool with a smirk and even stopping to pet the random goat chewing on grass near the entrance. Climbing up the few steps, he stood in front of the door, shifting foot to foot.

"You can do this." He muttered to himself, tightening his hands into fists. "You've been dating for two years." Online. "You know him." What he's told you. "He…he likes you. Loves you." Unless he was lying, playing you for a fool. Bill sucked in a deep breath.

He raised his fist and knocked a small, but firm playful pattern on the door.

For a minute, nothing happened and it was as if the universe itself was holding it's breath, waiting for something wonderful to happen. Something terrible. Something in general.

Bill heard nothing beyond the slamming of his own heart against his ribs and the blood rushing in his ears.

The blond jumped at the sound of something crashing inside, along with a few muffled curses by a voice that was most certainly male. Bill's heart jumped to his throat and sweat beaded on his neck. He licked his lips again, that awkward grin he always got when nervous already locked in place.

And then- footsteps. Towards the door.

Bill waited with bated breath at the sound of the old locks clicking open. Hinges screeched, his gut turned over again in fear, and his surely terrifying grin grew even wider and more deranged.

The door swung open and a familiar figure loomed, only a handful of inches taller than him.

He looked just like his pictures. Pasty skin that would be perfect for caressing, thicker bones and broad shoulders that Bill could easily wrap himself around and never let go. Fluffy brown hair stuffed in a ratty hat that he could easily throw off to allow himself to card his fingers through those gorgeous locks. Plump, reddish lips Bill knew he could spend hours getting to know and topping it all off were twin mocha pools he would readily let himself get lost in, so full of curiosity and brightness and wonder and- and

Recognition.

"Bill?" Dipper whispered, voice small as if he didn't believe him when he said he was going to drive all the way over to Oregon to see him. As if he couldn't believe Bill had actually did what he said he'd do, as if the blond wasn't standing before him in his full glory, looking just as perfect as he did in all those pictures online.

"That's my name." Bill couldn't help but joke. "Don't wear it out."

Dipper laughed openly, the sound so light and loud and perfect, just like him. Bill's heart sunk back into place, each and every muscle relaxing and Bill couldn't help but laugh loudly along with him, launching himself at the brunet, wrapping his arms around his waist. Dipper didn't miss a beat- pulling his close and pressing his cheek against his, long eyelashes fluttering against his heated cheek in a small kiss.

"You're here. Actually here."

Bill couldn't help it. Pulling back a little, he tilted Dipper's head to plant a kiss- their very first- right on his lips, a crashing wave of warmth and wonder and disbelief all rising in a crescendo of words already typed out and feelings not needed to be stated, falling quiet as Bill pulled away much too soon for their liking to catch breath.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"


	108. Socks are Pretty Rad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a concept: powerbottom dipper, wearing thigh highs, riding bills face
> 
> Warning: NSFW

Dipper threw his head back, wanton moan escaping his lips as he bucked his hips forwards again. Eyes squinted, a little drool leaking, scorching pleasure raced up his spine at the feel of the wet and hot cavity wrapped around his throbbing member.

Bill gave the underside of the cock presented to him another long lick. Faced flushed at what he was doing, he dug his fingers into the thigh high socks Dipper was currently wearing before unclenching them, rubbing down his legs with the flat of his palm. Dipper shivered under his touch, for once not threatening him at all. Bill smirked as he gave his boyfriend's twitching and swollen cock another long lick, this time teasing the slit some.

Dipper growled a little at the tease. Huffs slipping past his chapped lips, dilated eyes honing in on Bill's mischievous eyes, Dipper gripped the headboard of his head tightly before bucking his hips downwards.

Bill greedily took his boyfriend in, moaning around him as precum slipped down his throat. Fingers gripping his thighs again, Bill started to bob his head when Dipper started to thrust a few more times into his mouth, whispered and broken threats starting to spill out of his mouth. Slurping hungrily, Bill took in even more of his cock, unable to get enough.

"Look at you." Dipper panted, rolling his hips and shuddering when he felt the other's tongue run against the side of him.

Bill briefly popped his lips off Dipper, causing a small whimper or anger to emit from the other.

"L-look at me?" He croaked. "I-I'm not the o-one a-all d-dre-dressed up." He coughed out before returning to his work, breaking off Dipper's reply as he moved his head to take Dipper in all at once. The brunet threw his head back and keened loudly as he came.

Sealing his lips, Bill tilted his head to catch every last salty drop Dipper gifted to him, eyes rolling a bit at the taste. Swallowing him down, Bill popped the now flaccid cock out of his mouth, giving it a few cleaning and soft strokes with his tongue.

Moving to wrap his arms around Dipper's waist, Bill pulled the brunet down onto him, moving them so they were on their sides. Pressing flush against the brunet's bare and still hot body, the blond couldn't help but nuzzle the top of his head.

"H-hey, Bill?" Dipper sighed into his chest a bit breathlessly, voice almost too quiet to hear.

"Yes?" Bill hummed, voice scratchy and weak.

Dipper was silent for a few more beats before suddenly leaning into Bill, nestling his face into the blond's chest.

"I- I love you." The brunet mumbled against his skin.

Bill hugged him even tighter to himself, smiling at the embarrassed blush Bill knew Dipper had right now.

"I love you too."


	109. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt really, just a thing
> 
> Greaser AU
> 
> Warnings: past alcohol consumption, mentions of violence

Dipper sighed as he shook his head, pursing his lips some.

"Ah! Bitch!"

"If you would stop moving, it would stop hurting so much." The brunet deadpanned as he sprayed more disinfectant on the knife wound on Bill's forearm.

The blond let out another hiss and shook his head, mumbling another curse, not being able to meet his eyes. "I didn't think the guy woulda had a blade." He slurred, shifting in his seat again.

Frowning, Dipper stopped to bat at the man's arm. "Sit still!" He reprimanded before setting the disinfectant down to grab the role of bandages next to him.

Bill grumbled but did as he was told. "Sorry." He muttered.

Dipper breathed in deeply, nose use to the heavy stench of beer and tobacco that took up Bill's apartment. "I know." Dipper sighed after a few beats. Forcing his hands to stop shaking, Dipper started to slowly wrap the wound up, hoping that he was doing this right and that the blood wouldn't just soak through. Maybe he should've called Tad for this.

"I'm sorry I just- you shouldn't be here, kid. Not here with me. Like this."

"Bill-"

"You should get away while you can. I'm just going to ruin you. I do everyone."

"Bill, stop-"

"I mean, just  _look_ at me. I'm-"

Leaning forwards quickly, Dipper pressed his lips against Bill's in a slow and steady kiss. The man's eyes widened but ever so carefully started to kiss back, moving his lips against the other's. He raised his unhurt hand up to caress that round, freckled cheek, large thumb moving over Dipper's cheekbone, fingers stroking his silky locks.

Dipper smiled as he pulled away to finish dressing Bill's wound. "You're beautiful, Bill. You are wonderful. Don't say anything bad about yourself, please. You are- are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Don't tell me t-to leave." Dipper reached up to angrily wipe at his eyes, irritated with himself for getting so emotional. "You're perfect and I love you so please-"

Dipper gasped as he felt Bill's warm lips crash back onto his, this time his arms wrapping around him, pulling him onto his lap. Eyes falling close, Dipper pressed against Bill's chest, the warmth from him causing his heart to flutter like a trapped bird in his chest.

"Kid- I love you too." Bill mumbled against his lips, giving him another sweet kiss right afterwards. "I just, I worry."

Dipper pulled back, reaching up to brush Bill's long hair back behind his ears. Fingers grazing the man's dark skin, touching every little surface it could, Dipper sighed as he leaned forwards to peck the tip of the blond's nose, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I know you worry. But I'm not a fragile little doll, Bill. I know I may not be as strong as you are or shoot a gun or anything like that, but that doesn't mean I'm made of glass and that doesn't mean I can't be _here_ with you and that doesn't mean I can't love you either so please, don't- don't tell me things like I should leave. Please, don't."

Bill crushed the brunet against his chest, pressing his cheek against Dipper's, hot breath still dripping with the scent of alcohol. "I- I'm sorry." He repeated. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I know, Bill. I know." Dipper murmured against the other's chest, nestling closer, feeling safe and secure as he always did in his partner's arms. "And it's okay. We're okay. We'll always be okay."

"Always?"

"Always."


	110. Raining Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you write that prompt of suburban toddler dipper being captured by a cult and his dads to the rescue?
> 
> To clear up any confusion, Bill is daddy and Tad is just dad.

Dipper would frown if he could.

Unfortunately, the black gag in his mouth prevented it and with both his wrists tied behind his back and his ankles tied together as well, he had no way to tell the people around him what they were doing was wrong.

After all, to summon daddy, black candles were preferred, not golden.

Dipper cocked his head to the side, watching the going-ons around him with a curious look. Staring blankly at the odd, robed people rushing around him, the young boy didn't pick up on the hissed whispers around him nor the wary looks.

After all, for a four-year-old (nearly five!) child, one would expect getting kidnapped by strange people, getting brought to an unrecognizable place, and getting tied up would be at the very least, a little traumatic but instead of bawling and sobbing and squirming around, the young brunet simply sat there, once in a while sniffing from the dust getting flicked into the air, wriggling his toes in his shoes out of boredom, but besides peering around, did no more than that.

It wasn't right. Not at all.

But the cult members shoved their worries from their mind, too busy snapping matchsticks together, finishing the chalk runes and drawings, and making sure everything looked perfect. After all, the business they dealt with was a very delicate and fragile one. Summoning a demon was by no means a light task and every precaution must be taken and every detail hammered out to the finest of points. Nothing could be overlooked. Nothing.

Dipper watched as the people around him seemed to finally reach the end of drawing their crooked runes and finish setting the candles alight. He shook his head a little. Why didn't they use rulers for the runes? The lines would have been straight then and why did they decide on unscented candles? Everyone knew pumpkin spice was daddy's favorite. He would have used pumpkin spice candles. But then again, they wouldn't be black.

Dipper blinked and his eyes squinted as he tried to smile. He could just paint the candles! That would work.

Too bad he was gagged or he could help these poor, confused people out. After all, dad always said that you should help people who needed it and these people definitely needed his help. He tried to talk through the gag in his mouth, but nothing but a few sloppy mutters came through.

The adults around him shushed him angrily.

Dipper flinched back. These people were bad. He shouldn't help them. After all, even though dad said to help people if he could, he also told him to not trust strangers and Dipper was pretty sure he knew none of the people around him.

He swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly dry.

Well, least his daddy would be here soon. Then he'll be fine and be able to go home and read another bedtime story before going to bed. He was awfully tired.

The people around him clasped their hands in one another's, bowing their already hooded heads. A low, rumbling chant resounded, spilling from their mouths and rearing up, filling the room with its baritone drawl. Dipper shivered at the sound and drew back, curling up into a ball. He didn't like the echoing voices that rang in his ears and picked at his brain. Not at all.

Finally, after what seemed like much too long, the chant came to a violent and shuddering close. Blue flames leaped into the air and high pitched laughter crescendoed from seemingly nothing. The colors of the world simply melted out of existence, leaving a cold and monochrome world left, one Dipper was too happy to see.

A golden triangle burst into view from a window of starlight, single eye rolling about as he faded into their new reality.

"Well- well- well, what do we have-"

His daddy's voice fell deadly quiet as he turned around and peered down at him. Peeking through his bangs, Dipper could see the shock in the demon's one-eyed gaze. His bright, golden body flickered into something darker, inky blackness hungering to take over his great eye.

Dipper shivered. It didn't matter what form his daddy choose when he was angry- it was scary.

At least that raw fury was never direct at him.

The small triangle shook itself. He could hear the cultists praise him and tell of his deeds- both good and terrible. Hear their words, but not caring to understand.

They had taken his kid. His charge. His sapling. Taken him without a thought.

And he was furious.

But staring down at those twin pools of mocha, staring down at the small child all tied up, Bill forced his hunger for carnage down, forced down the beast inside him that was ready to tear the cultists around him into little more than bloody shreds of viscera.

After all, it was  _way_ past Dipper's bed time.

Ignoring the cultist around him, Bill snapped his fingers together loudly, quieting them instantly.

However, that wasn't what it was for.

A second shape burst into existence, this one purple instead of gold, four sides instead of three. He blinked its own great eye once, as if surprised at the scene he was witnessing.

Bill internally smirked. Tad may have looked calm and collected, but the demo could feel the other's rage from here, palpable in the air, thick and oppressive.

Too bad for Tad that these cultists where his after all and tonight, he for once did not feel like playing games.

Tad wasted no time darting to Dipper, untying him and hoisting him up the best he could with his thin black arms. With one last knowing glance, Tad was gone, Dipper in arms, ready to put him to bed.

Bill closed his eyes as the cultists started to shout, demanding him to explain what exactly he was doing and who the other demon was and why he wasn't responding.

Bill's eye overflowed with inky night, golden bricks burning harsh crimson and fire licked up his thin arms.

He gave no warning. No explanation. No gloat.

Dipper was waiting for him, after all.

And he rained hell.


	111. It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about about an apocalypse when the twins were just born. Eldritch!Bill finds an abandoned baby is Dipper. Bill decides to keep as a pet because of some strange way Dipper is a very adorable baby. It may be platonic and then become romantic. Now imagine if Bill would be proud of a slight dark Dipper.
> 
> I really want someone to turn this into a fic *wink wink*

Thin, crimson light shone through thick, dark clouds billowing across the sky, each filled with gallons of blood, crackling with a dark, magical energy ready to strike out at the desolate world below.

Creatures of all shapes, sizes, and deformities roamed the blackened ground below in search for food and anything else they could rip apart and destroy. The wind howled across lost and ruined buildings, the last sparks found in neon signs still flickering ever so weakly, ready to go out any second. Snarls and growls and the snapping of teeth filled the air and weirdness bubbles bounced around in the sky, the only things giving the new red world it's only form of a rainbow.

Peering down from it's high perch in the sky, thousands of eyes from the beast that brought upon utter annihilation to the world stared upon the broken town below him. He licked his thousands of mouths with his thousands of tongues, hunting for that familiar small dart of color of human or perhaps even native supernatural creature that still wandered about. Despite being able to see everything at once, despite his appendages being able to finally stretch out as much as he wanted them too, each one a slick, oily black; hungering to engulf everything in sight, Bill couldn't help but feel almost…bored by the world below. Humans had by now cleaned their noses and smartened up, staying safe and warm in their little cubby holes below ground- a place his eyes couldn't quite see clearly. Bill was both mildly impressed and terribly annoyed. Afterall, humans were quite possibly the most fun creature he's seen. With their little meat bodies and tendency to run headlong into danger without a second thought, Bill couldn't get enough of them!

Still, the more intellectually challenged ones still sometimes wandered the desolate lands of the Earth, in hunt for clean water and food and supplies one couldn't quite get when stuck in a hole in the ground like some sort of maggot.

And that's when Bill could have his fun.

The demon sighed. Sure, this dimension was better than his old, decaying one and sure, all the crazy weirdness had been fun, but eventually all parties ended and nothing but a mess was left.

Bill was trying his best not to end this party. If a party never ended, then there would be no mess to clean.

Still, he was bored. Bored of this dimension already. It was sad if he were being honest. Blinking some of his many eyes, Bill halted his wandering and inane thoughts, turning his attention back to the world below, searching for any flash of flesh and clothing, listening for any quick and shaky breaths, nose perked and ready to inhale the stench of wettened nerves and sweet fear.

Blinking, he almost missed the soft cry of a small babe.

His eyes rolled towards the sound, thousands of golden spotlights falling upon a small shape wrapped up in a battered blue blanket. Stuffed unceremoniously under some tipped over dumpster, hidden under a few old newspapers still screaming about the end times, Bill almost laughed out loud at the sight of the human baby.

Even in these times, where every baby and every person was needed to gather supplies and food, terrible parents still existed. If Bill had a head, he would've shaken it. Humans never changed.

Still, he had to be impressed. After all, the child showed signs having been there for at least a little while- nose running with sick and skin pallid. It's almost comically wide eyes were a soothing, mocha color and his tufts of brunet hair did nothing to hide the odd birthmark spotted on his forehead.

An odd child for an odd occurrence.

Bill watched as the child sniffled some, but still didn't completely start wailing its heart out.

Well, that was certainly weird. Bill grinned.

If there was anyone that was the master of weird, it would be him. Besides, though human children were absolutely disgusting, unable to do anything for themselves besides making a mess, he had to admit that the kid below, with his soft cheeks and chubby arms and button nose, was certainly a less ugly of a creature than the majority of the other humans he had happened to lay his eyes on.

So, without a second thought, Bill allowed some of his thinner tentacles to lower, the appendages winding down from the sky, parting crackling clouds. Monsters and other such mindless creatures either froze to watch curiously or ran off yowling in fear, not wanting to be so close to the indomitable beast in the sky.

Closer to the small form, Bill could see that the child was more worse for wear than he had originally thought. It's eyes were dulled, head lolling a little, dry tongue poking out of plump limps in little pants as it's chest heaved. Stained in fluids from the dumpster and even some stray blood, Bill knew it wouldn't take much longer for natural abandonment to kill off the child. After all, human babies were useless and pointless. Whining and crying and carrying on, not able to do anything for themselves.

"You're a stupid little thing aren't you?" Bill asked it, his many fangs glinting. "Weak and pathetic. It wouldn't take much for me to kill you. All I'd have to do is squeeze ya a little and you'd pop like a cherry! Blood and guts everywhere! Hell, even if I did nothing, you'd still die!" He cackled.

The human child just stared.

Bill's laughter died as his golden eyes narrowed. How was this kid just…looking at him like this? He should be going absolutely insane just looking at him. No human could take even the briefest flash of his true form without going completely mad. No human should be able to just stare at him quietly. At the very least, the child should be screaming in complete and utter terror. Not staring. Not reaching out to him. Not trying to touch him.

A small, grubby fist clasped onto him.

Bill jerked at the touch, eyes widening as the small kid carefully started to rub his tentacle, pulling it forwards and looking at it.

No, not looking at it. Analyzing it.

Bill would never admit he was flabbergasted. No, he didn't get surprised. He knew everything! He knew that humans were dumb and pathetic and would certainly never actually peak his interest. Not at all.

Even so he still wrapped his tentacle around its small and chubby body, easily cradling it inside a coil of inky appendages, lifting it high into the sky.

Despite the burning sky above, despite the disappearance of the ground far below, despite the magical lightning crackling all around, the child didn't make a single noise. Not. A. Single. One.

And when he was lifted fully, entangled with black and squirming tentacles, seeing the monstrousness and true form of the demon know as Bill Cipher, the child did the one thing no one in all the dimensions the demon has touched done.

It smiled.


	112. Flirting: Don't Even Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eldritch!Bill is following Dipper around as he goes around Gravity Falls, and gets sorta huffy when a girl tries to flirt with him. (You don't have to write a story for it, I just wanted to share my cute lil idea)
> 
> I wanted to write a prompt for this tbh

"And you're sure you can't help me?"

Dipper smiled uneasily at the pouting girl in front of him, raising his hands up as if to protect himself and taking a couple of steps back, only to run straight into a mailbox, which rang unpleasantly at the collision. He winced, unable to squirm away from her wide, unblinking stare as she leaned even closer, bending as to give him a perfect view down her shirt. He quickly looked away, cheeks dusting with a rosy blush at the entire situation he found himself trapped in.

"Well, the Tent of Telepathy is just a-around that corner." He tried again, pointing. "That's all I can say I'm kinda busy…" He shivered at the feel of reality bending around him, a shadow just brushing over his legs.

"Really? Well, the least you could do it walk me. That is the gentleman thing to do when a girl asks you for help."

_Pine Tree…_

"W-well I-I guess so?" Dipper said awkwardly, his question sounding more like a statement than anything else.

Though Dipper couldn't see him and though he knew it was impossible, the teen had the sneaking suspicion that if Bill had a normal human body with human arms, he'd be crossing them right now.

A few more shadow appendages brushed against him and an odd, almost humming sound echoed in his ears- sounding almost like a whine of all things.

The girl beamed brightly at him and before Dipper knew what was exactly happened, she had grabbed his arm, looping it with hers, and started dragging him towards where the known tourist attraction was located. Her side was pressed flush against his and Dipper squirmed at the touch. This close, he could smell her horribly sweet perfume- something sugary, for sure. It made his stomach churn.

He could still feel Bill wrapping around him, this time around his other arm, as if to pull him away from the girl himself.

 _You never walk me places._  Bill whined in his ear. Dipper's eyebrow twitched and he forced his teeth to stay clenched as he responded mentally.

_You don't have a physical body! Why do I have to walk you places? Besides, you see everything._

Bill gave a little huff in his ear.

Dipper rolled his eyes.

Seeing the tent come into view, he smiled and, with small help from Bill who was by now tugging on his arm, slipped from the girl's grasp. He shot her a hopefully non-strained grin as she turned and stared at him in surprise.

"Well, looks like we're here. Um, they don't really like me here so I'm just going to go ahead and go…" Without another word, Dipper turned and ran to the trees- his original destination, and disappeared from view before the girl to even begin to hope and follow him. Cheeks flushed with embarrassment and relief that the entire situation was over, he leaned against a tree and sighed out, hands reaching forth to lightly caress a tentacle he couldn't even hope to see.

"You are absolutely ridiculous." Dipper sighed, shaking his head with a warm smile.

Bill chuckled in his mind.

 _Like you aren't._  He joked.


	113. Dippy Fresh Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frat Boy Bill X Dippy Fresh was popping up all over my dash and I just-
> 
> These are two oneshots together. The second is NSFW because god knows we need fucking porn for this bullshit
> 
> I- I just... I feel like I descended a few layers of Hell after writing this.

Fingers ran through light brown locks, knocking a vibrant neon hat down to the ground. Gripping tightly, Bill pulled the other closer to himself, tongue darting out to part plump and red lips.

His heart was pounding in his chest from both the hormones that were probably pumping through his body along with adrenaline at doing something so risky in a place not so secluded. Still, as soon as those lips responded to his, worries melted to the back of his mind as Bill plunged his tongue down the other's throat. Hands now pulling down on the other's hair, Bill forced his mouth open wider to catch all the little moans spilling forth into him. Thin arms wrapped around his waist tightened and the twos' bodies were pressed flush against each other.

Bill rubbed his tongue against the brunet's, his hands moving down to grip the other's throat in a hold tight enough to keep him steady, but light enough so he wouldn't choke. The hands around him in response slipped up the back of his shirt, warm palms pressing against his warmer back, dull fingernails scratching against his skin.

Bill groaned lowly into the other's mouth, drawing back only nip the brunet's lower lip before venturing back into that wet, warm cavern. The surroundings seemed to fade away and even though his mind was nothing more than a sticky, aroused fog, the knowledge that he could be caught any second, that they could be walked upon any foreseeable second did nothing but set Bill's veins alight with more need, fueling him to pull back so he could bite down hard on the other's collarbone.

He cried out, the sound low and all too familiar in his ear. Bill grinned in response and gave the bruising area a harsh lick before returning to those eyed the other's stylish shades through his squinting eyes, grin widening.

Least he had a better sense of fashion.

* * *

 

Warning: NSFW

* * *

 

Bill grinned, eyes wide and mad as he forced the other down with his hands, lips tracing sweating, hot and prickled skin all the way up. His nails dug into the brunet's hips and the blond paused on his journey crawling up the other to suck on one of his already erect nipples, teeth nibbling and tongue heated and wet, pressing and teasing the nub as to get a few moans to trickle out of that throat. He chuckled a bit, groaning softly as his already tight jeans grew tighter. Straightening up, he flashed his teeth at the other as he cracked his belt open, unzipping and letting himself spill out, cock already hard and swollen.

Though he couldn't see those familiar mocha eyes behind the pink shades the other wore, he could  _certainly_ see that small, pink tongue dart out to slowly lick his lips, a smirk raising the edges of hips plump lips.

"You're excited, aren't ya, dude?" The brunet snickered, eyeing the cock presented to him.

Bill growled. "And you look thirsty. Alcohol does nothing to actually quench you, you know." Bill snorted, sliding upwards so he was sitting on the other's chest, cock poking his chin. Bill's hands curled into fists as he gripped the brunet's shoulders, making sure he would stay down.

"I know." The brunet responded, smirk widening into a cheeky grin. "Why don't you offer me something  _refreshing,_ then, diggity-dog."

Bill snorted at that. "Oh my god." He laughed and as the brunet opened his mouth, Bill lifted himself up and thrust down into the wet cavern presented to him.

Bill groaned as teeth scraped against the top of his cock, a slick tongue sliding up the underside. He shuddered, throwing his head backwards as he lifted himself upwards only to shove himself back down. The teen underneath him coughed around him, surprised at how rough the other was being, but easily smiled around the other, tongue already reaching up to rub across the hard flesh in his mouth. Bill's long, sharp nails dug into his shoulders and he bucked his hips again, a small moan rumbling from his chest. "I swear you better start bobbing or something or I'm going to choke you."

All the blond got in response was another chuckle and lap of a tongue.

Growling now, he bucked harder, letting out a breathless laugh at the grunt the other made in response. He forced himself deeper into that wet mouth, rolling his hips in a jerky movement. Sweat beaded and slid down his bare back and the lustful air hung oppressively in the air, dragging him down and egging him on. Grabbing those brunet locks, Bill shoved the other teen's head back farther so he could take more of him in. More sounds of struggles slipped out, along with a few pleasing hums that made the teen's chest rumble. Long digits gripped Bill's hips in an iron grip, pulling him closer.

And finally, the little bastard started bobbing his head.

"Fucking finally you little brat." Bill hissed, moving his hips in a jerky, matchng rhythm. Hands moved around and dropped lower, dragging his jeans and boxers down to grip at his ass, massaging both cheeks. The teen hummed and smirked, bobbing faster and making sure to tease the slit, precum already slipping down his gullet and filling his belly.

Bill arched as a stray finger dipped into him, pressing against his hole for half a second before wriggling into him.

"Goddammit, you asshole." Bill grunted. "You better swallow all this." He threatened and with one last groan, he came.

The teen beneath him slid all the way up, burying his nose into golden pubes as he sealed his lips around the cock in his mouth, swallowing every mouthul of seed the other pumped into him.

With one last shudder and stray curse, Bill slipped his now flaccid cock out of the other's mouth, flopping to the side in a breathless heap.

The two laid next to one another, chests heaving.

The brunet turned to his side, smirking as a little cum dribbled from his bruised lips.

"Dude, that was totally rad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> This won't happen again. Probably.


	114. Bill is Useless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do another sick!Dipper thing? Maybe one where Bill is trying to take care of Dipper but has no effing clue how to take care of a human and is totally freaking out and then Mabel has to come in and help out?

Bill nibbled on is long nails, pacing back and forth completely agitated. He glanced at the closed door to his left every once in awhile, each time pausing and reaching out to grab the doorknob, only to pull back again, right back to worrying his nails.

"Okay, Bill. I got your call. What is it?" Mabel yawned as she trailed up the stairs. "I had to just drive three hours, so this better be important."

"It's really important, Shooting Star!" Bill said, cutting the pleasantries just as she had to get right to the point. "It's Pine Tree! He's sneezing and coughing and all gross and red looking and he won't wake up!"

Mabel blinked slowly. "You mean he has the cold. You called me and I had to drive down all the way from Portland just so you can tell me my brother has a cold?"

"Yes." Bill said, completely serious. "What do I do? You humans and your germs and your reactions are understandable but how do I get rid of them without popping into dimension three hundred and thirty-A to grab a translucent banana-sucking slug?"

"I have no idea what you just spouted off at me but in all honesty for once, I really don't want to know. Just give him some soup when he wakes up, Bill! A little medication and keep him warm. That is literally it. I'm leaving now."

"Wait- Shooting Star!"

"Bill you are an omnipresent demon from another plane of existence and you're seriously telling me you can't take care of your sick boyfriend who has a _cold_  of all things?"

"…Colds used to be very deadly diseases."

"In like what, the fifteen hundred's? It's the twenty-first century, Bill and I am getting back into my car and going back to Portland. Goodbye."

Bill watched in dismay as Mabel disappeared, leaving him alone in the hallway once more.

The demon sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Well then. It's now or never I suppose."

And with that, he turned and entered Dipper's room.


	115. Please Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. A new AU popped up on my tumblr. And when I say popped up I mean completely blew up and it's completely ridiculous. I already have fanart and even a fan fiction of this AU that I did not write and it's only been maybe a day and a half.
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> It is also going to be the most problematic and sinful BillDip AU to ever exist.
> 
> It's called the Sugar Daddy AU and yes it is exactly as it sounds.
> 
> It has everything. Abuse. Manipulation. Underage. Drinking. Drugs. You name it and it's probably in this AU.
> 
> Basically, Dipper is a 16-year-old boy and lives with Mabel and his Grunkles but thing is, Mystery Shack closed down and ran out of business. Struggling with money, he meets CEO of Mindscape Industries Bill Cipher (who is like 30 or something in this) and agrees to do whatever Bill wished as long as Bill kept his family alive and healthy.
> 
> What's creepy is is that Bill has known Dipper since he was 14, having caught a glimpse at him when his class was having a field trip at one of his facilities and has been stalking and watching him ever since, waiting for an opportunity to get the boy himself. In this, Bill is diagnosed as both a psychopath and a pedophile so yeah.
> 
> Basically, Bill lusts for Dipper, Dipper falls in love with Bill, it's one-sided, kinky as you can get, abusive and manipulative, and Dipper is usually dressed in girl clothes.
> 
> Another thing- One-sided Dipeon in which Gideon actually cares for Dipper and is worried about him, which is what this drabble it about
> 
> More info about it can be found on my tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: Underage

"Dipper, please this isn't a good idea!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Gleeful."

Gideon bit his lip as he stared at his…well, friend wasn't quite the term, but even then, Dipper was far from a simple acquaintance as well.

The white-haired teen had to nearly jog to keep up with the fast pace set by his not-friend, following the flow of the crowd and spilling out in front of the school with them- a sea of screaming children no longer held back.

Gideon stuck close to Dipper, or tried to at any rate, nearly grabbing the brunet as to not lose him.

However, despite the crowds battering against them, the two finally squirmed out and into true open air, nearly panting and partially choking at the stench of hormonal teenagers who somehow still didn't understand to use deodorant.

Gideon's eyes were dragged to the road- how could they not be- by the familiar sight of paint so glossy black it looked wet, of that strange and triangular hood ornament surely made of real gold, smokey windows that glimmered with the same color, and a daunting figure leaning up against the lengthened vehicle just so, lascivious grin on his dark face, mismatching eyes sparking in an emotion Gideon could not quite place.

"Dipper, please. Don't go."

Dipper turned and rolled his eyes at Gideon, snorting rudely. "Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong. I'm fine." With a small shake of his head, the teen turned on his heel and strode off to the awaiting figure, looking almost like a doll next to the larger man.

Gideon watched, stomach rolling in repulsion and eyes shining with hurt as Dipper was swept up in a large hug, crushed to the man's chest as he wrapped his arms around the teen's hips, hands cupping his butt. Dipper wrapped his arms around the man's broad shoulders and greedily accepted a ravenous kiss. Even from where he stood, Gideon could see tongues lashing against one another and teeth flashing against one another as Dipper was practically consumed.

And, lips parting for only a second, the man threw the door to his limo open, slipping inside and onto plus golden seats, not letting Dipper go for a moment and Gideon could see, between the flash of the car door closing, the man pulling Dipper into his lap and stealing another kiss away from him, one just as violent as the last.

Shivers ran down Gideon's spine and he placed a hand over his chest, willing bile to go back down.

What exactly has Dipper Pines got himself into?


	116. Shopping Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Greaser AU Drabble
> 
> Um I haven't done stuff in a while, sorry about that!

Dipper grunted as he stretched upwards again, tiptoes flat against the hard white tiled floor as his fingers splayed out again, just brushing against the can he needed up on the very top shelf. Frowning and shifting a little when he felt his shirt ride up over his stomach a little, grateful for the oversized jacket currently perched on his shoulders, he tapped the can a little, causing it to fall directly into his other open hand. Chuckling a little, eyes bright with his own cleverness, he whistled a small tune as he placed the can into his basket.

Twitching his lips as he glanced at the watch on his wrist, Dipper turned and scurried down the rest of the aisle, focused on getting everything he needed. After all, everyone back at the NR was waiting on him to grab some groceries- not that he really minded of course. He had offered after all.

Dipper paused before exiting the empty aisle, long enough to turn his head and give the comically oversized jacket he was wearing a small sniff. The warm scent of cigarette smoke and beer harmonizing with the thick and heavy smell of a familiar musk caused his heart to flutter if just a little, cheeks blooming into a rosy pink. Giggling softly, the little brunet turned to go and fetch all the other items he needed, unable to get the beautiful image of dark skin and long blond hair out of his head, amber eyes staring down at him with nothing but adoration shining in them.

Unbeknownst to the freckled teen however, a number of people were parting before him, giving the smiling teen worried glances. Eyes roved over the black leather jacket, a patch with a triangle within a wheel and curling text spelling out The Cipher Wheel, and fear shuddered their hearts. It didn't matter if the kid was as cute as a button, soft cheeks with too many freckles to count.

Dipper nearly jumped in surprise when he turned down an aisle, only to run straight into a woman.

"Oh I'm so sorry-"

The woman huffed angrily. "Young people! Thinking they can just strut around and do whatever they want!"

Dipper flinched back, his chest already starting to weigh down with an intense pressure and he desperately wanted to take a step back if only his limbs would cooperate and agree to move.

"Um, ma'am…" Dipper started again.

"And even trying to cut me off! You young people don't have any sort of manners for those older than you, do you? Too busy smoking and drinking and-"

Dipper flinched again, his gut twisting into knots and he couldn't help but draw back into his oversized jacket, the scent of Bill calming him. If only Bill were here with him- He'd know what to do.

"Mama!"

Dipper watched as a young man ran up to the older woman, grabbing her arm and shooting him a fearful look. "Mama, I think we should go…"

Dipper blinked in confusion, head tilting to the side.

"Leave? What are you- how dare you try and force me to-"

"Mama!"

The woman turned to stare at Dipper again, eyes widening as they roamed over his jacket, blood draining from her face as her lips fell into an O shape.

"I- I'm sorry…" She stuttered, backing up from him. "I-I didn't realize…just…please forgive us! Really we mean no harm d-don't…"

Dipper blinked owlishly again and backed away from the two, dread still clawing at his gut, breath still locked inside his lungs. "'S fine." He gasped a bit, already turning to fast walk away.

The worried whispers and his own pounding heart followed him as he went ahead and checked out and no matter what he did, he couldn't get the sight of two pairs of eyes staring at him with fear. Confusion was choking his heart and Dipper frowned deeply.

What was all that about?


	117. Boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suburban au: dipper goes to a magic show and because he has been exposed to magic he is like "dude... Why you playing tricks, my dads are so much better at Magic" and the magician is like "wtf"

"What do you mean this is not real magic? Of course it is!"

The young brunet stared up at the magician, completely unimpressed and almost bored in a way, eyes drooping a bit as if he were sleepy, hands lax and resting in his pockets.

"That's not magic that's just dumb tricks. My dads are better than magic at this and they aren't even magicians." The boy complained, looking vaguely annoyed at him. The magician scowled down at the kid, masking his confusion for distaste instead.

"What do you mean by dumb tricks?" He said, ignoring the "dads" comment. "I am completely authentic! I taught myself, after all! You're just too young to understand what magic _really_ is!"

The young brunet snorted and turned away, shaking his head a little, small nose scrunching up. "Then you're too old to be arguing with me, right?" He responded cheekily.

The magician's scowl deepened, brows furrowing as his face flushed red in anger. Opening his mouth, he prepared himself to give the brunet the verbal lashing of his young life, only to be cut off by a smooth, if not sinister voice.

"Oh, there you are Dipper!"

The magician blinked at the man before him, barely able to believe what he was seeing with his eyes. The man looked as if he was dressed from the early nineteenth century or something, even sporting a top hat of all things. His dark skin seemed to almost glow underneath the fluorescent lights above them and he sidled up easily to the kid, taking his hand and giving the beaming brunet a warm smile.

"C'mon, Dipper. Time to get you home. It's late and you have school tomorrow."

Dipper's already beaming grin somehow grew even brighter as he stared up at the man. "Okay, dad!" He said childishly, already being pulled away.

The magician gulped at the golden eyes that slid over him, almost feeling like he was burning underneath them.

"So, did you enjoy the show as much as you thought you would?" The golden man asked as he left the room.

Right before the doors shut, the magician could hear Dipper's words ring right in his ears.

"Not really! It was way too fake!"


	118. Words are Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a prompt about a human suddenly worshipping an ancient God and they weren't gonna bother them but that wasn't the correct way to pronounce their name.
> 
> Let’s pretend that Dipper is trying to say Bill’s real name.

Bill couldn’t help but sigh as he rolled his great eye, little black hands finding their place on his sides as he stared out into reality, in particular out into a far too familiar forest, deep within a clearing where a familiar brunet continued to pray. White candles flickered, the little flames laughing at him as he continued to trip and stumble over his Latin.

Bill gave an exasperated shake of his being, ready to turn his eye back to more entertaining places- maybe the Middle East for instance.

However, just as Bill’s interest in the scene waned fully, a single botched sentence rang out.

Bill actually jerked at the sound, his bricks shuddering in distaste. God, the kid had gotten his name so wrong that Bill didn’t even feel offended, just frozen disbelief that some soul had gotten it so wrong in the first place.

Without a second to spare, the small triangle demon snapped his fingers and accepted the summonings.

Fire sparked all around him and faster than Bill realized, he was gazing down at a soft face housing the biggest and brownest doe eyes he had ever seen, each rich chocolate pool filled with a galaxy all on their own, spirling and exploding and reforming, tears of stars and faraway dreams and hopes trapped inside each matching cornea. The black pupil was more like a black hole, hungering and feeding off all it saw, sucking in every little detail that could be gobbled up to satisfy a hunger that never ended.

Yet, before the clearly shocked kid could open his mouth to say whatever unimportant dribble he needed to convey could fall from his pretty little lips, Bill butted in rudely, high voice rough to hide his amusement.

“Kid, you gotta nice set up here- even the squiggles on your rune things are great! But it’s _Bill Cipher._ “Kid, you gotta nice set up here- even the squiggles on your rune things are great! But it’s Bill Cipher. That’s it. Not that hard. I have no idea how you could botch a simple name so badly, but congrats you even surprised me!”

The kid’s mouth fell open into a perfect O shape, cheeks blooming crimson.

“Oh.” He practically whispered, hands trembling as they played with the hem of his shirt.

Bill forced himself not to ‘smile’ at the kid.

“B-Bill _C-Cipher…”_ He trailed off uncertainly, redness creeping down his neck on padded feet.

Snickering, Bill threw a wild, clawed hand out- one that the kid shakily took, each of his fingers slicked with sweat, skin shivering in anticipation.

“That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.” Bill blinked cheekily.

The boy laughed nervously at that, dropping the demon’s hand to go back to playing with his shirt uneasily.

“Now.” The demon said, clapping his hands together. “What can I help you with, _Dipper Pines?”_


	119. Truancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: lanx imagine dipper being so done with PE one day that he just fuckin gives up and hides in the bathroom making out with bill the whole period and gideon's wondering where dipper is so he goes in the bathroom to see if he's there and j u st- 
> 
> Hipster AU

“Dipper, you’re gonna get-” Bill gasped as the small brunet before him grabbed him by his lapels again, pulling him down for another searing, head-spinning kiss. Bill’s lips parted easily under the assault, unable to stand up to the lashing tongue that dominated his mouth completely. A groan caught in his chest as he was pushed back up against the bathroom wall again, sink digging into the side of his hip some. **  
**

Though Bill’s wonderful chest was pushed up against his and even though Dipper’s gym shirt was riled up just enough for Bill to see that mouthwatering happy trail decorating his perfect pudge, his eyes continued to get drawn to the bathroom entrance, expecting someone to walk in on them any second.

Bill had at least expected his ever needy boyfriend to wait until they were locked in a stall before attacking him like this- all teeth, tongue, and need. His heart raced at the thought, at the sight of Dipper dressed in just his little gym shorts and shirt, at the feel of his body pressing up against his however, despite the heat swelling and rolling in his gut, he found himself unable to completely fall into that abyss of the pure pleasure found in those plump little lips now moving to attack his chest, ravenous fingers tightly gripping the front of his shirt to yank it down, exposing his smooth, pale flesh. Teeth found their way into Bill’s skin and the blond threw his head back, a soft moan escaping him as Dipper bit down on his chest, sucking hard to create a little mark of blooming possession right over his heart.

“Are-aren’t you in gym-” Bill continued, only to get cut off as Dipper moved his hands from his lapels down to intertwine their fingers, thumbs massaging the back of his hands as he crawled his mouth back up the column of Bill’s neck, pushing himself up onto the toes of his feet to find that now reddened mouth.

“Aren’t you in English?” Dipper countered as he parted their lips, chest heaving in pants as his hungry, heavy-lidded eyes stared up at the blond. He stepped closer to Bill, pressing his bare stomach against the others and placing his cheek over the other’s rushing heart. “Hypocrite.” Dipper hissed softly into the other’s chest before yanking down his shirt again to press another fervent kiss.

Bill wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, peppering little kisses across the top of his head as chuckles spilled from his mouth. “Touche.” Bill giggled a little, burying his nose deep into Dipper’s hair and breathing in deeply- taking in everything that was his boyfriend all at once. His nose wrinkled a little, face puckering slightly but he said nothing, content to simply hold him even if it was in a gross bathroom.

“Bell’s gonna ring soon.” Dipper mumbled, no longer trying to maul the blond and simply leaning into him, burying his head deep into his chest as if trying to drown in the yellow flannel he just so happened to be wearing. “And I need to get back to-”

“Oh, Dipper!” A familiar, sing-song voice chimed. “You in here, frie-”

Bill’s chest rumbled in a low growl, arms tightening around the brunet just as Dipper’s head flew up, mocha eyes wide in horror as piggy black eyes fell on the two of them, smiling, fatty face falling into a brief scowl before returning, skin tight at the force at which Gideon was struggling to keep his unnatural cheer.

“Oh? Cipher? What are-” Gideon’s face dusted pink and he crossed his hands lightly in front of himself as he stared at Dipper’s raggedy appearance- hair no longer sweating but even more ruffled and frizzy, thick tides of chocolate spilling out everywhere before moving down to spot the buds of purple just now growing obvious, peppered all across his jaw and neck.

Eyes narrowed into chips of ice, lips pulling back to bare perfectly straight, ivory teeth, Bill pulled Dipper even closer to himself, shifting his body slightly to better cover him from the view of the other.

“Get out of here!” The blond growled.

Dipper sneered slightly at the white-haired teen but didn’t bother even trying to pull out of Bill’s vice grip on him. “Gleeful.” He greeted evenly instead, the back of his throat clenching up in disgust already.

“Coach Harold was wondering where you were.” Gideon said. “Told him I’d go look for you. Should have known you’d be here. Beautiful Dipper, why do you make such bad decisions?” Gideon’s beady eyes slid over to Bill briefly before locking right back onto Dipper, each orb gleaming with a look that sent shivers of nerves throughout the brunet.

“Well I’m here and I honestly couldn’t care less what sort of “decisions” I make. Now fuck off.”

“Hmm, no I don’t think so. This is breaking the school rules, my friend. Going to have to rep-”

“Fine! Go ahead! You think I-”

“Dipper.” Bill hissed right into his ear, startling him. “You can’t afford to get another ISS, remember?”

Dipper grounded his teeth loudly and his face fell into a scowl, brows furrowing furiously, hands clenching Bill’s shirt up again.

“Exactly, Dipper. I don’t want you to get expelled.”

“Shut. Up.” Dipper growled at Gideon. Whipping around, the brunet grabbed Bill and pulled him into a last, scorching kiss- all lashing tongues, clashing teeth, and wanton gasps given freely. Dipper grinned into the kiss at the way Gideon’s arms crossed, a frown etching his face slighly as he glared between his sparse, thin lashes.

Dipper shoved himself away from Bill and didn’t even bother wiping their drool away from his lips as he stalked past Gideon and back into the hallway.

“Well then, let’s get going, Gleeful.


	120. Tongue in the Booty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Friend hyello yes I see you are in a writing mood... could you maybe write some bottom!bill? And also maybe ropes or something, idk mang u do u uvu
> 
> I was kinkshamed so much for writing this jfc 
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, bondage, rimming, bloodplay

Bill keened loudly as the burn of the rope bit deeper into his flesh, blood dripping down his skin, tracing lackadaisical rivers through his perfect dark complexion. The pain caused his bones themselves to sing in pleasure and drool dripped down the demon’s chin, wetting the pillow his face was currently buried in as a hot body pressed up against him, sticky palms against his lower cheeks, spreading them greedily.

“Now, now Bill.” A teasing voice echoed behind him. “Don’t lose yourself already, the fun has just barely begun.”

Normally, Bill would flay any mortal who even tried to take up that teasing tone with him, rendering their ligaments from their body and filling their guts with thousands of little bitty squirming maggots before sitting back and watching in glee as they were eaten from the inside out, their screams doing nothing to stop their disgusting predicament.

However, the man tightening his legs to the bed posts, spreading and revealing himself further, the man who was already panting at the sight of him, the man who was the only one could get Bill in his bed like this was unlike any other mortal Bill had ever run into before and as sweating fingers slid up the back of his legs, causing another nasty moan to break out of his lips, Bill found himself intrigued by what the other had planned for them.

“Nghh.” Bill grunted, the powerful hands gripping his thighs being too much for the dream demon could take. Though Bill couldn’t see Dipper’s face, the demon knew the human was smirking as he parted the blond’s lower cheeks. Hot kisses danced down Bill’s spine, the demon arching his back in need in response. Furious heat curled and coiled in his gut, seeping right into his bones, causing is very flesh to itch and crawl, gooseflesh popping up all over him. Another keen of need escaped his chapped lips and the demon nearly cried out in gratification as a scorching wet organ pressed against his tight, puckered hole, flat and as hot as an iron and slick. Bill threw his head back, a hiss escaping his lips. “K-kid…” The demon moaned, his claws digging into his palms as his wrists rubbed hard against the rope, more blood soaking the strands and falling across his back, the drips doing nothing to satisfy the itch he had.

Dipper pulled back to chuckle a little, hot breath billowing right into Bill. Small whine of need building up in the back of the demon’s throat, Dipper went right back to his hole, using his fingers to spread more of him out while finally, finally dipping his tongue right in.

Bill yanked hard against his bonds, claws flashing in the air in deadly arcs as another snarl of pleasure ripped through his throat. Eyes glimmering in the darkness, Bill stared at the wooden boards of the wall blankly as Dipper worked his tongue in deeper and deeper, a few slickened fingers working their way besides it to get him nice and wide.

Wriggling his butt around a little when Dipper slowed down, enticing the brunet to continue his faster pace, Bill keened loudly again as the brunet removed his amazing tongue from him. Sweaty hands bracing against his now crimson stained back, chapped lips peppered scorching kisses all us his spine, each one harder than the last, teeth bumping against the back of his slick neck in a grand finale as the brunet’s lubed up, throbbing cock pressed down into him, only the head slipping in.

“Oh, c-c’mon.” Bill whined again, glancing back to see Dipper’s smirking face. “Kid, don’t do this to me. Seriously!” The demon continued, claws digging into his own palms while his ankles screamed against their own bonds.

“Don’t do what?” Dipper questioned, head tilting to the side as he quirked his already bruising plump lips up.

Bill’s chest rumbled in a wanton growl. As much as he wanted to throw the kid off him for showing such disrespect to him, he needed something inside him even more. Biting his lip, wriggling his butt around again, bucking up against Dipper’s cock, causing the brunet to groan himself, Bill bit back his pride,

“Fuck me, kid. Please, you have to. Fuck me, please.” Bill babbled and before another gasp of air could escape him, Dipper thrust downwards into him.

Bill knew he wouldn’t last long- Dipper wasted no time picking up the pace to slam down into him, hard enough to not only to shake the frame of the bed but also shoving Bill up and down on the mattress, rubbing his leaking cock up and down. The demon snarled, biting hard into the mattress as his insides melted with the force of the flood of pleasure that consumed him- sticky waves sloshing around in his veins, splashing against his bones and washing him away, taking him bit by bit into a world filled with nothing but the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and grunts of need piercing the air. With one final keen of pure and absolute lust, the two found themselves coming as one, the brunet completely filling the demon with his seed as hot cum soaked into the blond’s stomach. Hands moving to brace against the bed, twin thin chests heaving as post-euphoric chuckled spilled from panting lips, Dipper pulled himself out with a small pop. Hands falling down onto the demon’s, the brunet hissed a small spell out to remove all the ropes and a second to get the still bleeding wounds to at least scab over. Arms trembling, exhaustion weighing heavily on his bones and eyelids, Dipper fell besides Bill, nuzzling close to the other as the demon wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

“T-that was- are you-” Dipper panted, sleep already swimming in his eyes.

A small, almost chaste kiss was pressed against his sticky forehead and arid breath licked the shell of his ear as the demon answered.

“That was fantastic, my little sapling. Absolutely fantastic.”

“Good.” Dipper croaked. “I- I tried…”

Bill gave the other another kiss, sending him straight to his dreams. Tonight was definitely not the night for their usual talk.

“I know. And you were perfect.”


	121. Altar Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egypt prompt. Archeologists Bill and Dipper get stuck in a temple chamber and have to have sex on a altar to get out.  
> Warnings: NSFW, lots of cum, anal fingering, anal sex, altar sex
> 
> This turned out really long and I don't really like it. Oh well.

"Goddammit, Bill.

Dipper sighed, that same two-word mantra repeating in his head over and over and over again as his fingers traced the edges of where the tomb had closed up, finding no purchase in the stone. Pressing his palms flat across the cool surface, the brunet gave the wall another futile shove in hopes to at least get it to wriggle if just a little bit.

Again, nothing happened.

Dipper knocked his fist against it.

"Ow!"

"Would you stop playing around? I'm sure there's something in here that will unlock the door." His partner (unfortunately) said from the corner of the room, his flashlight waving wildly in the air, light splashing across old hieroglyphics, panting tiny and twisted shadows every which way.

Dipper grumbled under his breath, forcing his mocha eyes away from the tall and wiry Egyptian. Taking out his own flashlight, Dipper switched it on and watched the dust in the beam twirl, mesmerized for only a handful of seconds, before casting his own idea on the walls around them. Brow furrowing, he squinted up at the little carved images in the stone, struggling to make meaning out of them. Dropping his bag, he crouched down and shuffled through it, pulling out a few books, flipping through them and staring back up at the still images.

"Goddammit, Bill." He couldn't help but repeat, throwing a look back at the bleached blond behind him.

"I heard that!" Bill said, turning around and grimacing at him, too-white teeth glittering unnaturally in the little golden light they had.

Red rose to Dipper's cheeks and the brunet rolled his eyes. "Good." He spat, straightening up and popping his back loudly, jumping as the sound reverberated around him in the nearly empty chamber.

Bill laughed openly at him.

"Shut up!" Dipper growled, tugging at his hair. "Goddammit, Bill. Goddammit, goddammit, goddammit…." Sweat beaded on the man's forehead and he couldn't help but pace. "None of these hieroglyphics make any sense and I can't see worth a shit and- and we're running out of air aren't we? Oh my god, Bill. We're gonna die, we're gonna die…"

Dipper jumped a second time as warm hands clasped his upper arms, shaking him a little. Odd and mismatching eyes bore into him from the darkness, one a deep and twisted near-black and the other an almost honey-amber color, twisting strands of yellow exploding from the pupil and shattering across the surface of the iris.

"Kid, kid. Calm down. We're not gonna run out of air for a long time and we have extra batteries for the lights. We can figure out the hieroglyphics, okay? We'll figure them out I promise but you need to calm down."

Dipper sucked in a large breath of air, shoulders trembling as tears pricked the sides of his eyes, the forest of his eyelashes holding them in. Sniffing loudly, he blinked hard and shook his head, allowing himself be walked over to the altar in the center of the chamber, sitting gently against the edge. Knees shivering underneath him, Dipper gripped hard onto Bill's jacket, sure he would fall if he was let go for only a second.

"Y-yeah. Y-you're right. I- I just. I just need to calm down." Dipper sighed.

Bill smiled down at him and Dipper found himself unable to be more grateful to the oppressing darkness that surrounded him.

"Of course I'm right, kid. Now you just sit here and try and clear your mind. I think i'm about to make a breakthrough on how to get the hell out of here. Okay?"

Dipper nodded and crossed his arms tight over his chest, as if trying to keep his pounding heart within the cage of his ribs. "Okay. Okay I got you."

Bill's smile widened to showcase every ivory bone before disappearing just as fast as it came as the Egyptian turned around and walked back over to the wall.

Dipper stared down at his hands, the only sound penetrating him being his own blood rushing in his ears, his calming heart, and the shuffling of Bill across the chamber. Swinging his legs a little, careful not to his his heels on the altar too hard, Dipper moved his hands across the cold stone surface, collecting dust within the creases of his cold, perspiring palms. Nose scrunching at the feel, he wiped his hands on his shorts.

"Oh. _Oh._ " Bill murmured from behind him. "That's…oh."

Frowning, Dipper turned and stared at the other who still had his back towards him, fingers splayed across the wall. Though Dipper couldn't see his partner's face, he was sure a frown was marring its normally handsome features.

"Bill? Bill, what's wrong? Did- did you mess s-something up?" Dipper asked, swallowing thickly, hands twisting the hem of his shirt, untucking it and smearing dirt across it uncaringly.

"N-no. I- I figured it out. I know how we can get out of here." The blond said, voice empty.

Dipper grinned uneasily, hopping up from his place on the altar to pad over to Bill, looking up at him. "That's great! So, um. What do we have to do?"

"Well…um…you see…" Bill said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, eyes rolling a little. "We gotta…how to put this without freaking you out…"

Dipper tilted his head to the side, confused.

"We gotta have sex. On the altar. it'll let us out after we both reach, you know, orgasm."

Dipper blinked. "What." It wasn't a question.

Bill ran a frustrated hand through his hair and shook his head, glaring at the wall. "We have to fuck, Dipper Pines. Okay?"

Dipper stumbled away from the other, hand flying up to press against the wall for purchase. "I- how…why…I don't…" Dipper's body pulsated with heat, originating from his chest and spreading across his skin like a rash, crawling up his neck and cheeks, all the way to the tips of his ears. The blood in his ears was no longer rushing, but a hurricane and Dipper shook his head to try and clear his foggy head. "We…but I mean…how…"

Bill let out a noise of frustration, hitting the wall with his fist before drawing back, cursing in pain as he nursed his hand. "Look, there's no other way!" The Egyptian spat, turning to face him. Dipper trembled under the other's gaze, his heart palpitating even faster, erratic and nonsensical as the situation at hand. Bill sighed at the sight of those wide eyes on him, forcing himself to relax. "Look, I don't…you're my…ugh this is…are you a virgin?"

Dipper jerked at the question, slapping his hands over his cheeks. "Bill!" He called out, scandalized.

Bill growled. "Look, its an honest question! Have you ever fucked before!"

"You don't just go-" Dipper shook his head and buried his head into his hands.

"Well?"

"I don't want to say!"

Large, warm hands gripped his wrists gently and Dipper squeaked as his hands were pulled away from his face, odd eyes above him creating his sky. "So you are."

Dipper bit his lip. "Well, technically no I mean my sister once dragged me to a party-"

"Okay, have you ever had sex _sober?"_

Dipper paused, eyes downcast as he shook his head. Despite the little light, Dipper knew that he was practically glowing red.

Bill sighed- the noise no longer irritated but almost resigned in a way and Dipper found himself being pulled forwards into a warm and steady chest, his ear pressing up against Bill's chest.

"Look, I know- I know you don't…but we have to and- I'll be gentle, okay? It'll be okay, Dipper. Promise."

Dipper shivered, finding himself falling into the warm and sturdy body that was now wrapped around him. Hands moved down to hold his waist gently, the pads of Bill's fingers rubbing small and soothing circles into his sides.

"S-so w-we're r-really-?"

Bill chuckled into his ear, arid breath billowing over its shell and causing Dipper to tremble in the older man's arms.

"We kinda have to kid unless you'd rather suffocate."

Dipper found himself staring back up into those interesting eyes, getting just as lost as he always did, unable to make out a single expression in them whatsoever. "No, I don't- I mean- I don't want to die."

Bill swallowed and nodded, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist as he stepped back. "I don't want to die either and- it'll be okay. Just…follow my lead, okay? I'm not going to hurt you. Just trust me."

Dipper chuckled and allowed himself to be lead over to the altar, sitting down on its edge. "I trust you, Bill and I know you won't hurt me. You're my partner and my friend." Dipper gave the older man a small, almost shy smile.

Bill smiled back, eyes twinkling and before Dipper could say anything else, a pair of lips pressed against his own, gentle as a desert breeze and as sweet as the water in an oasis. Dipper gasped, not used to the feel of lips against his own and he found his hands creeping to grip Bill's shirt, shuffling closer and eyes falling close as he did his best to respond, doing as Bill had said; following his lead.

Dipper sighed as Bill pulled away, a stray hand running through his hair, dark cheeks glowing red and eyes fluttering.

"Bill-"

"Don't- don't say anything." Bill practically growled and leaned forwards again, this press harder than the last but no less sweet and Dipper found himself greedily responding just as before, the second even better than the last now that he had a taste. Gasping, parting his lips, Bill took the time to swipe his tongue across the bottom of Dipper's lips, getting him to part them even more.

Dipper nearly jumped as his back hit the cold surface of the altar, Bill shifting to hover above him. hands pressing down either side of his head. Something wet and warm- Bill's long and pink tongue- pressed down on his own and Dipper groaned, not use to the heat coiling through him suddenly, starting from his chest and everywhere Bill was touching him and spilling across his skin.

Just as Dipper moved his own tongue against Bill's in response, Bill pulled back, sitting up carefully, cheeks fully red and glowing, panting softly.

"You doing okay?"

"I- I thought I- I w-wasn't supposed to t-talk."

Bill smirked and flicked Dipper's nose, causing the brunet to giggle a little.

"Smartass." Bill said warmly, shaking his head. "But seriously."

Dipper nodded slowly and sighed, his hand falling over his heart. "I'm fine. I'm not made of glass, Bill. Besides, we still need to get out of here." Dipper gave the other a watery smile.

Bill sighed, staring down at the smaller brunet, at his pasty and soft skin and his easy smile and even easier to read eyes. His plump lips, still shining red from their kisses, were quirked up into a playful smile and Bill found himself shaking his head in disbelief.

"Okay, okay." He said, gulping. He pulled his collar away from his neck, coiling heat suddenly flaring in his gut. "I'm going to start undressing-"

"What?" Dipper gasped, arms crossing over his chest.

"Well, we're going to have to-!"

"I know! I just-" Dipper shook his head. "S-sorry. Yeah I'm just being…go on ahead."

Bill smiled down softly at the other and proceeded to bend down, giving Dipper a small peck on his nose causing him to fluster before stripping himself of his jacket and shirt, letting both fall to the ground. His dark skin prickled with gooseflesh and Bill shivered a little.

Dipper found himself unable to tear his gaze away from Bill's frame. The Egyptian may not be the most muscular and his body was nothing like that of a male model- much too gangly. However, his chest was smooth, each nipple already perked up with the cold and his abdomen lean with thin and hidden muscles, the indent of his hips still visible under what Dipper was sure to be silky skin. He shivered again, chest aching a little and heat flowed further down his body, hot chains wrapping around his bones.

Bill crawled up the altar more, settling between Dipper's legs as he bent down and gave the brunet another searing kiss, tongue trailing down from his bottom lip and across his chin, all the way down the column of his neck before pausing at his collarbone, suckling the skin found there softly.

Dipper moaned, the sound like velvet to Bill's ears as he sucked harder, leaving a pretty little bloom of purple as he popped his wet lips off the brunet's flesh.

"You okay?" The blond murmured into the younger's ear, panting softly as he lowered his body so their chests were just touching. Dipper squeaked at the sensation- wild electricity running through him and setting his marrow alight with reckless abandon. The heated coil in his gut growing hotter, tighter, Dipper pressed his legs up and wrapped them around the blond, arms snaking their way around that beautiful and dark chest and nodded feverently. "Y-yes. I-I just- please, Bill…" He whimpered, his hips rolling upwards some, dragging out a long and low groan from the man above him.

"Okay, okay patience." Bill panted. "W-we need to f-finish undressing and, ngh, I-I need t-to prepare you." He continued, lost in the motions of the other's hips grinding up against him, fully bringing his cock to life.

Dipper whimpered again. Trembling, he lifted his legs up off their perch from the blond's hips, shaking hands flying to his pants and popping the button and unzipping the zipper. He grunted, his own almost throbbing need tripping his hands up a bit and with a little help from Bill, was able to shimmy his shorts down his prickled calves.

Pushing his shorts to the far side of the altar, Bill stared down at the younger man below him, pasty skin flushes a splotchy crimson red, pools of arousal breaking across his skin. Morsels of sweat were already beading at his forehead, and Dipper's once bright mocha eyes were dulled with heavy lust and a wanton, almost primal hunger Bill knew almost too well. He couldn't help the small grin that stretched across his face at the sight and bending down again, he roughly bucked his hips to brush his still clothed erection against the other's, a groan bubbling in the back of his throat and Bill couldn't stop his hands from straying to his own shorts, yanking them off and shoving them next to Dipper's.

Kissing Dipper hard again, the blond worked his hands under his shirt, caressing the smooth and heated skin he found their, pads of his fingers finding two already firm nipples to tweak and pluck at, dragging another sinful moan from the brunet.

"B-Bill t-the s-shirt s-stay's o _oooooon._ " Dipper ended, sighing.

Bill nodded quickly, but didn't remove his hands right away, letting them trail down Dipper's stomach sensually before gripping the hem of his underwear.

"Y-you r-ready?" Bill asked, twitching some.

Dipper nodded and before a small "yes" could even begin to form on his lips, Bill was taking them off and tossing them to the side.

Bill couldn't help but moan at the sight of the other's cock- straight and tall, head blooming like a rose, pearls of precum already tracing their way down. The erected veins throbbed in time with Dipper's pants and Bill couldn't help but try and think of the last time he saw a cock so beautiful.

"D-don't s-stare at me!" Dipper squeaked, covering his face with his hands and shaking his head back and forth. Bill couldn't help but snicker softly at the sight.

"Sorry, but you're just so beautiful." Bill murmured before kissing the back of Dipper's hands, taking them and intertwining his fingers with the brunet's shorter digits. Dipper found himself looking away from the blond, flushing furiously and shivering under his gaze.

Chuckling, Bill kissed him again and drew his own underwear off, tossing them to the side. He groaned as cold air met his hot cock and he drew back from Dipper's lips, breaking the saliva trail their lips made with a swipe of his tongue.

Glancing down at him, Dipper squeaked and quickly averted his gaze, causing more laughter to echo from Bill's rumbling chest. "Don't be embarrassed, Dipper. It's about to be in you after all."

Dipper smacked Bill's thigh. "Bill!" The brunet gasped, nose wrinkling at the other's lewdness.

Bill laughed and brought his fingers to his mouth, licking across and sucking on them, staring down at Dipper with a grin on his face.

Dipper flushed at the sight, looking away quickly.

Dipper shivered as he felt Bill's stomach press against his and warm blue eyes melted into his visage. He stared into them, his own brown ones wide in fear.

Smiling softly, playfulness melting into tenderness, Bill gave the brunet a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, kid." He murmured. "I got you. It's going to burn and hurt a little- I don't have any lube on me of course- but still. Just…trust me, alright?"

Dipper carefully wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, pressing his forehead into Bill's breast. "O-okay. I trust you." He whispered.

Dipper gasped as a finger pushed into him, holding there inside him before pulling out and pushing back in, slowly working his hole. He moaned, the small sound echoing loudly around them and his skin flushed at the lewd noise. Bill smiled, wrapping his free arm around the brunet's waist as he moved to slip a second finger inside him, scissoring and curling them, not quite pressing them against his prostate.

Dipper keened. He already felt so full and these were merely Bill's fingers. He trembled in anticipation, grinding his teeth some as a third and final finger joined the other two inside him. Blunt fingernails dug into Bill's back, carving little crescent moons into his skin.

Grunting in pleasure at the pain, Bill removed his fingers and brought his palms up to his mouth, spitting and licking into them before slicking himself up the best way he could. Balancing on his forearms, Dipper's arms still linked around him, he lined himself up with the brunet's entrance.

"You ready, kid? Tell me to stop when you need to, okay? I don't want to hurt you."

Dipper sucked in a deep breath, pulling away from Bill's chest to stare up into his liquid eyes. Biting his lips, suddenly more nervous than before, he gave the blond a small nod. "I'm r-ready. J-just…be gentle."

"Of course." Bill murmured, hugging the other close and he pushed himself in.

Dipper moaned, his grip on Bill tightening as both searing pleasure and burning pain sparked through his hips and spine, setting his heart and gut aflame. The blond pushed in carefully, not wanting to go too fast or too slow. Little gasps of air hit his shoulder as his hips met Dipper,s the two greeting one another warmly. Dipper trembled in Bill's grasp, having never felt so full or so hot in his entire life.

"You okay?" Bill asked, pressing his cheek against the side of Dipper's head.

Dipper nodded slowly. "Y-yeah. I'm good."

The blond waited a few beats for Dipper to get used to his girth before pulling back out and pushing back in, setting a pace. The two buried their faces against one another- Bill's into the crook of Dipper's neck and Dipper against Bill's chest as the blond continued to thrust in and out. Warmth spilled through their guts and poisoned their hearts and wanton gasps and moans pierced the tense air between the two. Dipper's legs trembled from where the were set on Bill's hips and as Bill moved a little faster, a little deeper, angling himself just so, Dipper let out a loud keen against him right as the blond hit his prostate.

Bill smiled at the sound and pressed Dipper closer to himself so that every thrust into him caused his twitching and leaking cock to rub against his stomach, stimulating him even more.

Dipper panted heavily, gripping hard onto Bill as his edge came closer than expected. Letting out one last, loud keen, he was thrown over the edge with his ecstasy, releasing a thick stream of hot cum that splashed between the two, dripping all over the altar, spilling down the sides and getting caught in the hieroglyphics found there.

Bill moaned lowly and released his own seed deep within Dipper, crushing the smaller man to his chest as he panted. Staying buried inside the other as to allow the burning sensation the other surely had be quenched if just a little, he pulled out of him with a small, wet pop, his own cum spilling onto the altar from Dipper's red hole.

As the two stared at one another, small smiles stretching their lips and eyes brightening cheerfully, a loud rumble shook the chamber they were in. Torchlight spilled into the room, bathing them in its light and Dipper let out an embarrassed squeak, hiding behind Bill.

"Hey, no one's there! Don't worry, Pine Tree!" Bill said comfortingly, swinging his legs off the altar, biting back a groan at how sore his knees were. "But look! It worked! We're out!"

Dipper peeked out from behind Bill and made a happy little noise. "We are! Finally!" Ignoring how sore he was and the aches already settling into his bones and muscle, Dipper turned and quickly gathered his clothes, pulling them on messily. Bill followed lead, quickly dressing himself. Hand in hand, they slipped off the messy altar.

As they padded out into the temple hallway, Dipper peeked up at Bill, flushing a little.

"Bill, I-"

"Don't worry about it, Dipper."

"But I mean- are we- you know…"

The brunet was silenced with a soft kiss to the lips.

"If you would like to." The blond murmured, a dusty blush rising to his cheeks as he tightened his grip on Dipper's hand.

Dipper smiled warmly, leaning his head on Bill's shoulder and matching his steps with the older man's.

"I would. I would like that a lot."


	122. Addict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad I am sorry I really did not know how to write this
> 
> Prompt: noncon with human!bill and aged up!dipper but with bill getting raped because it's always dipper who gets fucked and I want the boy to get some revenge  
> Warnings: NSFW, rape, drug usage, death, overdosing, anal sex, no prep, OOC Dipper, OOC Bill

Bill nearly screamed as his back hit the bed, long legs kicking out in front of him, missing the brunet that was crawling up his body entirely. Hips pressed down against his own and legs got tangled together as a pair of lips crashed down on his, teeth ripping his bottom lip into ribbons. Bill's cry was swallowed by the other man's, pain not longer hilarious in the wake of hands ripping up his sides, shedding him of his shirt. **  
**

He had to admit, when getting a human body and deciding to pay his good ole' pal Pine Tree a visit, the last thing the dream demon expected was this- Well, not only this but everything in general. Of the tall weeds and the shingles falling down the roof. Of the smell of must and rot and smoke to hit his nostrils as soon as he had walked into the door. He hadn't expect to see the once bright and inquisitive brunet to be sticking a needle into his arm, sighing out as he shot himself up. Hadn't expected the slurred screaming or crying nor did he expect the kid to be so much stronger than him- his larger though shorter body easily maneuvering the dream demon's own up the stairs, into the bedroom, and on the bed, huge handprints already blooming on his lanky forearms as fingers of his other hand pressed into his ribs, raking down them with uncut nails, not cutting the skin open, but still leaving red marks.

Bill whimpered as his bottom lip was continuously chewed on, surely grinding the dark, plump skin there to a pulp. Bill bucked his hips up, trying to somehow push the larger man off him, but only got a low growl of need in response.

"Y-you s-sure k-know how to p-play, Cipher." Dipper spat, voice dripping in loathing as he pressed his hips down, grinding harsh against the man beneath him as he moved to rip Bill's black slacks from his hips, shoving them down and tipping the man back as to get a better angle of his dark hole.

Bill screamed, clawing at Dipper fervently in a desperate attempt to get the man off him. His new heart slammed against his ribs and his very marrow was filled with an emotion Bill knew way too much about, but had never given it much thought in the context of himself nor have felt it himself: The raw and almost primal fear of terror for one's being. Disgustingly human, disgustingly powerful.

And yet, Bill couldn't get the brunet off him, couldn't save his own skin as much as he thrashed about. Dipper continued his motions, shucking his own pants down his legs and pulling out his erection, something Bill jerked back at the sight of, repulsed.

How could anyone find pleasure in something so…so…gross?

The man ignored the lube in the dresser beside him, mouth already foaming in lust as he stared down at the beautiful blond man underneath him, his red-rimmed eyes dulled out and foggy, reflecting a man who wasn't entirely all there.

Bill couldn't fight the palms that pressed against his own, keeping him pinned down to the bed. Nor could his sore throat scream or throw curses anymore as Dipper pressed into him dry, his puckered hole stretched out more than it ever had been in his short, human life.

Bill whimpered, the feeling of being stretched beyond what should be possible, the feeling of something of that sort inside him causing his stomach to churn and actual tears to bead in his eyes.

Dipper didn't waste any time pulling back and slamming back into the demon with a low groan, picking up a rapid pace that tore at the demon inside. More blood flowed, dripping down onto the bed and shined on Dipper's hard cock. He didn't care, however, the demons screams and whimpers of pain bouncing off his ears as he continued to pummel him. Not even the claws the demon dug into the backs of his hands stopped him and Dipper finally let out a moan as he buried himself to the hilt in Bill, releasing his seed and filling the blond before collapsing on his side, pulling himself out.

Bill didn't know how he had the strength to get up with his body so sore, didn't know how he could walk with his very center pulsating with pain. All he knew was one thing: Pain wasn't as hilarious as he had thought and he would really much rather bo gone.

Eyeing the room, Bill stiffly found one of the many needles laying about on the counter.

"Need help?" Dipper slurred from the bed, getting up and stumbling to where the blond was. Grabbing one of them, the brunet flitted about, filling and preparing it and giving it back to Bill.

Bill didn't even glance down at it as he slammed the needle down into his skin, breaking it and shooting the liquid inside him. Hr gasped at the sudden rush that spun the room around, that caused his legs to tremble and collapse underneath him. that caused his heart to burst out of his chest and blood to spill and his eyes to bug out.

And finally, finally, Bill felt all the pain release him, throwing him back into his gray world as timeless and stoic as the realm outside the universe.

Bill shivered and blinked, shaking himself a little.

Pain really wasn't hilarious.


	123. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you maybe write about the ideas from before, like an assassin cracking dip and bill healing dip and getting revenge? Vengeful protective bill is my fave
> 
> Gem Falls AU
> 
> I changed the AU btw. Dipper is now Dipeal and is Bill's, who is now Billck Diamond, pearl. More info about it can be found on my tumblr

The sound of the gem's broken screams hadn't even stopped reverberating around the room as Billck Diamond whipped around, golden eye blazing a violent crimson as the pieces of the gem fell to the ground.

Behind him, crouched on the ground, curled up in pain, was a small pink and gray pearl who was currently holding his head in his hands, moaning softly with pain, eyes blinking hard as they watered.

"Dipearl?" Billck Diamond asked, his voice caught between a growl and a whimper of worry as he bent down carefully, using the tips of his fingers to pick his tiny pearl up and balance him in his hands. "Are you okay?"

Dipearl uncurled from his little ball, eyes still watering with pain as he stared up at his Diamond. Through his pink bangs, Billck Diamond could clearly see the hairline fracture running through his little servant's gem.

He was wounded yes, but not dying.

Still, Billck Diamond growled. His pearl shouldn't be hurt at all. His pearl shouldn't be a target for assassins and they like. His little Dipearl should be at his feet, serving him with that beautiful smile on his face and if not there, cradled in his lap or perhaps even dancing for him. Not in the line of fire. Not where his precious, paper skin could be torn.

"My Diamond?" Dipearl murmured, staring up with huge eyes at the bigger gem.

Billck Diamond shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Shh, it's okay. I got you." He murmured, flicking a single finger across the other's pearl. Cerulean light gleamed and the crack slowly but surely disappeared.

Dipearl let out a squeak, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"T-thank you, my Diamond." Dipearl stuttered, staring up at Billck Diamond like he was the only other one in the universe.

Billck Diamond shuddered under the stare, his eye fading back to its gleaming gold as he smiled down warmly at his little servant, holding him close to his breast.

"Of course, my little pearl. Anything for you."


	124. His

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sooo if you're still taking prompts, how about another demon trying to claim/kidnap Dipper to get back at Bill? Maybe Bill saves him or Dipper saves himself vie magic?

Dipper whimpered, nearly tripping over his two left feet as he stared wide-eyed at the sharp and poignant woman in front of him, her thick and painted lips curling in the most repulsed of scowls. Dipper’s chest heaved wildly, his legs burning from having already running for so long and fast, each toe stinging from all the roots he had stubbed them into and even tripped over. **  
**

However, he head reached the end of his path and stamina, backed up against a tree, the foliage too thick to fight through and much too thorny.

The woman smiled, flashing her fangs and shadows seemed to curl around her, flickering dangerously, threatening to lash out at him any second. Hot pink eyes were mere pinpoints in her black scleras and did nothing to illuminate that void.

Dipper gulped thickly, his knees knocking together at how hard they trembled. Both his legs felt as if they were going to collapse underneath him, like a house of cards.

“So, you’re Cipher’s boy.” The demon mused, chuckling darkly to herself. “How precious!”

Dipper bit the inside of his cheek, narrowing his hardening mocha eyes. He wasn’t anyone’s boy. He only belonged to himself.

The woman- demon- threw her head back and chortled, causing the birds in the trees to abscond quickly.

Dipper didn’t realize he had said that out loud.

“Oh, but aren’t you?” The demon whispered, bringing one of her clawed fingers up to touch the center of the brunet’s chest, right where a triangular mark had been seared into his skin.

Dipper whimpered. The demon laughed more.

“Cipher doesn’t just mark every human he happens to meet! In fact, I think you just might be the first.” She licked her lips, ivory fangs glistening with saliva. “Now, what if I-”

Just as the demon bared her claws, ready to slit the mark in half to break it, two fists filled with green fire thrust forwards at her. Screeching in shock, she stumbled away, nearly burned by the burst of magical fire.

Dipper shoved past the demon, having stunned her. He shivered violently, nearly falling on his face as he tried to scramble to get away.

Just as he was sure he was seeing the shadows around him tremble in fury, ready to dart out and crush him, Dipper felt himself run into a solid chest, arms wrapping around him tightly and hugging him close. Squeaking, Dipper sucked in a sharp breath.

For a few seconds, Dipper was sure the woman had him, sure that it would be all over for him. Until that is, he inhaled the familiar scent of flames and desert and honey, recognized the weight of the arms that were settling around his smaller frame, and saw the face currently not looking down at him, sharp and would-be impish if not for the ire painted across it, Bill’s normally gleaming yellow eyes consumed in a ruthless red.

“Bill!” Dipper gasped, hugging the blond back tightly and burying his head into his chest. The demon hugged him tighter, hands grasping at his vest as he snarled at the other demon in front of him, his fangs bared.

The woman froze, eyes widening in slight fear at the sight of Bill Cipher and, ever so carefully, stepped back, fright filling her.

“Cipher, look I know it looks bad but-” She started, only to be cut off as flames burst into her mouth. Cipher had a finger gun pointed at her, the tip of his index still alight with a little blue flame.

The woman screamed wetly, black blood sliding down her chin as she hacked up what was left of her tongue. Groaning in pain, she cupped her bottom jaw and tried to backtrack, only to trip and fall right on her own rump.

With Dipper’s face still buried into him, the brunet shivering and stinking of terror, Bill let one of his arms drop from the human as he pointed his palm out towards the woman.

He didn’t have to say anything at all, the snarling in his chest conversing all he meant.

Pine Tree was his. His, and only his.

With one last flick of the wrist, the other demon was swallowed by a cobalt inferno, black blood boiling away and bones darkening and cracking under the heat and pressure. Dipper whimpered again and pressed himself closer to Bill, eyes screwed shut tightly. He had seen many horrifying things with his time with the demon, but something told the brunet he didn’t want to look back at the carnage behind him.

Bill huffed, his previous rage still overflowing his gut as he cupped Dipper’s face, bringing it up so his receding red eyes met with warm mocha. The demon huffed.

“You okay?” Bill asked, wrapping both arms around the brunet to press him flush against him.

Dipper nodded weakly, exhaustion replacing the fear. “I- I am now. Bill-”

Dipper’s words were cut off as the demon lifted the brunet partially off the ground, only his toes brushing the forest floor as he kissed him deeply, teeth clacking against teeth. Just as the kiss started, it ended and Dipper was left leaning against Bill’s chest, mind spinning a thousand miles per hour, cheeks deepening in a rosy red flush.

“Let’s go home.” Bill said gruffly, moving to slink an arm around Dipper’s shoulders and leading him out of the forest.

Dipper nodded mutely.

“That sounds good.”


	125. All the Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I stopped doing prompts for a while on tumblr and tbh that's still kinda happening as I am focusing on more stuff rn such as my multichaptered fics and original stories so this is gonna have slow updates. However, still gonna make it to 1000! Eventually.
> 
> Anyways this chapter is a horrible amalgamation of a kiss meme so have fun.
> 
> Prompt: kiss thing, how about gem falls billdip with 10#? :)
> 
> Prompt: Sugar Daddy Au, 5. A kiss that was never given (Warnings: Abuse, Underage)
> 
> Prompt: sugar daddy au, 16 maybe? :0 (Warnings: Underage)
> 
> Prompt: Super roommates AU, 11. Violent kiss ;3c

Dipearl wrapped his arms loosely around his Diamon's neck. His arms couldn't wrap completely around the older gem's neck, his fingertips more than a foot apart, but he could care less.

His Diamond was allowing him to _touch_ him. _Hug_ him.

He shouldn't be doing this. He wasn't supposed to touch his Diamond like this.

Trepidation crept through Dipper's veins and a shudder ran through his entire body.

"Dipearl? Look at me."

Dipearl blinked slowly, pulling back to stare up at Billck Diamond with huge, worried eyes. Billck Diamond smirked softly.

Dipearl didn't know what came over him. Perhaps it was the way Billck Diamond was looking at him- churning waves of adoration that caused Dipearl's breath to catch in his chest. Maybe it was simply the way Billck Diamond's normally sharp, no-nonsense face was softened into something more true.

Whatever the case, Dipearl found himself leaning to kiss the side of his Diamond's lips.

As soon as Dipearl realized what he was doing, he jerked back, eyes wide.

However, the apology bubbling on his lips was given no time to form as Billck Diamond chuckled, his smirk widening into a full, shining grin.

Billck Diamond kissed back.

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Please, master! Please-!"

"I'm tired of listening to your apologies, _pet,"_ Bill spat Dipper's title like a curse. The teen flinched back violently.

"Master, I did not mean you any disrespect! I- I didn't mean to- to-" Dipper wrapped his thin arms around himself, unable to force the tears bubbling in his eyes back.

Bill smirked lewdly, his eyes feral, sharper than any blade. He gripped Dipper's chin tightly between his thumb and forefinger, leaning close. Though his icy blue eye was still a torrent of raw ire, his honeyed one seemed to lessen in its hunger for assault.

Hope fluttered in Dipper's chest.

Bill leaned forwards, his lips nearly brushing against the boy's. Dipper's heart was wrung between the man's deft fingers, pumping hard. Warmth spread to the pit of his stomach. His hands shook and sweat pooled on the back of his neck.

Maybe tonight was going to be one of the _lucky_ nights. Perhaps his transgressions, his faults, his _failures_ were to be forgiven.

Bill drew back, dropping his chin and without a second's hesitation, slapped Dipper hard against the cheek.

It was not a lucky night.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper flushed brightly as he stared over at Bill across their dinner table. The small candle lit as a centerpiece caused playful little shadows dance across the man's dark face, his mismatching gold eye swirling in mirth while his icy blue one glowered in deep hunger.

Long, thick fingers played with his own thin ones on the tablecloth, stroking Dipper's knuckles slowly before trailing down the length of his fingers. Gently, the man slipped his fingers underneath Dipper's and rose his hand up. Bill brought it forwards to his lips, small smile gracing his sharp features.

Dipper gasped quietly as soft, tender lips caressed his knuckles, starting at his pinky and traveling across the mountain range of his hand, finishing off with a small nip to the tip of his thumb.

Dipper's cheeks grew redder and heat pooled in his stomach.

"How's the dinner?" Bill purred.

Dipper cleared his voice before answering, trying to catch his breath and bring it back.

"It is delicious as always."

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper gasped as a pair of lips came crashing down on his own, stealing his breath away. Gloved hands rose up to tangle in Dipper's chestnut hair.

It didn't matter if Bill, right in this moment, happened to be Cryptograph. It didn't matter that his eyes were still smoldering blue from the ruthless use of his powers. All that mattered was the heart beneath the costume, the body pressed so close against his own, and the life that Dipper could feel pulsating in Bill's veins.

He kissed back, just as hard and just as needy, clawing at the front of Bill's suit as he took everything the villain offered to him and more, drowning in the scent of fresh blood and mint- something that caused his stomach to curl. Something that cause his heart to soar.

Bill groaned into Dipper's mouth, nipping his lip, before moving his arms to scoop Dipper up, carrying him away into the darkness of the night.


	126. Had a Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the prompts: dipper having a bad day/week and Bill's Tryna comfort him n getting all cuddly
> 
> So I am going back to some generic prompts in which they are not based in any AU so enjoy simplicity!

Dipper sighed, leaning into the warm arms that had suddenly come up to wrap around him. He hadn't even noticed Bill's magical appearance, too busy staring across the room blankly at the wall.

Bill said nothing to him and Dipper said nothing back. All the demon did was tighten his grip with one arm while reaching up to wipe the tears off his cheeks for him.

Dipper huffed a shuddering sigh, falling limp and he allowed himself to be laid down in bed by the demon, twisting to curl up into his chest.

Dipper licked his lips slowly, "People are horrible and stupid," He muttered, clutching Bill's vest tightly.

Bill's chest rumbled in a slow sigh and a hand reached up to tangle with Dipper's hair, tenderly petting the chestnut locks.

"They are."


	127. You're a Triangle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill finds out what a human boner is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I am not super happy with this one tbh  
> Warnings: NSFW

"Heya Pine Tree!"

Dipper screamed and slammed the laptop he had placed out on his bed down. The movement ripped out his headphones, the lewd moans coming forth from them being silenced instantly. He moved to grab the pillow behind him, trying to cover up his very obvious erection.

"Bill! What the fuck! Get out of here I'm busy!"

The little triangle had the audacity to _laugh_ of all things, putting his little black hands on his front and leaning back, eye squinting up in good nature. He wiped a nonexistent tear from his great eye.

"Oh, always a riot aren't you, kid?" He laughed. He straightened up a few moments later, still giggling, curiosity sparking, "What'cha doing anyways?"

Dipper's cheeks were flooded a brilliant red.

"N-Nothing! Go away!"

Bill placed his hand underneath his bow tie, giving him a suspicious expression, eye squinting, "I highly doubt that. You're _always_ doing _something,_ either sickeningly domestic or boringly nerdy. So which is it this time?"

Dipper snorted in protest at Bill's assessment but looked away quickly, "None of the above. Now get out before I banish you again."

"Hmmm how about NO!" Bill cackled before floating closer. He peered curiously down at the pillow in Dipper's lap, "So, why was your unimpressive meat stick standing up?" Bill blinked slowly, "What is that even for, anyway?" He added on after a beat.

Dipper groaned and leaned back into the second pillow he had behind him, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You did not seriously call the penis a _meat stick…"_

"What? That's basically what it is! I'm not wrong!"

"Oh my god, Bill!"

"So, what were you doing? You seemed pretty excited~"

Dipper's cheeks flushed deeper and he looked away.

"Well, you see…adult humans find pleasure in…in something…" Dipper glanced up at Bill, jerking back seeing how close he was. Bill snickered again at his expression and Dipper quickly looked away again, "…and…and that something is- is well…sex…" Dipper buried his face in his hands, "Wait, aren't you supposed to know everything?!"

Bill guffawed madly and tumbled through the air, "I do! I can't believe you just really tried to explain how sex is pleasurable to gross meat bags! You actually fell for my clueless act!"

Dipper scowled and grabbing the pillow behind him, chucked it at Bill, who dodged it with ease, "You jerk!"

Bill snorted and flew close to Dipper, pinching his cheeks, "Your jerk~" He teased with another squint of his eye. Dipper gasped and shoved him away.

"Hey, heya Pine Tree~ How about next time you beat your meat for your actual partner, eh?" Bill struck a pose.

Dipper didn't even care anymore. He threw the pillow on his lap at the demon. Bill laughed and dodged it again.

"YOU ARE A TRIANGLE!"


	128. Show a Little Skirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello there! Uhm, if you still have requests open, I would really love to see a billdip fic featuring a cheerleader!Dipper and sportsstar!Bill. It doesn't have to be complicated or anything, maybe some cute Bill fawning over the male cheerleader and possibly imagining him in a girl's uniform instead. 
> 
> I was so close to naming this chapter "At the Sports Ball Game" it's not even funny.

Bill sighed, leaning on the palm of his hand as he held his leg out to be bandaged by the nurse. Though her insistent chatter never faltered for a moment, the blond did not hear a single word said to him.

In fact, Bill didn't even hear the sounds of the game still being played around him nor the screams of the fans and calls of his teammates. No, he was too busy focused on the brunet boy going through his routine to the right of him.

Dipper's smile was what Bill first noticed when he had happened to catch a glimpse of Northwest High's only male cheerleader. It was pearly white, not a single speck of food or dirt marring his teeth. His eyes- beautiful pools of rich mocha- swirled in a pool of cheer Bill could not quite tell was false or not. The second smiles of his dimples stretched his already round face out and Bill could not get the desire to pinch both cheeks out of his head.

Bill sighed. He didn't realize the nurse had left him till his elbow touched the bandages that were swathed all the way up to his knee. Huh. Either she was excessive or he had been quite hurt.

Bill bit back his snickers at the thought. Instead, he turned back to where Dipper ought to be and nearly jerked in surprise.

Instead of being in his formation, the cheerleader was only a handful of feet away from him, taking a long swing from a bottle of water.

Bill gulped thickly.

Sweat was pooling on the teen's forehead, glistening under the sharp stadium lights. His top clung to his thin, lean sides and chest and his shorts depicted his long, muscular pale legs beautifully. Thick, chestnut hair framed Dipper's face in soft curls that bounced with every movement and step and his jaw had a definite feminine touch to it, as if Aphrodite herself blessed the boy.

Bill couldn't bring himself to even remotely understand why the school would not allow him to wear a skirt like the other cheerleaders. He had legs simply to die for.

Bill hadn't even realized he was staring until he found mocha eyes staring pointblank into his own, overflowing with a little warmth and slight confusion.

Bill felt as if his heart stopped and in that moment he had never been more thankful to be a hot and sweaty mess.

Dipper's eyes crinkled in a smile and giving him a sympathetic glance towards Bill's injured leg and a thumbs up, the brunet dropped his water and turned to jog back to his formation.

Bill sighed, his heart crashing back down into its proper cavity from where it had gotten lodged in his throat. Rubbing a hand over his face, he continued to stare where Dipper had run off to.

Seems Dipper didn't only have legs to die for- his ass would also fit a skirt perfectly.

Bill groaned at his intrusive thoughts and quickly turned back to the game.

_Focus, Cipher. You got this. Stop it._

Bill didn't focus.


	129. Marked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DIPPER AND BILL SITTING ON A TREE AN G. (no more seriously, if you are in need for prompts - I know I am - theeeeen… Soulmates AU + angst? Because Bill is a demon and "can't love" or so Dipper thinks and :D)
> 
> Wow I have not updated in such a long time I am so sorry! I recently moved blogs and my new URL is lanxborealiss. That and school and other writing projects have eaten up my time. However I just graduated from high school and it's summer and I do have a lot of time on my hands now so! Hopefully I can try and pump these out a little faster. Still want to reach that goal of 1,000 chapters, after all!

Dipper sighed, tossing over in his bed and stared out the window towards the fat moon that hung low in the sky, streaks of orange already slicing the dark firmament into ribbons.

Despite how heavy his eyes had been all night, he had been unable to get a single wink of sleep.

Dipper chewed on the inside of his cheek rather than his lip like he had been doing all night, not wanting to tear up the flesh on his bottom lip further. Ever since that damned mark had faded into existence right over his heart, he hadn't been able to rest peacefully.

Everyone knew what it meant to turn thirteen. It wasn't just a rite of passage becoming a teenager. No, it was also the time when your Mark showed.

Everyone had a Mark. _Everyone._ Marks were special things that supposedly told who your "soulmate" was- baring that person's true name for only them and the one with the mark to read. It was a special thing, really and it was said that those who could find their soulmates were the ones who could live truly happy lives.

Dipper wasn't so sure that was true, however. After all, so few people truly found their soulmates nowadays and yet, they seemed to be happy. His own parents were prime examples of that fact.

Yet, here he was, twisting and turning and actually giving the issue, which wasn't that much of an issue, so much anxiety-fueled thought. His head was spinning and as his mind wandered closer and closer to the topic of the name printed smack dab in the middle of his chest, the quicker his breaths became. The drumbeats of a growing headache resounded between his ears and with one last groan, Dipper sat up and reached over to the side, pulling his new and spiffy _Journal 4_ into his lap.

He stared down at the Big Dipper asterism printed in the center and rubbed his head in the hopes his headache would subside. It didn't.

Using the reflective metal in the book as a mirror, Dipper pulled down his night shirt just enough so that he would see the triangle bejeweled with an eye in the center right over his heart, glimmering gold in the little light shining.

"This can't be real," Dipper murmured for what was surely the millionth time, rubbing his chest slowly with the palm of his hand. "You're dead. Gone. Not alive."

The Mark, of course, did not respond and continued to stare back at him.

"Even if you _were_ alive," Dipper continued. "You're a demon. You almost killed my _sister,_ you almost killed everyone, you could never love me. You could never- never love _anyone!"_

Dipper grunted as he hit himself in the chest and rubbed his chest as a red spot appeared over his Mark from where he hit himself. He nibbled on the inside of his cheek and after a few seconds, straightened his shirt out and placed his journal back on his desk, laying back down.

It was best he tried to at least get some semblance of sleep. He needed to get ready for school in an hour.

Besides, Bill was dead. Even if he wasn't, he couldn't love. Not that he _wanted_ Bill to love him anyways, of course!

Dipper sniffed and wiped his eyes.

No, he would never want a demon's love; something that didn't even exist.


	130. Smut Week Day One: BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: BDSM
> 
> Idk what this is it's stupid.  
> But of course it is by now you guys should know that I write a lot of stupid stuff- especially when it comes to sex.  
> Anyways I have no idea how many days I'll do but I will try and do all of them okay?   
> Also all of these will be NSFW (I mean it's obvious as I mean 'smut' is in the chapter title) but! Whatever!  
> Enjoy whatever fresh hell this is.

“C’mon, kid! Let’s just try it! How bad could it be?”

Dipper flushed deeply, pulling the blankets around him tighter, and glared up at the triangle floating above him. How Bill managed to pull a slimy grin off without a mouth was still anyone’s guess.

“No! That’s- that’s weird!” Dipper protested, ignoring the heat that was still pooling in his gut and his erection which still had not wilted.

“Weird?! C’mon! I’ve tied you up before-”

“But not with your- your-” Dipper waved his arms about, “-limbs!” He finished. Dipper crossed his arms and looked away, flushing deeply. “That’s too weird.”

Bill rolled his single great eye and floated closer to the young man. He kicked his legs up as if he were laying back in the air and crossed his arms behind his head. “If you haven’t noticed yet, I am a demon in the shape of a triangle. You’ve been fucking a triangle. How is me tying you up with my limbs weirder than all this in general?!”

Dipper paused. “Well, when you put it that way…”

Bill huffed and straightened up. He floated closer and tugged impatiently at Dipper’s blanket. “So are we gonna fuck or not?”

Dipper snorted, but shed the blanket, baring himself at Bill. “Fine, fine! I’m hard anyways, might as well get off.”

“That’s the spirit kid! Just let your old pal Bill take care of ya!”

Dipper put his hand up, stopping Bill in his tracks. “Never ever refer to yourself as my old pal during weird sex _ever_ again.” Dipper shuddered in disgust and pulled a face.

Bill scoffed. “I’ll refer to you however I want.” Before Dipper could snap back, Bill’s single eye quirked, the lids forming into a giant pair of lips, and Bill smashed them against Dipper’s mouth roughly in a messy kiss.

Dipper squeaked into Bill’s “mouth,” his eyes wide as the demon proceeded to ravish his mouth. Without a tongue, Bill couldn’t do much and Dipper found himself looking past the triangle, tracing the wood paneling on his walls with his eyes. Sighing into the kiss, Dipper rose his hands to stroke Bill’s sides, tracing each jagged edge of his bricks all the way down, one by one.

Bill shivered in his hands and before Dipper knew what was happening, he found his arms trapped against his chest as more arms burst from Bill’s sides, wrapping around him tight. Dipper grunted, Bill’s warm and smooth skin rubbing hard against him in a way that brought gooseflesh to life. The hard pressure on his bones was completely maddening and Dipper found himself moaning softly for more.

“For someone who was soooo against this, you certainly are all hot and bothered!” Bill snarked cheekily, pinching Dipper’s cheeks playfully with one of his new hands. Dipper squirmed.

“Bill!”

Bill laughed at the desperation bleeding from the young man’s voice and ruffled his hair with another new hand. “That’s my name-”

Bill’s sentence was swallowed as Dipper smashed his lips into Bill’s eye. Bill kissed back just as hard. Dipper moaned, kissing Bill more hungrily as the demon’s thin claws scratched at his skin, carving thin, red, and puffy lines into his skin. Dipper was all too aware of the beads of blood welling up and tracing lazy, dew-drop streams down his flushed flesh.

“Bill, would you fuck me already?” Dipper grunted. He pulled the demon closer to him, pressing the leaking head of his cock against Bill’s front, right under his bowtie.

“If you come on my bowtie,” Bill panted as they parted, a few of his extra hands traveling down to squeeze and part Dipper’s cheeks, “I’ll kill you.”

Dipper snorted at the all too serious threat. “Then take it off!”

Bill grumbled but with a snap of his fingers from his original left hand, it disappeared.

Dipper leaned into Bill, rubbing his cock hard against the triangle’s small body. He had little room to really grind down on the demon and Dipper growled at the lack of real stimulation.

_“Hard,_ ain’t it?” Bill snickered, pressing a small, closed fist against Dipper’s entrance as he gave the head of his cock a flick.  

“I will bite your eye out. Now would you go ahead and fuck me?”

“So needy! And I haven’t even prepared you ye-”

“I don’t care! C’mon, c’mon, c’mon…please Bill please-!”

Bill laughed harder, staring hard into the young man’s lustful, desperate eyes.

“Call me your god,” Bill growled. Bill rolled his fist against Dipper’s entrance.

“You’re my god! You’re my god, you’re everything c’mon Bill please please please-”

“Okay okay! Damn, needy much?” Bill pressed his entire small fist into Dipper.

Dipper shuddered in Bill’s sudden, tightened grip, his eyes flying open wide and a groan cracking the air. Unable to press back into the fist or even forwards into the demon, Dipper was trapped in Bill’s grip, trembling and wanting- needing more.

“Biiiiiilll,” Dipper moaned out.

“I know I know! Give me a second!” Bill pulled his small fist out before thrusting it back into Dipper. Dipper grunted, barely even feeling a burn from the little stretch Bill gave him. Despite everything the demon was doing to him- thrusting in and out at a more and more rapid pace, squeezing him tightly, and scratching into him deeper and deeper, Dipper found himself barely reaching his threshold. He whined again and squirmed.

It wasn’t _enough._

“Billllll,” Dipper said again.

Bill grunted in annoyance and slapped him hard on his thigh. Dipper moaned softly at the treatment, the heat from the sting causing the heat in his body to flare briefly.

It still was not enough.

“Just add another hand or something!” Dipper panted, lapping at the drool dripping down his chin.

Bill grumbled. “You’re too needy,” He admonished but moved to thrust another fist up into Dipper.

Dipper trembled as the two small fists thrust into him over and over again. The stretch was so much more and the increased friction caused his insides to _burn._

Dipper screamed, screwing his eyes up as he focused how the pain melted into pure pleasure in his bruising bones. He jutted his hips forwards over and over again, just able to stimulate his dripping cock.

With one last small low groan, Dipper came hard.

As soon as Bill felt hot liquid splash on him, he tried to unwind his arms from Dipper, squeezing his one eye shut tight and hissing when cum almost got into his eye. Unfortunately for Bill, not only was his limbs much too tangled to easily slide off the boy, but Dipper’s cum caked his front completely, sticking to his eyelashes and eyelids.

“Ughgh!” Bill sneered in disgust. He ignored Dipper’s squeaks of pain as he tried to untangle from the young man, only successful in giving him more bruises.

“Bill! Stop! You’re hurting me!”

“I don’t care! I can’t see and I can’t get off you!” Bill sighed as he was able to at least able to pull his fists from Dipper’s ass.

Well, that was one part done.

“Well I can see, so would you stop squirming and let me help you?” Dipper snapped, slapping the palm of his hand hard on Bill’s front. Dipper’s nose curled at the cum clinging to his hand and wiped it off on one of Bill’s arms.

Bill growled at him, but stopped squirming.

It took Dipper over fifteen minutes to get all of Bill’s arms off, twisting the black limbs in ways that Dipper was sure shouldn’t be possible. He didn’t focus on it nor how warm and smooth Bill was as he finally got to shove the demon away from him, sighing in relief as he was freed and falling back on the bed with a sigh, pulling blankets back over him and smashing his face into his pillow.

Bill sucked his limbs back into his body with the most repulsive slurping sound Dipper had heard in awhile. The young man’s nose scrunched up and he turned to glance up at the floating demon, eyebrow cocked.

“Well…okay. That was fun,” Dipper ventured.

Bill snorted and with a snap of his fingers, cleaned himself up and opened his eye back up. “Next time you cum on my eye, you’re losing a hand, got it?”

Dipper snorted but with another glare from Bill. nodded and snuggled deeper into his bed. “Yeah, yeah. I got it. Now let me sleep. I have class tomorrow.”

Bill sighed and shook his head. “You know most worthless meatsacks like yourself go out and drink and party and fuck normal humans, but not you Pine Tree. You really are fucked up in the head, aren’t you?”

Dipper snorted rudely. “That’s rich coming from some intergalactic demon who tortures puppies for fun and kicks children around. You always claim humanity is just a bunch of ants, but what does that make you considering you fuck one of those said ants?”

Bill rolled his eyes. “That’s entirely different.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dipper said, rolling over and already dozing off. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Bill didn’t respond and when Dipper cracked a lazy eye open, the demon was gone.

Dipper smirked into his pillow as he fell asleep.


	131. Smut Week Day Two: Unconventional Sex Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Unconventional Sex Toys   
> Warnings: NSFW, mentions of knife play, mentions of blood play, mentions of pain play  
> This is stupid and I'm not sorry

****“You are _not_ shoving that up my ass!”

“Awww,” Bill whined, dropping the knife back onto the bed. “Why not?”

“Why n- It would cut me up! I don’t want a bloody asshole!”

“You weren’t complaining before when I was in my other form!” The triangle demon turned too-attractive-to-be-fair man said, crossing his arms and pouting.

Dipper huffed through his nostrils and crossed his arms, shifting a little. His erection was still straining despite getting no attention from the demon across from him yet and his patience was quickly starting to clock in at overdrive. “Why can’t we have normal sex why do you make everything so fucking difficult?” Dipper complained.

 _“I_ make things difficult? You’re the one being stingy!”

“Not agreeing to have my insides torn up by a blade is hardly stingy.”

Bill scoffed at him and with a wave of his hand, the knife was gone. “Okay, okay fine no knife. Why not a-”

“If that sentence ends with a _head that is always screaming,_ I will punch you, leave, and charm this house so you can never get back in.”

Bill pouted. “Fine fine. Hey, you’re a nerd _and_ a romantic, aren’t ya?”

Dipper flushed brightly at that. “What? What are you getting at-?”

Bill grinned and with a twist of his wrist, plucked an old document out of the air and shoved them forwards. “Why not the _Beale Ciphers,_ eh, eh?”

“BILL! WHAT THE FUCK! PUT THOSE BACK YOU ARE NOT SHOVING OLD DOCUMENTS UP MY ASS OH MY GOD.”

“You’re no fun! I thought _I_ was being clever!”

“One, that pus is shit. Two, you are shit, three, put those back already!”

“But they’re original copies~ oh come on, I thought a loser like you would love something like this!” Bill waved the documents in front of Dipper’s face.

Dipper snorted. “Oh come on, they’re fake anyways. Now put them back!”

“Oh Pine Tree, your stupidity and naivety knows no bounds.” With another twist of his wrist, Bill poofed the documents away.

Dipper groaned in irritation, staring down at his lap. “I’m not even hard anymore. Great. You would think with an attractive guy in my bed, I’d stay hard but no. No. Not with you Bill.”

Bill pouted. “You’re so mean!”

“Says the evil chaos demon.”

Bill scoffed at Dipper again and stood up, pulling his pants back on. He put his hands on his hips and stuck his nose in the air. “If you aren’t going to appreciate me, I’m just going to leave!”

“Good! Leave! Don’t want you here anyways!”

Bill paused as he brought his hand up to snap his fingers, staring at Dipper with hard eyes. “See you tomorrow?” He ventured.

Dipper sighed and flopped back onto his bed, a small smile gracing his lips.

“See you tomorrow.”


	132. Meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I missed the last two days of smut week because I didn't really have any ideas nor did I feel like writing them SO I prob won't write anymore for it hehe.
> 
> Considering I wasn't planning on participating anyways and it was a spur-of-the-moment sorta thing I think 2 days is p good!
> 
> Anyways back to regular stuff~
> 
> For the Billdip prompts- I really liked the Cat!Billdip one. Could you maybe make one where Bill's the neighborhood stray cat and he talks Dipper into coming out of the house and yard to explore with him?

Dipper nearly screamed, his claws shooting out as he was barely able to grip the windowsill as a large, yellow shape suddenly darted in front of him, blocking out the beautiful silver light of the moon.

All Dipper had been doing was enjoying a night to himself for once. With his owner Mabel asleep, curled in bed, he had the quiet time of the night all to himself to think and ponder about. All he had wanted to do was sit at his favorite spot on the windowsill- the window cracked just a little so some air was blowing pleasantly against his paws- and watch the night tick by with the same fearful fascination he always held for the nighttime world.

The golden cat- with it's odd black patches marring it's suspiciously shiny fur- grinned widely at him, baring all his needle-point fangs, pawed at the glass.

Dipper winced at the sound of claws scratching against the flat plan of the window.

"Bill!" Dipper hissed, hackles rising. "What are you doing? You're going to wake Mabel!" The cat shot a worried look at his owner.

Bill rolled his bright, golden eyes at him and twitched his whispers in…was that _amusement?_

"I'm not going to wake her, you ole' prickly butt. Look at you! It's such a beautiful night out and you're inside squandering your life away in front of a window! Why not come out if you enjoy the night so much?"

"What, go out while _you're_ out? I may not go out often-"

"You mean ever?"

Dipper leveled a glare at the older cat. "Often," He repeated in a hiss. "But that doesn't mean I haven't heard of the awful things you've done! There's no way I would go out with you. No way at all!"

Bill curled his lip and before Dipper could moved, flashed his claws underneath the window.

Dipper yelped, this time falling off the windowsill fully as the tops of his paws were caught in Bill's claws. He hooked his paws on the edge, cursing his own missing claws, and hauled himself back up before the window.

Dipper pressed his ears back at the sound of Bill's cracking, high-pitched laughter. No cat should be able to make that sound.

"You're such a snooze, Pine Tree!"

Dipper rolled his eyes at the weird nickname, but paid it no heed. "Oh yeah, I don't want to go out with some murderous cat. How boring that makes me," Dipper deadpanned.

Bill snorted and rolled his shoulders, standing back up fully. The moonlight shimmered in his soft, golden fur and Dipper had to remind himself who exactly he was talking to.

Bill Cipher, the most feral of feral cats, who prowled the streets and had no care for who he hurt that wandered too close.

"Very boring," Bill said, admiring his own claws. "Well, if you're just going to be boring and stay inside, I'm not gonna waste my time. You'll come out with me one day."

Dipper snorted. "Hardly." Dipper thumped his tail. There was just something about Bill and the way he talked, the way he _held_ himself, that made Dipper's nerves alight.

Bill grinned at him again. "You will~ if not today, then perhaps tomorrow!"

Dipper scowled. Bill's eyes glinted in pure mischief and before he could say anything else, Dipper dropped to his stomach and crawled forwards, squeezing himself out of the small crack in the window and into the great outdoors.

Bill backed up to give the smaller brown cat some room and Dipper grinned up at the surprised look that was crossing Bill's expression.

"I would rather get this over tonight then have you bothering me every single night," Dipper growled.

Bill blinked at him and another ghastly smile crossed his scarred muzzle. "Great! Let's go then."

Dipper nearly fell as Bill ran his tail up his spine, causing shivers to explode under his skin. The wild cat jumped away from the window gracefully, landing on all fours perfectly.

Dipper hesitated before jumping himself, glancing back at Mabel briefly before thumping into the ground himself. He winced at the pain hitting his paws and rolled his shoulders to get rid of the shock.

Bill tutted at him.

Dipper scowled but said nothing, turning his attention to the miniature world sprawling before him.

Dipper hadn't explored the outside much- not even his own backyard really.

The grass was short and trimmed, tickling the pads of his paws and filling his nostrils with its pungent scent. The night air whistled by him harder than before and Dipper couldn't help but shiver. Above him, the moon sat heavily in the night sky while thousands of little gems winked back at him playfully, welcoming his entrance into the night.

"Wow," Dipper couldn't help but whisper, a little more than amazed.

Next to him, Bill chuckled. "See? It's not so bad. Plus I haven't murdered you yet!"

Dipper scrunched his nose up at the feral cat. "Don't remind me," He said.

Bill chuckled at him and drifting closer to the smaller house cat, lead him around the backyard.

Dipper couldn't stop himself from sniffing every bush he happened to cross, staring and batting at nighttime bugs that crossed his path, making Bill laugh and in the process, making Dipper's ears grow hot with a flush. Dipper stared at every little movement, jumping into Bill more times than he wanted to count.

Bill didn't seem to mind however, humming a soft and cheerful tune. He even pressed closer when another shiver from a particularly cold breeze battered Dipper, his eyes shining down at him.

"Thin coat you have, don't ya?"

Dipper's words were caught in his throat and Bill chuckled, leaning down so their noses were almost touching. Dipper's ears flicked back and his whiskers twitched. He swore Bill could hear his heartbeat.

"Cold kitties should go back inside," Bill said and before Dipper could reply in indignation at being called a _kitty_ of all things, Bill had already pressed his tail against his back, steering him back over to the window.

Unable to scramble back onto the windowsill himself, Dipper bit out a thanks when Bill caught him by the scruff of his neck, hauling him up as if he were some measly kitten. Dipper looked away, his ears flat and hot, unable to meet the feral cat's eyes.

"Not so bad, was it?"

"No, no…I- I rather enjoyed it.

Bill grinned. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. I guess that means I don't have to come-"

"No!"

Bill smirked as Dipper winced, crouching down in embarrassment. "I- I mean. You can come back. If you want."

Bill chuckled. "Oh, my prickly little friend, what a riot you are!"

Dipper blinked, whiskers twitching.

"You go back inside and snuggle into your bed. I'll be back tomorrow, if you so wish."

Before Dipper could respond, Bill launched himself off the windowsill and into the bushes beyond, his eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"That is, of course, if you want to trust me."

Dipper opened his mouth to answer, but before he could form one, Bill was gone.

Dipper shook his head, smiling softly as he squirmed back under the crack in the window and back inside.

Maybe Bill wasn't such an awful cat after…

Or, or perhaps, he was even worse than Dipper had imagined.


	133. Author's Note

I really hate posting author note chapters buuut right now I do not have a choice.

I know I said I wanted to write 1,000 chapters for this thing but... honestly, I do not think I can. I just don't have the drive to write more BillDip drabbles. I am too busy trying to write _Limbo is a Legend_ and _Icarus_ (my multichaptered BillDip fics) and I can barely get those updated in a timely manner as is. Likewise, the ship just doesn't interest me as much as it did. I've been moving onto writing original works and I have a lot more fun writing those than this.

And honestly, why should I write something if I am not having fun and am hating every word of it?

Plus I've already written a fair share of prompts. 100+ is a good number along with 100,000+ words

I already reached my past goal and you know what? I am happy with that.

ALSO before I leave this forever, I do want to note that yes I did remove some drabbles. I actually turned 3 of my BillDip AUs into original stories: The Hipster AU is now _Counting Stars,_ the Greaser AU is _Stars, Smoke, Leather, and Letters,_ and the Ancient Egypt AU is _Scarabaeus Lullaby._

I may or may not remove more chapters in the future but for now all the AE AU chapters have been removed and are gonna be rewritten as original works. If more chapters disappear from this collection, know it is because I am removing the traces of the AUs as technically those AUs do not exist.

Anyways... that's really all I have.

If you still like my writing and are interested in following my original works, I'm on tumblr. My URL is lanxborealiss

I am so glad that you guys enjoyed my collection and I am glad I could have written it. It was a lot of fun but well... its time to shut this chapter of my life and move on.

Thank you guys for all the support!


End file.
